Hounds of God
by darkkixie
Summary: Kurt is a werewolf hunter and protector of the small town of Lima. This has been his existant since he was a small boy until a new pack comes into the picture and everything around Kurt comes undone under the watchful eyes of an Alpha. KurtxBlaine, Werewolf Blaine COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Alright, it's been a few years since I've written ANYTHING, but the writing bug has bit me so I had to come back.

This is based off the legend that Zeus brought down the Hounds of God to keep demons and witches from wrecking havoc on earth and keeping the evil spirits in the underworld.

This will contain violence, blood, gore and non-con

But I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Stood hovering over an old torn up map of the small town of Lima, Kurt sighed pushing back the loose strands of hair out of his icy blue eyes so he could better scan the mass expanse of forest which surrounded the small town. Kurt could make out the homes of the townsfolk who lived here in the small scrawling lines on the ever thinning paper; he really needed to find a photocopier. An overhanging light hummed quietly, emitting just enough light for the two men occupying the room to see the small table which held the map and a dim outline of either occupants.

Kurt looked up at the man in front of him as he sniffed the air, grimacing at the sound he made as he picked up on all the scents in the small room, the rest of the house and surrounding grounds. Watching his reaction for a moment, Kurt pushed himself back off the table to straighten his back stepping back into the shadows to pick up a hand lotion slowly rubbing it into his palm and over his burning fingertips.

"It's strange not being able to smell anything." Sebastian slurred while watching Kurt, from his voice it was obvious he hadn't slept for a while only emphasised by the dark circles under his eyes. It was the only reason Kurt wasn't tightening his grip around his katana leaning heavily against his back. If Sebastian was weak at this late hour, moon high in the sky, there was no way he was going to pose a threat for at least a couple of days.

"I run a tight ship in this town." Kurt acknowledged moving back to the table, "You obey my rules, stay out of town during the hunt, and I leave your pack alone." Simple really, but Kurt had proven time and time again to the three packs of wolves that have made the forests around the town their home what would happen if they swayed from the rules in place. Kurt can recall every pack kill he's made and the long trawl to the lairs, dragging the dead weight of a wolf with him before dumping it at the feet of the Alpha only to leave with the howls of despair fading slowly behind him.

Sebastian watched Kurt, looking for telltale signs of a hidden truth, finding none he lowered his eyes back to the map and pointed to the lake to the east of the town, "My pack will settle here." He stated as if his word was law. Kurt huffed, the curl of a smirk on his lips, "Not a chance, Smythe."

Sebastian frowned, a small growl coming from the depths of his throat, "What's to stop me taking it?"

"How about the Anderson pack" Kurt saw the recognition in his eyes and carried on, "That's right, they've lived there for five years, almost peacefully, and I'm not about to move them for the new guys."

The growl deepened and filled the room, Kurt watched Sebastian closely as his claws dug into the table and his canines sharpened, a golden glow seeping into his irises. Having seen enough Kurt slipped his hand to his thigh unsheathing a silver sai and thrusting it into the table, through the map. Sebastian calmed at the sight of the weapon, his heightened scent picking up the quality silver of the blade.

"Anderson has the lake, at least while I'm here, they have a pack of around forty wolves. Puckerman is in the maintain range to the west, small pack of twenty but they're strong and Schuester's pack to the south, deep in the thickest parts of the woods, there's only ten of them there." Kurt explained circling the areas he explains with an elegant finger. Sebastian reaches for his hand and holds it gently, stilling its movement and catching Kurt's attention. Truth be told Kurt saw it coming but decided right now was not the time to cause tension and he wanted to see what sort of wolf Sebastian was.

"Any particular reason you're telling me the numbers of each of these clans, beautiful?" Sebastian cooed, bring Kurt's hand to his lips. Before he could taint his flesh with wolf, Kurt pulled his hand back and tugged his sai out of the table with the same hand, "I'm telling you the numbers so that you know that I know, so if the numbers start to dwindle for some unknown reason I want you to know that you'll be the first one I seek out." Kurt stated his sai pointing out towards Sebastian before dropping back to his side.

"Your numbers are wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, your numbers are wrong" Sebastian stated smugly sitting back in his chair, "The Anderson clan numbers are closer to sixty if what I sensed earlier was correct. Losing your touch." Kurt was already getting fed up with this guy's smug smirk, but if what he's saying was correct, Kurt had some investigating to do, along with some butt kicking. Looking down at the map Kurt let a smile settle on his lips to hide his nerves, "Oh look, my sai found a nice little home for your lot."

Motioning Sebastian to the small tear in the map, he watches as his eyes are drawn to the range of canyons to the north east of the town. "They're diamond mines, what this town was raised on" Kurt explained. "Abandoned years ago, nothing left, there's plenty of warmth in the tunnels and plenty of room for your thirty members. Plus, that lake you liked the look of is only a good hour away and a small stream passes round the back of the tunnels. That'll suit you just fine, right?" Kurt wasn't looking for him to agree, he was just looking for him to obey and then he could get out of here, maybe to a bath, get the wolf's stench off his body, but first he had to deal with the Andersons. Yes, tonight was turning into a long night.

Sebastian stood, towering over Kurt, trying to intimidate him, "I guess, we'll stake it out and see if it's suitable. Maybe go take a bath in that lake, care to join us?"

"Don't go near the lake until tomorrow evening. I need to speak with the Andersons, let them know they might have some company. Last thing I need is you two tearing each other apart over a bit of water." Kurt explained rolling the map up and placing it into a drawer on the far side of the room. He stiffened, feeling a pair of hands slide up and down his thighs, and waited, waited to see what this wolf did, waited to make his move.

"How could I ever thank you for giving me and my clan this chance for a new home? But the days have been hard on us and I could really use a bath. How about we take this back to yours and run a nice hot bath for us to sink deep into and celebrate this union?" The sultry slur in his voice sent a shiver down Kurt's spine, but not in a way he enjoyed. Grasping his gun from his waist he presses the tip of the pistol under Sebastian's jaw. "Silver" Came his response after a sniff of the air before he backed off, but Kurt could already smell it, the scent of basil filling the air, Sebastian was calling for his pack.

"Tell your pack to back off Sebastian. Leave this house and go to the mines. I'll come and see you tomorrow." Kurt stated, gun still held out in front of his, trained on Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned, confused by Kurt's statement before nodding and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. With a heavy sigh Kurt returned his gun to his waist before slumping deeply against the same wall as the door, head thumping lightly against the wall. It was always the same with new packs; all the Alphas would try to dominate him on their first meeting: to show whose boss. Nathan Anderson was the first he encountered and it terrified him. The strong hands of a looming figure holding him tightly, demanding obedience with a low growl in the back of his throat, but thankfully he had Santana with him that day and she showed him how to put an Alpha in his place.

Kurt smiled at the memory; he didn't know what he'd do without her. She kept him safe after his mother passed away, she taught him how to fight, how to sniff out a wolf, how to recognise a scent and how to push himself past his limits and into a level he dared not think about. Pushing himself off the wall he dragged his feet through the house and out onto the porch, locking up behind him. Fishing his phone out of his pocket he hit a number in his address book and held the phone to his left ear, right listening out for anyone listening in. Never let your guard down, that's how you get caught.

"Kurt! Has he gone yet? Did you tell him where he could take his pack of misshapen-"

"I told him to set up in the mines Finn." Kurt spoke though a heavy sigh, stepping down from the porch.

"The mines! Dude, you can't give them the mines, do you know how many hidey holes that place has? If they kidnap someone we'll never find them." Kurt could hear the nerves in Finn's voice rising.

"Calm down Finn, they're on trial for three months and if they mess up I'll personally hunt down every single one of their hides. Stop worrying, I've got this. You just worry about the town and making sure no strays get in."

"Yeah I know, but it's quiet tonight and my mind's been going crazy thinking about all those wolves. They don't know how we run this place, they could do anything."

Finn had become a hunter three years ago when his mother, Carole, met Kurt's adopted father Burt and he found out about his profession. For months and months Finn pleaded with Kurt to let him help him, saying that he needed someone as strong and big as him to fend off all the wolves who only saw Kurt as a weak , pathetic little boy. Oh how Finn paid for that comment. It was only through courtesy to Carole that Kurt allowed Finn to join him on the hunt and truth be told it was good to know someone was watching the town when Kurt had to visit the packs.

"I know Finn, but they deserve a chance and their Alpha did come to me in his human form and announced who he was straight away. Anyway, Finn, listen, I need to go visit the Andersons, let them know about their new neighbours since they might be sharing the lake at some point. Think you could watch the town while I'm out?"

"Sure dude, how long you gonna be?" And like that Finn's voice had gone from that of a panicking teenager to a strong reliable hunter. Kurt could imagine him straightening his back and tilting his chin up trying to look official. A smile tugged at his lips.

"A couple of hours maybe. I'll call when I get back to the outskirts. Give me a shout if anything happens, and I mean anything Finn, don't try anything like before. It took me weeks to calm Will down after you strolled into their territory." Even though Will Scheuster's pack was the smallest, he still didn't enjoy having ten wolves circling him, snarling, ready to attack as he tried to calm the situation.

"Cool. Later dude."

"Stop calling him dude!" Kurt yelled, how many times had he called him that in the last five minutes?

He could hear Finn laughing as he hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. Looking down the lane leading to the forest Kurt listened out for rustling leaves, breaking twigs, anything that would give away someone watching him. He knew they were there, he could smell them, hopefully they were just waiting for him to move on, scared of Kurt attacking him. Tightening his coat around his waist, keeping out the midnight breeze, he started down the path into the woods. Once the town was out of sight through the thick trunks of the ancient tree he broke out in a sprint and then, once his feet got use to the uneven surface, he ran, faster and faster. Faster than a human, he shot through the trees, the path to the Anderson pack memorised, his previous track visible in the ground which hadn't seen rain water in two weeks. The run to the lair would take a normal human an hour, for Kurt, half an hour. Fast but not as fast as a wolf. Another one of the tricks Santana had taught him.

After around twenty five minutes and only moments away from the lair Kurt stopped, a new scent filling his senses. Was this what Sebastian had talked about? New wolves that had joined the pack? It was a warm scent of sandalwood and honey, nothing like the nutty scent that normally came from this pack, but the mixture worked so well, so warm and welcoming. Steeling himself, Kurt walked towards the entrance of the lair, if Nathan had taken on more wolves he was going to have to have a serious word this him about how many rules he was breaking, least of all not telling him about this.

The forest cleared slightly as row upon row of log cabins, beautifully hand crafted, came into view, each one having a small garden where vegetables were growing and hunted animals hung, awaiting the next feast. Children weaved throughout the cabins, their laughter filling the night sky as they chased one another, a few morphing into wolves to gain an advantage when they started to lag behind. Adults watched with content smiles as they carried out their business, seemingly at ease with their nocturnal lifestyles. But what Kurt could also see was the worried expressions of the other men, whispering to one another but with an urgent hurry, almost as if they were scared.

Stopping on the outskirts of the lair... could it be called a lair really? This was a village, a wolf village, but a village nonetheless. Kurt waited for his normal greeting, searching for those blue eyes which mimicked his own, the same ones which greeted him every time.

"Kurt Hummel." Sung a beautifully soft feminine voice from an equally beautiful woman.

"Jane Anderson, I need to speak with Nathan." Kurt greeted, not wasting any time.

Jane was stunning in the moonlight, tanned skin set alight against long fine black hair which reached her waist, only further accentuating her blue eyes. Just like Kurt's, they seemed to glow when the moonlight hit them, except hers would warm with a hint a green, while Kurt's would become like ice and shimmer just as magnificently.

"Do I get a hug first?" Jane smiled, extending out her arms. Accepting her warm embrace Kurt inhaled her scent, relaxing against the sea breeze which was distinctly hers and so similar to his mothers.

_Another Hound of God has been killed_

Jane's voice echoed in his mind. Five years ago it had frightened him to hear her angelic voice in his head, speaking to him in secret while Nathan rattled on and on about the pack's history. It frightening him even more four years ago when he realised his could speak with her as well. Now it was comforting; welcomed after a long day holding up the walls which were his life.

_Which one?_ He asked silently, pulling slightly apart from her to look into her eyes.

_Jeremiah, from the Westerville pack... my son's pack_

Kurt chanced a glance behind Jane to a group of men walking towards them, low heavy growls seeping through the joyous bustle of the village. Turning back to Jane he smiled sadly. "I heard you've taken on a few more wolves... without informing me. I need to speak with Nathan, Jane, and I'd rather get it over with so I can leave you all in peace." He spoke aloud as if he hadn't heard their unspoken words.

A rattle emerged as Jane reached behind her to bring forth a pair of silver cuffs, Kurt just rolled his eyes. He always had to wear these when he came here, as if he'd attack a wolf in its lair surrounded by forty other wolves. Yeah, that would be clever. He folded his wrists behind his back as Jane stepped around him

"You know silver doesn't affect me, right?" Kurt smiled smugly, eyeing the male wolves before him, only five metres from where they stood.

Jane fastened the cuffs snugly around his wrist, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "Sure it doesn't."

With that Jane walked ahead of him, leading the way. He could hear the other wolves sniffing him out, trying to read him: he hated it. Not that they'd smell much on him other than... oh crap. A loud growl stopped the pair and rooted them to the ground as a strong male, an Alpha, approached them, curly black hair falling over hazel eyes, white teeth bared against olive skin; this wolf was new.

He watched as this wolf's eyes looked him over disapprovingly, the scent of sandalwood getting stronger as this Alpha tried to assert himself, and it was working. The wolves around all had their eyes on this wolf, ready to obey anything this wolf demanded and Kurt felt himself yearning to do something. He had felt the pull of an Alpha before, from Nathan and Noah, but he had always been able to resist but this wolf felt different, the pull way stronger and Kurt had to clench his jaw to stop from doing something he'd regret.

The wolf turned to Jane with a snarl, "He smells of that wolf." He stated bluntly.

Kurt straightened his back as the wolf started to pace around him, examining him. He held back a shudder, hands fisted around the chain attached to the cuffs which held him in place; he hated eyes on him like that. It unnerved him, unsettled him... brought back memories he'd long repressed. Jane smiled warmly laying a hand on the man's shoulder as he reached her side.

"Honey, this is Kurt Hummel, the hunter your father spoke of. He's here on business... and I smelt it too. It's Kurt's business to know all the wolves who reside here."

"That wolf doesn't belong here." The man bit back.

"That's why I'm here." Kurt spoke up, "But, I'll be speaking with Nathan Anderson, not you."

"What you say to my father you can say to me."

Kurt looked up and into those hazel eyes, "You're Nathan's son?" He chanced a glance at Jane.

_I thought Cooper was your only son_

Jane smiled at Kurt stepping beside the man and placing a gentle hand on his upper arm, "Kurt, may I introduce my youngest cub, Blaine Anderson."

* * *

Reviews are very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really helps to settle those writing nerves.**

**This chapter is shorter than the rest but does set everything up nicely for the rest of the story**

**Enjoy!**

Blaine now led the way towards the largest of the log cabins at the highest point in the village, Jane and Kurt only a step behind him. Every now and then a wolf Kurt hadn't seen yet would walk close by holding out his hand to Blaine who would accept it briefly before carrying on. It was an Alpha's way of reassuring his pack, just a brief touch. Kurt didn't know much about how a pack interacted but through the brief periods he'd spent with the ones around Lima he'd picked up a bit, but it still eluded him for the most part.

Kurt tugged at his chains, wanting to stretch out his arms or at least caress his katana to calm his nerves, anything to help him while around Blaine. The young wolf had strong broad shoulders leading down to a narrow waist and long firm legs, everything needed for a fine wolf and a superb Alpha... so why was he here?

"Where's your-" Kurt choked back his word as the doors to the large log cabin were thrown open. Nathan had the biggest grin on his face as he marching down the stairs towards the three, his brown curls bouncing around his strong jaw line and hazel eyes. Looking from Nathan to Jane to Blaine, Kurt let a small smile appear on his lips, or was that just from Nathan's overly friendly manner? But yes, now he could see the family resemblance. Blaine was his father's son but had many of the finer qualities of his mother.

"Why Kurt, it has been too long since you last graced us with your beauty." Nathan cupped Kurt's face between his large callous hands, stroking his cheeks as he studied him, sniffed him... tried to dominate him. Kurt looked up into his eyes meeting his challenge.

"I don't come for pleasantries this time Nathan, this is business. Can we go inside?"

"Privacy, why Kurt, if you were a wolf I'd say you were trying to impress upon me." Nathan said with an amused smile on his lips.

"Good thing I'm all human." Kurt retorted.

"Not your smell though." Nathan whispered his hands slowly caressing down his neck resting on his shoulders, "But tonight, it's different, I can smell something this time... a wolf..."

Kurt glanced around as Nathan's words caused a chorus of growls around them; they were surrounded by at least twenty wolves, some he knew, some he didn't. Turning back to Nathan he leaned in slightly, submitting only enough to serve his purpose, "Nathan, I think we should take this inside."

With a sly smile, Nathan places his hand on the curve of Kurt's lower spine and leads him into the cabin, looking to Blaine once and whispering, "Calm them, I'll take care of this." As Nathan closed the front door Kurt could hear Blaine and Jane moving throughout the men, sending them away, reassuring them that their Alpha, Nathan, would take care of everything.

"So, how do you intend to take care of me?" Kurt mocked, slipping through the lounge to stand by the fire, warming his chilled bones.

"Now Kurt, a proposition like that could get you in trouble." He drawled, stepping close enough to run a hand through Kurt's ruffled hair.

"Not as much trouble as you're in right now." Kurt voice was now strong and seeping in anger, eyes narrowed at the man before him, "You're suppose to have a pack of forty, Nathan. Now, unless all your women have suddenly given birth to triplets all on the same day, which you'll agree is highly unlikely, you have taken in twenty wolves. One of which is your son, so since he's obviously an Alpha, I can only presume it's his pack but what I want to know is why they're here and why I wasn't informed?" Kurt's voice rose with every word until he was yelling at Nathan, anger seeping through every pore.

"They only arrived-" Nathan began but Kurt wasn't done. "You have put every human in my town at risk bringing these outsiders here not to mention their own lives! What if they had strayed into town and ran into me, or Finn! Did you think of that?!" Kurt really wished his hands were free so he could express his anger with more than just his words. He felt like pounding the wall, the table even Nathan for his foolishness.

Nathan raised his hand in defence, a high honour from an Alpha which he would only show Kurt in the privacy they now occupied, "Kurt, my son came to me this morning at his deathbed. He and his men could barely move or morph back into humans to rest their exhausted bodies. We have spent all day caring for them and only in the last few hours, as the moon rose, have they been able to stand steadily on their feet. I have not dared to leave my people to come to you while everyone is so on edge. Forgive me."

Kurt calmed his nerves to be able to respond, "You could've sent someone... What happened?"

"My son, Blaine, is the Alpha of the Westerville pack, and has been for the past six years, which is why you have never met him. His pack is legendary, strong gentle wolves who protected their region all this time... Seventy wolves... That's how many wolves Blaine looked after... and now what you see is all that is left." Nathan spoke solemnly as he poured himself a glass of bourbon, sipping it gently as he looked into the fire.

"What happened?" Kurt reiterated.

"They were attacked by demons." He let out a saddened laugh, "I thought if they had anything to worry about it would be those vampires across state but no... demons attacked them two days ago when the sun was high in the sky... when they were unprepared. The demons slaughtered all they found and burnt their homes to the ground. Blaine fought valiantly, getting as many as he could to flee into the woods and head here. But he couldn't protect Jeremiah..." Nathan took another sip, "Their 'Hound of God'." He explained.

"Was that who the demons were after?" Kurt asked.

With a nod Nathan confirmed his suspicions, "Blaine is devastated. An Alpha's duty is to protect their pack's 'Hound of God' until the death, but I know my son did all he could, the fact that twenty of his wolves escaped is enough to show me he did all he could. His wolves are strong, stronger than my own, so those demons must have been powerful... and Jeremiah was so weak. He had a fever for a few months now so there was no way he'd have been able to protect himself."

"Why were they after the 'Hound of God'?"

Nathan took a deep breath before looking into Kurt's eyes, "To open the Gates of Tartarus. Without the 'Hounds of God' to block the way they can open the gates and unleash an army of demons with unfathomable power while the black witches on earth will have their own power increased beyond belief... with that they can wipe out werewolves and vampires and control the realm of humans." Nathan placed his empty glass down taking a seat in front of Kurt. "Jane has told me that there are only a handful of Hounds left now... they'll soon be here."

Kurt rolled his shoulders nervously, trying to take out the strain he felt as he looked down at the floor, "They'll need one Hound as a sacrifice to complete the ritual."

Nathan raised a brow at this, "You know of the ritual?"

Kurt nodded looking towards him, "I hunt you, so the least I can do is know all about you and your legends... though this is now looking a lot less like a legend..."

Nathan let out a light laugh at that reaching out to grab Kurt's belt and pull him forward with enough force to topple Kurt into his lap, straddling him, knees seeping into the soft material of the couch. He shudders as a hand runs up his thigh, straightening his back and trying hard not to let Nathan see the fright in his eyes, "Nathan-" "I wish the legend about a werewolf's bite was true... You know, in two nights I could turn you into a wolf, the moon will be full, we'll have time to set up the ceremony... You'd make a fine wolf Kurt, then, you could fight by my side against these demons who threaten us."

"I'll fight with you anyway; I don't need to be a wolf to fight for you. You know that, and that particular legend is very handy when keeping kids away from 'cute' wolves." Kurt tried to stand but Nathan held him down by his belt.

"I hate smelling other wolves on you." He could feel Nathan's teeth sharpen against his neck as a predatory growl escaped his throat.

"Nathan, stop this." Nathan released his belt; he knew that tone in Kurt's voice. Kurt stood on his feet and put enough room between them both in order for Kurt to calm his beating heart. It wasn't Nathan that scared him, they played this game all the time, it was the memories that had been threatening to reappear at the forefront of his mind all day.

Nathan watched as Kurt calmed his breathing before speaking, "Who is the wolf I can smell on you? I smelt it earlier today as well."

"Sebastian Smythe. He came to me this evening asking for a place for his pack to make a home. He wanted the lake but I gave him the mines. I did however say that I would speak to you about sharing the lake with him. Would you have an issue with that?"

"I will want to speak with this Alpha in person before agreeing to those terms."

"I'm seeing him tomorrow so I can bring him with me to see you. However," Kurt tugged at his cuffs, "These will not be on tomorrow, if you two get into a fight I want to be able to pull you apart. Agreed?"

Nathan simply nodded, which Kurt returned before letting out a tired breath, "Now, back to your extended family. Do they know the rules I've set in place?"

"They know."

"Do they know what will happen if they break those rules?"

A flash of gold seeped across Nathan's eyes as Kurt spoke, "They know." He growled.

Kurt nodded again, he knew better than to push that topic, "I'll want a photo ID of them all by the end of the week... You need to protect Jane."

"I'm aware, Kurt and so is Jane, she'll be protected, and you should speak to Will about protecting Emma as well. We have no idea where or when these demons will attack again."

"I'll let him know what's going on. I'll also speak with the white witches in town see if they know anything about these demons."

"Thank you Kurt." Standing from his chair, Nathan slid up to Kurt placing a fatherly hand on his cheek which Kurt gratefully leant into. A mood of a wolf could change so quickly, Kurt didn't understand it, but he appreciated this gesture.

Without another word Kurt walked to the front door pushing it open with his back, stepping down onto the ground below without looking behind. Jane approached him with Blaine a few steps behind, and Kurt realised why Blaine's scent seemed so strong; he was protecting his mother. A small smile graced his lips in Blaine's direction before turning to Jane.

"I think it's time I made a hasty exit." Kurt whispered.

"I think so too, but you'll be back tomorrow." Jane confirmed.

"Yes and I'll have company. You should let the pack know I'll be bringing the Alpha from the new pack with me to meet Nathan." Kurt directed his last words to Blaine who acknowledged him with a nod and nothing more.

Jane and Kurt walked side by side towards the entrance of the village, Blaine lingering behind them sending a warning growl to any of his men who dared to step too close.

"Nathan told you about Jeremiah then" Jane asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I hope you'll keep yourself hidden for the time being. It's not safe."

"And what about you?"

"I can take care of myself... I have since that day."Kurt stated as he stopped at the outskirts of the village allowing Jane to remove his cuffs. He rubbed his wrists taking away the itch the silver had imprinted on him then let his hands run across his sais, his gun and finally his katana, his soul relaxing at the familiarity of his weapons. He could sense Blaine tensing at his freedom which was only spurring his wolves to emit a low growl from behind him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jane."

With those words Jane stepped forward to plant a kiss on Kurt's lips, her hand lingering on his cheek. The Andersons had a thing for being touchy feely and very, very clingy... he wondered if Blaine was the same when he wasn't playing bodyguard. He knew Cooper was. Taking a step behind him, Kurt turned taking off in a run, a normal human run; he didn't need the new wolves seeing his speed this early on. He needed their trust first.

Turning to her son, Jane placed a gentle hand on his chest, soothing his agitation, "I don't trust him." He muttered.

"You don't know him. Go into town in the morning, see for yourself how Kurt has allowed the humans and wolves to live side by side. It'll change your mind."

"He has his eyes." Blaine whispered, eyes unfocused.

"I know." Jane agreed, before heading back into the village.

Blaine continued to watch the horizon where Kurt had disappeared. He didn't understand, the boy had no scent except those he picked up from whoever touched him, his eyes glowed in the moonlight... and Blaine could've sworn he'd seen him earlier running faster than any human could. Blaine knew one thing for certain, if his suspicions were correct and Kurt was a demon, he'd tear him apart.

* * *

Reviews are more than welcome. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I see I've got some of you guessing. I'm sure some of you have guessed what Kurt is but for those still guessing, here's a hint... you find out in the next chapter.**

**No Blaine in this one but he's back in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Beyonce's 'Run the World' boomed from the stereo on the windowsill of the large open kitchen as Santana swung her hips to the beat and sung along as she made breakfast. Well... if by making breakfast you mean casting a spell on all the utensils and food on the counter, creating a scene out of a variety of Disney films and letting them do all the work, then yes, Santana was making breakfast.

Being a white witch had its perks and one of Santana's favourites was not having to lift a finger, okay, maybe a finger to cast the spell but that's as hard as it got when it came to being domestic. Santana shimmied her hips as the breakfast table set itself and two plates of pancakes settled into place. Spinning towards the door she grabs the frame to lean through and yell up the stairs.

"Kurt! If you don't get out of that bathroom right now I swear I'll come up there and drag you down butt naked. Don't push me, I've done it before and I'll do it again!" Kurt still hadn't forgiven her for that incident and she took every pleasure in reminding him of it. The look Kurt had given her as he was forced to eat a hot breakfast in the nude was hysterical, made even better by the arrival and swift departure of one Finn Hudson that morning.

Stomping down the stairs in a pair of black boots, Kurt buttoned up a red shirt against his porcelain skin before tucking it into his black skinny jeans glaring down at Santana, the hint of a blush already creeping up his neck, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me next time, Lady. Oh and if you've left any of those god damn candles burning in the bathroom I will take you down! I couldn't smell anything after finding them last week; I only got all my sense of smell back yesterday! I don't see what's so wrong with letting the world catch a whiff of your stink for half an hour while you bathe." Santana sank into her chair grabbing her fork to pick at the pancakes.

Santana had made those candles for Kurt, she knew he was very protective about his natural smell, which is why she didn't complain when he spent so long putting on the lotion she'd also made for him morning and night to hide his scent. At least he did that in the privacy of his own room. Kurt sat opposite her, dividing his pancakes up into those he would eat and those he'd leave, Santana's spells always seemed to cook too much.

"I made sure they were all out, even the one in my room... Can I ask you about the lotions, Tan?"

"What? You run out already, geez you might as well bathe in that stuff!" Santana shoved a fork full of pancakes into her mouth.

"No, I've got a few more bottles. But, are you sure you can't add a scent to them? Nathan picked up on me not having a scent again last night and even though I know he's use to it, we've got the new pack now and the group that joined Nathan's and I just don't want to put up with the questions, or even worse the stares."

Santana shook her head putting her fork down. She had tried, she really had. "Kurt you know I can only add a scent by taking it from another being, and the wolves would be even more curious if you started walking around with someone else's scent. It's different if the scent has just rubbed off on you but to be you... they'd ask more questions than they do now. Right now, you're just weird, if we did that, you'd be hiding something."

Kurt let out a laboured sigh, looking down at his barely touched pancakes, "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right, who taught you everything you know?" Santana sat up a little straighter, "You know I'd do it for you Kurt, but I'm starting to think maybe it would be a good idea to let the wolves in a little bit, let them catch your scent. They'd be able to help you more if they could track you."

Kurt frowned standing, "Yeah, and hunt me. No I'm not doing that." He smiled to himself, "Actually having a scent would mean they can hunt me too... forget I said anything. I obviously need more sleep." He walked into the study picking up his gun, checking the barrel and loading six silver bullets before tucking it into his holster, "And besides, my mother hid me for a reason, she begged you to hide me for a reason... and she died protecting me from that pack of savage wolves. I'm not gonna just let her sacrifice be in vain by walking out and letting those dogs have a good long sniff." His Sais slid against his thighs, secure and just in reach as he walked over to the fireplace tugging his katana off the wall display and slinging it on his back.

"I know Kurt... she was a good woman, selfless... beautiful... If she was a little younger-"

"Younger? Says the old hag, how old are you again?" Kurt smiled re-entering the kitchen.

"21..." Santana looked off to the side rubbing her neck.

"Please, you choose to look 21 but your old bones say more like 600."

"527 and not a year older Hummel!" A smile betrayed the hurt she was trying to send his way with a wag of her finger.

"Careful were you point that thing, witch. Remember last time?" Kurt warned as he took off towards the front door.

"How can I not forget? It's permanently scarred into my eye sockets!" Santana yelled from the kitchen.

Kurt laughed, "I'll be late. Don't wait up." With that he shut the door and strolled over to his motorbike, flipping through his keys to find the right one. With so many new wolves in the area he wasn't going to risk getting caught running around by one of them, plus with the addition of taking Sebastian to see Nathan today, this was the easiest form of transport.

There was a fine balance between the town and the wolves. The townsfolk accepted the wolves because they kept away the vampires, the wolves didn't overrun the town because they were scared of Kurt. It came from a mixture of his strength, his speed, his ease in ability to vanquish demons, witches and rouge wolves... and the mystery behind who he was. Scents were very important to wolves, it told them everything about the individual, allowed them to calculate the risk, and without one, Kurt was a mystery to be feared and he didn't mind reminding them of how dangerous he could be if they broke one of the rules set in place.

Bringing the engine to life he pressed a foot into the dirt, spinning the bike on its spot before taking off towards the mines. He'd spoken with Finn last night about what he'd encountered and had filled him in on his plans for the day. Even though Finn was working at Burt's garage today, he said he'd keep an eye on the town for him.

As he rode up the dirt path Kurt's thoughts took him back to the previous night, the Alpha wolf who had looked less than pleased to see him there. Blaine. It was Kurt's goal to always stay on the good side of an Alpha, it made life a lot easier, but Blaine didn't seem interested in doing anything but tearing him limb from limb. He could understand his caution though; he had lost almost two thirds of his pack, not to mention his Hound of God... Kurt sighed as he rounded a sharp corner. If what he had learnt from the packs around the town was the same for others, then the Hound of God was normally claimed by the Alpha, which meant Jeremiah was Blaine's mate... and he had died in battle.

Kurt had seen the grieving process of a wolf before, it was painful to watch and Kurt didn't want to know what it felt like. He had grieved as a human, for his mother, but the grief of a wolf always felt so pained. To deal with that and still stay strong for his pack, Blaine was an example of the perfect Alpha, however Kurt also hoped that Jane would pull Blaine aside and let him mourn for his mate, away from the pressures of life.

Chancing a glance up at the hilly landscape around him Kurt could make out the shifting shadows following him through the trees. He could just about make out the basil scent which came with the Smythe pack and guessed that these were just guards, looking out for him, protecting the pack. Bringing his bike to a stop at the old gate to the mines, he parked and pocketed the key before swinging his legs over the fence and strolling down to the mines. He could sense, one... two... four... six wolves following him in the shadows. He let his hand relax over his gun to calm his nerves as he turned the corner into the large opening and deep canyon which was filled with manmade tunnels and wooden bridges connecting the entrances across the canyon. He could make out a handful of wolves moving around and a couple in human form bring in firewood... the others would be asleep.

"Kurt!"

Sebastian rushed to Kurt's side with a wide open grin, flashing his teeth in a manner he didn't care for. He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, leaning in, "I thought I'd have to sniff you out before I'd hear you, but that bike is so noisy!"

"You'll never sniff me out Sebastian." Kurt pushed Sebastian's hands off his shoulders.

"I could now..." Kurt looked up at him to catch a smug grin, he tried to ignore it. By rubbing his hands on Kurt's shoulders, he'd left behind a faint trace of his own scent. "I don't need to play stealth today; you knew I was coming."

"Of course, so, did you speak with the Alpha whose hogging that beautiful lake all to himself?" Sebastian led the way into one of the man holes where he'd already set up a make shift bed and desk on the far wall.

"I did, but he wants to speak with you first, thought you'd like to take a run over there."

"Alpha to Alpha, eh? Will you be coming with me?" Sebastian turned back to Kurt leaning on his desk.

"Of course, I made the mistake of leaving two Alphas on their own before. I'm not doing it again." He muttered, looking back out over the canyon.

"Oh do tell. I love a good story." He drooled, swaying his hips as he crawled over to Kurt. He felt a finger run down his back parallel to his katana but ignored it for now.

"One Alpha was torn apart and a war broke out between the two packs. It was left to me to stop the fighting and send the one pack off to another state." He counted a group of ten wolves at the base of the canyon milling around, some relaxing under the morning sun, one cleaning the head of another wolf.

"Would that be Puckerman's previous Alpha who got slain?" Sebastian whispered into his ear, leaning over his shoulder.

"Yeah, his father." Kurt stepped away from Sebastian walking back up the path they'd just come from, he didn't quite fancy staying anywhere near Sebastian and a bed after sensing his scent seep out with a dominant tug.

"Bet he reminds you of that every time you step foot in his territory." Sebastian followed Kurt back to the top of the canyon, his eyes lingering over the curves of his lower back, down to his sculpted thighs and everything in between.

"I'm heading over now to the Anderson pack. You coming?" Kurt took out his keys, fiddling with them, wanting something to do with his hands which didn't include pulling out his sais and ramming them through Sebastian's eyes.

"For you, always." With that Sebastian let out a deep, animalistic sigh and he morphed into his wolf form, his light chestnut brown fur rubbing against Kurt's thigh as he strolled up to the bike, sniffing it absently. His golden eyes caught Kurt's as he sat next to the bike, waiting. He was an impressive wolf, larger in size to the other wolves as would be fitting for an Alpha, strong back legs and a long sweeping tail, his golden eyes catching the light. The wolf huffed as if asking Kurt to hurry up.

Kurt stepped up onto his bike running a hand through Sebastian's thick fur atop of his head to get his attention, in return Sebastian nuzzled his hand letting out a content noise and closing his eyes. "Don't get too far ahead and when we get close to the village stay behind me until I introduce you."

Sebastian just huffed again shaking out his fur as he strutted down the path. With a roar of the engine Kurt sped past the wolf and through the thick embodiment of trees looking briefly behind him to see Sebastian chasing after him, golden eyes trained on him. The lake came into view on the left after a short while and Kurt watches as Sebastian weaves out of the trees and over the pebble beach before letting his paws dip in the water as he runs across the shallow edge of the lake. Kurt let a small smile grace his lips, it was so nice to have these moments of tranquillity, watching what is classed as a dangerous animal play in the water, enjoying its freedom. He could see why Sebastian was pushing for the lake.

Sounding a sharp whistle, he rounded his bike back into the thickest region of the forest, golden eyes catching up with him easily as Kurt struggled to manoeuvre his bike over ancient roots and bulbous trunks. He watched as Sebastian slowed down and came to a stop by a fallen tree; he could smell the Anderson pack. Parking his bike next to the wolf, Kurt watched as Sebastian morphed back into his human body.

"That felt so good!" He smiled, taking a deep breath, letting the forest fill his lungs, "And the lake, oh wow!" His hair was still damp at the ends and Kurt couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. It must have felt good after his travels.

"Now there's a sight I won't forget in a hurry." Sebastian was smiling at him, his gaze piercing.

"What?" Kurt asked as he started to walk through the trees.

"Your smile." He whispered as he kept up with Kurt's pace.

Kurt groaned running a hand over his face but didn't bother to respond. They walked side by side in silence for a while before the log cabins come into view.

"They get log cabins?" Sebastian growled grabbing Kurt's arm.

"They got this patch of land near the lake. They built the log cabins, five years of living in the same place will make things like that happen. The mines could easily become something just as good with a bit of work." Kurt explained before placing a hand on Sebastian's chest, "Calm your scent, it'll do you no good here."

Taking Kurt's hand, Sebastian placed a delicate kiss on the back, and Kurt let him, anything to calm the raging scent of basil filling the air. It did the trick. Retrieving his hand Kurt led the way towards the village. There was a change in the air from last night, everyone was on edge, not only was a hunter entering their village unchained, but another Alpha was here. Kurt looked around at the wolves watching them on the path's edge, leaving a clear path to Nathan's cabin.

Some let out a growl but were soon silenced by Sebastian's domineering snarl. Half way down the path, a young Asian man strolled over, hands in his pockets, to greet them. This was a new wolf, one of Blaine's.

"Nathan knows we're coming." Kurt explained as much as he wished to with a strange wolf.

"I know, he asked me to lead you two up as Blaine and Jane are otherwise engaged. I'm Wes by the way, Blaine's first." Wes gave a little bow with a smile which gave away his Beta's cheeky edge.

"Nice to meet you. You know who I am, this is Sebastian Smythe, he's the Alpha of the pack living in the mines. Can we see Nathan now?"

"Smythe can, but Nathan has asked that you remain outside." Wes explained, backing up slightly as if preparing to evade Kurt's wrath.

Which was pretty accurate. Kurt grit his teeth, eyes narrowing, "Now you listen to me wolf-" A hand clasped on his shoulder as Sebastian turned Kurt to look at him. "It's alright Kurt, I'd prefer not to get you involved in this, plus if anything does happen, you'll know what to do." Sebastian spoke with a strong voice as he ran the back of his hand across his cheek. A calming mechanism from an Alpha to a subordinate, so Kurt let it slide with a nod of his head.

"I'll be right here when you're ready."

With a nod a second wolf led Sebastian into Nathan's cabin, holding the door for the Alpha, closing it behind him and stood guard in front of the door. Kurt turned his attention back to Wes.

"Where's J-"

"You reek of that wolf." Wes stated.

Kurt just huffed, "I've spent the morning with him and his pack, what do you expect?"

"You don't have your own scent. How is that possible?"

"I wash." Kurt snapped, not wanting this conversation right now.

"I can also smell a witch on you."

Kurt pulled out a sai pressing it into the young man's chest, "What of it, wolf?"

Wes just smiled, "I can see why they make you wear those chains. Temper, temper dear Kurt Hummel, wolf hunter and guardian of Lima, Ohio."

Kurt lowered his sai but kept a firm grip of it in his hand, "I want to see Jane."

"Sorry, Blaine has her under cover, and only he can give permission for someone to see her." Wes shrugged looking only a little apologetic.

"And where is your tireless leader, Wes." He spat every one of the words out, emphasis on 'leader'.

"Out."

Kurt had to laugh, "Out?"

"Yeah."

Giving up, Kurt looked back to the cabin listening out for raised voice, furniture being thrown, anything that might allow him to get away from this wolf. It was quiet, he could hear murmured words through the wooden walls but they seemed amiable enough. That at least calmed Kurt's nerves enough not to punch Wes, who was now circling him, examining him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked with the tilt of his head.

Wes beamed a smile at him, "Just observing. Blaine was right, you have Jeremiah's eyes, but that's about it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Was Blaine comparing him to his mate?

"You're stronger than Jeremiah was, which doesn't make any sense with you being human." Wes was now sitting on a fence, housing half a dozen hens.

"I've adapted to fight against you, vampires, demons... that'll change a man." Kurt shrugged wishing Sebastian would hurry up.

"Or you're something else." Wes put bluntly, his eyes flickering with a golden hue.

Kurt was about to respond as laughter came from the log cabin, both Nathan and Sebastian stepping out, arm in arm, heading towards the pair. Wes and Kurt shared similar expressions of surprise as the two stood before them.

"Kurt!" Nathan, exclaimed, "I have told this young man here that he and his clan are welcome to the lake whenever they want, except on full moons. Tomorrow night's moon I will give to the Smythes', but the next full moon will be ours and we shall rotate as such. Call it a welcoming gift from me and my wolves." Nathan held a hand to his chest to emphasise the importance of this gesture.

Kurt had to blink a few times before responding; never did he think these two would get on so well. "Great." He squeaked out, his voice several octaves higher, causing him to cough to regain control of his voice, "So, you two think you can get along?"

Sebastian moved back to Kurt's side, "Of course, we both want the same thing."

"A home to call our own and a safe place to raise our cubs in." Nathan concluded for him.

Kurt nodded not trusting his voice. Sebastian began to run his hand up and down Kurt's back and Kurt instantly caught the change in the air, Nathan's scent filling his senses. Moving away quickly from both of them to avoid spoiling this good start, Kurt tucked his sai back to his thigh looking down at the floor, "So, Sebastian, you should head back to your pack now. I'm sure you're tired and they'll be missing their Alpha."

"Of course. It was good meeting you, Nathan. Until next time." Waiting for Nathan's nod of acknowledgment, Sebastian morphed back into his wolf, rubbing his whole body against the back of Kurt's calves, his tail entwining around his leg before he padded back down the path and out of the village.

"Now you really do reek of him." Wes smirked, jumping up to avoid a kick from him, laughing playfully when Kurt had to find his balance.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts as Nathan grabbed his wrist and kissed his hand, over the same spot Sebastian had kissed, then placed his hands on his shoulders, running his hands down his arms. He was covering Sebastian's scent on him. "Come here tomorrow night, Kurt. I don't want you out on a full moon." He whispered into his ear, again covering Sebastian's scent.

"I can look after myself, Nathan. You have enough to take care of... such as Jane." Kurt pulled away from the Alpha becoming uncomfortable with his touch.

Nathan growled, "If you were my wolf you wouldn't be so stubborn."

"Good thing I'm not your wolf, or anyone's. I'm a hunter, Nathan, just as your senses will be heightened tomorrow night, so will mine as a hunter and you do not want those two things mixing."

Nathan growled again before stepping back, nodding slightly, "Jane will be bringing you the IDs for the Westerville pack tonight. Wes, see Kurt out." With a flurry of his coat Nathan retreated back into his cabin. Even if Jane was in hiding, she was the only one allowed near Kurt's home. A whistle from Wes drew Kurt's attention.

"It seems you catch the attention of all Alphas round here." He was wearing a smug smile again.

"I'm a strong hunter, all these Alphas want to do is prove they're stronger, that's all. I'm use to it anyway. All Alphas are the same." Kurt walked next to Wes as they headed down the path to his bike. "Except Blaine, he just seems to like growling at me." Kurt mocked.

Wes laughed out loud clapping Kurt on the shoulder, "Once you get to know him you'll find he's worse than his father." Kurt gapped, "I don't think I want to get to know him then, Nathan's bad enough."

"I noticed." Wes stopped next to Kurt's bike, "Look, I'm sorry about not letting you see Jane... and the smell thing... and the witch thing... Can we just start again?"

Smiling Kurt held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, hunter and protector of Lima, Ohio and of the wolves who reside around the town." Wes took his hand with a happy smile "Wesley Montgomery, call me Wes. Second in command of the Westerville clan only to Blaine, and his best friend since we were cubs."

"Glad to finally meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me." Kurt straddled his bike starting the engine, "Come into town sometime, you'll be surprised how welcoming everyone will be to you."

"Plan on it. See you soon Kurt." Wes waved him off and Kurt took off back into town glad to have one job ticked off his list.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome and help with the writer's block I've got on chapter... 9.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, it was so nice to hear from everyone and I do listen to what you all say! Writer's block is gone and I think I know why... chapter 9 is a biggy! Just wait for it!**

**Thank you to all who favourited and followed too! Love you all!**

**This is it, you all get to find out what Kurt is, if you haven't guessed already and now the fun begins.**

**Enjoy!**

Polishing the hood of a 1964 beach buggy Burt had just changed the clutch on, Finn was keeping his eyes open to the forest on his right. He had been getting phone calls all day from worried people throughout the town about strange men and women walking around, shopping, eating at the local cafe or bakery, sitting under the sun in the park by the water feature... generally, they were just acting normal, except strangers in Lima, the day after a new pack arrives, were never just strangers. Finn had stepped out in his lunch break to take a walk around the streets, to show his presence, to calm the locals and let the strangers know that they were being watched. He had got a growl off one of the men as he tipped his head to greet the beautiful lady on his arm, which helped confirm his suspicions.

He had also stepped into the bar for a quick drink but ended up in a hushed conversation with Sid, the very nervous looking bartender, concerning the little detail that his bar was and had been filled with what he suspected were wolves all day. He managed to calm Sid, letting him know that he'd send Kurt over once he got back then turned to the group in the bar with his hand resting on his rifle.

"You all enjoying our town, guys?" He didn't get a response, "Well, just know that you're welcome, as long as you follow the rules here." Still no response.

Finn had shuffled out of the bar at that point and returned to the garage, awaiting Kurt's return. He hated that he relied on Kurt so much, or that Kurt couldn't rely on him more, but he couldn't hunt like Kurt and he certainly couldn't intimidate a wolf like Kurt could. He'd only been at this for a few years; Kurt had lived with this his entire life. Finn could remember the first day he'd met Kurt, they were in the same year at high school, but in completely different leagues, Finn was the quarterback, top of the school, while Kurt was the quiet, shy little kid with a flamboyant style of clothing who got picked on daily by everyone. What he didn't expect was for this little kid to turn into an ice cold, vicious hunter with an unwavering sense of duty and strong stance. It was a transformation he still wasn't use to but once they were out of school, the shy little kid he'd known from afar had pretty much disappeared and a cold killer had taken over.

The hum of an engine brought Finn out from memory lane and the sight of that bike brought a smile to his face. Dropping his rags into a bucket he stepped over and waited for Kurt to kill the engine.

"Dude! Where's your helmet? Burt's going to freak when he sees you." Finn pulled Kurt into a warm brotherly hug before patting him on his back.

"That helmet is still lost in the forest somewhere after that demon attacked us a few months back, remember?"

"Oh yeah. We seriously need to get you a new helmet." Finn made a mental note to do some browsing later.

"Sure. How's it been today?" Kurt asked as he looked around the garage. There were several classic cars scattered around, probably getting ready for an upcoming show. However it wasn't the cars that interested him, it was the smell all around them.

"Oh wow, today has been insane. The phone hasn't stopped ringing with people calling about other people walking around town, then I went for a walk and I know one of the guys growled at me. Then, I went to see Sid and the bar was filled with wolves, well they still looked like guys, but I know they were wolves, Sid thought so too, but they wouldn't talk to me." Finn took a breath before adding, "Sid wants you to head over, he's a little shaken up."

Kurt nodded looking into the garage, "Sure, I'll go over now. Thanks for keeping an eye out. I'm just going to pop in and see my dad."

"Sure, later Kurt."

Kurt smiled at the use of his own name from his step brother, instead of the usual nicknames. Knocking gently on the office door, he let himself in, a wide grin erupting on his face as he came face to face with the man he was looking for. Burt Hummel shot out of his large tattered leather chair behind a desk littered with paperwork and a computer old enough to belong in a museum, he rounded the desk and pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug despite the greasy overalls he wore.

"There's my little guy! You need to stop making this old man's heart work so hard. Finn told me you didn't get in 'til late last night. If you were still under my roof there would be none of this midnight running around, hunting whatever it is you hunt boy." Burt was holding onto Kurt's shoulders, taking a long look at the man he called his son, so proud of him despite the worry the weapons that weighed his son down made him feel.

"Good thing I have a witch willing to put up with my late night shenanigans then, eh dad?" Kurt smiled patting Burt's chest gently. "And I've told you about not worrying about me, I've got Finn remember."

"And that fills me with so much confidence." Kurt gave Burt a look he knew too well, "Don't get me wrong, he's a good kid, a hard worker but he's no hunter Kurt, not like you."

"I know, but he still helps. How are you eating? Do I need to make a surprise visit and raid your fridge?" Kurt walked over to the desk, starting to tidy the paperwork, sorting the invoices from quotations and customer details.

"A surprise visit would be welcome Kurt, but you can stay out of my fridge... at least until I hide the chocolate cake Rachel brought over for Finn yesterday." Burt practically muttered, but Kurt heard it.

"As long as it's just Finn eating that cake I'll refrain from sneaking in and throwing it in the bin."

Burt could only smile through his own guilt; it was a good cake though, worth the indigestion he got afterwards. He reached out and took Kurt's hand, squeezing it gently, halting him in his tidying. "You're looking after yourself, right?" It was such a weighted question, that Kurt could only sigh and squeeze Burt's hand back with a strained smile. He couldn't answer that, not truthfully, and he wouldn't lie to the man he called, father.

Not long after that Kurt found himself walking down the main high street being greeted warmly by the locals. Becky the baker's daughter had run up to him, greeting him with a hug, letting him know that she'd dropped a basket of treats for him at his house earlier. He thanked her politely but knew he probably wouldn't see any of it with Santana's sweet tooth. He had already spotted some of the wolves he knew from the Anderson clan in the park with their children, thankfully staying in their human forms even though he knew how tempted they were to morph just so they could climb the trees around the water feature.

The smell coming from the bar caught Kurt before he could see the sign above the porch, swinging in the wind, it was a buzz of honey from the Westerville pack mixed with the nutty scent which was uniquely the Andersons, but over all that, he could smell beer and he hoped he wouldn't be dealing with drunk wolves, so close to the full moon.

The whole bar turned into a murmuring hush as he entered, all eyes glancing over to him but never lingering, he could just make out the start of low growls before the wolves caught themselves and coughed back their aggression. He recognised them all as either from Nathan's or Blaine's pack, but neither Alpha was in sight. Nathan he'd left at his cabin and he wasn't one for travelling in the daylight, but Blaine... where was he? The wolves from the Westerville pack had changed from the dirty rags they'd worn yesterday into an array of styles from suits, to relaxed coloured denim and polo shirts; they'd obvious taken advantage of the shops in town and Kurt was sure Mercedes would have the biggest grin on her face as she counted her takings today.

Sliding into a barstool he purposely turned his back to the room, relieved when the action seemed to calm the wolves and they returned to their conversations. Sid looked happy to see Kurt as he walked over cleaning a beer glass; he was an elderly man with shockingly white hair and long beard, a short black apron wrapped around his pot belly waist. He was a good man whose daughter had taken the ceremony last month to become a part of Puckerman's pack, but he still felt very uneasy around wolves, no matter how hard he tried for her.

"Kurt, it's good to see a familiar face." He stage whispered. Kurt doubted he could whisper with his gruff voice.

"Couldn't resist popping in for a quick drink. The company's not bad either." Kurt tilted his head back slightly towards the wolves.

"They're friendly enough." Sid replied purposely. Over the years they'd developed their own dialogue to mask their words without giving their targets any clue. Sid had just revealed that he had been verbally threatened by someone.

"They've joined the Andersons, they're just getting to know the area. Have you told them what sights to visit?" Kurt was asking who had threatened him.

"I told them about the water feature in the park." _In the bathroom_.

Kurt nodded, "I'll have a diet coke, please Sid." _Let me handle it_. Sid turned to get his drink and Kurt waited to see who came out the bathroom. The scents in the room hadn't changed so the wolves couldn't be suspicious of the conversation he was having with Sid. Good.

When the door to the bathroom opened Kurt had to steady himself from jumping, groaning... staring, anything that would give away how much Blaine's presence had affected him. Blaine's hazel eyes were already on Kurt as the door swung back behind him, a look Kurt didn't wish to explore on his face. Kurt let his eyes explore his body, admiring the relaxed black denim jeans and short sleeved purple shirt tucked in at the waist. He looked strong, his posture tall as he rolled his shoulders back.

The other wolves had gone quiet with the stance their Alpha was taking. Kurt's tongue flicked out to lick his lips nervously as he tapped the barstool next to him with shaking fingers, smiling as best he could at Blaine before turning back to his drink, taking a sip.

He heard Blaine's heavy steps coming closer, the drag of glass on a wooden table as he picked it up from his previous table and the next Kurt heard and saw was the empty glass hitting the bar, large olive skinned hand holding it in place before releasing it as the body belonging to the hand slumped down into the barstool.

Kurt took a deep breath as Sid refilled Blaine's beer glass. "Enjoying your sightseeing?"

"Charming little town." Blaine took a sip of his beer, eyes trained on Kurt's face who was still looking down at his diet coke. "Everyone seems happy here, despite their neighbours and everyone had a good word to say about you. Even the other wolves."

"Which wolves?"

"Just the few I passed by... I like to know what I'm dealing with."

Kurt licks his lips again before turning to look into Blaine's eyes, "And what do you think you're dealing with?"

The smile on Blaine's face was haunting as he looked away slightly, fingers running the rim of his glass, "A very skilled hunter with a stern hand but a kind heart... a kind heart which has been treated badly." Blaine's eyes were back on his too quickly for Kurt's liking, he swallowed hard.

"Who have you been talking to?" he demanded.

"You're father; I took one of our bikes in for him to look at. At least he says he's your father." Blaine was pushing for answers Kurt wouldn't give him.

"Did you speak to him the same way to spoke to Sid here?" Kurt asked changing the subject but suddenly he wished he hadn't.

A dazzling sparkle of gold flashed across Blaine's eyes and a murmur of growls slowly echoed throughout the bar, all eyes trained on Kurt. Sid had stepped back against the far wall of the bar, towel clutched in his hand, visibly shaken. Kurt had a choice, he could stand up and show his dominance over an Alpha or he could submit to Blaine. Pulling back the hammer on his pistol, he spun it out from his holster aiming it at a beer glass on the nearest table and pulled the trigger, the silver bullet embedded in the table, inches from the stomach of one of the men. Beer drenched all four occupants of the table. Kurt didn't feel like submitting.

He turned his eyes back to Blaine who seemed to be trying to calm himself and his pack. Kurt took the moment to smile apologetically at Sid. "I'll pay for the damage." Sid just nodded a little numbly before going over to the table and cleaning the mess up. Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine.

"Well?" he returned to their previous conversation.

Blaine huffed, "He refused to serve my men, said you hadn't given him permission to serve us yet."

Kurt couldn't help smiling, "Honestly I didn't think you lot would find the bar so quickly. Yeah, we don't serve strays, we've had to many accidents that way... and too many tragedies." He nodded towards Sid whispering, "He lost his son eight years ago because a stray got drunk. I started up this rule the day of his funeral."

Blaine lowered his head, hand spinning his glass gently, "I'm sorry to hear that, but we're not like that."

"I don't know you well enough to know that, Blaine."

"And no one seems to know the first thing about you, but they trust you with their lives."

How much snooping had Blaine done in one day? "I've put my life on the line for them. I put my life on the line every time I go and see your father. I'm risking it right now sitting next to you."

"You really think I'd hurt you?" Blaine took a sip from his beer, his eyes searching Kurt's, his words double edged.

"We'll see what happens with the full moon tomorrow night. You didn't seem too thrilled to see me yesterday, either." Kurt watched as a few of the men left the bar, pressing a hand to Blaine's back to indicate they're departure.

"You're a hunter... most hunters kill us on sight... I haven't met someone like you before." Blaine eyes were wandering over Kurt's form as he spoke and Kurt had to take a sip of his own drink to calm himself. He couldn't deny how attractive Blaine was, but he had to push those thoughts aside. If his theory was right then Blaine had already claimed a mate, and though he was dead, he'd never take another... and that wasn't the only thing stopping him.

Kurt must have been caught in his thoughts for longer than he imagined because the next he knew Blaine was dropping an empty glass on the bar and standing from his stool. "I'll approve your pack for the bar as soon as your mother brings me the paperwork tonight."

"I'll be coming with her." Blaine stated before running a hand over Kurt's back and then following the rest of his pack out of the bar. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to stop the shiver that threatened to shoot through his body because he knew that wasn't a pleasant touch; Blaine was trying to figure him out, sense who Kurt was trying to hide. He felt tears prick his eyes but took a quick breath to force them back. He would have to stop Blaine from touching him if he was going to be like that. Nathan had done it, Cooper had done it... and now the youngest Anderson was trying to force his way in. No, Kurt didn't let anyone in if he could help it. Only a couple of people knew about him and he was keeping it that way.

The day got progressively worse from then onwards with the locals hounding him with questions about the new packs of wolves and asking why they were needed in the first place, why they couldn't find somewhere else to live. Kurt had to remind them of the fragile line they lived between werewolves and vampires. If a pack of werewolves claimed a city, the vampires stayed out and vice versa and the vampires were a lot harder to negotiate with then werewolves. Kurt had no doubt that if vampires were here instead of wolves, he'd be dealing with death on a weekly basis. As it was the town only suffered a couple of injuries in the last six months. This, along with Kurt telling them that the wolves were friendly and posed no harm, seemed to calm most of the people he encountered enough for them to let him go.

The afternoon brought along an attack in the park but as Kurt's lean legs took him to the scene, it wasn't what he expected. A young cub had climbed a tree to escape the group of five teenagers who were throwing rocks at the cub and kicking the tree to make him tumble, laughing at how the young wolf howled for help. Kurt couldn't see any wolves in the area so presumed the teenagers had chased him from the forest. He chased the teenagers off before carefully and slowly climbing the tree to gather the young cub in his arms, whose claws dug into Kurt's arm in fright, terrified of its surroundings.

Kurt approached the woods to hear a howl calling its young and two golden brown wolves rushing towards him. They were from Schuester's pack and had gotten separated from their cub when the teenagers had chased them on their bikes. As Kurt handed them their cub, he promised to deal with the kids and apologised for their ordeal. He then had to endure hours of tracking down the kids' parents and listen to them trying to defend their kids while berating Kurt for standing up for the wolves.

It was with heavy feet that Kurt found his way home as the sun set behind the tall trees of the forest. He leant against the front door as he closed it behind him, his head resting against the cool glass and that's when his hands started to shake. Kurt's eyes went wide, he knew what was happening, he tried so hard to stop it but at times like these it couldn't be stopped.

"Santana!" Kurt yelled as he went into his office, locking the windows and pulled iron bars across the glass.

"What Lady?" He heard her scream from upstairs.

"I need your help!" Kurt pulled out a long silver chain out of a safe in the corner, cursing when it slipped from his shaking hands. His breathing was starting to quicken and a thin layer of sweat was covering his body.

"I'm getting ready to go see my bitch! What on earth do you want?!" He could hear her voice getting closer as he tried to light a match, the whole pack tumbling out of his hand littering the floor. "Kurt?" he heard the worry in her voice, "Oh no, this can't be happening now." He felt cool hands pull him over to a chair in the centre of the room and then Santana was in front of him on her knees, in a silk dressing gown, a terrified look on her face. "You've held him in too long. I told you-"

"I'm a freak Santana, even if they knew they wouldn't care and I'd lose all the respect I have now." Kurt wheezed out, his lips going dry.

"No they wouldn't! You and the others are sacred to them! The Alphas protect them, they mate with them! You have powers the normal wolves don't have!" Santana was screaming at him now.

"I don't have a gift San... I'm just a freak." Kurt had tears in his eyes now, he hated this conversation, they had it every time this happened.

A slap to the cheek sent Kurt's head spinning to the right. "You have to stop listening to that demon Kurt! You're not a freak! But you need help. I told you I'd help you with the demon but only the wolves can help you with this!" Tears were running down Santana's cheeks now, crystal blue tears.

Kurt swallowed hard, "You need to chain me up, quick." He whispered.

Santana stood, whipping her eyes and grabbed the chains, hooking one end to the large silver hook on a steel pole in the corner by the fireplace, the chain dragged behind her as she brought the silver collar at the other end over to Kurt. She knelt before him again, holding the collar out to him, "Reconsider this. Go to Nathan."

Kurt hesitated for only a moment before grabbing the collar and wrapping it around his neck and waited as Santana bolted on a lock to the front. Kurt stood looking down at the floor sadly; this was his secret, this was what his mother died for, because he wasn't normal, he was different and he had been told all his life to hide and stay hidden. He was no ordinary Hound of God.

As he closed his eyes, he let the wolf take over, his hair shimmering white, white fur spreading across his entire body, a long sweeping tail trailing behind him and a long slender white face emerging before his own, as he bent over all four paws landed softly on the ground and his wolf opened his moonlight blue eyes to the world. Santana sat in the chair Kurt had just occupied, watching, transfixed on the beautiful creature before her. Long white fur stretched over Kurt's new body, glistening in the moonlight, almost aglow. She reached out and stroked his head, his long ears perking up as he looked upon her with calm, calculating eyes. Kurt called himself a freak, Santana only saw perfection as a human and as a wolf.

"I know you want to go out but you can't. Kurt would be very upset with me if I let you out." Unlike most wolves, they had control both as humans and wolves, but since Kurt hadn't been brought up in a pack, and he rarely allowed himself to morph, he had very little control over his wolf. The wolf within him just wanted to be free.

This white, majestic wolf seemed to understand what Santana had just said when he let out a pained howl and started thrashing against the chain secured around his neck. Getting up out the chair, Santana left the room locking the door, knowing not to get in the way of an upset wolf. Not moments later, loud frantic banging could be heard from the front door.

Making her way over she had barely nudged the door open when Jane stormed in, eyes alight, slamming the door behind her.

"My son's outside and if he gets any closer he's going to smell Kurt and come running! Why haven't you lit any of those candles yet?!" Jane yelled at Santana heading for the office.

"Well I was otherwise occupied, this thing doesn't come with a warning or a schedule!" Even though she argued back Santana was already reaching round the rooms to the candles with a sweep of her hand, a flame alighting on the wicks.

"You need to light some of those in the front yard as well, his scent is seeping out." Jane explained, unlocking the study door. "I'll try and calm him." With that she entered the study.

Santana grabbed six candles and walked out front, pausing to take in the sharp figure waiting by the fence about three metres way, he was silently watching her his gaze only briefly flickering back to the house. Tossing the candles around they landed softly around the house, alighting as they landed, Santana walked over to the man, leaning over the fence.

"You Jane's son?"

The man just nodded. "You got a name or should I just call you hobbit?"

"Blaine." Came a growl, not appreciative of the nickname.

"Chill hobbit." Santana smirked at the look Blaine gave her behind the loose curls of his jet black hair.

"Is Kurt home?" He asked, his eyes on the house.

"Yeah, he's just resting up, been a long day."

"What's with the candles?"

"I'm a white witch; thought I'd do a few spells, make sure I'm not going rusty." She caught the dark look he gave her at that.

"Those candles are masking scents, like the lotion Kurt wears." Blaine's eyes caught Santana's, the wolf was clever. She could see Kurt was going to have his hands full with this one.

"Okay, you caught me. Ku-"

"If you're hiding a demon I'll tear out your heart, witch." He threatened, a sliver of gold circling his irises.

"Now chill wolfman. There's no demon in here, so no need for the threats." Did Blaine think Kurt was a demon?

"Then what's Kurt hiding?" Blaine growled. Yes, Blaine though Kurt was a demon.

"He'll tell you when he's ready to." Santana breathed a spell, calming Blaine, watching as his shoulders relaxed. "I'd better go back inside, make sure your mother hasn't found my medicine cabinet."

Sauntering back into the house she flicked the lock on the door before going to the study. The door was ajar but there was silence on the other side. Slowly prising the door open, she smiled at the sight in the middle of the floor. Two white wolves, their fur aglow from the moonlight trickling in and the fire, limbs tangled together, the head of the larger white wolf resting on the shoulder of the other. They looked so calm, their ears twitching occasionally as if they were speaking with one another.

The larger wolf looked up to Santana before untangling itself from the smaller wolf, stepping away and transforming back into the beautiful woman from before. Kurt's young wolf yawned, stretching out its limbs before circling back into a comfortable position in front of the fire, the chains clattering noisily next to him. Santana smiled leading Jane out of the room and locking the door again.

"How's he doing?" She whispered.

"He's calm now; I helped Kurt to become a little more aware within the wolf... I just wish he'd let me do that more often then he wouldn't have to chain himself up like this." Jane had tears in her eyes for Kurt. "I know he feels he's a freak because he's a Hound of God like me except he doesn't have a gift but that wouldn't matter to us. Especially right now."

"What do you mean, right now?"

"My son, who you met out there, had a Hound of God too, but he was slaughtered and we believe that with the dwindling numbers of us, that someone is out to kill off all the Hounds of God." Jane explained running her hands together. "Kurt didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't." Santana could feel her blood boiling. How could Kurt keep something like that from her?

"Anyway, I told Kurt as such but he still refuses to come forward... In a way it might help prevent whatever these demons are trying to do but still... to not be in a pack but be surround by so many that are... I can feel his pain." Jane's eyes were unfocused as she looked back on the study door.

Coming back Jane pulled out an envelope with Kurt's name on it and handed it to Santana. "The IDs Kurt was after." Santana took the envelope laying it on the sideboard. "The candles outside will take Kurt's scent off you." She explained watching as Jane opened the front door and when she turned back slightly she saw the sad smile that she threw back at her.

"I almost wish they didn't" She whispered before walking down the front yard towards Blaine, who opened the gate for her and they started down the path, back towards the forest. Santana locked the front door and walked around the entire house checking the locks and lighting a few more candles before going back to the study and taking the chair she took before. She watched as Kurt's wolf watched the fire, face nuzzled into the fluffy rug before pulling out a book and picking a chapter at random. Tonight was going to be a long one, but she wouldn't leave Kurt on his own.

* * *

Did you guess correctly? There's a lot more mystery to come from Kurt's wolf so stay tuned.

Would love to hear what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't mean to leave you all hanging on for this chapter for so long, I really didn't because I want you guys to catch up with me! My laptop has been in the repair shop since Tuesday and a part of me was panicking that I'd lost all of this, but thankfully all is good. i haven't lost anything.**

**The responce to the last chapter has been amazing! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed. You spur me on to write more.**

**That said I think I might get some heat for this chapter. Okay, TRIGGER WARNING, mention of non-con and minor death.**

**With that said, enjoy!**

Kurt sat on the rooftop of the local church staring out over the town the next evening, the full moon burning down on him, laughing at him. He hated this night, but every month it was the same, the wolves around him would howl all night long, their strength and hunger increased by the full moon, while his own wolf screamed to be released, to run at super speeds with the other wolves. Instead, he kept his focus while he protected the town from the few wolves that might want to chance grabbing a meal from within the limits of the town.

He wanted one of them to trip up. Last night had sent an incredible weight off his shoulders at letting his wolf out for just a few hours; he had felt light on his feet, but then his demon had to turn up and send him hurdling down that dark hole yet again. He had always been picked on by others for various reasons; as a child it was because he could run faster than anyone else or he could sniff out the treats the other kids had snuck into school. They would call him a freak, a weirdo and he'd go crying home to his mom, wanting to know why he couldn't be normal. Once he got into high school the verbal bullying remained but was added to by the physical. He always enjoyed fashion and liked to show off and enjoy his creations but that coupled with the fact that he was gay and proud of it seemed to justify to everyone else that locker slams, slushies and everything else associated with high school bullying were acceptable.

Dave Karofsky was the worst. His attacks would leave bruises all over Kurt's body, he didn't break anything, couldn't; Kurt's wolf was too strong even then but he didn't show it, there was enough to pick on without that as well. The bullying got worse the day Kurt followed Karofsky into the locker room, snapping after having his brand new phone thrown out of his hands and onto the floor in a crumbled mess of electronic pieces.

He had stood up to him, screamed in his face to punch him, to finally do what he'd always wanted to do. What Kurt didn't see was the crush of hands on either side of his face and a wet kiss pressed to his lips. In the moment he'd been too shocked to do anything but when Karofsky came back for a second Kurt had let his strength be seen, had pushed him so hard he hit the far wall with a crack. Karofsky soon recovered and stormed out the room but all Kurt could do was crumble to the floor and sob. He'd lost his control and he'd lost his first kiss. Over the next few years he'd lose a lot more to Dave Karofsky.

Kurt had been able to keep Karofsky off him for a few months after that, a few times Karofsky had grabbed Kurt and flung him into a dark corner of the school, he'd been able to control the strength he'd let lose before and push Karofsky off him. However, Kurt wasn't ready for what would happen six months after that kiss, he wouldn't know until he was forced down onto his knees before Karofsky by invisible hands and made to lose another one of his firsts; that Karofsky was a demon, and he'd cast a spell on Kurt. A spell 'til this day, seven years later, he hadn't broken.

Kurt wiped away the tears he didn't realise he'd cried as he looked across the high street to his office building, his heart sinking as the memories from this afternoon came rushing back to him. Karofsky had stepped into his office around one after Kurt had done his rounds of the town; he had returned to his office to sort through the IDs Jane had brought him when his door was kicked in. He came in, grey suit fitting around his broad form, that sly smirk on his face which Kurt tried to ignore, going back to the papers on his desk, trying to calm the shaking in his hands, this time not drawn up from his wolf.

"I paid your father the rent last month Karofsky. What can I help you with?"

Karofsky slid into the couch by the window with a satisfied sigh and that smirk still on his lips. "You paid my father his rent, but what about my half Hummel?" At those words Kurt felt himself reverting to the young boy he'd been when he was first forced to his knees in front of the man that had now settled into his couch. He placed his papers down, head lowered as he tried to steady himself. "Please Dave, I had a rough night, can we not do this now? I'll come over to yours another night." Kurt felt the bile rise in his throat as he basically offered himself up on a plate to Karofsky, but he didn't reply, simply sitting back and letting his eyes wander over Kurt's form. Kurt shuffled slightly, eyes darting to the other side of the room where he'd left his sais. He could make it, all he had to do was make it past his desk and reach out.

"Kurt, remove your clothes." Karofsky ordered, he'd used his first name evoking whatever spell he had on Kurt and he felt himself lose control of his hands as they reached up to unbutton his graffiti shirt. "Please Dave, don't do this. This has got to stop." He was pleading with tears in his eyes as the hands he no longer had control over undid the last button and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and to the floor. He held his breath as he felt his hands tug his undershirt over his head, his eyes focused on the window above Karofsky's head.

"Keep that up and I'll make sure you don't say another word, Hummel." He mumbled, eyes following Kurt's hands down to his belt, unbuckling the loop and letting the faded jeans slide down his long legs. Kurt tried hard to not let his feet slip out of his boots and out of his jeans but he couldn't stop his body. He had the physical strength to see off Karofsky, but not this magic. The magic that even Santana hadn't figured out yet.

Kurt heard his sob before he realised he was crying when his hands tugged down his boxers. Karofsky licked his lips as he stood to admire the lean form before him. His hand moved to Kurt's chest idly brushing across the smooth skin when Kurt's mind returned to him and he pulled the hand away ready to break it. "Kurt, release me and put your hands on desk. Spread your legs and keep your feet on the floor." Kurt wasn't fast enough this time, his hands moved compliantly to the desk causing his exposed body to lean forward as his legs parted slightly. He picked a spot on the desk to focus on, anything to take his mind away from all of this. He'd managed it a few times; broken hands, broken arms, anything to stop this but Karofsky had caught on and was quick in his commands.

He felt Karofsky's whole body lean over to whisper, "Kurt, lean on the desk and stay there." As his upper body pressed against the desk, Karofsky's hand went to his butt, massaging a cheek and he heard the sound that always made him feel nauseous, the unzipping and shuffling of trousers. Kurt was grinding his teeth as a large hand settled on his thigh and he felt the press between his legs.

A shuffle of feet from behind him brought Kurt out from his memories, quick to wipe away the tears and very thankful for the darkness of the night. He turned to see Blaine approaching him, hazel eyes giving off a golden glow in the moonlight. Kurt had to swallow hard to gain his voice in the presence of such a beautiful man.

"Thought you'd be out on the hunt with the rest of your pack." Kurt asked turning back to his spot taking a quick glance over the high street so as to not stare at the wolf.

"I've had my fill." Came Blaine's answer before he sat down next to Kurt.

He noticed the stiffness in Blaine's shoulders, the narrowed eyes and canine cutting into his lip. Whatever was annoying Blaine was enough to stop him from enjoying the spirit of the full moon. Kurt allowed his eyes to wander over the strong figure next to him, from his curly hair dropping gently around his chiselled face to his thick neck and broad shoulders under a tight long sleeved black top which cut into his chest and abs perfectly, legs crossed in dark washed jeans. Oh yes, Kurt had it bad for this one.

"You know, not many wolves find hanging out with a hunter their idea of fun on a full moon." Kurt shrugged trying to figure out why Blaine was here.

"I'm having fun trying to figure you out... and I think I might have." Blaine's eyes were looking into Kurt's with a fierce fire.

"What have you discovered which makes you think you've figured me out?" Kurt asked, almost scared to know as his hand slipping down to his pistol.

A deep sigh passed through Blaine's lips before he spoke, "You're a-"

Kurt jumped to his feet as a scream filled the sky, unsheathing his katana he didn't wait to explain as he jumped from the roof of the church, landing with a thud before making his legs move as fast as he could. The scream came again from the high school and Kurt slid down an alley, the streets of this town memorized over years of the hunt.

He chanced a glance behind him and saw a black wolf following him, catching up with him, but this wolf didn't have golden eyes like the rest. This wolf's eyes were hazel, they were Blaine's eyes. The wolf passed Kurt but didn't go ahead, running with him, a glint in his eyes. Maybe it was the hunt, or maybe he was aware of Kurt's speed and the truth behind it.

Kurt let those thoughts fall from his mind as he reached the school and the scent caught him and he knew Blaine had caught it as the wolf went ahead of him towards the football fields. The scream came again as a snarling wolf came into view creeping up on a terrified teenage girl, only fourteen, curled up unable to move, blood seeping from the wound in her leg. Blaine skidded between the pair, his teeth bared at the wolf, forcing him back. Kurt left the two wolves to snap at each other as he ran to the girl, picking her up in his arms.

"I'm going to hide you for a while until it's clear. You'll be safe, okay?" The girl just nodded, tears staining her cheeks. Kurt moved quickly to a small brick built tool shed, kicking the door in he lay the girl down gently, "I'll be right back." He promised before shutting the door and jamming a sai into the lock.

He ran back to the field to watch Blaine, still as a wolf, circling with the other, both growling, snarling and snapping at one another. Pulling out his pistol he aimed it at the wolf's head.

"Stop!" Came Blaine's voice as he morphed back into his human form, holding his hand out to Kurt but keeping eye contact with the wolf. "He's possessed! A demon must have cast a spell on him, he's not himself!"

"You know a cure?" Kurt called over stepping closer, slowly, careful not to get in range of the wolf's jump.

Blaine shook his head, "No but-"

Kurt pulled the trigger, the harrowing sound that came from the wolf as the silver bullet lodged in its skull brought silence over the two present. His huge body slumped to the floor, motionless, his scent disappearing, mixing with the blood now pooling onto the grass. Blaine was still staring at the wolf as Kurt moved and took hold of a paw only to be pushed off his feet a growl deep in his ear.

The fall took the air out of Kurt's lungs as his wrists were pinned down above his head, Blaine face inches from his own, teeth bared, eyes swirling from hazel to gold, the growl constant in the depths of his throat.

"You did this!" Blaine cried. "You put the spell on him, just to get your kicks in killing one of us!"

"How am I suppose to do that, Blaine? I'm human!" Kurt tried to push himself free but Blaine was too strong.

"Don't bullshit me, demon!" Blaine increased the hold on Kurt's wrists, if it weren't for his strength his wrists would have broken now.

"Demon?! You think I'm a demon?" Kurt screamed at Blaine. How wrong Blaine had it, Kurt had seen himself in that wolf, possessed, forced to do things he didn't want, no way of getting out. There were times Kurt wanted it all to end when forced to do what he did with Karofsky. He had given the wolf peace.

"You reek of demon. You're normally very good at hiding your scent, but today. It's so strong, it's seeping out of you."

"It's not my scent!" Tears pricked Kurt's eyes, he didn't want to explain what Blaine could smell; he thought he'd washed it all off. He tried to push Blaine away, desperate to now get away from the wolf, but Blaine's hold just got tight and Kurt swallowed a groan of pain, throwing his head back.

"Then he's your lover and you're protecting him, which is just as bad. Tell me where you're hiding the demon, whore!" Blaine was screaming at Kurt now, his anger clogging Kurt's senses. He wanted to run, wanted to cry... wanted to disappear and leave this life behind. Kurt's body slumped against the grass, his breath wheezing as he body gave in, gave up.

"I-It's wasn't consensual." Kurt whispered, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What?" Came a whisper of a response Kurt almost missed, the grip on his wrists disappearing and Blaine pushed himself away slightly to look down better on Kurt. "Are you saying... a demon raped you?"

Kurt nodded refusing to look at Blaine, not wanting to see the expression on his face at the moment, no matter what it was.

"But how? With your strength-" Kurt sobbed, closing his eyes for a moment. "He has a spell on me, like that wolf, I don't have control over my body when he evokes it." Kurt didn't need to explain any more. "I'm not a demon." He whispered, pleading with Blaine to believe him.

A hand cupped his cheek, a thumb stroking gently, wiping away the tears as Blaine stared down at the small boy before him, no longer the hunter, just a scared lonely boy. "There's a way to break the spell." Blaine whispered.

Kurt's eyes lit up with frustrated anger as he finally turned to look up at Blaine. "Don't you think I've tried? Seven years! I've had this curse for seven years and neither I nor the white witch I work with can find a cure!" Kurt pushed Blaine off him with renewed strength and moved to his feet brushing off his jeans with a sniff. He turned his gaze back to the wolf, not wanting to talk about this with someone who thought he was a demon. "I need to take the wolf back to Puckerman's once the sun rises... You should head back to your pack, let them know what happened. The smell of the blood will be sending them crazy."

"Has a wolf tried to reverse the curse on you?" Blaine asked, he wasn't going to let Kurt dismiss this.

"What? No, I haven't told anyone about the curse apart from the white witch."

"Then let me taste your blood." He saw Kurt visibly stiffen at that, fear in his widened eyes.

"No, I'm not falling for your tricks. You said it yourself you're trying to figure me out and that would allow you to do just that. No." Kurt shook his head, grabbing the front paws of the wolf starting to drag him off the field.

"Is what you are so important to hide that you'd continue to let this demon control you? What if he gets fed up of using you? What if he decides to do more? What if he forces you to kill everyone you love?" He could hear the frustration of not understanding in Blaine's voice.

"Taste this wolf's blood. If he has the same curse-" "He's dead, the curse will be gone now." Blaine interrupted. He stepped closer to Kurt gripping his forearm, "One bite, one small bite into your wrist and I'll help you escape this curse. Let me in Kurt. Trust goes both ways. If I'm to trust you I need to know what I'm dealing with." Blaine tugged gently on Kurt's arm.

Kurt hesitated before looking up at Blaine, "Can every wolf do this?" Blaine nodded silently bringing Kurt's wrist to his lips, kissing the skin gently where he'd held it in his vice grip; an Alpha's way of apologising. Kurt felt his breath hitch at the contact, his wolf desperate to be closer to this Alpha, but he couldn't. He pulled his wrist away stepping back from Blaine and walking off the school property with the wolf to place him into the back of an old truck abandoned by the road for now. When he returned to the field Blaine was gone, just his scent lingering in the air, making Kurt yearn to have Blaine close again, to seek him out. He hugged his arms around his chest as he dragged his feet over to the tool shed.

Blaine was making him doubt himself, doubt his mother's words and actions. Was it so important to keep himself hidden, could he let just one wolf know? Jane knew, but she was a Hound of God too, it was different. Plus every Hound of God was blessed with a gift... except him, so what did that make him? Jane has telepathy, Emma can heal physical wounds and his mother could create protective shields. That's what kept Kurt hidden before Santana created the lotions and candles... so why didn't Kurt have a gift? What would that make him in the eyes of the wolves? What would Blaine think of him? What had Jeremiah's gift been? What would the town think of their protector if they knew what he was?

Removing his sai from the lock, he gently eased the door open and helped the young girl out of the shed, lifting her into his arms when he noticed her struggling to walk on her injured leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant into his chest, soft sobs still seeping out under shivering shoulders. He took her to the hospital before heading back to his office, picking up his truck and going back to the school to retrieve the wolf's body. The rest of the night was quiet, so as soon as the first rays of sun light peaked through the trees he set off to the mountain range, hardening his heart to the mournful howls he'd hear along with the threatening snarls in his direction.

At least Puck would stand by his side, once a former bully of his at high school they had become friends when Puck had discovered Kurt was a hunter and Kurt had accepted him as the new Alpha of the Puckerman pack. He understood the strict rules Kurt abided by and why they were in place. He has never questioned a kill before and for that Kurt was very thankful.

* * *

Well there you have it. I'll be quicker with the next chapter, in the mean time I love to hear what you all have to say, so review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it was great getting feedback on that last chapter. **

**Just a reminder, this is Klaine so don't worry about the reference to Jeremiah here.**

**Enjoy!**

It was mid afternoon before Kurt awoke from a very deep sleep, filled with dreams of white wolves dancing around in a dewy meadow, playing with one another. He had this dream a couple of times a week and could recognise all the wolves in his dream by now, but occasionally one would disappear and sometimes a new cub would join them. His dream last night had seen two of the wolves disappear and while other wolves continued to play with one another, there had been stillness in the air this time. Something had been seeping into the meadow, out of sight, but a constant reminder of the threat outside of this dream.

Kurt moved some of the bubbles on the surface of the bathwater around thoughtfully, eyes upon his wrists at the faint bruises had formed from where Blaine had held him down. He healed quickly, bruises disappearing within hours and bones healing over night, but Blaine's grip had been so intense that the bruises still yellowed his skin. He'd seen the anger in his eyes, the hatred... the pity... the confusion.

Kurt dunked his head under the water to try and clear his mind, staying under to let the water rush around his ears. He wondered how many other times he'd left that stench on his body, had other wolves noticed, what did they think of him? If they did they didn't say anything and Kurt hoped he'd only slipped up this once, but even with one slip up he'd put himself in harm's way... what would be the consequences of another slip up? A knock at the door brought him back from below the surface of the water, brushing back his hair from his face.

"Yes?" Kurt mumbled, wiping the water from his eyes.

The lock on the door unlatched and Santana stormed in, head in a book and pushing herself onto the vanity unit in front of the bath. "Right, I have gone through all the books in our library; even the ones in Latin. Check me out."

"Santana!" Kurt yelled, "That latch is there for a reason!"

Santana waved at him dismissively, eyes still on her book. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before. I even remember wiping you bottom-"

"I do not need a trip down the memory lane of embarrassment again!" Kurt blushed, running a hand over his face, noticing the satisfied smirk on her face, "What are you doing in here? Am I not allowed some rest after the two days I've had? I finally get Finn to watch the town for the day and night, but it seems I can't even bathe in peace without you invading my space." Kurt huffed, splashing water in Santana's direction only to watch it freeze, inches from her silk dress and float into the sink.

"Easy boy, you can't afford to replace this." Santana turned a page in her book, "I looked into what you mumbled at me this morning when you got in, about the whole wolf blood thing that hobbit mentioned."

"Hobbit? He gets a nickname?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, amused by the nickname.

"He spoke to me. I had to address him with something. Hobbit works, and I know you agree with me." Santana paused for a moment before continuing, "How was Puck last night?"

"Pissed, but he accepted my actions." Kurt sucked on his teeth, eyes unfocused as he thought back to the heart wrenching cries the pack howled into the sky as they mourned their fallen brother and the quiet snarls directed at Kurt when Puck turned his back.

"So yeah," Santana continued, "Back to the book and wolves and everything. It seems the guy was telling you the truth. It's not widely known through human legends but within the world of wolves, it seems they did taste one another's blood to detect any incantations or diseases, but as you presumed, it would also reveal that you were a wolf and more importantly, a Hound of God." Santana closed the book looking over at Kurt who had folded his arms on the rim of the bath and rested his chin on his arms.

"You think I should tell Jane, don't you?" Kurt's eyes found Santana's and she could see how tired he was. Moving a stool behind him, she coaxed him to lean back in the bath and placed her fingertips on his temples, mumbling incantations to send Kurt relaxing energy. "You don't have to tell her the extent of the curse, just say that you think you've been cursed by a demon and you want her to see if she can detect what it is. Once she does that she can either give you a cure or we'll at least know enough for me to find it. I'm a little in the dark here Kurt. I have nine different curses it could be and I'm not about to go through them all until we find one that works. The consequences are too great."

Kurt sighed closing his eyes against her touch, "I know... I'll go see her tonight." He laughed sadly, "I wish I'd known this sooner..."

"Well, we knew about the whole saliva thing but yeah, I told you, you should open up to at least one pack."

"I open up to one, I open up to them all." Kurt grumbled pulling away from Santana's touch to step out the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked round the room blowing out all but one of the candles which he held in his hand. "Thanks for looking into this for me. I owe you."

Santana stood, rubbing Kurt's back, "Just warn me the next time you're going to flash your butt at me." She smiled, walking downstairs with her book.

"You love my butt!" Kurt chuckled as he went to his room, lighting a couple of candles before setting the other down and arranging his lotions on his vanity, letting his eyes settle on the small photos arranged around the mirror. A couple were of Burt and his mother, another of him and his mother in the garden, while a few hidden beneath were of them as wolves; two white wolves cuddled close together. With a soft sigh he removed the towel around his waist and began to slowly apply the creams to his entire body, his mind going over what he'd need for tonight, how he'd go about it and how he needed to calm his wolf when around Blaine.

* * *

Kurt slowly stepped up to the outskirts of the Anderson's village, satchel at his side, late into the night. Most of the wolves would be out for the hunt so Kurt hoped he'd be able to sneak in and out without too much bother. His heart was racing with the risk he was taking; if anything went wrong, his secret would be out and Kurt wasn't ready for that.

He noted the two figures walking towards him and once they got a little closer the moonlight revealed them to be Wes and Blaine, the latter holding the silver cuffs he'd have to wear. He noted Blaine looking at him with a little less fire in his eyes, a hint of pity and sadness there, but Kurt didn't want to see that. He wanted to see the fire again, the pity just made him feel used, dirty... filth.

Wes smiled as he greeted Kurt, pulling him into a surprising hug, "It's good to see you again, Kurt. We almost missed you if it weren't for those stones you were kicking around just."

Kurt smiled back at him, "When you don't have a scent you find inventive ways of getting yourself noticed." Kurt turned his attention to Blaine, "I'm here to see your mother."

"What business do you have with her?" He asked, eyes dropping to his satchel.

"I need her to check on something for me." Kurt explained cryptically.

Wes followed Blaine's gaze, "What's in the bag?"

Kurt handed him the bag, knowing he'd have to hand it over anyway. He watched as Wes went through the contents, Blaine hovering over his shoulder as he pulled out candles, a bottle of lotion, matches, bandages and cleansing cloths. Blaine looked knowingly at Kurt before nudging Wes gently, "It's alright. He can bring that in."

Wes ran his fingers through Blaine's hair before stepping back, holding onto the satchel. Blaine stepped towards Kurt, reaching for his wrist about to put the cuff on until he noticed the yellow bruising. Kurt observed his eyes softening again as a thumb rubbed over the markings. "That's the trouble with a full moon; you wolves don't know your own strength." Kurt brushed it, off trying to take his wrist back but was held tight in Blaine's grip as he raised Kurt's wrist to his lips, kissing over the bruising very gently, his hazel eyes turning up to Kurt's. Kurt bowed his head, accepting the Alpha's apology while steadying his breathing. Blaine swiftly clamped the cuff over his wrist, as if he were happy to see the bruises hidden. He manoeuvred his arm behind his back, fingers brushing over his skin in a way which was unnerving to Kurt; Blaine was pushing for answers again, and brought the other hand back as well, securing the second cuff.

Kurt's eyes widen when he felt a domineering hand travel up his spine. He shifted quickly away from Blaine, out of his reach, "Don't touch me like that." he warned, "I know that touch and you won't get anything out of me. Take me to Jane." He could see the shock in Blaine's eyes hardening until he saw nothing. He knew he'd overreacted slightly, but the tension of the night had him on edge. Blaine walked ahead as Wes placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder, coaxing him to walk with him.

"I heard about the attack on that little girl last night. How's she doing?" Wes asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"She's doing well, a little shaken up, but she'll be back at school in a couple of days." Kurt noticed Blaine tilting his head back slightly to listen in.

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry she got hurt, but Blaine told me it was the work of a demon?"

Kurt nodded, "It would seem so, but with human blood in the air and the full moon out I had no other choice. I have someone looking into the demon's whereabouts so I hope to find whoever did it soon enough."

Wes nodded, "Good. If you need a hand I know a few wolves who'd like to get back at a demon."

The attack on the Westerville pack had left all the remaining members thirsty for demon blood, desperate to avenge their fallen brethren. Kurt wasn't about to encourage them to go down such a wreckless path, "I meant to ask, your Hound of God," He could make out the deep growl coming from Blaine and Kurt knew he was crossing a line talking about his mate, but he needed to know, "What was his gift?"

Wes' eyes moved to Blaine before returning to Kurt, "He had visions. But he was very weak so his visions were always clouded and confused."

"So he didn't foresee the attack?"

"Not that attack." Wes' eyes were on Blaine as he spoke.

He heard the heavy sigh as Blaine turned towards Kurt, stopping him in his tracks. "Jeremiah foresaw what he thought was his Hound of God... and me protecting that wolf from a demon. I always thought he spoke of himself in that vision, which is why I kept him close... but either his vision was wrong or... I failed in my duties." Blaine was heavy with guilty, it was clear to see he thought he'd failed and that this impending doom was his fault.

Without another word he carried on leading them down a narrow path to the east side of the village. Kurt felt Wes press a hand to his back and whispered, "Jeremiah would always describe the wolf's eyes. He'd say they were like the ice or the moonlight, which Jeremiah's weren't far off... but his were more like the sky on a summer's day; bright but still a warm blue, not like the diamonds he described. We're now on the lookout for that wolf. I have Jeff and Nick going from pack to pack within the state, seeking out Hounds."

"You shouldn't do that."He stopped Wes, Blaine stopping just ahead, "By seeking out the Hounds you're just leading the demons to them. I want you to call them back. If this wolf is out there then he's better off staying out of sight."

"But the visions show Blaine protecting the wolf!" Wes protested.

"And if the vision is true then he will. But this has got to stop; I bet some of the Hounds are already dead because of this hunt of yours. You can never be too careful around a demon." Kurt turned to Blaine, "Blaine, call off this madness." Blaine stood strong looking between the pair, their words flowing over him. Kurt stepped forward, pressing his forehead against Blaine's, a sign of submission, as he whispered, "Please Blaine. I know you don't trust me, don't care for what I do and you mean well doing this but it won't end well if you continue. I need you to believe me when I say I've seen this happen before. Please, call your men back." As he heard Blaine's domineering growl course through his throat, he looked up into his eyes, golden flecks filtering over his irises and Kurt felt himself falling into the Alpha's gaze. Their noses barely touched, their lips inches apart as a strong hand went to the back of his head, running through his hair. A gasp escaped his lips as Blaine's scent wrapped around him, holding him close and Blaine reaction was instant.

"Wes, call Nick and Jeff back. I'll handle the hunter from here." Blaine spoke, his eyes still on Kurt, hungry for his submissive manner.

Kurt heard Wes leave as he held Blaine's stare, Blaine's hand outstretched to receive the satchel. He swallowed hard as Blaine's eyes travelled down to his lips and his tongue darted out to lick his own, "For someone who isn't a wolf, you know how to rub an Alpha's ego. You play this trick with my father?"

"Yes, and he enjoys it just as much as you are." Kurt whispered before stepping away from Blaine, breaking the connection, calming his wolf but he heard the possessive growl Blaine gave off before storming down a narrow path and up to a small cabin by a steady stream, surrounded by a garden of beautiful white jasmine, the smell filling the senses.

Blaine opened the door and let Kurt enter first before closing the door behind him. Jane was already at their sides in seconds, squeezing Kurt in a tight embrace but Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine.

_It's good to see you looking better. Your wolf was so scared_.

Kurt turned to Jane, "I was hoping we could talk privately."

"Whatever you have to say, or do, will be done with me present." Blaine huffed taking a seat by the fire, crossing an ankle over his knee, dropping the satchel on the floor.

Jane placed a gentle hand on Kurt's arm as they sat down on a plush rug in the centre of the room. She reached out for the satchel taking out the candles and placing them in a circle around the two of them, she knew what she was doing; they'd done this when Kurt had revealed his secret to her. "What is it you need, Kurt?" She asked taking the matches and lighting the candles, both her and Blaine taken aback by the scent as it masked out all the smells around them.

"I need you to taste my blood. I think I might have been cursed by a demon... neither I nor the white witch know what it is... Blaine mentioned you might be able to take a look." Kurt noticed the raised eyebrow Blaine sent his way when he said he might have a curse. Yeah, he wasn't telling Jane about the abuse.

_You know Blaine could do this too_

_I know, but then he'd know what I am_

_Is that such a bad thing_

_You son has it in for me_

_My son finds you intriguing. He just wants to get to know you._

Kurt coughed, fidgeting in his spot, "So, will you?" With a nod, Jane moved onto her knees, brushing her hands over her emerald dress and reached out to unbutton the top three buttons on Kurt's shirt, "The neck is best for this. I'll be able to take a bit more blood and it'll be clearer to read you." As she explained Kurt was staring at Blaine, watching as his eyes followed his mother's hands; he dreaded to think what Blaine would do when he saw his blood. But hopefully his candles would keep Blaine calm enough.

"You ready?" She asked, running a hand down his neck, waiting for his nod, before calling up her Hound, teeth sharpening and sinking into his neck. He let out a pained cry as he felt the skin break and the blood seep out from the wounds, drawn into Jane's mouth as she sucked gently, only taking what the bites let slip out from under his porcelain skin. He craned his neck to give her better access, praying his candles hide the strong scent coming from his blood, his eyes found Blaine's and he could tell the sight of his blood was affecting him, but there was no sign that Blaine could smell his blood from where he sat outside the circle of candles.

Getting out of his seat, Blaine circled the pair, close to the candles without knocking them over, watching as his mother drank the hunter's blood, waiting for it to end so he could stop feeling the pull from that blood, even from behind the candles. He couldn't smell anything, but he could feel something, a tug towards this hunter he'd once thought to be a demon. His eyes connected with Kurt's once more and he couldn't help the arousal he felt watching as he arched his neck pliantly for his mother and arched his strong back against the pain, his hands fisted behind his back pulling at the chains.

Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he felt Jane's teeth detach from his skin, her tongue lapping at the blood still seeping out. As Jane pulled away he noticed the jade sparkle of her wolf in her eyes, her reddened tongue coming out to lick her lips and for a moment, Kurt thought he'd made a mistake. The panic in him started to send his heart racing and his breath hitched, had he made a mistake giving a wolf his blood, had he just brought out her killer instincts? His thoughts calmed when a gentle hand cupped his cheek while a cleansing cloth was put to his wound, wiping away the excess blood.

_Calm down. My reaction is normal; if you were part of the pack you'd know that_

Kurt let out a breath he'd been holding as he tilted his neck to let Jane clean it thoroughly, "Put the lotion straight into the wounds." Both Jane and Blaine looked at him sceptically at that point, "If you don't, my scent will leak out. Put the lotion on." A snarl from Blaine stopped her, "Just stop this Kurt! Let out your scent! Let us in!" Blaine looked ready to kill but Kurt wouldn't give in, "I've let your mother in, but you, I don't trust you."

"You can trust my son." Jane interrupted, applying the lotion to Kurt's open wound causing him to hiss as a stinging pain erupting over his neck, his skin an angry red. Kurt studied Blaine closely where he stood, toes touching the candles, his own heart thumping in his chest; he hadn't felt this vulnerable since his mother died. He waited as Jane applied the bandage to his neck.

"Burn the cloths." Jane brought the used cloths to a flame, watching them burn to ashes. He felt his heart calm slightly as all the evidence of his blood vanished. "What did you learn from my blood?"

Jane's eyes were hard when she looked at him, "Let my son in and I'll tell you." Kurt's blood ran cold. He'd trusted her and now she was using that trust to force this upon him. "No." He whispered, feeling old walls building around his heart. "Then I won't tell you." Came her frosty reply. Kurt looked between the pair, eyes frantic and his tongue came out to lick his dry lips. His throat constricted, he couldn't say it, couldn't let go.

_Let him in, he will protect-_

"Stay out of my head, wolf!" Kurt screamed at her, eyes cold as his hunter's instincts took over. "I can't believe you're abusing the trust we built like this! Everything I've done for you and this is how you repay me."

"Kurt, I can't do this on my own anymore, I need you to let someone else in. I am under a lot of protection now and soon I won't be able to even greet you at the gates. I need to know someone is out there for you." Jane had tears in her eyes, her hand clutching at her chest. This was hard for her, he knew it deep down, knew she treated him like a member of her family but this wasn't how you treated family.

"Your son thought I was a demon! He was ready to rip my throat out last night and you want me to share this with him?" Kurt was on his feet, knocking over the candles and heading for the door.

"Kurt, stop! I know what curse the demon has you under, just let Blaine taste you. You don't have to let out your scent or give any blood. Just let him taste you so he can see what you are... please, stop running."

As Jane spoke Blaine had approached Kurt, pinning him against the wall, gripping his chin tightly. His next words were whispered, "Just one kiss." Kurt was shaking violently, his breath heaving. It was so simple, let Blaine kiss him, let him taste the Hound of God in him, but he was so scared. His mother's words ringing in his ears, Karofsky's mockery whispering past her voice and the memories of hiding from vicious, blood hungry wolves flashing before him. His eyes turned moonlight blue and he let a scream escape his lungs as he tore apart the chains behind his back, the silver hitting the floor with a heavy thud. With swift movements he pulled out his sais pressing the tip of one under Blaine's jaw the other against his chest.

He could see the fear in their eyes, he'd let out a little of the freak within him, ripped through silver like it was putty and they were scared. The room was deafly silent as the two wolves waited to see what the hunter would do, and the hunter sized up the two wolves. He moved away from Blaine holding a sai out before him.

"We're done here." With that, Kurt rushed out of the cabin back up the path towards the main entrance, his steps brisk but slow enough to not catch the attention of other wolves. He heard the steps running up behind him and turned to thrust his sai against Blaine's chest, stopping the wolf in his tracks.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kurt anger was boiling over, he didn't want to be here anymore.

"It's a 'Blood Possession' curse." Blaine revealed, trying to reach out to Kurt but every time Kurt swiped at him with his other sai. "The demon must have a vial of your blood somewhere and before he meets with you he drinks the blood and chants the curse. The possession lasts for around an hour before he'd have to drink more. That's why my mother wants you to let me taste your scent. If I know your scent I can help you find where he's storing your blood and stop this."

Kurt paused to take all this in, "That's why he makes me black out once he's done. He's taking my blood... Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I want to help. You're right, I don't trust you but last night I saw something in you... I saw someone I thought I could trust... someone I could help. But you need to let me in if I'm going to help you." Blaine was looking at him so sincerely, but a line had been crossed.

"I don't need your help, wolf." He saw the regret in Blaine's eyes but he wouldn't back down. He turned and carried on his walk out of the village, sliding his sais back to his thighs and with a heavy heart he headed home. He could hear Jane's howls echoing through the forest, but it didn't stop him. Not this time.

* * *

**Oh so close! I was very tempted to have the kiss here, but I decided to be evil and save that for later.**

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear from you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So great to hear from so many of you on the last chapter, and so good to see some regular reviewers coming back. Good to see you sticking with this.**

**I'm going to leave most of my rambling to the end of this chapter so...**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel hummed a happy tune to herself as she skipped across the stage in the small theatre, moving French flags into position and setting props behind the staging, ready for the actors that evening. They were a week into their performance and everything was going well, the townsfolk had been excited at the production and Rachel was happy to see not a single one of them left the theatre with dry eyes.

She turned her gaze to the doors at the back of the theatre and let out a squeal of joy when she spotted Finn, Kurt and Mercedes walking down the aisle towards her. Jumping off the stage, she raced up towards them throwing herself into Finns arms, letting him spin her around as Kurt and Mercedes stood back with amused looks on their faces.

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys here. Please tell me you've come to take over from some of the male leads in this production. Their voices are superb but they just don't hold up to mine and I think some of the audience have noticed. Finn, I know I've told you already, but Mercedes and Kurt would agree that you'd make a strapping Jean Valjean. Kurt, you know the role of Marius Pontmercy inside and out, and your voice would fill this theatre beautifully. I will not let you go until you agree."

Mercedes hands went to her hips as she raised an eyebrow at Rachel, "And what about me? You going to let me sing in the background?"

"Oh no Mercedes, you know I want you for Eponine." Mercedes preened at that, smiling to herself, her imagination taking her to the stage as she watched herself belt out the tunes they sung since they were young.

"Well Mercedes?" Rachel was bouncing on the balls of her feet, hands clasped around Finn's arm, as she held her breath awaiting her answer.

Kurt leant over to Mercedes, "Please say yes so Finn and I can stay clear of that stage and get out of here."

"Oh you know you want up on that stage." Mercedes fired back.

"Yeah well, I have job which keeps me pretty busy, don't think I can fit in full rehearsals to the schedule of one Miss Rachel Berry." He'd listened to the cast moan to him over their sixth or seventh beverage at the bar about the long hours Rachel would make them rehearse the same scenes over and over again until she was satisfied, which she never was. Only letting them retire for the day when it looked like the whole cast was going to revolt.

Mercedes let out a theatrical sigh, raising her arms to the air, "Alright, hit me with it. I'll be your Eponine."

The squeal Rachel let out would be ringing in their ears all day, as she bounced up and down clapping her hand and jumping into Mercedes arms, talking about costume fittings and test runs. Finn leant in to whisper to Kurt.

"Think that'll keep Rachel occupied enough to forget she wants me to play this John guy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's Jean, Finn, and yes, hopefully but I suggest we avoid an empty theatre with Rachel again."

"Good because I don't know the first thing about this play." Finn looked so relieved to know he didn't have to memorize anything to do with Les Mis.

"Haven't you seen the film?" Kurt sighed at Finn's shake of the head. "I'm amazed Rachel hasn't dragged you along by now. You know she's put this on just because she thought she'd get a bigger audience now it's gone to the big screen."

"Yeah, she mentioned that..." Finn's mind seemed to go blank at that point.

"But you weren't listening..." Kurt rolled his eyes, thankful his brain didn't work like Finn's. He turned to Mercedes and Rachel, smiling at their antics, "We'll leave you two to it. I'm sure you have a lot to do before this evening's showing."

Mercedes turned to Kurt holding up a finger to him, "Now don't you go forgetting about our dinner date. I will not be left standing like that last time, Mr. Hunter."

Kurt shrugged, looking ashamed, "I told you what happened, 'Cedes, but I promise to come armed with a bouquet of roses as an apology."

"And champagne, you can't forget champagne, Kurt." Rachel quipped in.

"I'll order champagne." Kurt muttered, willing Rachel to shut up and not add to his mounting bill.

"Oh if only you were straight Kurt, you'd be heading in the right direction for a good night with that." Mercedes winked, laughing with Rachel.

They bid their farewells to the girls before leaving the theatre into the midday heat. Kurt placed his hat on his head, shielding his pale skin while Finn just rolled his sleeves up enjoying the warmth on his tanned skin.

"I think you should come to the theatre this evening." Kurt mentioned, looking around the high street, smiling to the few locals that pass them.

"Why? You sense something in there?" Finn looked down at him, his back straightening, his thoughts going back to Rachel inside.

Kurt nodded, "I think so, but I can't be sure. It was very faint, could be a demon." Kurt let his hand run over his sai.

"You think it's the demon that possessed that wolf?"

Kurt nodded again, but he wasn't sure. The smell inside was so faint and the scent in the wolf had been mixed with it. Kurt couldn't be sure. "I'll stay on the lookout outside the theatre but I think you should take a seat within, near the back so you can watch the audience."

Finn nodded his understanding before giving Kurt a sly look, "So... does this mean I get the rest of the day off? You know, since I'll be working the evening and all." He shrugged as if it was as easy as that.

Kurt was about to retort with how this wasn't a normal job and how you couldn't just finish up for the day at five like everyone else, when the breeze picked up the scent of basil, and for a moment he was thankful it wasn't the sandalwood his wolf craved, but then he remembered who that scent belong to.

Turning into the wind, he saw that smug smirk on Sebastian's face as he strolled up to the pair, dressed casually in a pair of grey linen pants and short sleeved white shirt. At least he had the good sense to walk upwind and announce himself.

"Sebastian, someone's been shopping." Kurt greeted him, enjoying the sheepish smile Sebastian sent his way.

"Well my clothes didn't travel as well as I'd hoped and I like to look my best when in your presence, Kurt." Sebastian charmed, standing a little too close to Kurt. "But yes, your stores here seem to cater for mine and my clan's tastes. I dare say we could find ourselves settling in here permanently."

Finn coughed to get Kurt's attention, shuffling on his feet, "Kurt, I'm going to head back over to the garage."

Kurt smiled to him, "Sure. I'll see you later." With that, Finn got in his car and drove away. A hand travelled down Kurt's back, but he let it, a harmless gesture and Kurt gave Sebastian his attention again. He watched as Sebastian leant in slightly, licking his lips, "You know, I haven't had a tour of this town yet. Care to take up the role and give this wolf some wonderful company for an hour or two?" The hand stopped at Kurt's hip, stroking through the light blue shirt he wore.

"I suppose I could spare the time, I need to do the rounds anyway." Kurt was smiling again; it was nice to feel the pull of an Alpha without the worry of them digging further. The smile Sebastian gave him was intoxicating.

"Great. Please, lead the way, young hunter." He drooled, bowing slightly, making Kurt chuckle.

They strolled around the town slowly as Kurt pointed out the various buildings and told stories about their pasts or about upcoming events, such as the church having a cake sale to raise funds for the restoration of the chapel on the far east of the graveyard or Rachel's performance of' Les Mis' at the old theatre. With each pinpoint Sebastian would make a short quip to make Kurt laugh or chuckle, easing his spirit.

As they reached the bar and the end of their tour, Kurt's cheeks were starting to hurt; he didn't think he'd smiled this much in such a while. Entering the bar, Kurt almost tripped up over the scent in the bar and Sebastian had to hold him steady until he settled on his feet. He found those hazel eyes, staring intensely from a table with four other wolves, one of them Wes, the others he'd seen briefly but didn't know.

He pulled away from Sebastian, slowly turning to the Alpha, "We can find somewhere else to go." He whispered. He didn't want to deal with Blaine this soon after last night; he'd hope to give them a few days to calm himself, to get his hunter's face back on. It didn't seem like that was going to happen as Sebastian stepped past Kurt and over to Blaine.

He pulled a chair out from the neighbouring table and sat down next to Blaine. "Well, hello there. I didn't see you at the village the other day. Name's Sebastian Smythe, Alpha-"

"Alpha of the clan in the mines. We know." Blaine murmured, his eyes following Kurt's form over to the bar.

"And you... you're Nathan's son." Sebastian quizzed, leaning forward on the table.

"This is Blaine Anderson, Alpha of the Westerville clan." Wes introduced as Blaine took a sip of his beer.

"Pleasure to meet a fellow Alpha, and who do we have here?" Sebastian looked to the other wolves on the table.

"I'm Wes, Blaine's second, this is Thad, Nick and Jeff."

Kurt lifted his head at the last two names. They were the wolves who'd been sent to find the Hounds of God. Kurt was hoping to speak with those two about what they'd discovered before he got Wes to call them back. He nodded his thanks to Sid who placed a diet coke next to him.

"It's good to meet you all. Say, I've just come from the Puckerman's and Schuester's clans to invite them to a party we're having at the mines tomorrow night. Care to join us?"

All the wolves turned to Kurt with a fright as he started coughing, slamming him glass down on the bar and clutching him chest, patting it gently. They all waited as Kurt caught his breath, a slight blush on his cheeks from getting caught.

"You alright, Kurt?" Wes asked, looking slightly amused.

"Sebastian... you've invited all the packs?" Kurt asked, still in shock.

Sebastian nodded as if it was normal, "Of course. I thought I'd open up our mines to the other clans, show them we're friendly and mean no harm. Is that a problem?"

Kurt felt all eyes on him at that moment and shifted in his seat, "I'm just hoping it doesn't turn into a blood bath is all." He shrugged, trying to calm all the horrifying thoughts going through his head. "Will there be alcohol?"

"Of course, it won't be a party without alcohol and your good bartender there will be supplying it." Sebastian gestured to Sid, who was looking very sheepishly at Kurt now, "My daughter came with Sebastian this morning and asked. I'll make sure none of them get too drunk, Kurt."

"No, if you're going to be there then I'll be there too." Kurt turned back to Sebastian, "That's won't be a problem will it? I just don't trust drunk wolves around a helpless human."

Sebastian just smiled, "I was going to ask you anyway Kurt, wouldn't dream of a party without my favourite hunter." Kurt had to hide a smile as Sebastian winked at him. "So, Blaine, will I see your clan there?" Sebastian turned his attention back to the wolves at the table, ignoring the glint in Blaine's eyes.

Jeff and Nick looked at Blaine with hope in their eyes, bouncing in their seats, begging Blaine to say yes. Blaine turned to Wes letting out a sigh and turning back to Sebastian, "Sure... we'll come. I'll let my father know of your invitation." Sebastian's smile grew even brighter and rubbed his hands together gleefully, "This calls for a drink. Sid! Another round! Kurt, join us!" Sebastian pulled out another chair.

Kurt stood from his stool, "No thank you Sebastian. I have work to do. I'll follow Sid to the mines tomorrow. See you then." Kurt bid goodbye to Sid before leaving the bar, heading towards his office except he wasn't going to get very far. He took a deep breath to calm himself, spinning on his foot to see Blaine leaving the bar and walking towards him.

"Go back to the bar Blaine, I have nothing to say to you." Kurt called to him coldly.

"My mother's been crying her eyes out all night over what she did. She eventually morphed into her wolf and has stayed like that ever since. She won't come out to anyone." Blaine rushed to say as he stopped in front of Kurt. He could tell Blaine hadn't slept; his eyes red and skin tired.

"Then she shouldn't have pulled that stunt last night." Kurt kept his walls up as his wolf begged to go to her.

"She was only trying to help."

Kurt held his hand up to stop him, "We are not having this conversation." He let a sigh escape his lips, "I'll come and see her soon enough, but right now, I'm still angry." As angry as he was, Jane was still someone very close to him and he didn't want her to feel guilty over this.

Blaine nodded with a sigh, thankful Kurt wasn't going to leave his mother like this, "As angry as you are, she didn't force anything on you... neither did I. You came to us." Blaine watched Kurt closely, annoying at how closed off he was being.

"I remember very clearly being pinned against a wall by you while my arms were tied behind my back. It certainly felt like you were forcing that on me." Kurt whispered, digging a finger into Blaine's chest, not wanting anyone to hear him.

Blaine frowned, taking hold of Kurt's arm to pull him against his body, a hand on his back to keep him in place, a growl deep in his throat. "You wanted me to kiss you last night. I could see it in your eyes, I didn't force anything on you." Blaine paused to study Kurt intently, smiling at the blush on his cheeks, "You want me to kiss you right now." Blaine released Kurt's arm but held his hand on Kurt's lower back as he brought a thumb to rub against Kurt's lower lip. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes traced his face and his neck, stopping over the patch of skin where Jane had bitten, completely healed. His eyes returned to Kurt's, "Would it really be so horrible to let me in."

Kurt laughed sadly, "Shouldn't you be mourning for your mate, not trying to kiss hunters?"

Blaine frowned, "Mate?"

"Jeremiah." Kurt replied, confused by Blaine's reaction. He became even more confused when Blaine smiled and chuckled to himself, before his eyes held Kurt's. "Jeremiah wasn't my mate. He was claimed by one of my men, he also died in the attack protecting him. I know most Alphas do mate with the clan's Hound of God but... we didn't have that connection, but I kept him close to me nevertheless, I was his bodyguard, nothing more." Blaine licked his lips as he looked to Kurt's, "I haven't found my mate yet."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, out of his arms, leaving an arm's length between them. He watched Blaine's lean body slouch at the distance and he wrapped an arm around his stomach, "Go back to your pack, Blaine." He watched as Blaine hesitated, trying to find a reason to stay, but as Kurt's hand moved to his pistol he gave in, turning away and heading back to the bar.

* * *

Kurt twisted the salt diamond bracelets on his wrists as he sat on the roof top of the grocers, opposite the theatre late into the evening. They were another of Santana's enchantments, acting the same as salt circles, keeping out demons and black witches. She'd done a bit of research on 'blood possessions' and made these based on an ancient recipe. He hoped to use them against Karofsky the next time he came to visit, so tonight was their test run.

He'd watched the groups of humans, wolves and white witches entering the theatre, spotting Finn going inside with Sam and Artie and had sat back listening to the murmuring sounds coming from the theatre. They were about half way through when Kurt noticed a group of three demons heading towards the theatre; their stench the same as the one in the theatre and the one similar to what he picked up from the wolf. Picking up his bow and pulling out an arrow from his ornate quiver, he stood to take aim and fired the arrow at their feet to stop them in their place. Kurt jumped down in front of them pulling out another arrow, giving him the time to sniff out the demons and take aim at the male on the right, a devilish grin falling on his lips.

"So you're the one who decided it'd be fun to possess a wolf the other night." Kurt growled, his eyes glowing against the moonlight, his own enjoyment of the hunt starting to trickle out.

"Hey, that wolf attacked me, I was just defending myself." The demon lied, the sickening scent obstructing Kurt's airways.

"Wolves don't attack demons if they can help it, and besides, that doesn't excuse using that kind of spell on him." Kurt could feel his wolf seeping out, the tip of his arrow alighting with a blue flame which slowly wrapped around the entire shaft, igniting the fletching.

"Wolves do attack demons! Those beasts always attack us, he was just defending himself." One of the other demons cried out, all three of them becoming unnerved by the blue flame.

"You're right, it's a Hound of God's duty to dispose of wreckless demons." Kurt let his arrow fly, screeching through the air until it hits home in the demons chest, the blue flames wrapping around the demon's body as he lets out a wail in pain and agony, but only just audible over the chorus from within the theatre. The two other demons looked on in horror as the demon turned into a small pile of ash at their side.

Kurt lowered his bow, "You two want to join him?" It didn't matter what their answer was going to be, Kurt had already made up him mind. They had seen his blue flame, they wouldn't be seeing this night through.

The demons let out a roar, firing balls of flames at Kurt who dodged them all rushing behind a wall to escape the onslaught, waiting for a break before pulling back on the bow string and firing an arrow, the blue flame igniting again and watched as the flames exploded before the demons. Above the flames he spotted them running into the forests and swore quietly dropping his quiver and bow and running after them, drawing on his wolf to make him run faster and faster.

The demons were calling on their malevolence, a black fog swirling around their limbs as they catapulted themselves from tree to tree, their laughter echoing through the night sky as Kurt dodged their fire, the grass at his feet alighting in flames. He'd have to take this battle up close to stop them from using such explosive magic. He found his pistol and fired at the tree one of the demons was about to jump to and watched as he tumbled to the ground, the other staying up high.

Pushing his gun back into his holster, he took hold of his sais, sliding next to the demons to trip him up, lifting himself onto his knees to thrusts his sais into the demon's chest, spinning away as the demon dodged and reached out with clawed hands. Pushing himself up onto his feet, he blocked a punch to his gut, elbowing the demon in the face before kicking him away, spinning to thrust a sai into his side, grunting when his arm is grabbed and he's spun onto his back, the wind leaving his lungs.

The demon above slammed a foot into his chest but Kurt's sai found his sole and a terrifying scream left his lungs as Kurt's second sai goes straight through his thigh. Kurt removes his sais and kicks the demon away watching him stumble and throws a blazing blue flamed sai into his chest. Screams come from both demons as the one burns to ashes. A spell explodes on Kurt's back, the salt diamond bracelets creating a shield around Kurt, blocking the affects, but Kurt still feels the burning on his back.

He fired his pistol at the demon in the trees, watching him fall to the ground and continue to run. Grabbing his second sai out of the ashes, he ran after the demon, following his odour through the tall trees, the moon's light hidden behind the huge branches and vast expanse of leaves. Kurt skidded to a stop as he came to a clearing, the lake before him was quiet except for the noisy demon running across the pebble beach to his right. He took off after him, his salt diamond shield flaring up below his feet from the hidden incantations the demon must have left to slow him down.

A howl rang through the forest to his right as a black blur shot in front of the demon knocking him to the ground. Kurt stopped to watch the demon scramble to his feet and stand tall in front of the black wolf with hazel eyes. Blaine's wolf. Kurt couldn't help but sigh; having Blaine around would be an inconvenience.

Blaine's wolf snapped at the demon who leapt back giving Kurt the opportunity to kick him in the back to the ground, but this demon was fast, flicking out a black flamed whip to lick around Kurt's leg tossing him into the ground causing him to lose his grip on his sais. He groaned as his body was dragged across the pebbles but repaid the demon with a kick to the ribs when he got close enough. Blaine's wolf dug his teeth into the demon's shoulder, allowing Kurt to get to his feet. A yelp came from Blaine as he jumped away from the demon, a ball of flames on his neck, but shook it off.

Kurt blocked the attacks from the demon, the flashing of his salt diamond shield making it difficult to see as a fist collided with his ribs, throwing him into the water. The demon jumped on him but Kurt was quicker, grabbing the demon's neck and flipping their positions holding the demon under the water. He watched him struggle, his eyes glowing with the racing of his heart. Pulling out his pistol he shoots the demon in the head, his wolf revelling in the red of the water as the demon's blood oozed away.

Once he's caught his breath he stood over the demon, shaking the water off him, putting his gun away and turning to retrieve his sais. But the look on Blaine's face stopped him in his tracks, the water washing over his ankles, running through his hair and down his neck... washing away his lotion. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked up into Blaine's, at the realisation in those eyes and Kurt felt faint. Felt like running, but where?

He slowly stepped out of the water but froze when the wind picked up and he smelt it; Lavender, his scent. He watched as Blaine closed his eyes to the scent, letting it wash over him before focusing his eyes back on Kurt, the golden glow returning to his irises. Blaine took a step forward but stopped when Kurt stepped back quickly reaching down to grasp his sais, his hands shaking wildly as his wolf begs to be released, to help Kurt run.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"Don't." Kurt replied, holding back the tears; he'd been caught and his only hope was that Blaine didn't know what the wolves from before had known.

"You're a Hound of God." He spoke as if not believing his own words.

Kurt nodded looking down at the pebbles biting his lip. He stepped back again as Blaine moved forward.

"Why would you hide that? I don't understand." Blaine looked so confused.

"Because I'm a freak." Kurt cried, "I'm a Hound of God without a gift. What does that make me? Does that even make me a Hound?"

Blaine's silence broke Kurt's heart, the look in Blaine's eyes broke his heart and he let the tears fall. Even Jane didn't know what he was so he didn't expect Blaine to know. His only reprise was that Blaine didn't seem to know what the other wolves had known to cause them to want Kurt dead, what Kurt wished he, himself, knew.

"Please don't tell anyone." Kurt begged, wiping his tears away.

Before Blaine could reply Kurt's white wolf took hold, taking control as the white fur spread over his entire body, the fur glowing as the moon came out from behind the clouds and his icy blue eyes capturing Blaine's. The air felt still as the two wolves took one another in, Blaine in complete shock and the wolf unsure of what to do around the Alpha. Blaine swallowed hard, reaching his hand forward but as quickly as the wolf appeared, he vanished into the forest, moving as fast a lightning, leaving Blaine to stare at the spot where the most beautiful white wolf had once stood.

* * *

So... Blaine knows, now what happens? You also get answers on Jeremiah, I'm sure a lot of you will be glad that's clarified now and we can get on with the Blaine and Kurt fest.

I had so much fun writing this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it, would love to hear what you all think.

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I want to apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes in the chapters so far, I do proof read but obviously some mistakes have gotten passed me and I will do my best to make sure this doesn't happen, I know how annoying it can be to have grammar or spelling mistakes interrupt the flow of a sentence.**

**Moving on, thank you so much for all the love you gave for the last chapter with all the reviews, favourites and followings, I really enjoyed writing that chapter, mainly because it means things really start to move from here on out. I do listen to what you all have to say and this chapter has been rewritten in parts because of you guys.**

**Alright, let the party begin!**

The party was in full swing at the bottom of the canyon with small groups of wolves peering out of the tunnels on the levels above. Puck had brought his sound system and spent all day wiring the mines, powered by the generator just outside, the walls vibrating against the beat of the music.

Kurt and Sid had to arrive in separate trucks to bring all the beer and alcohol Sebastian had listed and Kurt had contemplated going back to his office for more than just the pistol he carried tonight and his sais in the glove compartment of the truck. Empty barrels were already being used as makeshift chairs, red cups littering the dance floor. Kurt had taken note of the wolves present, a small smile creeping out at Will's and Emma's absence knowing this would be Emma's version of hell.

The Andersons still hadn't turned up and Kurt was glad to have the first few hours to calm his nerves, with the help of Sebastian, who was willing Kurt to join in on a few rounds of shots. It helped him to loosen up but Kurt knew to keep his wits about him. He was here to keep Sid safe and stop any blood baths. He'd watched as Sebastian and Puck strolled around the canyon, hands reaching out to members of their packs now and then, while some would approach the two for a hug, a touch or a press of a cheek to take in the scent of their Alpha. A calming mechanism only an Alpha could exert, which also calmed Kurt's nerves, stopping him from tugging on the buttons of his white shirt or dark grey waistcoat.

Puck slid up to the bar, reaching over to grab a bottle of tequila, tipping the contents into a tray of shots, shifting a grin in Kurt's direction. "So, hunter, when are we going to see that tight ass on the dance floor?"

Kurt smiled, he missed Puck from their 'good' school days, but it was him and Lauren who chose to live in the mountain tops and that was a trek Kurt didn't have as much time for as he wished. "You'll need to get a few more of those down me before I step foot on that dance floor, Noah."

Puck pushed a shot glass in Kurt's direction, the yellow liquid swirling round the small glass, "Well, I'd better keep these coming." The grin on his face was contagious and Kurt saluted with the glass, chinking Puck's own before downing the contents and slamming the glass upside down on the bar. "Urgh! That stuff is gross." Puck laughed slapping him on the back, "Right, you took the drink. Now you owe me a dance." Kurt's eyes widened in horror, "What?! That wasn't the deal!"

Puck grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling him off the bar into the centre of the dance floor, slipping passed dancing couples and wolves running through the crowd. He laughed at Puck who dragged him into a circle with Mike and Tina and started to sway his hips in time with the beat before Mike pushed him aside to show him how it was done.

The lights above shifted as the music changed, the beat getting heavier and Kurt felt his body relax, rocking his leather clad hips, letting his head lull back, the music taking over. He was still close enough to see Sid so he allowed himself this moment to connect with the people he missed and the wolves he'd met. He danced with Tina and then with Puck but he didn't even attempt to keep up with Mike, he was having a great time, so when he felt a pair of hands on his hips and looked up to see Sebastian smiling down on him, he didn't shy away, he just leant back and danced against him, their bodies moving to the beat.

Those strong hands held his hips strong and Kurt tilted his head back to rest on Sebastian's shoulder, his own hands reaching back to run through his hair and he felt the Alpha's lips on his temple, running down to his cheek and then his ear, whispering to him, but Kurt couldn't hear him. His eyes had already moved to the stairwell in front of him as the Anderson pack made their entrance, with Blaine leading the way.

Blaine's eyes were on fire as he watched the pair, and Kurt could feel Blaine's scent from where he stood. He was angry, he was angry with Kurt, and Kurt could only presume that he was angry with him for his secret. Sebastian's eyes followed his and Kurt felt the rumble of a growl from his chest through his back as Sebastian's own scent suffocated him.

Kurt pulled away from Sebastian to face him, placing a hand on his chest, "Go greet your guests. I'm going to see how Sid's coping." With a pat to the chest, Kurt left Sebastian to greet Blaine as he found a shot glass and downed the contents, deciding that he wasn't drunk enough to deal with Blaine. He heard Sid laughing and turned up an eyebrow at him.

"Something funny, Sid?"

Sid smirked handing out more drinks, "I've just never seen you like this. Drinking, dancing, enjoying yourself... it's good. You should relax more often."

"I've still got my hunter hat on." Kurt retorted to which Sid nodded, "I know, I saw you checking on me, and I'm thankful, I know this is what my daughter wants but, it's still uneasy for me. You know she asked me if I wanted to take the ceremony in the next full moon."

Kurt turned to him, "I didn't know that. You going to do it?" Sid shrugged, serving out another tray of shots, "I don't know... It's a big decision and I'm still weighing it up." Kurt turned to watch the crowd, "Well don't let yourself be forced into it." Kurt's eyes found Sebastian talking amicably with Blaine and Thad, who were smiling, so Kurt allowed himself to relax again. If Kurt could say anything about Sebastian, he knew how to charm anything.

Wes came to the bar, smiling and patting Kurt's shoulder, "Sorry we're late, we went on a hunt before coming over. How's it been?"

Kurt weighed up Wes' reaction to him, deciding that Blaine hadn't told him about Kurt's wolf and nodded, "It's going really well, all the packs have chipped in and everyone's been getting along. I broke up a little fight between two wolves earlier but it was just over what song to play next." Wes laughed, "Wow, that sounds serious, good thing you were around." He joked.

Wes ordered a large amount of drinks, filling the temporary bar surface and by the look on Sid's face it was going to cost a tidy sum. If Sid was lucky he'd make tonight what he'd normally make in three months. Some of the Anderson wolves came to the bar picking up handfuls of drinks and passing them around, Wes passing one to Kurt. Their eyes found Blaine and Sebastian in a quiet corner, talking with what looked like hushed words.

"Should I be worried?" Kurt directed to Wes, but kept his eyes on Blaine, admiring how his curls had been tamed with a small amount of gel, while wearing dark denim jeans teamed with maroon cardigan. He was looking at Sebastian but his body was turned towards the bar and Kurt didn't miss the quick glance sent his way.

"No, it's just two Alphas muscling it out, laying claim to what they want. You never seen two Alphas go at it?"

"Oh yes I have but not like this, normally there's a lot more blood." Kurt corrected him, sipping his drink.

"I think Blaine will be laying his claim on you, we might see some blood then by the way I saw you two dancing." Wes nudged him. "Blaine's certainly changed his tune about you." He added sipping his beer.

Kurt was furious, his hunter instincts flaring, fighting against his wolf. "I'm no one's to claim. I'm a hunter, the only claiming that will be done will be me and my kill, and I'll dance with who I want." Kurt slammed his drink down on the bar heading back out onto the dance floor, forcing his body to loosen up, letting his hips sway with the beat, seeking out Jake and Noah, knowing the Puckerman brothers would help him relax. He danced to the beat, losing himself to the music again but his mind still rotated back to what Wes said. Why would Blaine want to claim him? He'd seen what he was, what a freak he was. No wolf would want something so broken. He let his mind decide for him that it must've been an earlier conversation, before Blaine saw who he was, while they were still drawing each other closer through the want of a kiss.

Kurt glanced back to the bar to check on Sid, but hazel eyes caught him instead. Blaine sat next to Wes and Thad at the bar with Sebastian and another wolf, but his eyes were on Kurt. Kurt looked away but didn't stop dancing, trying to ignore the pull he felt towards Blaine and the feel of his eyes on his body. As the tempo changed between songs Kurt began to grind his hips, arching his back and letting his hands run over his body as he closed his eyes. He let the music take him, controlling his body and he let it, enjoying the freedom.

He danced with Lauren and Sugar, making up silly moves and laughing at one another, and with Sam and Ryder, who seemed to have lost their shirts at some point in time. The tempo changed and he slow danced with Tina. Thad even came over and introduced himself before asking for a dance, until the beat kicked in again and they were joined by Nick and Jeff. They laughed with one another with flirty touches and bumping hips as they followed the beat, Kurt very aware of them taking fleeting glances to Blaine who had moved to the dance floor only a few feet away.

The beat stayed strong whilst the lights flickered randomly above, the heat from the bodies all around sending Kurt's senses wild, so much so that he didn't recognise the hand on the curve of his back or the chiselled body pressed flush against his own until he opened his eyes. Blaine's parted lips pulled into a smile as Kurt finally recognised his dancing partner, but the alcohol in his blood and the sandalwood in his lungs stopped him from pulling away, instead wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, moving his body against his, with his. Their bodies moved together as they held each other, hips grinding but never touching, hands roaming but never delving too deep, lips parted from the heat of their dance but never tasting.

Kurt wanted to know what Blaine was doing, why he was dancing with him. Why he hadn't turned him in or if what Wes said was true. But he didn't say a word, too scared to fracture the moment they were enjoying as they bodies pressed together, Blaine's hands tight on his hips, their lips a breathe apart. As the song faded away and the rhythm slowed, Kurt pulled out of his hold, looking away and excusing himself, not looking back to Blaine as he pushed through the crowd.

A thirst took hold as he found Jake and he patted him on the shoulder to let him know he was heading back to the bar, Puck already hidden away in one of the tunnels with a couple of beautiful wolves. He walked over to the bar thankful that Sebastian wasn't there anymore and that Blaine hadn't followed him and leant over to order a glass of water.

"You stopping already? It's still early." Sid handed him the glass.

"Not stopping, just slowing down, and that's why. If I'm going to be here all night, I need to keep my head on me. That stuff you're serving is strong." Kurt gestured to the bottles behind Sid, trying to read the alcohol content in small print.

The man just shrugged with a glint in his eyes, excusing himself to serve the others. Kurt downed the cold liquid enjoying the chill running down his throat, dropping the glass behind the bar. He climbed the path around the canyon to get a better look at the dance floor and adjacent tunnels. Everything seemed to be going well, wolves were dancing, drinking... getting up to other activities in the tunnels which Kurt turned his eyes away from, not wanting to see that.

Kurt heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Sebastian walking up to him. His eyes were glazed from the alcohol and a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin. Kurt offered him a small smile as he joined him, but kept his wits about him; a drunk Alpha was dangerous. "Having fun?" Sebastian returned his smile, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"This is amazing. I've never felt so... in love! This is truly a family here and, it's all thanks to you Kurt. Y-you brought this family together." Yep, Sebastian was drunk.

"This is your party remember? You brought everyone together, and without much trouble either. I'm impressed, I've never managed that. I'm glad you decided to come to me to find a home here."

"Me too. Now, I need to find myself a mate. A beautiful soul to call my own." Sebastian took Kurt's chin, tilting his head to look at him, "Know anyone who might be interested?" Sebastian was leaning in close, still swaying, when Kurt reached up to grasp his wrist lightly, removing his hand. "No, I don't know anyone, you'll have to keep looking, but there are plenty of pretty wolves here who you could introduce yourself to."

"I want beautiful. You're beautiful." Sebastian leaned in to kiss him to feel a pistol against his chest, icy blue eyes staring back at him.

"This party is going so well Sebastian, don't ruin it." Kurt whispered, all too aware of the growl erupting from Sebastian's chest. "Go back to your guests and enjoy the rest of your night." Sebastian raised a hand to stroke his cheek, "One day perhaps." He whispered, leaning into the pistol to kiss Kurt's cheek before turning and howling to the crowd who returned the howl, the sound vibrating over the music and rising into the night sky. Kurt watched him jump into the crowd of dancing wolves, bopping his head to the beat.

Putting his gun away, Kurt walked back down towards the crowd as a hand grasps his arm, pulling him into a tunnel and pinning him against a wall. The growl from the wolf in front of him didn't scare him though, he knew it was Blaine the moment he touched him. Kurt searched his eyes, but the alcohol had already taken affect and he couldn't read him.

"Blaine, let me go." He said calmly, both for Blaine's sake and his heart's.

"I told Bas to stay away from you, but it seems he can't keep his hands to himself." Blaine slurred, running his nose and lips over Kurt's neck.

"I can control Sebastian, and since when did you two use nicknames?" He tried to lighten the mood, to get Blaine to release him, but his grip only increased.

"He wants you, wants to claim you. He doesn't even know who you are and he wants you. What would he do if he knew what you were?" Blaine traced his jaw with his lips.

"I doubt he'd want to touch me after that." Kurt shrugged, tilting his head away from Blaine's soft lips.

"Why do you hate your wolf so much?" Blaine growled, moving away to look into Kurt's eyes.

"I told you why." Kurt whispered. Blaine shook his head, "That doesn't make you a freak, that makes you special. Unique. One of a kind." Kurt felt the tears threatening to spill again, "Then why was I hidden? Why was I told never to show anyone what I was? Why was my mother ripped from her pack because she was carrying me?" The tears fell at the mention of his mother.

"I don't know Kurt, but I want to help. It must be so hard being alone with these clans at your doorstep. Let me be the wolf you rely on, let me help you to understand what it means to be a wolf." Blaine didn't let Kurt reply as he pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Kurt was in shock, hadn't expected this kiss and all his fears were screaming at him to get away but as Blaine pressed for more, Kurt felt the Alpha's presence fill his soul, calming him, and he let go. Blaine groaned when he felt Kurt's wolf seeping through his senses and Kurt's own return of the kiss. He released Kurt's wrists to wrap an arm around his waist, the other hand threading through his hair as Kurt's own hands wrapped around his shoulders.

Kurt groaned again as Blaine's scent washed over him, owning him. He'd kissed humans before but never a wolf and it was sending his senses wild. A predatory growl released from Blaine's throat as he pushed Kurt back against the wall, enjoying the little innocent growl Kurt released as their mouths moved against one another, hunger burning through their skins.

Kurt pulled away to catch his breath, but Blaine wasn't done as his lips found Kurt's neck, kissing and sucking at the porcelain skin. His fears were too close to the surface to ignore though, they told him this was wrong, they told him Blaine was only doing this as an Alpha trying to take a Hound of God... to get one up on Sebastian. So, reluctantly he pushed Blaine away, running his hands over his clothes to straighten them out, licking his lips and running a hand through his hair.

The hunger in Blaine's eyes was clear to see and Kurt wanted so much to jump back into his arms, but he couldn't.

"This was wrong. You wanted to kill me only a couple of days ago and now... Your wolf is confused, he saw my wolf and instinct took over. Nothing more." Kurt tried to rationalise.

"Don't tell me what my wolf wants. I am my wolf, and I know what I want." Blaine growled.

"Well it's not me. You know who I am now Blaine, I'll give you that. So allow me to come to you when I need you, but don't force this on me." Kurt stood up straight and walked towards the exit of the tunnel, needing to get away from Blaine.

"I didn't need to force you. You wanted this as much as I did." Blaine called after him.

Kurt didn't respond, he just carried on down into the crowd of dancers and over to the bar, stepping behind to help Sid. Anything to distract his mind. He watched Blaine walk out of the tunnel and into the crowd but lost him in between all the dancers. He busied himself serving drinks, occasionally accepting a few offered to him and laughed at the drunken antics around him. He was thankful to not run into Blaine for the rest of the party.

The crowd started to dwindle as Schuester's pack left, all in wolf form, all too drunk to hold their human bodies, shortly followed by the Anderson pack leaving the Puckerman's and Blaine's Westerville pack to keep Sebastian's wolves company. The music had been turned down and the wolves were just sitting around, conversing idly, he watched a few retire into the tunnels and decided to help Sid load one of the trucks with the empty barrels.

He drove the truck up to the gate and reached into his pocket to retrieve the keys of the second truck, turning the key in the engine, he cranked it into reverse and slowly drove it down towards the canyon. He stopped the truck when he noticed plumes of smoke between the gate and the trees. Pulling the handbrake up, he reached into the glove box pocketing his salt diamond bracelets and gripping a single sai.

He slowly stepped out of the truck and crept quietly towards the gate, the smoke obscuring his view. He knew he had another half an hour before the sun would rise so he'd just have to rely on his other senses. Flames caught his eyes through the smoke and he sneaked up, gentle on his feet as he held a hand over his mouth and nose.

The odour seeped through his nose and he knew he was dealing with black witches. As carefully as he could he reached into his pocket and snapped the bracelets on his wrists. Hidden behind a bush he watched two black witches holding out their arms over the flame, chanting together, the smoke from the fire dancing around them. He watched the smoke form a ball above the flame and a faint blue light shimmering from within, becoming brighter and brighter, the smoke changing shape and forming into a map of the canyons. From his view, Kurt could just make out the smoke wolves walking around the canyon, the now small ball of blue light flittering around the map, stopping over each wolf before moving on.

The map of the canyon moved out to the gate and surrounding forest, a small orange light locating the witches and then the smoke exploded. The witches looked directly at Kurt, their eyes black and as their screams filled the air the flames of the fire shot out at Kurt, who rolled away onto his feet and ran around the trees, dodging the flames. He felt his salt diamonds reacting to the spells being shot at him, but he didn't stop, he could still hear and feel the flames following him.

He reached for his gun dropping onto his back as the flames rushed above him and aimed at a witch, hitting her in the shoulder. Not fatal but enough for the flames to disappear into a fog above him. He couldn't see the witches but that meant they couldn't see him. He climbed a tree to get above the smoke and crept across a branch to look down through the smoke.

He spotted a shadow and fired, blood spilling all over the woodland and putting out the fire. A scream met his ears as the branch exploded, sending him crashing to the ground. Hands grasped around his neck squeezing tightly, the witch's enraged, blood splattered face inches from his own. He grasped her wrists to try and move her, his salt diamond shield ablaze as the witch fired spell after spell at him.

With a struggle, Kurt got her hands off his neck and with all his force lifted her arms away from him, but his legs were trapped, and he felt her arms becoming heavier as she cast a spell on herself, increasing the weight in her hands. Nails clawed at the skin of his neck as he took in a deep breath to try and gain a bit more strength, but then he smelt it.

A growl erupted above them and the witch was snatched off of Kurt and shook violently in the mouth of a chestnut brown wolf, her screams chilling Kurt's bones. Another wolf blocked Kurt's view, black fur standing on ends. He thought it might be Blaine before a pair of arms lifted Kurt to his feet, hands cupping his cheeks and he met those hazel eyes, full of fear and worry.

The witch's screams died away, her body limp and the wolves shifted back into Puck and Sebastian, whose mouth was dripping with blood, his eyes still a golden glow. They both turned to Kurt, approaching the hunter, and Kurt felt hands all over him as they silently checked him for wounds. He brushed them off, pulling away from Blaine as well, feeling crowded.

"I'm fine, really... thank you. She was a strong one." Kurt nodded looking down at the floor, hiding his shame at having to be rescued.

"What were you doing out here?" Puck asked, his hand back on Kurt's arm, his protective instincts still beating through him.

"I saw the smoke and came out to investigate. I found those two witches doing a location spell." He turned his eyes to Sebastian, "They were searching the mines. You better not be hiding something from me."

Sebastian shook his head, "Got nothing to hide. You've seen our IDs, you've done your checks."

"That witch was part of the group that attacked my clan." Blaine spoke up. "They must be looking for a Hound of God." Blaine looked knowingly at Kurt, his eyes telling him that they were looking for him.

Kurt turned back to Sebastian, "Has a Hound come to the mines since you arrived?"

Sebastian nodded, "Will came with Emma a few days back to welcome us."

Kurt looked to Blaine with a satisfied glare, "They must have picked up her aura on their travels and thought you had a Hound. You'll all have to up your security around your homes. I'm sure there'll be more where that came from."

Kurt picked up his gun from the ground, wiping the blood off it on his trousers, grimacing at the smell. The three Alphas watched him carefully as they walked back to the mines. When they got back, Kurt turned back to them, "You should all head back to your own packs now. The party's died down and I don't want any of your wolves doing something they'd regret over the smell of blood. I'll help Sid pack up and then head back."

"I'm sorry the party ended on a sour note." Sebastian apologised.

Kurt just smiled, "All in all it was a success, and we stopped anything from ruining that so I wouldn't worry. Just promise me you'll all up your security." Kurt jumped into the van as the three Alphas nodded to him.

He started the engine and watched the three Alphas go ahead of him to call their wolves to them, Blaine taking one last look back to Kurt before following suit. He slowly reversed the vehicle, his mind still on the witches and the demons from yesterday. The attacks were becoming more frequent and Kurt was becoming more worried for the safety of Lima and the wolves around the town. He bit his lips as his mind thought to an attack on the town from an army of demons and black witches and wondered how prepared he was.

* * *

Love Puck, I need to write more Puck... and more Kurt and Blaine getting it on! It's coming, just be patient. Reviews help with the Klaine, seriously, the little dance scene was all your lot's doing. Hope you enjoyed, the next one's a biggie.


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys make writing this so much more rewarding with your reviews and thank you to everyone whose following this and favourited it since the last chapter.**

**There will be more Puck and everyone soon but we're getting to the point where I'm moving the story forward so it'll be a couple of chapters before they return.**

**I know a lot of you have a lot of questions about Kurt and his past and what he is. I give out hints where I can but with Kurt not knowing and no one around him knowing I can't do much, but that will change soon and then everything will become clear.**

**The song in this chapter is Lumineers' 'Ho Hey', if you haven't listened to it I suggest doing so before reading this.**

**Enjoy!**

Finn and Kurt leisurely strolled through the streets of Lima under the midday sun, a soft breeze the only escape from the ravishing heat. Kurt fanned his hat over his neck, his shirt unbuttoned, letting what breeze there was to beat against his muscle top, while Finn poured the contents of a water bottle over his face and neck, a relieved sigh escaping as the cool liquid took the heat away for a moment.

It had been two days since the party in the mines and so far everything had been quiet. Each of the packs had increased their security, Jane and Emma had been placed under guard at all time and Kurt had visited every white witch in town to ask for their help in detecting any unusual disturbances. Finn had been in contact with the hunters' society, making them aware of what they knew and found that the same was happening all over. Each town and city was left to fend for themselves and some had forcibly removed the wolves that harboured nearby.

Kurt wasn't going to do that. He knew better than to take away their best line of defence against demons, dark witches and vampires, even if it was the packs themselves that were bringing the demons to their door. Kurt had spent the last two days asking Santana question after question about the demons finding him, about if he pushed his abilities in his human form to the limit in battle, would the demons know what he was... but the answer was always the same.

_I don't know... no... maybe... it depends how far you take it. _

Kurt kicked a stone across the road in his frustration. His mother hadn't prepared him for this. She taught him to hide, to run as fast as lightning, to sniff out a threat but not this. It was never discussed, it was always a rule, "_Never let them find out who you are_", but now Kurt didn't know what to do. The threat was on his life as well, and while he kept hidden he'd have to fight the demons that were after wolves like him. One wrong move and they'd know. But if he came out, there'd be four packs out there hopefully looking out for him while they fought... but he'd also be telling the demons where to find him... and when you weren't part of a pack... it left you vulnerable and Kurt didn't do vulnerable. Plus there was a chance the packs wouldn't accept him, would let him fend for his own freakish self.

Finn tapped Kurt's shoulder lightly to grab his attention, but kept looking off into the park.

"Dude! You hear that?"

Kurt tilted his head to listen and could hear the faint hum Finn was talking about, but the hum became laughter and singing to Kurt's sharp hearing and as the calm breeze brushed against his cheeks, he knew they had company. He buttoned up the bottom half of his teal shirt and walked ahead of Finn into the park. He heard Finn striding behind him to keep up.

"What do you think it is?" Finn asked, finally catching up and walking with Kurt.

"Wolves, but with the sun this strong they shouldn't be much of a threat."

He felt Finn tense then relax, the relief in his body language obvious. They both heard the laughter this time, children's laughter and the panic was back.

"Kurt, why are there children with the wolves?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well, they could be their children. Ever think about that, Finn?"

"Oh yeah, true. But what if-"

"Then you have my permission to kick butt." Kurt was having too much fun watching Finn panic to tell him that there was little threat considering the scent he picked up was that of the Westerville pack. They rounded a corner towards the water feature and stopped, jaws slack as they took in the scene around them. Children were all sat around the ornate fountain on the grass, swaying and clapping their hands as twelve members of the Westerville pack stood around, on and in the fountain, singing to the children. Ethan was beatboxing as the rest were set up as an a cappella group, turning what sounded like 'Teddy Bear's Picnic', into a soothing melody which even some of the adults standing around the children were enjoying.

Nick was tiptoeing around the rim of the fountain as he sung, playing out the lyrics, jumping in front of the children as he sang the chorus, making the children jump and scream and giggle at the antics of the group. The others had moved to peak from behind the fountain as a few circled the children, sneaking up to tickle them when the lyrics prompted them. Wes and Blaine had a couple of young kids in their laps, trying to get them to clap in time with the song.

Finn nudged Kurt, leaning in to whisper, "Dude this is weird. Why are they singing nursery rhymes like that?" Kurt just shrugged, "Guess we'll find out when they finish up." To be honest Kurt didn't mind hanging about. He didn't know what he expected when he first smelt the honey and sandalwood he was becoming so accustomed to, but he was enjoying this. Enjoying how relaxed they were and how at ease the townsfolk were. How well they worked as a team and how stunning their voices worked together. Finn moved from his spot next to Kurt when Rachel rushed over, grabbing Finn's arms.

"Can you believe it? You've missed so much you two, these guys were just humming and tuning up by the fountain when I found them and thought I'd see how they compared to me. Then, they started singing these huge songs and putting on these amazing performances and then they started taking requests from the crowd that had come out of nowhere and one of the little boys asked for Humpty Dumpty and then... Wow! They can make anything sound good. Not as good as me but, Kurt, why didn't you tell me these wolves could sing!"

Rachel was bouncing up and down, the brightest smile on her face and her cheeks red from her earlier performances. Kurt could just shake his head, "I didn't know, and you said you didn't want wolves." Kurt retorted, still offended by Rachel's statement months ago that she wouldn't be letting any wolves into her performances.

"I'd let them if they can sing like this!" Rachel pointed towards the group who had just finished and were bowing dramatically as the children clapped and asked for more. Rachel grabbed Finn's wrist pulling him over to the bench she had managed to occupy with all her shopping bags and coat as Kurt stood back, watching under the shade of a tree.

One of the teenagers handed Blaine a guitar, who stepped back to sit on the fountain, quietly tuning. Most of the other wolves sat on the ground around him, while Wes, Thad and Jeff stood by Blaine's side. It looked so natural; the Alpha keeping the attention of all his wolves while his second in command and closest comrades stood by his side and the rest of his pack sat waiting for their instructions. Kurt felt a pull in his chest, resting his head against the trunk of the tree, watching what he couldn't have with longing.

Blaine strummed the guitar tenderly, a gentle melody stretching through the park as some of the wolves jumped up from their spot on the floor, slowly walking through the crowd. As the melody picked up and Blaine pulled out the first notes of the song, the pack let their voices harmonize as they shouted out, "Ho!" followed on the next bar by, "Hey!" The pack slowly filtered into the crowd, urging the children to join in as they again cried out, "Ho... Hey!" The smiles on the pack's faces was contagious, the entire crowd cheering them on, and Kurt couldn't help his own smile as he watched Wes step forward on the final "Ho!" His voice, strong and rich, his hand resting on Thad's shoulder as he sung.

_I've been trying to do it right_

_(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life_

_(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead_

_(Hey!)_ _I've been sleeping in my bed_,

_(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed_ _(Hey!)_

Wes walked through the wolves, an easy smile on his face as they got more confident in their shouts between his lines. As he repeated the last line, Blaine stood from the fountain and walked into the centre of the group, guitar held low on his abs as the group belted out a further "Ho!" and a second, before Blaine's voice echoed through the crowd and caught Kurt's attention, eyes never leaving Blaine.

_So show me family_ _(Hey!) _

_All the blood that I would bleed_ _(Ho!)_

_I don't know where I belong_ _(Hey!)_

_I don't know where I went wrong_ _(Ho!) _

_But I can write a song_ _(Hey!)_

Blaine's voice had captured the crowd, even Rachel held her hand to her chest and squeezed Finn's arm whispering to him, probably planning some sort of duet between the two. Jeff, Nick and David had started to clap between the lines as they belted out their "Hey Ho" and as Blaine finished his last line, Jeff counted the group in with "1, 2, 3" and Wes wrapped an arm around Blaine's back as they sung the chorus together, the entire group coming together at the end of each verse while clapping with more vigour.

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my (sweetheart)_

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweet __(Ho!)_

The whole group continued to clap as Blaine strummed happily on the guitar, the renewed energy in the song from the chorus continuing on, some of the children getting up off the grass and skipping around the group clapping with them, shouting with them with a high pitched, "Hey!" and "Ho!", jumping in the air as they did, causing the adults all around to laugh. Kurt even allowed himself to relax and laugh with them; it was magical how these wolves were working the human crowd. Kurt's smile faltered slightly when Wes pointed him out to Blaine and his hazel eyes met his. The dazzling smile Blaine sent his way brought a shy blush to Kurt's cheeks, and he bit his lip to hold back his own smile, reminding himself he was still annoyed with Blaine. Wes' voice broke the connection after the cry from the group.

_(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him_

_(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you _

_(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town _

_(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal _

_(Ho!) And Bowery __(Hey!)_

_(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me__(Hey!)__  
_

Jeff counted the group in again, while they clapped and encouraged the crowd to clap with them and they didn't disappoint. Everyone was clapping, whistling, encouraging the group on, Blaine joining Wes' side as he matched his vocals beautifully.

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my (sweetheart) _

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my (sweetheart)_

Blaine's voice stretched across the park as his soul sang out the next line, extending the notes to let his voice soar before the group joined him once again to finish the song.

_Love ‒ we need it now _

_Let's hope for some _

_So, we're bleeding out  
_

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my (sweetheart) _

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweet (Ho!)_

As Blaine plucked the guitar through the last few chords and the group let out the last "Hey Ho!" the crowd erupted into applause, Rachel and Finn jumping to their feet and even Kurt couldn't deny them their much deserved applause as he walked from his shaded spot over to Finn and Rachel.

"Oh wow Kurt, did you see that? I have to get these guys to perform with me. I'll have to think of a night we can do at the theatre. Oh Finn! Come with me now and help me plan something." She grabbed Finn's arm dragging him away, as he looked back apologetically at Kurt. "Bye Kurt!" Rachel called back getting Finn to carry all her bags and disappearing with him from the park.

The crowd dispersed from the park and the children were running back to the play area as the Westerville pack slumped down on the grass, some grabbing a drink from the fountain to sooth their dry throats. Kurt stepped over to them, hands in his pockets.

"That was quite the performance, guys. Who knew you could all sing so well?" Kurt praised, a couple of the wolves jumping at the hunter's presence. Nick smiled up at him from his spot on the grass, knee length khaki shorts riding up his legs as he wrapped his bare arms around his knees, short sleeved white shirt covered in grass stains.

"It's how we started out. We twelve here are the original Westerville clan, just a group of travelling singers to begin with." Nick explained briefly, nudging Thad to tell a tale.

"Oh do go on. If you think after that performance I'm going to leave without knowing the full story, you're mistaken." Kurt urged, sitting on a bench next to the fountain.

"Well," Thad hesitated, trying to find the best starting point and glancing at Blaine, who sat on the fountain edge, for his approval, continuing when he got a nod. "All of us here were originally part of the Anderson clan, we all grew up together and went to the same school, where we joined the Warblers; the glee club at the school. We all love music, love to sing, love to perform. We used to perform for the clan every week when Nathan would put on a big feast and we couldn't get enough."

"However being stuck in a clan meant we couldn't get out around the country and perform, so one day Blaine went to his father and told him he'd be setting up his own clan and moving away. There was a big row but in the end Nathan found sense and let us go begrudgingly."

"Why wouldn't Nathan let you go?" Kurt interrupted, turning to Blaine.

"I'm the youngest, and since my brother had moved away I was suppose to take over from my father, but I had no interest in being suffocated by tradition, and he didn't take kindly to that." Blaine shrugged it off, nuzzling Jeff's neck as he came to sit with him, sensing Blaine's discomfort in the subject. The act pulled at Kurt's heart and he had to look away, taking a deep breath. He didn't catch Blaine watching his reaction.

"We travelled all over the country performing," Thad continued, "It was amazing, we would just turn up at a bar or a club and just set up and belt out a few tunes. We did a few gigs and concerts here and there and as we travelled we came across other wolves who were interested in joining us. Before we knew it our clan of twelve had turned into forty six and we decided we were too big to travel and settled in state, but would still allow a small group to travel out and perform when they wanted. More wolves would come back with the groups and others would just turn up having heard of us. Before we knew it, Blaine was looking after a clan of seventy wolves." Thad turned to look over at him as he reached out a hand, Blaine reaching out to accept the hand in a light touch.

"Best years of my life." Blaine said softly, smiling at Thad and turning that smile to the ten other wolves around him.

"I'm sorry that was ripped from you." Kurt whispered.

"You have nothing to apologise for. No one saw this coming, not even Jeremiah." Wes spoke up sitting next to Kurt, running a hand over his shoulder.

Kurt looked over at him, smiling sadly, "Well after today I can say with confidence that you are more than welcome to perform here and if you can stomach Rachel's diva counterpart, then the theatre will be open for you too."

David grinned at that, "Yeah she's got a big head on those little shoulders, though quite a voice."

"That big head is nothing compared to her self belief, believe me." Kurt muttered.

"So Kurt, what's your story?" Jeff piped up, bouncing in his seat next to Blaine.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, eyes blinking rapidly, heart fluttering.

"We told you our story, it's only right we hear yours." Thad nudged his knee, smiling sinfully up at him, golden flecks in his eyes.

"I don't think so." Kurt crossed his arms, pulling his defences back up.

"You don't have to tell us everything, it's not like we did. Just tell us what you want." Came Blaine's voice, his Alpha reaching out to Kurt, willing him to open up even just a little to his pack.

Kurt looked around at the group hesitantly, then at the park, taking account of anyone watching them, then back to the pack, taking a deep breath.

"My mother was seven months pregnant with me when she collapsed on the high street out there," Kurt motioned to the busy high street just outside the park, "she was found by Burt Hummel, my adopted father, and a white witch. They took her in and cared for her, she told them she'd been attacked by wolves and from the wounds on her body they were amazed she was still carrying me."

Kurt licked his lips, his mind filtering through the more intimate details of the story, working through what he could say and what he wouldn't. "I was raised by all three of them, my mother was a hunter too and taught me how to fight, Burt taught me the ways of the world and the white witch taught me how to protect myself... My first kill was when I was five." He watched the wolves for their reaction, but a soft touch to his arm from Wes calmed him. "It was a rouge wolf, my mother had told me to hide as she took him on, but she was knocked unconscious during the fight and something inside brought me out of my hiding place and my hand found my dagger... which found the wolf's heart."

"My mother died when I was eight. A group of rouge wolves came looking for her and cornered her. She was already weak after fighting off demons and vampires earlier and she didn't stand a chance... they tore her apart. A week later, I took over as hunter with the white witch to look over me and four years later the town gave me the title of 'Protector of Lima'." His eyes wandered to the fountain Blaine and Jeff sat on, his heart filling with love, "That fountain was built in her honour." He whispered.

Jeff and Blaine stood from the fountain in a flash, turning to take the sculpture in. A beautiful woman stood tall, holding a bow and arrow into the sky, the water flowing out from the tip over the woman's slight figure and fluttering robes, her tip toes dipping into the water around her. Kurt wiped away a stray tear at the memories of the town presenting the fountain to him all those years ago. It gave him a place to come, to remember. His mother never got a grave; he wasn't given a body to bury.

"Well it's good to see she's still looking after this town, both through you and this beautiful fountain." Wes broke the silence, squeezing Kurt's hand as he stood and joined Blaine's side.

Kurt watched them have a whispered conversation, admiring how at ease the two were; arms brushing, hands touching and their smiles infectious to one another. Kurt vaguely remembered interacting with his mother like a wolf would, brushing up against her, nuzzling her neck, the constant little touches. The memories were few though as he spent most of his childhood being told how to act human, how to not touch, not to lean into someone and to not morph into a wolf.

Blaine touched Wes' cheek briefly before walking over to Kurt as the rest of the wolves waved their goodbyes and left the park, leaving just the two of them. Blaine took the seat next to Kurt, resting his elbow against the back of the bench, his fingers brushing Kurt's shoulder.

"How much editing did that story have?" Blaine asked looking up at the fountain.

"A lot." Kurt answered, not sure why Blaine remained behind.

"Do you think one day I'll hear the unedited version?" Blaine countered, turning towards Kurt.

"I doubt it." Kurt lowered his eyes to the ground, fiddling his with fingers.

"So your lotion; washes off with water but is perfectly resistant against blood?" Blaine changed the subject, jolting Kurt who turned his eyes up to him.

"What?"

"The witches at the party, you were covered in their blood, but your scent never escaped. How does that work?" Blaine asked.

"My lotion was created for protection and battle. I can get covered in blood, grime, sweat and the lotion will stay put. But I need to be able to take the lotion off if one of you wolves decides to scent me, which you do an awful lot of. So it isn't water resistant... which is fun when it decides to rain." Kurt huffed.

Blaine laughed lightly, nodding, "Okay... You know those witches were more than likely seeking you out with that location spell."

Kurt sighed, tilting his head back, "Emma's scent is very rich, it lingers around a lot longer than most with her being a healer, and if they were following my scent from the lake that night, it would've lead them to my house not the mines."

Blaine nodded, biting back his protective manner, wanting nothing more than to hide Kurt away with his mother, but knew the head strong hunter would never do that. The silence dragged out as the two sat on the bench, looking out onto the park, Blaine's fingers gliding over Kurt's shoulder.

"... I have something for you."

Kurt looked up into hazel eyes again, and held the stare, trying hard to not back down as the Alpha before him searched his eyes, sizing him up. He held his breath when he felt the lure of Blaine's scent settling around him, urging him to give in and accept the presence before him. He knew if he took a deep breath he'd submit, let his body lean towards Blaine and reach out for a touch or a rub, anything a normal wolf would want from an Alpha. Kurt shifted in his seat angling his body towards Blaine but at the same time further away.

"What could you possibly have?" Kurt breathed out.

"If I give it to you, I want something in return." Blaine rested his head on his hand, watching Kurt still.

"And why would I do that?" Kurt pressed.

"Because I know you want what I have." Blaine remained cryptic throughout, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Kurt tilted his head back with a sigh, "And what would I have to give in return for this?"

"I want to see your wolf."

Kurt's head snapped in Blaine's direction, eyes wide and terrified, his hands shaking slightly, "I don't think that's a good idea." He shook his head, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"You can't control your wolf because you keep him locked up inside. If you're going to fight with us and be at your strongest, you need to know how to use your wolf both in your human body and as a wolf. I can help you." Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Jane's been helping me." Kurt shot out.

"My mother isn't an Alpha; she doesn't have the pull I do. I've seen your wolf trying to push through to get to me at the party and again today. I can help you." He repeated.

Kurt stopped himself from causing his lip to bleed as he steadied his breathing, clenching and unclenching his hands. He wanted that control, for the fear of morphing into his wolf and running wild to go away, to become stronger. "If we do this... we do it at my place, under lock and key." Kurt lay out his terms, still not sure he wanted to do this, but he also wanted to know what Blaine had.

"Deal." Blaine settled, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out three vials filled with a red substance and lay them in Kurt's open palms.

"What are these?" Kurt asked, studying the small vials.

"Your blood." That got Kurt's attention as he pressed Blaine for more, "I know your scent now so... I decided to help you with your demon problem. I found these in a house I can only presume belongs to the demon abusing you. I walked round all the buildings in this town and that house was the only one giving off a slight scent. Nothing any wolf would pick on without knowing your scent." Blaine explained, his hand running lightly over Kurt's back.

"You went into his house?" Kurt asked, the shock of Blaine's gift still not sinking in.

"Yup, but I think he might still have one vial on him. Your scent was lingering on the streets for a moment when I walked by and I know it wasn't from you personally."

"He's going to come after me now. He's going to think I broke into his house and stole these." Kurt was beginning to panic, wild thoughts of what Karofsky could do flashing through his mind.

A tender hand on his cheek sent the thoughts back into the dark as Blaine turned Kurt's head to look at him, "We need him to come looking for you, so we can put an end to this."

"We?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, smiling with warmth, "Yes, I'll be there when he next turns up. I'll help you."

Blaine's thumb began to caress Kurt's cheek as he felt himself relax, leaning into the hand before catching himself and standing from the bench, pocketing the vials. Blaine stood with him, hands in his pockets to avoid reaching out to Kurt again.

"So, I've kept my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn."

Kurt took in the time, noting it was getting late and decided it wouldn't be a bad time to get this over with; he didn't have to patrol tonight. With a nod to Blaine they walked through the town towards Kurt and Santana's home in silence. Kurt, because he was terrified of what he was going to do and Blaine because he knew Kurt needed the time to think.

Once they reached the house, Kurt fiddled with his keys trying to push the right key into the lock but failing as his hands shook. A hand settled over his and Kurt lowered his head in frustration as Blaine open the door for him, stepping inside on hurried feet and into the kitchen. As he leant over the kitchen sink, feeling like his was about to lose the contents of his stomach, a warm hand rubbed up and down his back.

"You're worrying too much." Blaine spoke up, "This is supposed to be so natural to you and you're treating it like I've asked you to kill someone. Calm down." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple, "Calm down."

Kurt gasped, leaning into the touch, his wolf's panic calming at the touch, "Do that again." He whispered, eyes closed and leaning further into the touch as Blaine's lips touched his temple again, then his cheek, jaw line, down to his neck. Kurt's grip on the counter loosened as a calm washed over him and he let out a contented sigh. He opened his eyes, catching their reflection in the window, Blaine's eyes closed as his lips pressed gently to his neck. Kurt stepped away, coughing, cheeks flushed, "Thank you. I'm alright now." He spoke to the floor.

"Oh I bet you are." Came the smug voice from the door.

Santana stood leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over a white shirt tucked into denim shorts, a smug smile on her lips. "If I knew you were bringing company Kurt, I would've made myself scarce. As I'm not and I'm wondering why Hobbit here is sucking on your neck, I'm going to request some answers."

"He was panicking, I was just helping him calm down." Blaine replied to her, not moving from Kurt's side.

"Oh I'm sure that's all you were after, Alpha." Santana spit back.

"It's okay San, but could you do me a favour?"

"I don't stock condoms Lady, sorry."

Kurt's blush rushed up his neck and fired his cheeks, "NO! Blaine is here to help me with my wolf, but I'd like it if you could be present as well."

Santana sent a suspicious eye over Blaine before nodding, "Sure, I don't really want you to be left on your own with this one anyway." Santana pushed herself off the doorframe and heading into the study, lighting candles around the room and pulling out the silver chain from the safe. Blaine followed her in and huffed at the chain, "That won't be necessary."

Santana glared at him, "And how would you know?"

"Because Kurt's wolf wants to obey me. He'll behave, just you watch." Blaine sat down in a chair facing the fire as Kurt walked in, locking the door behind him and pulling the iron bars over the windows.

"You hear this Kurt, this Hobbit says your wolf wants to obey." Santana mocked, tossing the chains back in the safe.

"So Blaine keeps implying." Kurt muttered putting his weapons away in his desk and putting his katana back on display above the fireplace.

"You broke through the silver cuffs at the village so what good is that chain anyway?" Blaine asked, this having puzzled him since he discovered what Kurt was.

"I can break out of silver but my wolf can't" Kurt briefed.

Blaine went to press further when Santana interrupted.

"Can I ask why you're doing this?" Santana pushed herself onto the desk as Kurt pulled out the vials of blood. She picked them up opening the lid, the smell making her eyes widen, "Are these the vials of blood Karofsky had?" A nod from Kurt confirmed her suspicions, "But how?"

"I snuck into his house and got them." Blaine briefed her.

"He's probably still carrying one so we'll need to be on the alert." Kurt stopped in front of Blaine taking a deep breath.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, waiting for Kurt's nod, enjoying the sight of Kurt's pink tongue dipping out to lick his lips, "Don't shut down when you morph, try and stay focused on something in the room." Blaine instructed.

Kurt just nodded, looking over the room trying to find something to focus on, but every time his eyes came back to Blaine, and as much as he tried he couldn't focus on anything else. He was terrified, he wanted to run and hide, but Blaine was sending a soothing aura through his bones, trying to calm him, trying to put him at ease and to an extent it was working. He let his eyes seep into Blaine's, as he let his wolf come through, his hair shimmering white before his whole body was covered in the white fur of his wolf and he fell to the floor, morphing completely into the white wolf, cerulean eyes fixed on Blaine's.

Shaking out his fur, the wolf licks his right paw before taking a look around the room, his ears flicking back and forth, tail swishing behind him. Blaine huffed gently, chin resting on his palm as he watched the wolf turn towards him, his head tilting gently as he took in the Alpha before him. Blaine let his own scent seep from him again, exerting his authority. Panicked by the strong scent, the wolf's fur stood on ends as he stood on guard, teeth on show, growling at Blaine.

"Yeah that worked, Hobbit." Santana snapped at Blaine, crossing her arms. "Remember, this wolf hasn't ever been in a pack so he doesn't understand what you're doing."

Blaine didn't respond, instead leaning forward in his seat, holding out the back of his hand to the wolf, waiting patiently. The wolf's ears pulled back against his head, as he lowered his body to the ground, icy blue eyes moving between Blaine's hand and the golden glow of his hazel eyes. His tail twitched behind him as he cautiously lifted his head to sniff the hand then lowering his head back to the floor, eyes returning to Blaine's.

"Is Kurt aware at all?" Santana asked, watching Blaine slowly push himself from the chair to kneel before the wolf. If Santana was honest with herself, she was glad Kurt had made this jump to let another wolf help him, but she could hear Kurt's worries rolling around in her head and she couldn't help but worry herself at this leap.

"A little but not enough to control the wolf... He's beautiful though." Blaine whispered, smiling in his admission.

The wolf's ears perked up at his words, tilting his head to the side before huffing at Blaine.

"I think Kurt heard you." Santana smirked.

"I think he did." Blaine mimicked her smirk, holding his hand out to the wolf again, who reached out to lick the digits with the tip of his tongue. Blaine smiled affectionately, moving his hand to stroke the top of the wolf's head. "But it's true." Blaine spoke to the wolf in a whisper.

"So much for being a demon." Santana referred to their previous conversation at the front of the day all those days before.

"My mistake." Blaine replied, smiling at the small growl of disapproval coming from the wolf, "Oh you heard that Kurt?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, happy to see Kurt becoming more aware of his surroundings as he scratched behind the wolf's ear.

Blaine moved his hand away as the wolf sat back, looking up at Santana, who smiled when the eyes she recognised to be Kurt's met hers. "Well Hobbit, I'm impressed. He's never gained control this quickly before."

Blaine smiled sitting back in the chair and watched the wolf walk over to Santana and rub against her legs, "It took a while but that's Kurt doing that, not the wolf."

Santana smiled, running her hand through the crystal white fur on the wolf's back, "How do you feel, Kurt?"

The white wolf let his head roll back as the fur glowed and fell around the body that was once a wolf, leaving behind the relaxed body of the human. Kurt opened his eyes with a content sigh as he met Blaine's, a smile spreading on his lips. "I feel... fine." Kurt turned to Santana, who in turn raised a brow at him, "That's all? You turn into your wolf, have what looks like the most awareness you've ever had as a wolf and morph back at your own accord... and you're just 'fine'?" She pressed.

Kurt shrugged, "It's hard to explain. I went blank at first but then everything became clear and... I saw Blaine... and then I could see everything, through my wolf, I felt, everything... and then I was back here." He turned his eyes back to Blaine, "I also heard you call my wolf bea-"

"I called you beautiful. Not your wolf... you." Blaine corrected.

Kurt licked his lips, the blush from earlier returning to his cheeks, "I should go and reapply my lotions." He picked up a candle and his pistol, turning to Santana, "I'm going to..."

"Go! Now!" Santana ordered pointing to the study door, holding down a grin.

Kurt smiled, a rare relaxed smile, and unlocked the door, pausing as Blaine reached out to run a hand down his arm, but he didn't turn to him. "You did great, Kurt. But I'd like to keep doing this." Kurt closed his eyes briefly at the sincerity behind those simple words, "We'll see Blaine." With that he took the stairs two at a time to reach his room, locking the door behind him.

Blaine watched Kurt leave, slightly disheartened by Kurt's response but happy with the progress they had made in such a short time. With how quickly Kurt morphed back into his human form after he gained consciousness he could tell Kurt was afraid to stay like that for long. Whether it be from losing consciousness again or getting caught, Kurt was far from ready to accept his wolf and Blaine felt the urge to know more about what brought Kurt to this reality.

Santana watched Blaine for a moment as he was consumed by his thoughts before coughing to get his attention. When those hazel eyes turned to her, darkness fell on the room, the candlelight extinguished, only a trickle of moonlight seeping through the bars on the windows and the blaze from the fireplace lighting the room. The aura in the room turned menacing as Santana pinned Blaine to his spot, ignoring the growl coming from the Alpha.

Approaching Blaine, Santana pressed a finger into his chest, "Nothing leaves this room, do you hear? Kurt told me about what happened at the lake, but I'm sure if it weren't for that he would be very happy to let you continue to think he was a human. Kurt keeps this a secret for a reason and you do not have the right to force him to do this, nor to tell anyone else about this. Now, I'm sure you got him to do this because of those vials over there, but pull something like that again and I'll make sure to go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"Be that as it may, we both know Kurt needs to be able to control his wolf. To be at one with his wolf so you don't have to chain him up every time that happens." Blaine's eyes flashed gold at the thought of that chain around Kurt's neck, another thing holding him back. "Plus, if the demons that attacked my clan are on their way here, we'll have a better chance if Kurt has control over this."

Santana studied Blaine for a moment before replying, "You won't breathe a word of this to anyone?"

Blaine shook his head, "Not if Kurt doesn't want me to."

Santana quietly chanted a spell as Blaine spoke, "Promise?"

The smirk on Blaine's lips was proof enough to Santana that he'd caught her spell, "You don't need to do that, witch."

"What I do, I do for Kurt." She whispered.

The dark aura lifted from the room as footsteps descending the stairs, Santana moving back to the desk as Kurt returned to the study, dressed in a tight pair of red jeans, white doc martins and an off the shoulder white jumper which swept around his hips, hiding the pistol he still wore in its holster. Blaine smiled as he took in the more relaxed air of the hunter before him.

"I should go, but, can I come back tomorrow?" Blaine spoke in a hushed voice, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair from Kurt's forehead, disappointed to not smell the lavender he was starting to crave.

Kurt ducked from the hand as soon as the disobedient strand had been tamed, "Tomorrow's a busy day, but I'll come by and visit Jane in the evening." Kurt replied, turning from Blaine and heading to the door.

Blaine glanced to Santana, "Bye Witch. Be good."

Santana grinned, waving Blaine off, "See ya, Hobbit."

Blaine followed Kurt into the hallway, placing his hand on Kurt's bare shoulder to stop him from unlocking the door. Kurt turned back to Blaine leaning against the wall, "How many more of these 'sessions' do you think I'll need before I can be as confident as you all are with your wolves?"

Blaine shrugged stepping closer to Kurt, "That depends on you and how much you accept that the wolf you keep disassociating yourself with, is you."

Kurt swallowed hard as Blaine closed the distance between them, "And if I accept my wolf?"

Blaine's hand reached between them to stroke Kurt's cheek, "Then it won't take long at all. A couple more 'sessions', as you say, I've seen new wolves take control within hours of taking the ceremony, but that was because they accepted their wolf."

Kurt watched Blaine lean in, his eyes flickering down to his lips and felt the pull of the Alpha again, the thrill and the fear clouding his senses and he forced himself to place his hands on Blaine's chest, the Alpha before him letting out a predatory growl.

"Blaine, you're only doing this because of my wolf... don't mess with me like this." He whispered, his hands still resting on Blaine's chest.

"Kurt. Yes, I'm pulled towards you because you're a Hound of God, just like anyone else would be, me more so because I'm an Alpha... but this is more than that. Watching you these last few days, protecting this town, respecting the wolves around here... holding yourself together under this burden you put on yourself... I can't help but be moved by you in a way I never thought I could be, and all I can think is that I want to know more... I want to be more... with you."

Kurt held his breath as Blaine spoke, searching his eyes for any lies in the words he spoke, but found none. This time when Blaine leant in, Kurt met him half way, inhaling sharply at the feel of his lips against his. Kurt moved his hands up and around Blaine's neck as Blaine's wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as they deepened the kiss. The kiss was less domineering than before at the mines, tender in its approach while promising more, and Kurt wanted more, wanted to let go and let this man in. Allow himself something he thought he'd never be allowed.

Slowly they pulled apart, both sets of eyes flashing with desire and Blaine couldn't help but smile at the release Kurt allowed of his wolf in that little motion. Kurt looked stunning with his jumper sliding off the one shoulder, exposing his collar bone while his pale cheeks were stained red and lips plumped from the kiss. He wanted more but knew not to push Kurt back behind the walls he was slowly breaking down. Kurt coughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he fought to control his voice.

"Blaine, I-"

Kurt wasn't sure what he was going to say but the voice from the other side of the door left his mind bereft of thought.

"Kurt, come outside now!"

* * *

**Don't kill me for ending it there! I'm a killer for a cliffhanger, plus if I did continue, this would be one very very long chapter. **

**Love to hear what you thought of this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glad to see you all enjoyed the last chapter, this was going to be uploaded earlier in the week but work got in the way - 12 hour days are not fun.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers from the last chapter. Wow over 100 reviews, you guys are amazing, you made me laugh with some of the comments, so thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

"Kurt, come outside now."

Kurt's whole body turned away from Blaine towards the door, against his will, as he fought with all his might to stop himself. He knew what was out there and he didn't want it, not now, not tonight. Blaine grabbed for Kurt's arm, holding him back, only to be pushed aside by the curse, landing hard against the staircase, the wood splintering behind his shoulder while his body slumped to the floor with a groan. He heard Blaine scramble back to his feet, relief pouring over him for a second until Kurt's hand grasped the brass handle, but at last he found his voice.

"Get the salt diamond bracelets from Santana." He rushed to say.

Kurt didn't know if Blaine heard him or understood him because his body had already opened the door and stepped out onto the cold, wooden porch. He could see his breath before him in the cool air of the night sky, the darkness obscuring everything and the wind chilling his exposed skin. He could, however, make out the demon that'd plagued him all these years, standing by the fence, arms crossed over his black suit, a deathly look on his face.

"You've been so naughty." Karofsky drooled, admiring Kurt's attire, but the deep anger in his lopsided grin didn't slip passed him.

Swiftly lifting his sweater, Kurt wrapped his fingers around his pistol and trained it on the widening eyes of the demon.

"Kurt, put the gun away." He spoke with hurried, panicked words.

Kurt let out a whine as he tried to stop his hand from lowering, a round firing off into the ground by Karofsky's feet.

"Kurt, keep your hands locked behind your back and come and stand next to me and don't move." With heavy feet he approached him, his wrists wrapping over each other behind his back, coming to a stop next to Karofsky. A large hand gripped his neck, restricting his airway, all to the amusement of Kurt's demon. It travelled along his bare shoulder, pushing the sweater down further to admire his porcelain chest, his hand returning up to his neck and lifting his chin. Kurt met those black eyes with fierce determination, hoping that Blaine or Santana had found those bracelets.

"You've been busy, haven't you?" he salivated, running his hand through Kurt's hair.

"I'm always busy, comes with the job."

The hand in his hair swiftly gripped the strands tight, causing Kurt to bite his lip to stop the groan of pain escaping, "You've been busy snooping in my house. Find what you were looking for?" Kurt let a smirk spread on his lips. "Yes, most of it and I'm guessing you just used the last of it." The grip on Kurt's hair yanked his head back, the yelp of pain escaping Kurt's lips echoing through the sky.

"Guess I'll just have to take some more of your delicious blood."

Karofsky leaned in, running his lips over his neck, Kurt's eyes closed tight once he felt those lips on his pulse, trying to force his body away, finding another hand wrapping around his back, pulling him against the body of his demon then dipping down to squeeze his butt. He wanted to wriggle away, push Karofsky away, run to get away from this touch. He felt sick, he felt shame, and his mind could only replay previous horrid memories to him.

"Hey! Get off him!" Came the growl from the porch.

Kurt and Karofsky looked over to see Blaine, hands clenched and teeth bared, his golden eyes visible in the dark. He was ready to morph, he was ready to kill. Karofsky pulled away from Kurt but kept his tight grip on his hair. Kurt watched the sinister grin widen on Karofsky's face and he couldn't help the panic rise within, his heart racing, his breath catching in his throat.

"New friend of yours, Kurt? Of course he's a new friend, who'd want to stick around you once they knew what a freak you are? Did he help you steal from me? How about you thank him for me?"

"Dave, no please, let him go, don't make me do this." Kurt pleaded his voice shaking; he could see the confusion in Blaine's eyes as he felt Karofsky's warm breath against his ear.

"Kurt, kill him."

Kurt's eyes flickered with the fire of his wolf as his fingertips started to tingle, a light blue flame wrapping around each digit before engulfing his whole hand, Blaine's eyes following the flame up his arm, betraying the horror and shock he tried to hide behind their golden glow. His hand aglow with the blue flame, Kurt gripped his pistol, tears of frustration for his inability to control his body, to hide this from Blaine, ran down his cheeks, but he could still control something.

"Blaine, run!" He yelled, as he brought the pistol up, pulling back the hammer and firing at Blaine.

The bullet flew from the gun, blue flames trailing behind it; Blaine leaping from the porch as the bullet explodes, splintering the wood across the garden. Karofsky's laughter filled the air as Blaine looked back to examine the damage.

"Good reflexes, but Kurt's faster." Karofsky called out to Blaine, leaning against the fence, enjoying the show.

Kurt's feet dragged him closer to Blaine as the flames on his arm engulfed his entire body, raising his gun to fire at Blaine again. Kicking high, Blaine knocks Kurt's hand aside to get away, running through the yard, another bullet flying into the ground behind him. "Three bullets left." Blaine told himself, spinning around and changing direction back towards Kurt, dodging another.

He could see Karofsky leaning back on the fence, watching them smugly, enjoying Kurt's torture. All he wanted to do was launch at the demon and tear him to shreds, but he had to deal with Kurt first. Kurt watched Blaine approach him, his hands shaking as he fought against the curse, gritting his teeth as his gun aimed at Blaine's chest. The shot fired just as Blaine raised Kurt's arm to the sky, the blue flames exploding into a bright light above them. Blaine shot Kurt a grin.

"One more to go." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand.

"No, no, no! Blaine! You don't understand."

Blaine found the trigger, firing the last bullet into the ground, just as Kurt's eyes flashed. The bullet slipped from the chamber, surrounded by the blue flames, slicing through the air while the flames split the bullet into three, spiraling back up into the air, firing towards Blaine, two hitting his shoulders, another lodging in his gut.

The air went silent as Kurt watched Blaine stagger on his feet, eyes unfocused, but keeping a firm grip on Kurt's wrist when he slumped on his back, on the ground, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt fought against Blaine's grip, tears streaming down his cheeks as he released a heart wrenching sob, but Blaine kept him close even when his eyes drifted close.

"Blaine, you have to let me go! Please, please!" Kurt heard the front door swing open behind them, but ignored it for the moment, all his concentration on getting his pistol away from Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, "It's okay, you don't have any more bullets."

"No no no! I-" A shot rang through the air, followed by Blaine's howl of pain as blood rushed from a new wound in Blaine's thigh. Kurt sobbed as Blaine's hands gripped to his wrists.

"I only carry bullets for wolves... but I don't need them." Kurt whispered to Blaine, his tears tumbling down his nose, dripping off the tip onto Blaine's bloodied shoulder. Kurt's blue flame had created that last bullet, if he wanted to he could conjure up any weapon with his flame.

Blaine coughed up a bit of blood as his grip on Kurt's wrists loosened. "Good to know… however… now would be a good time to deal with your demon."

Kurt looked down as Blaine's grip on his wrists disappeared, revealing the two salt diamond bracelets fastened around his wrists and he felt it; Kurt felt the weight of the curse lift from him. Santana jumped over the porch, holding Kurt's katana and kneels next to Blaine.

"Blaine ordered me to stay put until he got to you. Now go take care of this. I'll look after Blaine." Santana worked her hands over Blaine's body, a soft green light, filtering through her hands, pulling the bullets from his body and healing his wounds.

Kurt pulled himself to his feet watching her magic, before turning his eyes to Karofsky, the uncontrolled blue flame which had engulfed his body, moving steadily to the blade of his sword. Karofsky rounded the gate striding towards the group, confusion evident in his features.

"Kurt, finish off that wolf and cut off that witch's head!" He screamed in fury, pointing irritably at the two.

Kurt held up his katana at Karofsky's chest, stopping him in his path, a devilish grin appearing on his lips as he felt the control of his own body in front of this demon for the first time in seven years.

"Oh no. I'm done being your puppet. You've humiliated me, used me and I'm not going to kneel for you ever again. You've taken so much from me, it's time I took something from you." Kurt didn't care if his scent got out at this point, he was going to use every ounce of his wolf's spirit to take this demon down.

"Kurt, stop talking and lower-"

"You don't control me anymore! It's over!"

The whites of Karofsky's eyes turned black as his whole body began to shake, a black fog spiraling around his legs. With a silent command the black fog spins out and shoots towards the group, an eerie wail in the air, while Kurt holds up his katana before him, placing a hand on the blade to steady himself, slicing the fog in two and scattering around the garden.

Once the fog passed, Kurt rushed at Karofsky, holding his katana at his side, watching him duck an anticipated move, allowing Kurt to elbow him in the back, sending him to the floor. Kurt thrusts his sword down, missing when Karofsky rolls away. A casting circle spiraled around the sword as it hit the ground and Santana called out to grab Kurt's attention.

"Kurt, something's wrong! A casting circle only comes out when a powerful spell is cast!"

Kurt ducked a series of fireballs and ice crystals, his salt circle barrier lighting up when one gets too close. "And why is it coming out for me?"

"The bracelets ward off magic, there must be a spell that requires a casting circle that Karofsky's using. Be careful! That's powerful shit!"

Before Kurt's eyes, his barrier flashed up again and beyond Kurt could see a dark shadow hovering over Karofsky's body. Kurt slashed through yet another magical attack, eyes widening as he's gripped around the neck and thrown to the ground, his barrier flashing violently as the black fog surrounds them. Kurt reaches between them to grasps the hand around his neck, trying to pull it away while pressing the second against Karofsky's chest, the casting circle appearing between them again, spiraling dangerously fast through the fog.

The shadow from before appears opaquely in front of Karofsky's face, a manic laugh reaching Kurt's ears. "You can see me, can't you hunter." The shock in Kurt's eyes when he hears the unfamiliar voice sends the demonic laughter wild. "Oh it's been so much fun playing with you and torturing this pathetic body for so long. Then you just had to ruin it."

"Who are you?" Kurt whispers, reaching out for his katana, the grip on his neck increasing.

"I'm the one every wolf is talking about. Tell those Hounds I'll find them and I'll find that key soon enough. Right after I finish with-"

The tip of Kurt's katana glints in the moonlight above Karofsky's back, covered in blood, cutting off the demons words, blood seeping from his mouth as he grins down at Kurt before slumming against the hilt of the sword. As Kurt's salt barrier dies away he rolls Karofsky's body off him, carefully pulling his katana out. Santana is by his side in a flash, pressing her hand to the wound and chanting a healing spell.

"What's happening?" Kurt mutters, body slumping back, trying to take in all that's happened, hands bloodied, clothes covered in dirt and more blood.

"Karofsky was never a demon. You just sent the demon inhabiting his body away, hopefully for good." Santana didn't even look at him, all her concentration on the limp form on the ground.

"Wait. Dave's had a demon controlling him for... at least seven years?" Kurt's mind was racing, going over all their encounters, numb to the thought that it was never Karofsky who took everything from him. His katana clanged on to ground, forgotten.

"Probably longer by how weak this body is... but he should live thanks to your poor aim."

"I wasn't trying to kill him... How's Blaine?" Kurt turns to see his body slumped on the ground, blood drying in his clothes, drying on his chin and down his neck. The pit of Kurt's stomach turned at what he'd involved Blaine in.

"He's alive but he'll need to see a medicine woman to drive out all the silver from his body. You should take him now, I'll see to Karofsky. See what he knows."

Kurt rushed to Blaine's side, carefully cradling him in his arms, looking over the healing wounds with a worry, which brought a choked laugh from Blaine, surprising Kurt. "Take it easy, I'm fine, finding it hard to move but I'll be fine. Is it over?" he asked, letting out a hiss of pain as he failed to sit up.

"I think so." Kurt whispered, looking over at Karofsky, unable to comprehend that it might be true, that his nightmare was finally over and that he owed it all to the wolf he held in his arms. He also worried though for the demon that had spent so long in that man's body. The demon that spoke of the Hounds, of a key. Was he the one ordering the executions of the Hounds? Was he the one trying to open the Gates of Tartarus?

A cough from Blaine's now trembling body brought Kurt out of his thoughts, "I need to get back... I need to see..." Kurt stroked Blaine's hair to settle him. "Hey, I know. We're going now. Just hold onto me." Kurt soothed him, taking an arm and wrapping it over his shoulder blades, wrapping his own arm around Blaine's waist, helping him into the truck, each step filled with hisses and cries of pain. Once settled in the passenger seat, Kurt took one last glance at Santana, who was on the phone with Kurt could only presume was the hospital before sliding into the driver's seat and heading deep into the forest.

"So, those blue flames… not normal Hound skills." Blaine croaked after too long a silence.

"Never said I was a normal Hound." Kurt muttered, staring straight out in front of him.

"Your so called nonexistent gift?" Blaine speculated, coughing heavily, his voice hoarse.

"No, just something I was taught to harness from my mother… even she was scared of it at the beginning, still was at the end." Kurt waited for a response but none came.

Blaine's body rocked in the passenger seat as he rested his head on the cool glass of the window, his body too weak to hold itself up any longer as the silver coursed through his body. He looked so weak and it only increased Kurt's guilt in getting Blaine involved. The first person Kurt starts to truly open up to and he gets hurt, a deadly substance running through his veins trying to kill him... Kurt had done that... Kurt's wolf had done that. Kurt always wondered why he was forced to hide; right now he wished he'd never got caught at that lake with Blaine.

When the log cabins came into view, Kurt killed the engine and ran his hands over his face. What was he going to tell Nathan, how was going to explain what happened today? Kurt turned his head to gaze at Blaine for a moment to gather his strength, watching the sleeping man next to him. A rush of feet caught Kurt's attention, spotting a large group of men headed by Nathan, Wes and Thad running over to the truck.

Kurt stepped out of the truck, fully expecting the push on his back as he's pressed face down onto the hood of the truck, the wolf quick to cuff Kurt's hands behind him as he growled a warning into his ear. Of course these wolves would've smelled their Alpha's blood from miles away and recognized the roar of the truck's engine. Nathan tore the passenger door off the truck to get to his son, cradling him in his arms, brushing his hair out of his face, trying to stir him as Wes checked his wounds.

Gold flashed all around as the smell of the silver drifted from Blaine's open wounds and Kurt groaned as he was pressed harder into the bonnet of the truck. He watched Nathan hand Blaine over to Wes, whispering to him to take him to the medicine woman, his hands covered in Blaine's blood, the smell sending all the wolves crazy. Kurt cursed quietly when he realised he wasn't armed, too caught up in helping Blaine to pick up his abandoned weapons in the front yard. He was thankful however that his scent was still disguised.

Nathan turned his golden eyes on Kurt, teeth bared, so close to morphing into his wolf through his anger but Kurt held his stare, he wasn't stupid, if he looked away Nathan would snap and attack, his wolf instincts taken over. The growl Nathan let out sent some of the wolves into the village, while the wolf holding Kurt down was joined by a second, each grabbing an elbow and forcing Kurt to stand in front of Nathan, Thad by his side looking to Kurt for answers. Nathan gripped Kurt's jaw tight, sharpened claw digging into his skin.

"Mind telling me why my son is barely breathing, riddled with bullet holes, his blood all over your clothes and why your silver is running through his veins, killing him?" Nathan yelled, the forest carrying his voice across the village.

"We were attacked by a demon." Kurt answered calmly. It would do him no good to raise his voice when Nathan was riled up. He was a kind Alpha, but when angered, he was what the storytellers spoke of, what the myths and legends described werewolves to be.

"That still doesn't explain why your bullets ended up in my son. I saw four wounds, hunter. Are you telling me that Blaine got in the way four times, because that doesn't sound like my son?" Nathan threatened Kurt to lie to him again.

"He took control of me... put a curse on me... made me attack your son. Your son got in my way to put the salt diamond bracelets on my wrists so I could evade the curse and stop the demon. Check my wrists, I'm still wearing the bracelets." Kurt explained what he could, relieved when he felt the grip on his jaw loosen slightly.

"Pray Blaine's story matches yours, hunter, or our truce will be over." Nathan threatened, ordering his men to take Kurt to the detention hut, where he's bound to a central pole, his arms pulled painfully back behind him. Kurt doesn't fight, knows it's pointless while the whole pack is on edge. He'll try in the morning if Blaine isn't awake and that's the other reason he doesn't fight... he needs to know Blaine's alright.

He just needs to watch the time because by noon his lotion would wear off.

The night wore on and Kurt was left alone in the dark, no one came to see him, all he heard were the threatening growls from outside the door. The light of dawn crept through the small window on the side and Kurt began to test his restraints, readying himself for a quick escape. He wanted to know Blaine was alright, he desperately wanted to stay and wait for him to be alright but he was running out of time.

The door swung open, the morning light burning Kurt's eyes as Jane rushed in, cheeks red and puffy from crying all night, kneeling next to Kurt while another wolf untied him from the pole but kept his hands in the silver cuffs.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, watching the other wolf stand by the door.

"Blaine's awake and he's doing fine. The medicine woman got rid of the silver and is healing his wounds and he confirmed your story." Jane explained.

_That demon, he was the one who had the blood curse on you, right._

_Yes_

"I'm sorry Blaine got involved. I never intended to get him caught up in this. I'll stay away from him from now on." Kurt promised, lowering his head in his guilt of getting Jane's son hurt in his problem.

"Blaine wants to see you." Jane ignored him, "but I'm afraid Nathan is adamant that the cuffs stay on. He's not in a good mood."

"I don't blame him."

Kurt followed Jane out of the hut, two wolves at his side keeping guard, as they travelled up to the lodge next to Nathan's, which was surrounded by the Westerville pack, pining for their Alpha, but as Kurt approach behind Jane they didn't growl at him, they just looked upon him with the relief they felt for their Alpha's returning health. If they held Kurt responsible, they didn't show it.

Thad greeted them at the door as the medicine woman left and he led them to the large bedroom at the back of the lodge, a large fur rug covering the wooden floor in front of a large ornate wooden fireplace, small wolves carved into the columns. Nathan sat in one of the large arm chairs by the window, watching the white drapes flutter around the large four poster bed in the centre of the room. Wes sat on the side of the bed, drape pulled back as he ran a comforting hand over Blaine's bandaged shoulder.

Kurt sucked in a breath at Blaine's appearance, his normal olive skin pale and pasty, tired circles under his red eyes and his hair a mess of curls. His upper body was bare, strong muscles now covered by bandages. A low growl from Nathan drew Wes and Blaine's attention from each other to their guests and the smile Blaine threw at Kurt was breathtaking and Kurt couldn't stop the smile he gave him in return. Blaine's smile wilted as he eyes found the cuffs binding Kurt's hands behind his back, causing Kurt to subconsciously roll his shoulders, the chains clattering behind him.

Blaine turned to his father, "Why is he chained up? I told you what happened."

"He still shot you four times, Blaine, and whose to know the curse isn't dormant." Nathan exhaled, eyes never leaving Kurt. He could see the hurt Nathan felt for his son, the disbelief that Kurt had caused his son pain and the want to take charge of a situation he didn't understand.

Blaine huffed at his father, a rumble in his chest, "He's wearing those salt bracelet, he's-"

Kurt cut in, "It's okay Blaine, you know as well as anyone here that this is normal and I'm not staying. I just came to make sure you're alright."

Blaine stared at him with a hurt expression, wanting more than Kurt could give him right now. He looked away, down at his sheets. "I'll be on my feet by the night, the silver didn't do too much damage, thanks to your witch."

Kurt smiled with a nod, "I knew she'd take care of you. Thank you for what you did last night, I won't forget it. Wes, look after your Alpha, make sure he gets plenty of rest." Wes nodded from where he now stood, next to Jane.

"He won't be getting out of that bed without my permission." Wes agreed.

Pausing for a moment, Kurt turned his attention back to Nathan, who sat upright in his seat, fists clenched. With slow careful steps, Kurt meekly brushed his leg against his knee then slowly sat in his lap, even when Nathan growled in the back of his throat, Kurt tucked his head into the curve of his neck, nuzzling gently, whispering against his skin "I'm sorry I got your son hurt. I never meant for him to get involved with my work." Kurt knew he needed to do this. Knew he would have to submit to the Alpha to sooth the tension in the air. The hand in his hair and another on his thigh, holding him in place, told him Nathan forgave him and the kiss to his forehead told him they were good. Jane had taught him how to best submit to Nathan and he was very thankful for those lessons right now. The quiet growl from the large bed almost had Kurt chuckling at Blaine's jealousy.

Once Nathan's hold on him loosened, he pulled away and stood to walk off, but his arms were pulled back by a tug on the chains. "You should show my son the same respect." He hears Nathan order from behind. He gave a swift nod, steadying his breathing as he approached the bed, Blaine's eyes following his movements and he could see Blaine's own breath becoming more frantic as he sits on the bed where Wes had been. He slowly lets his eyes trail up from Blaine's lap, up his toned stomach, bloodied bandage at his side, up to his bandaged chest, over his strong neck, settling on the lips that had taken his breath away last night, then resting in his now golden eyes. Kurt licked his lips to find his words as he rested his forehead against Blaine's, whispering,

"Don't involve yourself like that again. I won't be able to cope if I knew I'd caused you pain like this again."

Blaine reached out despite the pain in his shoulder to run a thumb over Kurt's cheek, "I'd do it all again to keep you safe."

Kurt wanted to stay here with Blaine, to tend to him, talk with him, and keep him company while he healed. He wanted to lean in as he watched Blaine lean towards him but he couldn't and he backed away, standing from the bed, ignoring the cry of his wolf to go back and lay with the Alpha, who was urging Kurt to come back through his scent. Wes approached Kurt, running a hand over his back, "Jane, you stay with Blaine, I'll show Kurt out."

Wes led Kurt out of the lodge, passed the Westerville pack, who just glanced at him, unnervingly, and down the path to his truck. Kurt kept his head held high as wolves passed them on all sides, small growls catching their attention from time to time. Once at the truck Wes removed the cuffs, allowing Kurt to stretch his arms and rub his red wrists.

"Blaine told me what happened last night." Wes stated and smirked at the way Kurt tensed, eyes widening. "Well as much as he was going to tell me with his father present and by the way you just jumped, I'm guessing there's more to this story."

"Wes, I know you're Blaine's second but what happened last night has to stay between Blaine and me for now." Kurt walked round his truck to open the driver's door, jumping into the seat and turning the engine on, taking a quick glance at the clock. Wes walked with him, holding open the driver's door.

"Yeah I guess. Don't be a stranger, Kurt. I know things are tense right now but I think Nathan might go crazy if he doesn't get his weekly doses of hunter... and so will Blaine."

That caught Kurt's attention and the grin on Wes' face made him want to slap him but he just gripped the steering wheel tighter instead. "I'll let things settle down before making an appearance, plus I have things to settle in town after last night. Behave yourself, Wes."

Kurt grabbed for the front door, glad that Wes let go so he could shut it. As Wes stepped back still wearing that grin he spun the truck, heading back to town, glad he got out in time, glad Blaine was okay and so, so happy to be out of his curse. But now the words of that demon rang in his head.

_Tell those Hounds I'll find them and I'll find that key soon enough._

* * *

That was a hard chapter, but fun at the same time. It was important for me to show how delicate the line is between the wolves and Kurt, yes, they get along and but with one mistake, the whole agreement could tumble. Remember that.

I'll be quicker with the next chapter as a reward for you all waiting so patiently for this one. Reviews are welcome and are loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**I see some of you are taking guesses as to what Kurt truly is, it's fun seeing what you all think and I can tell you that I am writing the big reveal right now and I am four/five chapters ahead of you guys. Exciting!**

**Okay, a bit of fluff after the whirlwind that was the last chapter**

**Enjoy!**

The smell from the kitchen had Santana salivating from her spot in the lounge by the window, thumbing through one of her old spell books she kept at the Hummel house. It gave her something to read while leaving the boys to play in the kitchen and gave her an excuse to come over whenever she pleased. She ignored the rattling of pans and half a dozen timers going off, knowing if she dared to enter the kitchen right now she'd be dragged into doing something she had no intention of starting.

Plus she actually had something to do. Kurt had mentioned that the demon, who possessed Karofsky, had spoken of a key, and then looked at her as if she was going to have all the answers, which she didn't. Elizabeth had never mentioned a key, not in relation to Kurt or any other Hound of God or any legend. None of the witches she spoke to knew of a key either, yet they didn't even know much about the Gates of Tartarus, which left Santana with a big fat dead end. None of her books mentioned a key and Santana was ready to find the nearest Hound and shake the answers out of them. Santana's only clue was the prophecy about the last Hound being used as a sacrifice… did something occur when only one Hound was left? With a heavy sigh Santana twisted her neck to release the strain, looking around the room she occupied.

Burt's house, while looking like something from the eighties, was quaint and cozy, a man's house with a woman's touch or in Burt's case, there was Elizabeth, Santana, Carole and Kurt, who had all added their bit. A lot of Elizabeth's choices were gone, except for a couple of photographs on a small table in the corner, a small shrine of sorts, one photo of Elizabeth, Burt and Kurt as a toddler and the other of Elizabeth in the garden with a young white cub rushing around her feet, the brightest smile on her face that Burt said Kurt had, but she hadn't seen it, not in a long while.

Santana had always enjoyed those first few years, watching Burt and Elizabeth tend to Kurt, watching Kurt giggle as he ran around the house, morphing back and forth into his wolf cub, nuzzling up against Elizabeth, curling up in Burt's lap. He had been a true wolf in those early years. Then everything changed, not Elizabeth's death but the threats, the danger and soon Kurt's wolf was a rare phenomenon and the giggles were gone with that wolf.

A shriek from the kitchen sent Santana's forgotten book hurtling to the ground as she jumped out of her skin, Kurt's voice octaves higher.

"Dad! That's too much. I said a tablespoon not the whole lot."

"What. That wasn't a tablespoon?" Came Burt's confused response.

"No... I hope Santana likes it spicy." Muttered Kurt.

"Bring it on boys. I can handle hot but can you?" Santana shouted from her spot, still not ready to enter the danger zone.

"See Kurt, everything's fine." The chipper response matched the smile Burt wore as he entered the lounge rubbing his hands together. "Come on you, foods ready and I've worked up a huge appetite."

"Be thankful you're not fighting Finn for any tonight." Santana got out of her seat following Burt into the kitchen, sitting herself down at the small dining table, folding a napkin over her silk red dress, Burt sitting next to her, pouring her a glass of wine. Santana couldn't help the smile on her lips, watching Kurt plate up the Thai curry, his white jeans and lilac shirt obscured by the frilly pink apron he wore.

"Nice apron, sweetie." Santana spoke into her glass, taking a sip.

Kurt took off the apron, tossing it aside as he brought the plates to the table. "Please and get green curry on my jeans? I'll take a pink apron over stains any day, witch."

They all sat together, passing round the brown rice, Kurt watching Burt closely as he tipped an acceptable amount on his plate. They ate in silence for a moment, just enjoying the food, before Burt spoke up, a satisfied grin on his face, "I don't think this is half bad, eh Santana?"

"Think it could've done with a bit more spice." Santana teased as Kurt took a sip of water.

"So, what happened to that kid that attacked your house?" Burt probed.

"He's still in hospital." Kurt muttered, playing with his food, his appetite suddenly gone.

"The doctors are still doing tests but at the moment it sounds like Karofsky doesn't have any memories from the last eight years." Santana explained.

Burt sits back in his chair, "That must have been some knock in the head you gave him, kid. So, do the doctors know about the possession?"

"I told them what they needed to know and so far they're ignoring that in favour of finding something physically or mentally wrong with him." Santana huffed. Even with the wide knowledge of the supernatural world, within the human realms most doctors, politicians and authorities did their best to ignore it since it didn't fit in with their science, hence the need for the hunters society, which Kurt had been signed up to since he was born; Elizabeth's determination to separate him from his wolf heritage in her every thought and action.

"Huh, and have you told those other hunters about this?" Burt turned his attention back to Kurt.

Shrugging, Kurt sat back in his chair, "Dave's condition is typical of a strong possession spell, most low grade demons can't stop the host from forgetting what's being done to them and for it to have gone on for so long, they suspect a demon from the upper ranks. So they have their suspects but they doubt they'll be able to find anything or why he chose Dave."

"Do you think he found out about you?" The air went cold as both Santana and Burt trained their eyes on Kurt.

"I don't think so, when he mentioned the Hounds he didn't give anything away which would make me think he knew about me."

"Good." Burt sighed, pushing his plate away, "I'd hate for all your mother's work to go to waste because of one demon. I remember when she spent a week keeping this place surrounded by that shield and you howled everyday to be let out and go and play in the garden. You destroyed every bit of furniture in your tantrum, but a part of me still thinks you did that because he hated my furniture and wanted to go shopping."

Kurt smiled at the memories, "Did I or did I not pick out the best furniture you had ever seen... only for you to replace it with that stuff in the lounge." Kurt pointed through the door to the three piece suite.

"Hey, that is the comfiest sofa this butt has ever sat on. What you picked out was not made for comfort." Burt tapped his finger on the table as if to strengthen his argument.

Kurt went silent for a moment as he ran through his thoughts, "Did mom ever tell you why I had to be hidden?" Kurt knew the answer; he would ask this question more times than he wished to remember.

"Kurt, I'd tell you if I knew." Burt reached out to stroke Kurt's hand. "All I know is what your mom told me, and that was enough for me to want to keep you both safe, and keep you hidden, and for the witch here to keep you safe and hidden after your mother was taken from us."

Santana finished off her glass of wine as she watched the two men at the table, "Kurt, there were wolves out there that knew what you are and wanted to kill you for it, but that shouldn't stop you from opening up to a couple of the wolves around here. You've more than shown that you're not out to kill them, that you want to protect them, you should open up to someone so you can find out why others would want you dead."

Burt put up his hand to interrupt her, "Hold up. Elizabeth didn't want that, she spent eight years making Kurt act like a human because she knew no wolf would accept him. Now you're saying we should ignore that warning?"

Santana watched Kurt shrink away at that, building up his walls again, bringing forth the cold hearted hunter he'd trained himself to be, "Kurt, you've already opened up to two wolves, you just need to go that one step further to let them in... and I'm guessing Jane already knows."

"All it will take is one wrong move and then Kurt will have over a hundred wolves on his doorstep wanting to tear him apart. No. This is wrong. Kurt, think about this." He could hear the worry and panic in Burt's voice.

Kurt stood from the table to take the dishes away, placing them in the sink, "I'll speak to Jane, see if she does know... Then I'll think about what I should do." He spoke quietly into the sink as he filled it with hot water.

"Just be careful, Kurt. It's not just the wolves you have to worry about now. There are people in this town who aren't happy about the wolves and if by some chance they find out you're one of them, they'll use that to do, who knows what, to get you and the wolves out of here. I'll stand up for you every chance I get, but there's little I can do against a mob."

"I know dad, thank you." Kurt walked over, placing his hands on Burt's head and kissing his scalp.

Santana stood, stretching out her limbs, "Well, I'm gonna head out, got a few places to visit before I head back. You coming, Kurt?" She asked, pulling on her coat.

"I know the type of places you visit, no thanks." Kurt gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, hush you. Right, I'll see you, old man. Thanks for the food." Santana waved them off, leaving the house.

Burt squeezed Kurt's hand to get his attention. "I know I can't tell you what to do, kiddo, but I really don't think you should be letting wolves in right now, especially if the Hounds of God are being targeted, like you say."

"I know. I'll be careful, as long as I don't open that cupboard again and find another pack of biscuits." Kurt grabbed his black pea coat but leaves it hanging open, the night air still warm from the heat of the day.

"Those are Finn's and I've only had one." Burt stood to pull Kurt into a tight hug, rubbing his back gently, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, dad." Kurt breathed into his shoulder; breathing in the smell which was uniquely Burt. Burt waved him off as he walked down the path, unsurprised to see Santana had taken the truck, so took off down the streets towards his house. The waning crescent moon was peaking through the clouds, giving the dark streets just enough light to illuminate the tired old buildings, a few couples talking to themselves as they headed out for the evening.

Kurt couldn't smell any wolves in the area, in fact there hadn't been many visits from the packs over the last few days, since that night. Puck and Mike had come down with a few of his men to collect supplies and get Kurt's side of the tale from that night. Blaine's spilt Alpha blood had unsettled everyone, leading Kurt to do visits to all the packs and reassure them that the forests were safe and Kurt would help them in any way he could.

After talking about his mother tonight, his mind kept going back over all the times he spent with her, at least of what he could remember. He recalled chasing her around the house as both a human and a wolf; his mother may have done her best to raise him human but she could not deny what he was and knew she couldn't keep the wolf trapped without causing harm to Kurt. He remembered singing with her at night, under the guard of a shield, as he tried to learn to howl, using the music to stretch his voice and vocalize a howl and once he'd done that, she taught him to use his howl to extend the notes into the night sky.

Then he remembered his lessons, the training and the pain in pushing his young body too far. He learnt to run like the wind, to sniff out a wolf, demon and any other supernatural creature, he learnt to fight with his sais, with a dagger and a bow and arrow. He had a good childhood with his mother, she loved him and they would laugh together, but the threat and the training always overshadowed them. The two weeks at the hunter's society was the worst and he was glad he'd been forced to forget at least three of those days there.

Kurt remembered the day they almost got caught; he had been sparring with his mother in the park, when he cut his hand on his dagger, blood spilling on the grass. The howls were instantaneous, he'd never seen his mother move so fast, picking him up and wrapping them both in a shield, hiding down a dark alley just as a pack of three wolves stormed the park, sniffing out Kurt's blood, snarling and howling into the sky. Kurt remembered huddling into his mother's chest for hours until the wolves gave up and disappeared into the forest. Kurt wasn't allowed to leave the house until his wound had healed after that, and he soon learnt to never let his blood be shed in the open again, his speed and flexibility at the forefront of his training.

Winding up the path to his house, he caught the scents of two wolves he was getting to know very well but was surprised to see just Blaine sitting on the steps of the newly repaired porch. Blaine looked up, smiling warmly at Kurt, standing tall from his spot dressed in a black pair of chinos and a maroon polo shirt. All the bandages were gone and his skin had returned to its dark olive tone. Kurt felt himself sigh in relief at seeing the Alpha at his best again.

"You've been busy." Blaine referred to the porch and garden.

"Not me." Kurt corrected, "Santana got the garden looking good the next day and my dad and Finn took care of the porch. But I painted it." Kurt held his chin up with a teasing smile.

"It looks great." Blaine spoke with a small chuckle, stepping over to Kurt, "How have you been? You haven't been back to the village since." Blaine sounded hurt by Kurt's absence.

"I should be asking you that. Been busy cleaning up the mess, plus I thought it best to give the pack some space."

"Yeah, a lot of the pack haven't wanted to venture into town since an Alpha got badly injured. I've been trying to get my lot to come down but they keep insisting on staying close to me. I had to sneak out to come see you." Blaine's hand came up to Kurt's hair tucking a few strands back into place before cupping his cheek.

"Aren't you naughty? Wait until I tell Wes." Kurt mocked, gripping Blaine's hand in his to pull it away only to have Blaine hold his hand tight in his. Kurt looked around with a frown, "Where's Sebastian?"

A growl tumbled from Blaine's throat, looking displeased with the mention of the other Alpha, "I sent him home, he was hanging around here waiting for you. Creep."

"You mean like you were?" Kurt teased, "What did he want?"

"To take you out." Blaine forced out, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well," Kurt blushed, "Good thing you sent him away, I'd hate to turn him down two days in a row."

"He asked you out yesterday?" Blaine hissed, gripping Kurt's hand tighter.

"Yes." Kurt tugged his hand out of Blaine's grip, flexing his fingers. "But I don't date wolves." Kurt explained simply, walking to his front door.

"Why?" Blaine followed him. "You know why." Kurt stepped into the house, huffing when Blaine followed him in. "Inviting yourself in?" Blaine's smile turned charming as he leant up against the door to close it. "We were having a conversation, I wanted it to continue."

Kurt hung up his coat, noting how Blaine gave him a look over, while his eyes glistened gold in the still dark hallway. Kurt strolled into the lounge, turning a lamp on and then closed the curtains. "So, why are you here, Blaine?" He asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa, crossing his arms.

"I thought it was time to have another session, try and get you more in tuned with your wolf." Blaine had moved to a sideboard, hand floating over the picture frames holding memories of Elizabeth, Burt and Kurt, but something made Blaine frown, "Why are there none of you or your mother's wolf?" Kurt straightened his back slightly under Blaine's scrutiny, "I have villagers come by here, and they'd ask too many questions." He rubbed his arm before continuing, "The ones of us as wolves are in my room."

That charming smile returned as Blaine nodded his understanding. "So, you up for round two?"

Kurt bit his lip as he thought about all he'd discussed tonight and thought about trying to come up with a reason to either do it or not. He knew he ran the risk of getting caught, but on the other hand, if he could control his wolf he'd have a better chance of controlling the sudden and urgent needs of his wolf. Slowly Kurt nodded, releasing his lip from his teeth and soothing it with his tongue. "Okay, we should do it in the study, it's more secure."

Kurt made for the study but Blaine's grip on his arm stopped him. Blaine had been looking at the covered window prior to turning to Kurt. "I want to take you outside." Blaine could feel Kurt's entire body seize at the proposal and he hurried to get his words out. "I can heighten my scent, covering yours, no one will know you're with me. I've done it for my mother; it's how I've been able to move her to a safe house without no one knowing and no one will suspect why my scent is so strong; they'll just think I'm on the hunt."

Kurt listened intently, while his warnings and those of his mother and his father rang deafeningly at the front of his mind, but at the back of his mind he could hear a small voice telling him to trust Blaine, that he could trust Blaine. Kurt swallowed hard about to respond but Blaine jumped in.

"We can start in the study, you can morph and I'll help you gain control and only when you're ready will we go outside. You'll love it, Kurt, running through the forest at full speed, jumping over cliffs. I'll take you to the lake and you can dip your paws in the water. Please Kurt, let me do this for you." The grip on his arm had disappeared, the hand having travelled down to hold his hand, thumb rubbing over his fingers.

"If I let out my scent I could put us in-" Kurt spoke slowly to try and convince himself but Blaine broke his chain of thought, "They won't be able to smell you. You'll be safe as long as you stay close to me."

"And what if we get separated?"

"I won't let you out of my sight." Blaine promised, bringing Kurt's hand up to press a tender kiss to the back of his hand, his eyes always on Kurt's.

Kurt sighed, nodding nervously, "Okay, but we don't go far, and not for too long." The smile Blaine threw at him made Kurt's heart jump and his cheeks heat up as he's dragged into the study. Kurt locked the door behind them and pulling the iron bars across the windows. Blaine stood in the centre of the room, watching him, smiling again once Kurt joined him, looking incredibly nervous.

"Calm down, you'll enjoy this... apart from our session and that impromptu shift by the lake, how long has it been since you shifted?"

"Yeah, I had no control over that one... before then I morphed when your mother came to give me your IDs." "So that's why the witch was putting those candles around the house." Blaine deduced, "Yeah, before that... it had been four months." Kurt ran his hand over his white jeans, his palms sweaty from his nerves.

"No wonder you struggle with your wolf. Okay, just as before, concentrate on something in the room, concentrate hard then let the wolf out." Blaine's eyes were burning gold as he flooded the room with his scent, creating a safe environment for Kurt and he did feel safe, felt protected surrounded by Blaine and he knew what he was focusing on. Blaine. Taking one last look into those eyes to memorise the hope and faith he could see within, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh that sounded like he'd been holding it in for days. Blaine watched in awe as Kurt's hair shimmered white, long soft white ears peeking out from behind the strands as Kurt's body slumped to the floor, white fur shaking out over four long legs, his tail flicking out behind while his wolf's jaw opened wide, letting out a high pitch yawn, then licking his lips. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the beautiful beast at his feet, reminding himself to keep his scent heightened.

The wolf looked around the room, huffing at the familiar four walls before sniffing the air, moonlight blue eyes turning on Blaine, going still as he took in the man. The wolf relaxed slightly as if he recognized Blaine and rubbed up against his leg, letting out a content whine as Blaine's scent settled the wolf. Blaine reached down to stroke the wolf's head, gaining a nuzzle off him and smiled at the action, which would please any Alpha but was so innocent here.

Kneeling next to the wolf, he let out a commanding grunt gaining the wolf's attention and searched the wolf's eyes as he spoke, "Kurt, time to come out." He simply put, using his Alpha's will to pull Kurt forward, smiling as the wolf's eyes became clearer, more focused. "There you are. That was a lot faster this time." The wolf huffed, moving away from Blaine to sit next to the door.

Getting up on his feet, Blaine unlocked the door, "Someone's eager all of a sudden." Watching Kurt look away shyly, he lets his eye glow gold before submitting to his own wolf, his entire body wrapping in the thick black fur, dropping next to Kurt on all fours, opening his hazel eyes to him, who looked upon him nervously but Blaine was happy to see Kurt was still in control. Tapping his nose against Kurt's front leg, he pushes up onto his hind legs to open the door, leading Kurt to the front door and doing the same.

As they stepped out, Blaine growled at Kurt when he started to walk off, nuzzling his nose into the white fur around Kurt's neck as thanks for returning to his side. They walked around the garden for a while, Kurt sniffing the air getting use to his new senses, while Blaine watched him, making sure he's alright and checking their surroundings.

Once Blaine was happy Kurt was ready, he nipped his ear gently, tugging slightly before walking ahead, jumping over the garden fence and waiting for Kurt to do the same. They walk up the path for a moment, Kurt brushing up against the Alpha, gaining strength from their proximity, Blaine nuzzling back as thanks to the Hound. With a huff, Blaine started to walk briskly between the trees, making sure Kurt was right behind him before taking off in a sprint, Kurt right on his heels.

They chase each other around the trees, over rocky ground and through caverns in the hills, joyful sounds coming from both wolves as they bump into and tackle each other. The lighthearted mood stays with them as they come to a secluded part of the lake, overshadowed by the willow trees. Blaine nudged Kurt, leading him into the shallow water, jumping up and down, splashing the water over the both of them as Kurt tackled Blaine into the water, then jumped aside to avoid Blaine, tail tossing a wave of water at him. They play for a while in the water and on the peddle beach, mischievously growling at one another, encouraging the other on.

After a while of rolling around on the beach, Blaine morphs first as he senses Kurt tiring and morphing back, pressing himself up on his hands and knees, looking down on Kurt, both panting heavily as they held their gaze. Then, the brightest smile lit up Kurt's face as he let out an angelic laugh, holding his sides as his damp hair falls into his eyes. Blaine smiles down at him, raising a brow, but delighting in the ease of Kurt's bliss.

"What's so funny?"

"No, not funny… exhilaration, that felt so good… I was never allowed to do that. I could run around the garden but never in the woods." Kurt chuckled, putting a hand over his mouth. "I didn't think it could feel like this."

"How could someone lock you away?" Blaine whispered, studying Kurt in a new light. This wasn't the hunter anymore, this was a freed spirit.

Kurt shrugged, "It was a necessity." The hunter was creeping back.

Blaine moved his weight to his one arm to cup Kurt's cheek, stroking the soft skin, "You don't regret this?" Blaine had to make sure. The shake of Kurt's head brought him relief as his thumb ran over Kurt's lips. He took a deep breath as Kurt's lavender scent rushed through him and he increased his own scent to cover it.

Kurt coughed to gain control of his mind, moving away from Blaine's hand, "How's the pack doing?" Kurt knew it was a lame question to ask but his mind was too clouded to think of anything else. Blaine steadied himself over Kurt, refusing to move.

"Everything's back to normal now. A couple of guys wanted me to change my story to implement you but Jeff and Nick put them in their place. For a medic, Jeff can be pretty scary." Kurt watched Blaine's eyes unfocus for a moment as his memories caught up with him, a sly smile on his lips.

"I'm use to a little hostility with your father's pack. Not everyone agrees with your father's acceptance of me, hence the chains."

"Which you can break out of." Blaine's sly smile turned into a grin.

"Which I can break out of." Kurt replied with a small chuckle.

"Even Hounds can't do that, Kurt… so why can you?" Blaine asked, moving his hand to Kurt's wrist, stroking gently over the visible blue veins through his skin.

"I don't know, my mother said it was from my training in the hunter's association, but I don't remember anything from that. But that's standard for all hunters; we all forget at least three days of our training, supposedly so we don't give away any secrets if we're captured." Kurt shrugged, tilting his head to watch Blaine's fingers trace patterns over his skin.

"And they don't know who you are?"

"If they do they're keeping that to themselves. My mother was in the society too and from what I remember they knew who she was, but she told them I was adopted. All part of the plan to make me invisible to the world." Kurt whispered the last bit with a heavy sigh, looking off into the lake.

"If they chose to make you immune to silver then maybe they do." Blaine theorized.

"It doesn't matter, but on the bright side, if they do know they still allowed me to take over Lima from my mother." Kurt looked up at Blaine, studying him for a moment, enjoying the sight of his wet curls falling over his skin, beads of water trickling down his cheek and neck soaking into his polo shirt. Another thought occurred to him as he met Blaine's eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Came his response.

"Why don't your eyes turn gold when you turn into your wolf?" Kurt asked with a tilt of his head.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't know? You've never questioned it?" Kurt was finding it hard to believe.

"My grandfather's never turned gold when he morphed either, so I just assumed it was hereditary." Blaine surmised, "But it became very handy when Jeremiah started having visions of a black wolf with hazel eyes."

"What visions? You mean the one about you with the Hound of God?"

"There's that one. He had others about me fighting off demons and leading our pack to a safe haven somewhere." Blaine smiled to himself, debating whether to tell Kurt one of the other visions he had, "He also saw me happy, with a mate… but he refused to tell me who this mate was."

Blaine stare caught Kurt's breath, the hitch just audible, as Blaine leaned in, the golden flecks returning to his eyes, his scent holding Kurt in a warm embrace. "Did he describe this mate at all?" Kurt whispered, his heart beating faster as he felt Blaine's breath brush across his heated skin. "No, but he said it would be a struggle to keep this mate by my side, but that I would be willing to fight for him." Blaine's hand snuck up to intertwine his fingers with Kurt's as he spoke.

Kurt's heart felt heavy as he swallowed the words he wanted to say and spoke from his mind, "I'm not worth-" Blaine's lips sealed against his own, taking Kurt's word away with his breath as he moaned with Blaine, squeezing the hand still interlocked with his own. Blaine's touch was demanding as he moved his lips over Kurt's at first, subsequently softening, lingering before pressing in again with a moan, while Kurt arched up to catch Blaine's lips with his own, wanting more, letting go of all his worries for just a second.

All Kurt could hear above the deep feral moans was the washing of the water against the pebble beach, wrapping them both in the moment and Kurt wanted to make it last, reaching up to lace his fingers through the wet curls, holding Blaine down, telling him that he wanted this. Blaine scent washed over him at the action and Kurt willingly submitted to the strong Alpha above him.

Blaine let out his own throaty moan as Kurt's own scent seeped into his skin, begging for more, wanting to open up and explore, but Kurt's scent didn't match his actions as he pulled away, confusing him. They panted, catching their breath together as they both watched each other, waiting for one of them to make the next move. "Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked, believing he hadn't, but worried he was facing the hunter and not the wolf now.

Kurt shook his head, smiling, "No… I just… I don't know if this is something I can do, and you deserve someone who can be open with you, stand next to you and be proud to be with such a strong Alpha."

Blaine knew Kurt had called him an Alpha on purpose, saw it in the icy waves of his eyes, he squeezed Kurt's hand stroking the digits tenderly, "Is it so wrong for a hunter to fall for a wolf?" Blaine asked, searching Kurt's eyes for the truth.

"No, I know it happens all the time, but I have more at risk then just being a hunter who's seeing a wolf. You bring out the wolf in me, I've noticed my scent heightening around you and it terrifies me that one day I'll lose control and all my hard work will be for nothing. I'm not ready for that… and I don't know if I'll ever be." Kurt whispered the last part, blinking back tears at what he was letting go of.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt again, determined to not give in, placing a gentle touch of the lips across his jaw and down his neck as he spoke, "I'm willing to work with you. Help you with your control. Help you with understanding how a pack works. Help you keep strays out. Help you with the demons." Resting his lips on the curve of Kurt's neck, he ran them across the porcelain skin, reveling in the fluttering heartbeat he could feel, then wrapping his lips around the pulse point sucking on the skin with purpose.

Blaine listened to the breathy moans slipping passed Kurt's lips with satisfaction as he arched his neck for more, Blaine only pulling away to admire his mark, a small but significant claim on the man below him. He knew it would disappear by the morning with a wolf's healing skills, but it was enough to appease his Alpha streak for now. He watched Kurt quietly, his eyes closed, lips parted and cheeks flushed and wished he could show off this man as his. "Kurt… I know you don't want to reveal who you are to everyone but… my father has so much love for you, he'd never let harm come to you."

Kurt sighed, releasing his hand from Blaine's and staring up at him, hunter back, eyes cold. "When my mother found out she was pregnant, she was overjoyed, the whole pack was… until the medicine woman did some tests to make sure I was alright. My mother told me the woman let out a terrifying howl, rushing to the Alpha screaming hysterics to everyone. Within minutes the pack had turned on my mother, demanding she aborted the cub, saying I was a curse to the world. She ran and they chased after her and they would've killed us if my mother wasn't so good at hiding. Her pack loved her too but the moment they found out what I was, they turned. What's to say Nathan won't do the same?"

Blaine felt sick, growling silently throughout Kurt's tale, "But you don't even know why they did that. My mother's tasted your blood but she doesn't know what you are and we can't figure out why they'd do that. What's to say my father will?" Blaine tried to reason.

Kurt was starting to suspect Jane was holding something back. "What's the betting he does? Or someone else in the pack does or word gets out to someone who does. Then what?" Kurt was starting to panic and he took deep breaths to try and calm himself. "No, I'm sorry Blaine but the risk is too great for me."

Blaine sighed, nodding in defeat; tonight was not the night to push this, he had managed to get Kurt to come out to the lake with him, so he could only hope that he could slowly change Kurt's mind. Kurt shuffled on the ground to sit up on his elbows, forcing Blaine to sit back on his heels. Kurt's eyes were darting around the lake, panicked, Blaine followed his gaze and he caught what had startled Kurt. A scent, far off but getting closer.

"We need to get out of here." Came Kurt's shaky command.

"You morph first, so I can make sure you've got control." Blaine instructed but caught Kurt's widened eyes and violent shaking.

"What if I can't? What if you can't pull me out?"

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks, diving in to kiss him once more, not letting go until his quivering stopped. Pulling back only slightly he rests his forehead against Kurt's, "You can do this. You took control almost instantly back at the house and I'll keep your wolf under control until you come through. I promise you, nothing will go wrong."

Kurt closed his eyes, finding strength in Blaine, fisting his hands. He hesitated when he felt his wolf coming through, pushing him back before taking a deep breath and letting go. Blaine had to increase his own scent again as the beautiful, terrified man turned into the stunning white wolf he wanted to call his own.

Blaine lay a hand on the wolf's back, keeping the wolf laid out on the beach, a twitch in his tail showing Blaine he wanted him to let go, but Blaine held fast. He leant in to bite the wolf's ear with a tug, demanding his obedience as he whispered, "Kurt, it's time. Come out where I can see you." The wolf's head shot back at Blaine, tail stilling on the pebbles and huffed, reaching out to nip at Blaine's arm.

Blaine smiled, pulling away and standing, "See, told you, you're getting better at this." The white wolf just stood on all four legs and walked away slightly to sit back, watching and waiting for Blaine. He morphed into his black wolf without another moment's hesitation, knowing Kurt had full control now and jumped over him, sliding to a stop by the forest to gaze back at the wolf, white fur shimmering in the moonlight, and bolted into the forest, glad to hear Kurt following him immediately.

They made their way back to Kurt's house without incident, both morphing back as they reached the porch, Kurt's hand already on the door handle before turning back to Blaine with a shy smile, "Thank you for tonight. I know it must've been hard for you to keep your scent that strong for so long."

Blaine shrugged, stepping as close to Kurt as he could, pleased that he didn't step away, "It was worth it to help you, to spend time with you. Try doing it by yourself soon, maybe tomorrow morning, see if you can gain control without me being there."

Kurt looked away with a blush, "I don't know how good I'd be at that… my wolf likes obeying you." Blaine couldn't help the wide grin that brought to his lips, coughing lightly as he removed a handkerchief from his pocket, rubbing his palms over the white cotton. "Here, have this nearby."

Kurt took it, bringing it to his nose, eyes closing against the familiar scent, "Thank you. I'll give it a go." Kurt's breath leaves him again as Blaine's hand runs through his hair and pulls him into a searing kiss, Kurt's grip on the handkerchief almost lost as he tried to steady himself. He pushed Blaine away, just an inch, "You have to stop this, I told you-"

"I'm not going to give up on you, Kurt. Yes we had a rocky start but what we feel now, I don't want to lose this. I won't say anything to anyone about the beautiful man I think I'm falling for, if that's how you want to play this, but I'm not letting you go." Blaine's fingers brush against the mark he's left on the soft skin of his neck.

Kurt's blush was reaching the mark on his neck now as he heard Blaine call him 'beautiful', tears pricking his eyes at something he didn't think he'd let himself hear ever again. He was in deep now, so deep he didn't know if he'd get out in one piece and wondered if Blaine was even worth it. Yes, yes he was, Kurt's mind and heart told him. He nodded to the man before him, biting his lip, "Okay… but slowly. More so I can think things through."

"I can understand that." Blaine agreed, it was a yes and Blaine was taking it, no matter what rules Kurt put in place. Kurt smiled, leaning in to give Blaine a small, thankful kiss, jumping when Santana's voice boomed from inside the house.

"Hummel! Get your ass inside this house now! I do not want to listen to you face fuck that wolf any longer!"

Kurt blushed crimson while Blaine laughed, scratching the back of his neck, "I think that's my cue to leave."

"Yeah, plus you have to find a way to sneak back in… Blaine, again, thank you." With a squeeze of the hand Kurt let himself into the house, throwing Blaine a smile before closing the door. Blaine stared at the door for a moment making sure Kurt's scent was completely gone from the porch before turning and heading into the forest, a spring in his step.

* * *

Couldn't resist Santana butting in there. Love hearing from you guys and it really helps get me through some of the harder parts - like what I'm writing now! Thanks again for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Can't believe we're on chapter 12 already, and still no smut! It's coming, I have written it and you get a taster of it in the chapters to come.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. There's a little note at the end of this chapter about a future chapter, until then...**

**Enjoy!**

Four white wolves had disappeared from the dewy meadow of Kurt's dreams last night, one a cub who had only appeared two nights ago. There were still a lot of wolves left but the atmosphere was no longer that of a sanctuary, it was eerie and left Kurt with a cold sweat when he woke in the middle of the night.

He hadn't been able to sleep after that, deciding instead to head to the study, lock the door, light the candles and practise morphing to and from his wolf, Blaine's handkerchief tucked into the collar chained around his neck. It hadn't worked to begin with three nights ago when Blaine had given him the scented piece of cotton, but with each night that passed he gained more control. Last night was his best so far, gaining control of his wolf within seconds and able to morph back with ease.

It was the most relaxed he had been with his wolf since he was a little boy and he was scared to say that he was enjoying it. He was already at the peak of his fitness, but now he felt stronger, his eyes sharper and his speed increased. His wolf no longer fought against him, pushing through, but synced with him, helping him. He was no longer two beings pushing against one another; he was becoming one with his wolf, and he wanted it.

The hunter in him was telling him to stop, his mother's warnings were telling him to be careful and his father's stories were telling him to watch out. Everything around him told him this was a bad idea, but that night by the lake with Blaine, rushing around the forest and jumping into the lake had him putting aside those worries, not forgetting them - you can't forget warnings like that - and letting loose. Letting himself be free.

However today, he was a hunter and protector as he watched the town come together in the park for a cake sale to raise money for the church. Stalls littered the grass, covering every inch of land, leaving just enough room for people to walk by between, while a stage had been set up by the church for Rachel's theatre troupe, currently occupied by a group of thespians playing out a scene from 'Blood Brothers', which Kurt had heard from his 'date' with Mercedes last night, was Rachel's next adventure once 'Les Mis' had run its course.

A bouncy castle was set up not far off from where Kurt leaned against a tree, pulling at the cuff of his white shirt, silver thread embroidered across the chest and back in Celtic coils. A couple of kids jumped off the bouncy castle, rolling in the grass and morphing into tiny grey wolves, scampering passed Kurt. He watched them carefully, making sure they didn't upset anyone and that no one touched the frail little bundles. He could've warned them about turning into wolves in such a public place but he didn't want to spoil their good mood.

Kurt pushed himself off the tree, brushing down his light grey skinny jeans and stepped through the crowds, smiling to those who greeted him. The smells coming from the stalls had him drooling, a mixture of salty meats, smoked fish and warm pastries down every walkway. Between the food stalls were crafts of all sorts made by the locals and Kurt had already picked himself up a pearl brooch of a crescent moon from Sugar's stand, while asking her about how she was fairing in Schuester's pack, having only joined six months ago.

The sweet smell from the bakery corner caught Kurt's senses as he found himself walking over, hoping Becky had a little basket for him to take back. His lips twitched into a smile as he stopped, watching Nick and Jeff drool over the cupcake display on the side; a ten tier cake stand filled with hundreds of cupcakes, each layer a different colour and on the top, a white cupcake, icing shaped to look like a rose. Each time they reached out to snatch a cupcake, Becky would tap their hands then point a finger as a warning, letting them know that if they wanted a cake, she wanted money first; just like her father, Kurt thought with a chuckle.

Becky looked up and beamed at Kurt, stepping away from Nick and Jeff to give him her full attention, "Kurt! I knew you'd come, I've got a hamper filled with goodies just for you. If you want I could bring them to your house later?"

Nick and Jeff turned with Becky, grinning at Kurt as he stepped up to them, "Thank you Becky, can I see that hamper?"

Becky nodded, briskly taking off in the direction of her van. Nick grabbed Kurt's arm, shaking it lightly, "Kurt, this is amazing. These cakes look so delicious, I could eat the whole lot."

"You would as well if it wasn't for missy back there." Jeff nudged Nick, eyeing a chocolate cake.

"She's a business woman, money first and then you get the goodies." Kurt shrugged, watching the two size up a strawberry tart.

"Wes has our money." Jeff replied, huffing.

"Says we buy too much tat and if we want anything to show him first." Nick explained, crossing his arms.

"Where is Wes?" Kurt pondered, looking around. Thanks to the food, Kurt's senses weren't as sharp as they normally were; he could barely make out a wolf unless they were right in front of him, relying more on his sight.

"He's with Thad and David, setting up the stage." Jeff pointed off to the stage, where the thespians were accepting a huge round of applause from the crowd.

"We're on next." Nick bounced on his feet, a bright smile on his face. "Oh, Kurt, can you sing? You should sing with us!" Nick had grabbed Kurt's hands, bouncing harder on his feet.

"Sorry guys, I'm working." Kurt removed his hands from Nick's grip, thankful when he heard Becky running over.

The basket was huge and by the way Becky was struggling with it, it was heavy too. It was filled with chocolate treats, cupcakes and sweets, wrapped up with a huge blue bow. Kurt was going to lose all his teeth if he ate those, but the wide eyed look Nick and Jeff were giving the hamper gave him an idea. He thanked Becky for the hamper, taking it from her and waited for her to go over to another customer before handing it to Nick.

"There you go, now you don't have to go begging for money from Wes." Kurt grinned at the shocked look Jeff was giving him, while Nick just stared at the hamper in his arms, jaw ajar.

"What?! Really?!" Jeff squealed, hands itching to open the film cover and dive in.

"Really, I couldn't eat them all and the witch will kill me if I bring this temptation home. We're still working through the last basket she gave us."

Jeff jumped at Kurt, nuzzling his neck, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jeff kissed his cheek, gripping his shoulders, "Blaine was right about you!"

Kurt paused, gripping Jeff's arms pulling them away slightly, "What did Blaine say?"

Jeff looked back at Nick nervously, "Umm..." Nick began biting his lip, eyes flickering back to the stage, "We better go, we're on in ten minutes. Thanks for this Kurt!" Nick rushed off through the crowd, followed by Jeff who waved back at Kurt, laughing nervously. Kurt waved back, half heartedly, mind running wild with what Blaine could've said about them.

A white rose settled in front of Kurt, breaking him from his thoughts and he looked behind him to meet that cheeky smile that always made him smile as well. Sebastian stood there, dark blue jeans fitted under a white top, finished with a dark red blazer, holding the rose out to Kurt, his Alpha's aura willing Kurt to accept his gift. With Kurt more in tune with his wolf he couldn't help but reach out and pluck the rose from his grip, tilting it to his nose to smell the sweet fragrance with a smile.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Kurt spoke, still looking at the rose.

"It's not much. One of my medics has been growing a small garden just outside the mines and found this rose bush not far off and I thought I'd bring you one, I thought the colour was very fitting." Sebastian shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"Depends what legend you believe." Kurt smiled, pressing the rose to his lips thoughtfully.

"I just thought the colour reminded me of your flawless skin."

Kurt turned away from Sebastian, hiding his faint blush, looking out to the stage as the crowd cheered on the Warblers, led by Blaine. Kurt grinned, spotting Jeff wiping away a hint of blue icing from his lips as he and Nick rushed in behind Blaine, who was giving them as disapproving look. A hand on his lower back brought Kurt back to the wolf next to him.

"How did Blaine and his lot get so involved in this?"

"I think that might have something to do with a friend of mine from the theatre. She must have strong armed them into doing this somehow."

"Hmm, how about we leave them to it?" Sebastian had already grabbed Kurt's arm, tugging him away from the stage, giving him no option but to follow the Alpha, giving one last fleeting look to the stage, watching Blaine smile to Wes as they set up for their first song.

Kurt allowed himself to be tugged around the stalls with Sebastian, not wanting to upset the Alpha and it allowed him to keep an eye on all areas of the park, not just a stage with a certain wolf on it. He was led round the stalls Sebastian's wolves had set up, showing off their craftsmanship and cooking skills, gifting Kurt with a silk scarf, which Sebastian tucked into the belt loops of Kurt's jeans, tying a knot over his pistol.

Kurt twisted the rose between his fingers as they walked over to the fountain, Sebastian taking a seat on the ledge while Kurt stood, looking over the crowds towards the stage, just able to hear Blaine's voice ringing out another tune as women placed more ten dollar bills into a pot to make them sing another song. Kurt was ready to hide that pot if it meant he got to speak with Blaine to tell him how well he was doing with his wolf.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Sebastian pried, running a hand through the tassels of the silk scarf.

"Just amazed that you and Blaine can be so close to one another and not want to tear each other apart." Kurt quipped, still looking out onto the stage.

"Just because we're both Alphas doesn't mean we're hot blooded animal." Kurt bit his lip at that, holding back his smirk. "We have our own land, well, Blaine's with his father but it's still his land. We have our own clans and we listen to each other."

"So you giving me a rose, buying me pretty things and trying to get me to go out with you is listening to Blaine?" Kurt couldn't help himself, Wes had told him that they had spoke of claiming Kurt at the party in the mines and he wanted to test the waters.

"And I told him that we'd see who you chose." Sebastian growled, gripping Kurt's wrist to make him sit next to him.

Kurt leaned in, playing the game, grinning at the way Sebastian followed his movements before sitting back, "I'm not some trophy you can win... far from it... I appreciate what you're doing, it feels nice to be treated like I'm more than just some hunter but I just want to be friends."

Sebastian huffed looking away, "Ouch..." He whispered, biting his lip. "You'd make a beautiful wolf, you know that?" Sebastian was looking at him again, eyes absorbing him, pulling him in and Kurt fought his wolf to stay where he was, back straight.

"I'd make a terrible wolf, you know, being a hunter and everything." Kurt shrugged, standing again, finding an archery contest taking place on the high street.

"I've known wolves who were hunters." Sebastian quipped, following Kurt's line of sight. "You should be taking part in that."

Kurt hummed in response, taking off towards the archers when he spots a tuft of blonde hair among the competitors. He watched that tuft attached to a tall, lean body wrapped in khaki pants and a short sleeves black top take aim at the target and fire into the left side of the red target, getting a round of applause from the audience. Kurt grabbed a bow and arrow off another competitor, handing him the rose and stepped out onto the road, taking aim and firing an arrow directly into the centre of target, the crowd erupting into cheer. Slowly turning towards the man he hadn't seen for a long time, he raised a brow, cocking his head to the target.

"Getting rusty, Adam. That would never pass at the academy." Kurt tossed the bow to the man he took it from, eyes watching the smile spread on the Brit's face.

"Why Kurt, fancy meeting you here." He teased, shouldering his own bow and stepping back into the park, followed by Kurt.

"The only reason you'd be here is if society sent you, so spill. What did the all powerful Sue send you here for?" Kurt turned to Sebastian, motioning for him to stay back. He was not letting a single wolf near this hunter.

Adam turned on his heel, resting a hand on the string of his bow, "You're right, the society did send me out here, but not to this town. I'm heading south, but they wanted me to give you some details of what they know."

"About?" Kurt egged on.

"About the demons that seem to have a thing for the Hounds of God." Adam explained, "Though, frankly, I say let them carry on. The less wolves the better."

"And that is why you're not allowed here, Adam. This is a safe haven for wolves and I will not have you messing with that. Remember, how you and wolves have never gotten along?" Kurt was frantically looking around; heightening his senses to make sure no wolves came near them. Adam couldn't smell them, but he was an expert at picking them out.

"Relax, I know the rules; this is your town, your rules. Which is why I'm not staying long... though it's a shame because I'd love for us to catch up." Adam was looking over the crowd, a frown on his face. Kurt followed his eyes to the fountain, where Sebastian was watching with narrowed eyes and Kurt could hear him growling from here. Grabbing Adam's arm he pulled him across the high street to his office, locking the door behind him.

"Easy, Tiger, what's with the change of scenery?" Adam laughed, looking around the office.

"What did the council want you to tell me? Do they know anything about the key?" Kurt asked, stepping past Adam to the window, making sure no one had followed them.

Adam dropped his bow and rucksack to the floor, taking a seat in the wingback chair, "Sylvester has word that a group of demons and witches are heading north towards this region. I'm being sent down to investigate and take care of any demons that come by. Apparently, this group has already killed two Hounds, pulled apart five packs and caused a lot of damage to several towns in the last few weeks. No word on whether the one who is leading this massacre is part of the group but that's another reason for me going down. So yeah, Sue wanted you to know so you could be prepared, in case they get passed me. But no, they're still working on this whole key you mentioned to them."

Kurt took all this information in, running a hand over his mouth as he leaned against his desk, "Is that it?"

Adam nodded, going quiet for a moment, fiddling with his fingers, "You know, for the sake of the locals, you should get rid of the wolves."

Kurt held back a growl, glaring at Adam, "You may be happy dealing with vampires but I'm not. Yes, these demons are after wolves, but in the same breath they are our best defence against them. And anyway, the demons will come here whether the wolves are or not. They'll be able to tell there have been wolves here and will torture the locals until one of them tells them where the wolves went. No, the wolves stay and you, my friend, are leaving."

"Always so cruel. Fine." Adam shook his head; they were never going to agree on this. He stood, grabbing his rucksack and bow and walked out the door without a good bye. Kurt followed him, watching him walk down the high street towards the highway, again checking that he didn't go near any wolves.

Even though Adam was older than Kurt by a couple of years, Adam had trained under him for a year when he first came from England to join the society, when a post opened up. They had gotten on for the most part, enjoying each other's company, maybe a little too much, but as Kurt introduced him to the packs around the town, it soon became clear that they were on different wave lengths and Kurt had spoken to Sue about getting him transferred. Adam left the next week and Kurt only spoke and saw him a few times a year after that, for which Kurt was thankful. Adam had a hatred for wolves the society enjoyed, but Kurt didn't work like that. It caused a few issues with those in the society, but Kurt's way of working was of great interest to those who were forward thinking, which meant Kurt was allowed to work the way he did and train those who thought how he did.

He looked back over to the fountain only to find it empty and let out a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to deal with Sebastian any longer or any questions as to why another hunter was here. He carried on with his duties walking around the park, deep in thought about what Adam had told him. If they were coming from the south he'd have to warm Will and get Emma hidden, also Jane would have to be hidden as well.

Kurt looked down at his hands as a wave of nervousness flooded him. What about himself? How was he going to fight and ensure his own safety? Should he really be trying to sync with his wolf when right now he needed to hide his wolf and be a hunter? But his wolf was making him a better hunter and fighter, it had only been a few days but the difference was staggering. Kurt was in a dilemma and he didn't know where to turn.

* * *

The day had carried on without incident, they had raised more than enough money for the church to renovate the old chapel and restore some of the oil paintings inside. The park would need some tender loving care after the traffic it had suffered today and even in the late hour there were still some locals picking up litter around the high street.

Kurt was doing his last walk around town as the moon lit up the dark streets. He was trying to sniff out Finn so he could take off for the night, slightly annoyed he wasn't picking up his phone. He was also upset that he hadn't managed to pull Blaine away from that damn stage all day, a constant stream of money into that stupid pot keeping them on stage, singing chart hit after hit. Though Kurt didn't mind having Blaine's sultry voice in the background as he worked. As he walked on, he found himself being led to the theatre, where a low hum of music was seeping from within.

Stepping through the parlour, passed the grand set of double doors, he wasn't expecting to see Rachel and Blaine singing Pinks 'So What' into beer bottles, while bouncing around the stage, pointing down into the rows of chair, where Finn, Santana and all the Warblers sat cheering them on, holding up their own bottles of beer in salute to the two performers. Kurt had to laugh at their antics, Blaine's curly hair bouncing on top of his head, his blazer from before hanging off a chair, his stripped navy and white top teamed with maroon chinos. Rachel bounced around Blaine, scrunching her hair in her hand, little black dress spinning around with her tipsy steps, as Finn, Wes and David wolf whistled at her.

As the song ended, Kurt coughed to gain their attention, Rachel reacting with a squeal, rushing to the edge of the stage and jumping down with the help of David and rushing into Kurt's arms.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you came! Santana said you would if we didn't tell you and here you are!" Throwing her arms up in the air, she turned back to the group, "Guys! Look! Kurt's here!" She grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him toward the group, Blaine already down from the stage and sitting next to Thad, giving him a nudge and running a hand down his arm as he's passed a fresh bottle of beer.

"What's going on?" Kurt's eyes quickly scanned the boxes of empty beer bottles, taking account of the number and doing the maths; they weren't that drunk, but they were on their way and Rachel was already there by the way she staggered slightly, holding onto Kurt's arm.

"I wanted to thank the boys for taking part and raising so much money. Honestly Kurt, I had to take the bucket away otherwise these poor guys would've carried on singing until they lost their voices. So we decided to set up in here and put on our own little show. Santana brought the beer when I invited Finn but when I said I wanted to invite you, Santana hid my phone." Rachel moved to sit in Finn's lap, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Dude, these wolves are ace! They sing and dance yeah, but, they, like, know loads of stuff and Thad and Ethan play football and I've already challenged Nick and Jeff to a game of CoD! Think Burt would be cool with a couple of wolves in the house?"

Kurt looked to Nick and Jeff studiously, he had a list of things he'd want to hide before they got into that house, but he nodded anyway not wanting to cause suspicion or ruin the mood, "Sure, just let Burt know first. I don't know how his heart would cope with two strange wolves in the house." There, if Burt knew, he'd hide everything connected to Kurt's and his mother's wolves.

"Awesome." Finn grinned, raising a thumb to Nick and Jeff, "Game on!"

Nick and Jeff high fived each other then reached down to pull up a cupcake each from what Kurt could see was an almost empty hamper. "You eat all of those?" Kurt grinned.

Jeff shook his head, "Blaine made us share." He pointed an accusing finger at the Alpha.

"I'm not dealing with hyper versions of you two." He muttered into his bottle, taking another sip.

"You like hyper us, it means you get loads of cuddles." Nick teased, winking at Blaine while biting into his yellow cupcake.

"Oh, Kurt, you should see how these lot interact, it's so weird. I know you told me that wolves are very interactive and touchy but I never thought like this! Are all packs like these lot?" Finn waved his hand at the group of grinning wolves, all of them looking very cosy. Wes had his hand on Blaine's shoulder, while Thad had his hand on David's knee, Nick and Jeff were cuddled together while Trent and Ethan were whispering into each others' ears.

"Most packs are touchy, it's the wolf in them, but this lot and the Andersons are very touchy feely."

"Have you never shown Finn how you interact with Nathan?" Wes piped up, a sly grin on his face.

"Dude, show me! You never show me this stuff!" Finn insisted. He was right, Kurt never showed this hulk of a step brother how to submit or dominate a wolf. He didn't want Finn getting so close to a wolf for him to need it. Kurt placed his hand on his hip, "Don't you have a shift to start?" He tried to distract Finn.

"Yeah but first, show me how it's done! How would you calm down a wolf?" Finn would've been bouncing in his chair if it wasn't for the half asleep Rachel in his lap.

Kurt's eyes shifted to Blaine who was watching him intently, pupils blown with arousal at having such an act done to him while in such a relaxed mood. Calming a wolf meant becoming very submissive and touching a wolf in a certain manner, which made Kurt swallowed at the thought. "You're really going to make me do this, aren't you?" Kurt whined at Finn, he didn't want to do this in front of so many, but his wolf wanted it, wanted to get close to the Alpha.

"Come on Lady Hummel, just get on with it! I want a show!" Santana joined in, kicking her feet up onto the chair in front, long legs crossing over the other.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to relax his shoulders. He could do this, he just needed to treat it like a lesson for Finn. He looked again to Blaine, taking note of his hazel eyes watching him, awaiting him. He nodded briskly, removing his weapons from around his body, placing them on the chair next to him.

"Fine, okay, one quick lesson for you, Finn, then you go do your patrol." Kurt unbuckled his holster pulling it with his pistol from beneath the silk scarf, placing it down, eyes drifting up as a low growl surfaced from Blaine's throat.

"Kurt, hey, is he acting?" Finn whispered to Kurt, eyes glued to Blaine.

"He's not acting." David bit his lip, all the wolves watching their Alpha carefully.

Kurt watched Blaine, his eyes flickering gold, lips taut against his clenched teeth and fist clenched around his bottle as the growl got louder. Kurt followed Blaine's gaze to the scarf wrapped in his belt loops.

"Oh this lesson just got real, Finn. He's annoyed I'm wearing this scarf, a gift from another Alpha. Lesson one Finn, never ever wear a gift from one wolf around another of the same class. Lesson two, approach an angry wolf with slow, steady steps." Kurt slowly inched towards Blaine, swaying his hip with each step but still ready to act if Blaine pounced.

"Dude then, remove the scarf!" Finn shouted out to him, arms frantic, disturbing Rachel.

Kurt grinned back at Finn, "Then I won't be able to show you how good at this I am."

Kurt rocked his hips as he stood before Blaine, his eyes trained on the scarf around his hips, the growl ever present. Kurt placed his hands on his thighs, slowly lowering himself onto his knees to look up at Blaine, meeting his golden eyes. "Lesson three, always let the Alpha be above you, let him think he's in charge."

Tentatively, Kurt reached out to place his hand on Blaine's thigh and letting it rest there for a moment, gauging his response and happy to see Blaine accept it, allowing him to move his hand up passed his hip, over his abs and resting on his chest, over his heart. "Lesson four, wolves are very receptive to a gentle touch and if they return it, let them." As Kurt spoke, Blaine had pushed his bottle into Wes' lap then, bringing his hand to cup Kurt's cheek, he leaned forward to brush his lips against Kurt's temple, trailing down to his neck, his hand moving into Kurt's hair, gripping lightly.

Kurt tilts his head for Blaine, giving him room to plant butterfly kisses over his pulse, giving Blaine a light gasp into his ear, grinning when the growling ceased and Blaine's body relaxed. He let Blaine's other hand wander down his side to the knot in the scarf, deftly undoing it with one hand then tugging it out of the belt loops, causing Kurt's body to be pulled closer against Blaine's, watching the scarf get thrown across the rows of chair, out of sight. He doesn't want to pull away, enjoying being held, being touched by the Alpha but does so anyway, moving his hands to Blaine's knees, pushing himself to his feet turning away from Blaine and walking back over to Finn. He smiled as he heard Blaine whine from behind him, his pack teasing him with chuckles and swooning sounds.

"And that's how to calm an Alpha, submissively. Doing it dominantly is a lot harder and a lot more dangerous." Kurt grinned at the stunned look Finn was giving him.

"Y-You do that with Nathan? With Puck?!"

Kurt nodded, smirking at the look of horror on Finn's face and the little squeal Rachel lets out. "Oh my god Kurt, that was so hot!"

"I have to agree with Berry. That was sexual." Santana piped up.

"Dude... I'm leaving the pack thing to you. Definitely." Finn breathed out, eyes still wide and skin pale.

"Probably for the best. You gonna get to work now?" Kurt prompted.

Finn jumped to his feet, quickly grabbing for Rachel before she fell, holding onto her shoulders to steady her. "I should take Rachel home first."

"But the theatre... I need to... lock it up." Rachel slurred more from tiredness than the alcohol now.

"I'll lock up Rachel, you go home, get some sleep." Kurt instructed, kissing her forehead.

She smiled at the touch, "Thanks Kurt, you're the best." Rachel looked up, waving at the group, "Bye guys! Thanks again for today."

Everyone waved her off, laughing at her staggered walk as Finn leads her out of the theatre. Jeff leaped out of his chair to wrap an arm around Kurt's shoulders, beer bottle in the other, pulling him down next to Blaine, jumping over the row of chairs into his own seat next to Nick and turning back to Kurt, leaning on the back of the chair.

"Kurt! I have never seen a human calm an Alpha that quickly before! You sure you're not secretly a wolf in man's clothing?" He knew Jeff was teasing, but it didn't stop his body from going rigid. He swallowed hard trying to find his voice.

"When your mother was a hunter, you become trained to be a hunter from the age of three and you live around packs of wolves from eight years old, you learn a trick or two." Santana spoke up, nudging Kurt playfully, "Plus it helps if you're sex on a stick and know how to flaunt it."

Kurt's blush spread down his neck as he hid his face in his hand, "Santana, how much have you drunk?"

"Not nearly enough." She demonstrated, finishing off her bottle and pressing it into Ethan's chest, asking for another.

"Still, that was cool. I bet you'd give great cuddles. Blaine, can he take the ceremony? He'd make a great wolf." Jeff was bouncing in his seat, reaching out to tap Blaine's knee.

"I like our hunter just the way he is." Blaine retorted, wrapping an arm around the back of Kurt's chair, his fingers running through Kurt's hair and Kurt obediently leant his head back into the hand, eyes still on Jeff, who was biting his bottom lip as he watch Kurt react perfectly to the Alpha next to him.

"Ever thought about becoming a wolf, Kurt?" Jeff enquired, receiving a slap on the head from Nick.

"Leave the poor hunter alone! He'd rather kill us then be one of us." Nick growled, pulling Jeff back into his seat.

"I don't enjoy killing wolves." Kurt spoke quietly, looking up as Nick turns back to him.

"Then why hunt us?" He asked.

"Because it's all I've ever known, and even if the people here have something to say against the way I live my life or run this place, I don't want to see any of them hurt when one of you wolves loses your mind to the hunt and wonders a little too far into town. I don't touch pack wolves if I can help it, I only go after the rouges." Kurt assured Nick, a gentle tug in his hair from Blaine telling him he'd said the right thing.

Nick nodded, "You're the nicest hunter I've come across. Unlike that hunter I bumped into earlier today."

Kurt frowned, sitting up, "What happened?"

"Asshole grabbed hold of me while I was looking for Jeff, slammed me against the wall of the church asking me what a lowly wolf like me was doing around humans. Threatened to chop off my tail if I didn't leave. Wes had to pull him off me." Nick placed a hand on Wes' cheek, who grasped the hand squeezing gently.

"The hunter reacted strongly when I mentioned reporting him to you, Kurt. Know him?" Wes asked, leaning over Blaine.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, "Unfortunately I do. He came to give me some news from the society on our demon problem; I hoped I'd gotten rid of him before he got to any of you." Kurt apologised, reaching over to stroke Nick's forearm, glad that he didn't flinch away but instead moved into the touch.

"What did he have to say?" Thad spoke up, the whole group looking to Kurt, including Santana.

"He told me the society have their eye on a group in the south. Apparently, they're heading north... and they could pass through here." Kurt was hesitant to share this with the Westerville pack, but knew they had a right to know. The growls chorusing through the group confirmed his worries and he stumbled over his words to get them out quick enough. "J-just because they're heading this way at the moment, doesn't mean they will come through here, but Adam will try and move them on first and I'm here if they get passed him." Blaine's growl got louder as his eyes turned gold and Kurt had to glare at him to not spill anything, but it wasn't working and the same glint of gold was in Wes' eyes too.

"You should however make sure Jane is at a safe house, out of the way and I'll make sure Emma is hidden until this passes. But you have my word, I will protect you with all I have." Kurt's hand was on Blaine's chest, over his heart and he could feel it thumping against his palm, but Blaine wasn't calming.

"And who's going to protect you?" Blaine spit out between gritted teeth.

"I can look after myself, and I have Finn, and Santana always lends a hand in times like these." Kurt turned to Santana, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You betcha I'll be there, Lady. Can't let you have all the fun." She teased, but her eyes spoke volumes.

With a cough, Kurt stood from his seat, "I'm just going to check all the doors are locked. Excuse me." Kurt stepped over Santana, who gave him a pointed look before disappearing back stage to the office to retrieve the keys. He knew Blaine was worried about his own safety because of his Hound of God, but this was his job. He wasn't going to hide and would be damned if he was going to sit back and let the demons go after Jane and Emma, while he hid and did nothing. That's why he had the lotions and that's why Santana would be following him to any fight with these demons.

The door slammed behind him and Kurt was surprised to see Wes stepping towards him, a fearful golden glint in his eyes. Kurt leant against the desk, folding his arms over his chest while Wes leant over him, pressing his fingertips into the desk either side of Kurt's thighs.

"You need to tell them." Wes urged, cryptically.

"What?" Kurt questioned.

"If the same demons that attacked us are coming here then you need to stop hiding. You may think it's better like this but all it will take is one cut, one mistake and they'll know, and we won't be prepared enough to help you." Wes spoke slowly and clearly.

"Blaine told you?" His voice was cold.

"No, you slipped up. You kissed Blaine and left your scent on his breath. Not obvious to everyone, but I spend a lot of time with Blaine and the dopy smile he's been wearing hasn't helped either. He told me you were keeping it a secret but after what you said in there... that's a bad idea."

Kurt has shaking violently, tears in his eyes and he tried to control his breathing. Blaine had only been in his life a short time and his world had been turned upside down, torn apart, everything he fought for turned against him... and now Wes was asking him to take the next step, to risk everything. However, he also knew he spoke the truth, if between Santana and himself, they couldn't keep his identity hidden, it would help to have a small group of wolves who knew to help him out... but what if those wolves let slip what he was to another?

A hand on his cheek, thumb stroking tenderly, brought Kurt's frantic, lightning blue eyes to Wes' own warm golden glow, but they didn't calm him. "You don't know what I've gone through, why I fight to hide this." Kurt whispered.

"Then tell us. Let us help, I only know what Blaine told me and I have no clue as to why someone would be after you, but put a few trustworthy heads together and we might be able to figure it out. No one out there is going to turn you in or hurt you once we know, we're on your side." Wes tried to comfort Kurt.

Santana and Blaine stepped into the office, pausing to take in the scene before them, then closed the door. Santana pushed Wes aside, taking Kurt in her arms and let him wrap himself around her, burying his head in her chest. She stroked his hair, glaring at Wes while Blaine placed a strong hand on Wes' shoulder.

"You wanna tell me why Kurt is cowering in my chest right now?" Santana snapped at Wes.

"I was trying to get him to show his wolf to us. To protect him." Wes added the last bit, turning to Blaine. "If what he says is true then he will also need protecting and the only way that is going to happen is if more than two of us know who he is. Plus we might be able to help him figure out why there's a bounty on his head."

Santana sighed heavily, cupping Kurt's cheeks to make him look at her, "You know I'm on his side, right?"

Kurt nodded, pulling away from Santana, "I know, I know the logic behind everything you're saying. It's just... after everything my mother said, to just throw it away. I'm not sure I can do that." Kurt's shaking had subsided lightly, but he was still struggling to control his breathing, starting to feel faint.

"Kurt." Blaine spoke, stepping closer, taking hold on Kurt's hand, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb, "I can assure you that everyone in this theatre means you no harm. I can see how hard trust is for you, and I don't know what to do to make you trust us, but... this is the right thing to do. I'll be there for you, I can heighten my scent to make sure yours doesn't leave the theatre."

"I can put a shield around the theatre to stop your scent and any sounds getting out." Santana piped up, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Kurt." Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked between the three of them, his limbs shaking, his throat drying up as he brought a hand over his lips, feeling faint. He didn't know what to do, this was all too fast, too sudden. His head was shaking as he looked to Blaine.

"Please." Blaine whispered again.

* * *

What do you think? Did you like? Okay, chapter 16 is the Q&A chapter, I am trying to bring everything to light in that chapter and hopefully all with be explained. If there are questions you want answering, please ask away and I will look at getting them answered either in that chapter or in the ones around it. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm loving the reviews you guys send me for this story, they really make me happy so thank you! I couldn't do this without you.**

**The song in this chapter is Bruno Mar's 'Talking to the Moon'**

**I don't know how many times I've listened to this song just for this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

The theatre was dark, just a single spotlight in the centre of the empty stage. It was deathly quiet except for the slight murmur of voices from the small group in the front row as they look up to the stage patiently. A powerful barrier had been placed around the entire building, while Blaine and Wes had walked around the grounds, billowing out their scents to ward off any stray wolves in the neighbourhood. All that was left was for Kurt to take those last few steps into that spotlight.

_Learn to run, learn to hide_

Kurt couldn't tell them, the words were stuck and as much as he clawed at his throat to get them out, the voices in his head wouldn't let them go. Santana was the one to suggest this, to enter onto the stage and sing one of the songs he would sing for his mother on her birthday and on the anniversary of her death. The songs he would sing with his wolf, whom he would use to send those notes high into the night sky like a mournful howl. He'd hesitantly agreed to do it this way with a silent nod, with shaking limbs and dry lips. He was a ball of nerves and was amazed his wolf hadn't taken over and dashed from the building as fast as he could.

_Always stay hidden, never let them sniff you out, hide your blue flame_

Blaine had asked Santana and Wes to give him and Kurt a moment alone, and Kurt had been more than willing to let the Alpha hold him close, to make him feel safe, to persuade him that this was the right thing to do. That he could trust Blaine, that he could trust the men Blaine had faith in... that he would be there for Kurt no matter what. He had allowed Blaine to cover him with his scent, to place tender kisses on his neck to sooth his nerves.

_They will come for you_

Was he betraying his mother? Her words had been echoing in his mind ever since Blaine had left the office with the theatre keys, preventing him for moving forward, stopping him right now from taking the first step onto the stage. She had fought for his life, for his freedom... sacrificed her own life for his. Every day was a fight to teach Kurt how to hide, how to be human and how to ignore those animal instincts.

_They will kill you_

There was a reason he was hidden, a reason wolves wanted him dead, and he wanted to know. Needed to know, even with his mother's words ringing in his head to forget it and carry on hiding, he was tired of running. Kurt Hummel didn't run and hide, he stood up and held his head high to the bullies, to the threats and he wasn't going to let this beat him. No more.

_Fight to survive, learn to defend yourself_

The first step was the hardest, his foot felt like lead, soldered to the floor, but he made it move with aching limbs and a hitched breathe, bringing the murmurs to a silence. Another step and he blew out the air caught in his lungs, clenching and unclenching his fists, eyes on the spotlight ahead of him. He was creating a defence doing this; finding a group of people he could confide in, who could protect him when needed and help him solve the puzzle of his life.

_I'm doing this for your own good_

He was doing this for himself, to move on with his life, to finally be free and to maybe have a life without the lotions, without the terror. He didn't think he'd want a life, having gotten into a mundane routine over the last decade, but then Blaine was there. He still didn't know what Blaine was to him, couldn't understand while he was so guarded, but he knew his life would never be the same again, and he didn't want it to be, not anymore.

_Please don't hate me_

Settling his feet into the centre of the spotlight, Kurt closed his eyes and slowly turned to the theatre, head lowered. He had agreed with every move his mother made for him, he loved her for everything she did for him, for the joy and hope she brought out through the anxiety and the terror they faced every day. For not letting him forget his wolf altogether, for helping him to harness what he needed from his wolf but still stay hidden. Yes, he would never forget what she did for him, but today, he would have to break his promise to her.

_I'll always be with you_

Taking a deep breath, Kurt opened his eyes to the small crowd below him, his eyes gliding over their face. Santana looked on, encouraging him, while chanting silently to uphold the barrier. Wes looked to him with a brave smile, nodding for him to begin. Nick, Jeff, Ethan, Thad, David and Trent looked upon him with encouragement, unaware of what was going on, but eager to hear Kurt's voice. His eyes settled on Blaine's and he knew that's where they'd remain, on those strong, trusting golden eyes, shimmering through the darkness. Giving him strength, giving him hope.

_I love you _

Closing his eyes to the world, he took a deep breath, finding his wolf within, letting his spirit flow within him, through his fingertips, circulating around his torso and soaring up his throat. With a whisper he spoke to his mother, sending her worries away, "I'm sorry mom, I can't hide anymore. I love you." His eyes opened, ice blue diamonds sparkling under the spotlight as he let his voice ascend into the vast heights of the theatre.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back_

How desperately he wanted her back with him, to hold him, to answer the questions he didn't have when he was eight.

_My neighbours think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had_

He whispered the last line, willing back the memories which would bring forth the tears, finding Blaine, taking a deep breath of his scent and that of his pack to give him strength to take the next step. But he wasn't ready.

_At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon.  
Trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too.  
Or Am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?_

"Ohoooo..." Kurt had suppressed his wolf, too scared to let him make those note rise above, like a howl to the full moon. Guilty eyes turned on Blaine, his hands shaking but Blaine sat there, with a gentle smile on his lips, soft golden eyes watching him, guarding him... encouraging him. He could do this.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know  
Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back_

"Ohhh" This was it. His eyes shone in the spotlight as he called on his wolf, feeling his spirit take on his body, but he kept his form, using that spirit through his voice, a majestic, melodious howl stretching through the notes where it was needed.

_At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon.  
Trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?_

"Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..." Kurt watched Blaine lead the Warblers in a beautifully harmonized hum from their seats below, all of them wearing smiles. Kurt had to pour everything he had into this, he had to show them as much as he could otherwise he wouldn't go through with this, and he wanted to let it all out... and so he did.

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

"Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..." Trent and Ethan looked slightly confused at how Kurt was able to exhort his voice, while Jeff and Nick gave each other knowing glances, hands squeezed together between them. This was the moment, with every fibre of his being he forced his wolf forward, his irises ablaze with his blue frame, his hair shimmering white as he threw his voice across the theatre.

_'Cause every night  
I'm talking to the Moon_

Along with his scent. All the wolves took a deep breath, each one with glowing golden eyes as they all shared the same truth about the hunter before them. The white of Kurt's hair and blue flame in his eyes only a glimpse into the wolf but enough for them to know, if the scent hadn't told them everything they needed to know already.

_Still trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?_

"Ohoooo..." Kurt settled his wolf, his hair returning to its sun kissed chestnut brown coif and his eyes to their icy blue, but his scent remained, freed from the confines of the lotion which had been burnt away by the fiery nature of his wolf. It was the most relaxed Kurt had ever felt, but at the same time he was more scared than he could ever remember himself being.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away_

Once Kurt's voice faded into an echo around the grand hall, there was nothing, not a word not a breath, just the whirl of scents telling all Kurt needed to know. They knew, they thought they knew, they wanted to see and Kurt's hands started to shake again. As Kurt's scent settled around him he felt his body relaxing and his shaking limbs halted, allowing him to slowly approach the edge of the stage, stepping down with ease as everyone stood, crowding around him. Kurt caught Santana's gaze from her chair, still chanting quietly, nodding to Kurt, letting him know she was okay and he smiled back at her gratefully.

"Kurt." He turned to Jeff, who was tentatively trying to rest his hand on Kurt's arm, wide excitable smile on his lips, "You're a... you're a..."

"Hound of God." Came David's deep, calm voice, his arms folded over his chest.

Jeff jumped Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and spinning him around, "Yey!" he screamed before putting Kurt down, nuzzling into his neck to take in his scent, "No wonder you were so good around Blaine and Nathan and everyone! I knew there was something about you. I bet you're a beautiful wolf, all white and shiny and soft... damn, we need a cuddle session." Kurt blushed, smiling sheepishly, stunned by the reaction he was getting, all the other Warblers smiling brightly.

"How about you show us, Kurt?" Thad spoke up.

Kurt licked his lips, shuffling on his feet, as he contemplated shifting. Would he be able to get control of his wolf right away? Would he be able to maintain control while as a wolf? A touch to his shoulder told him he would, looking up to Blaine's warm smile. He looked like he'd been the one to unload a huge burden from his shoulders, his body relaxed, eyes tired but happy. He felt Kurt's release, his freedom in this moment. Kurt returned his smile and locked his eyes on the Alpha at his side as he let his wolf in.

White ears stretching passed chestnut brown hair as it streaked with white, that same white fur spreading over every inch of his body. His tail twirled around his seated form next to Blaine, while moonlight blue eyes stared up at the pack around him, all of whom had stepped back in wonder.

"Oh wow! Oh my...! Blaine! How long have you known?" Jeff squealed in delight, kneeling down next to Kurt to pet his head, who complied, leaning into the touch and stepping onto large white paws to rub his slender body over Jeff's thighs, who cooed in awe at the Hound.

"Not too long, I found out by accident. Kurt didn't want to come out, this is something he finds very difficult to talk about." Blaine warned his pack.

"Why is that? Hounds are worshipped by wolves, it doesn't make sense." Thad spoke up.

"Kurt doesn't have a gift... and some wolves have a reason to believe that Kurt should be dead because of it." Blaine growled.

"I've heard of that." David spoke up, all eyes on him, Kurt's wolf stepping back behind Blaine's legs, tail tucking between his legs. "But nothing I could share, just that it means something quite serious for a Hound to not have a gift and that only one Hound will be without a gift at any one time. It's just whispers I heard from a clan we visited a while back in New York."

"See what you can find out. Travel back to that clan with two others if you need to. I want to know what they know." Blaine order, David nodding his understanding.

"Why would anyone want to harm a Hound? Look at him, he's gorgeous!" Nick pointed to Kurt, head poking out from behind Blaine's legs. "Oh and that scent." Nick backed up slightly as Blaine growled, raising his hands in defeat.

"It's a miracle he's been able to hide it for so long." Trent spoke up, kneeling next to Kurt, scratching behind a white ear, smiling as it caused Kurt to shake out his whole body, his tail snapping behind him, "And with the pull of four clans around the town, the strain must have been unbelievable."

"Kurt's never been part of a clan, yeah he would've felt the pull and it would've hurt, but it's probably more confusing than anything." Blaine tugged at Kurt's ear playfully, grinning at the little snap Kurt sends his way.

Kurt shifted back, huddling next to Blaine, steadying himself on his feet, his hand moving round to Blaine's arm. He was relieved to see they meant him no harm, but he was still unnerved by David's words. Thad stepped over to Kurt, brushing the back on his hand over his arm.

"So, seems the story you told us was missing a few details. How did your mother end up here? Can you tell us how this all happened?"

"... Sure." Kurt nodded weakly, hunching back against the stage and slumping down onto the floor, arms crossing over bent legs while the wolves took back their front row seats. He took a moment to organise his thoughts, taking deep calming breaths, trying to ignore the eager eyes awaiting his tale.

"My real father was killed before my mother even knew she was carrying me. She told me he was killed because he was like me, though she never told me how I was like him or what about him meant he was killed while visiting my mother's old pack. She was her pack's Hound of God and my father was also a Hound from a neighbouring pack. She was also a hunter; looked after her pack, kept the vampires and demons away... she was loved by her pack. She'd tell me tales of the celebrations they'd have in her honour, the hunts they would take her on. How on full moons, they would all run together and even the Alpha would let her lead the pack at least once on those nights." Kurt smiled as he recalled his mother sitting on the edge of his bed, animatedly telling tales while Kurt giggled behind a stuffed toy.

"She was three months pregnant when she visited the medicine woman, and it only took twenty minutes for the pack to turn on her and chase her out of the village. My mother's gift was protection, so she was able to hide and disguise her scent easily, but by the time she'd lost the pack, she was already very weak. She spent four months travelling the country for somewhere safe to live, no one would take her in once they got a sniff of me or they already had a Hound in their pack... Why do packs only allow one Hound of God to join them?" Kurt interrupted his story to get some answers, he had asked his mother the same thing but she just stroked his hair and told him to go back to sleep.

"It's just a hierarchy thing." Blaine explained, "An Alpha doesn't like to feel threatened, and one Hound has the admiration of the entire clan and more often than not the strength of an Alpha, so having two or more puts the Alpha in a very precarious situation. That's all."

"Uh huh... By the time Burt and Santana found my mother she was almost dead. I told you that I was raised by all three and that's true... but I spent most of my childhood behind protective shields, or getting smoothed in lotions to hide my scent. I wasn't allowed to morph into my wolf without my mother with me, and even then I was only allowed at home or in our small garden."

"You've never been on a hunt?" Jeff asked, Kurt shaking his head. "Never gone for a run?" Kurt shook his head again. "Even on a full moon?"

"Especially on a full moon. I don't know the first thing about how a pack works apart from what I've observed on the outside. Since my mother's death I've only shifted when forced to by my wolf." Kurt huffed, looking down at his hands. "What I told you about my mother's death was the truth... except they weren't looking her. They were looking for me... I was being picked on by some boys from my school. They chased me into the swimming pool of one of the neighbours near my house and I slipped and fell in. The boys laughed and walked away, until a rouge howl scared them off and they ran. See, back then we didn't have packs living around the town, so we were always having issues with rouge wolves. I ran as fast as I could to Santana's house; I had been told that if something went wrong to go to hers and she put a barrier around her house and the grounds around that house. As we waited for my mother, I bathed in the lotions for hours, scared of what would happen, scared I'd let my mother down." Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes of the tears before they fell, "But she never came to get me, never came home... all I got was a partial skull, left in the park, surrounded by blood."

Kurt covered his mouth as he sobbed, remembering the night Burt carried him around the town, following his mother's faint scent until they came to the park and soon they didn't need to follow her fading scent, they were given their very own trail of breadcrumbs, in the form of blood, leading to the puddle where the fountain now stands, and the skull Kurt can never get out of his nightmares. A nuzzle of brown hair into his neck brought Kurt back and he immediately leant in to accept Nick's attempt to calm him. He let Nick run a hand through his hair then stroke his cheek as he pressed his own cheek to Kurt's other, whispering calming words to him.

Kurt nudged Nick gently to thank him, clearing his skin of his tears with the back of his hands. Nick stayed by Kurt's side, a hand on his knee, rubbing his thumb over the jeans, while Jeff joined them, sitting on Kurt's other side, settling a hand on his own, squeezing. "I've been terrified of letting go since then, terrified of letting anyone know... but now, I need to know why there are wolves that want me dead. I'm tired of not knowing and hiding from everyone."

David knelt in front of Kurt, taking his hand in his and squeezing gently, "I will head out first thing in the morning and I won't return until I know what that clan knew. I'll get those answers for you." He promised.

Kurt swallowed hard, his fears still too strong to squash, "What if when you hear what they have to say, you agree with them? What if you think I deserve to die?"

David shook his head vigorously, "I swear to you, whatever they tell me will not change my mind, and I won't let them know about you, hunter or Hound. You are under my Alpha's protection and therefore I will protect you too." His smile was warm and Kurt smiled back, blinking away more tears.

"Guys this is sweet, but I'm getting really tired now holding up this stupid barrier. Can we wrap this up?" Santana tapped her foot on the carpeted floor, rubbing a hand into her forehead as she carried on chanting.

Blaine pushed himself up from his chair stepping towards Kurt, offering him his hand, which he took gratefully, allowing Blaine to wrap an arm around his waist. He felt Blaine extend his scent and leaned into the embrace, "You can drop the barrier now, witch." Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair.

A huge sigh released from Santana's lips as she limbered out of her chair, "At last. Look wolves, it's been great but I'm gonna leave you to it. Kurt, see you in the morning." Santana catwalked up the aisle, as Kurt looked up, "Where are you going?" Kurt called.

"Somewhere you don't want to know about." She called back, waving a hand and disappearing behind the grand double doors of the theatre.

Wes reached out for Blaine, gripping his hair in a gentle tug which Blaine returned, "Take everyone back, I'll take Kurt home and join you later." With a nod Wes turned his golden eyes to Kurt, "You have our protection Kurt, no matter what, you will always be welcome in the Westerville clan." He touched Kurt's cheek, sharing a small smile with him then morphing into his grey wolf, the others following suit, each one brushing their long bodies against Kurt's thigh and all at once they left the theatre, howling into the night sky.

He felt Blaine nuzzle his hair as he spoke, "I told you they'd accept you." He felt the kiss in his hair, closing his eyes to the touch.

"So you did... let's see how they react when David returns." Kurt muttered, pulling out of Blaine's embrace.

Kurt walked over to the seat where he left his holster, wrapping it back around his waist, followed by the other weapons, then searching for the scarf, wrapping it around his neck, smirking back at Blaine when the growl returned. "You need to stop that, if I go to the mines without Sebastian's gift, I'll be the one in trouble." Kurt steps back out to Blaine, holding his hand out, silently asking for the keys.

Blaine handed them over still glaring at the scarf, "Doesn't make me want to burn it any less."

Kurt laughed, going through the ringlet of keys to find the right one, "You Alphas are all the same. So possessive."

Kurt made to walk off but turned back to Blaine when his arm is grabbed, "I'm different though, right?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt swallowed.

"I mean more to you than just some possessive Alpha, right?" Blaine stepped close to Kurt, running the back of his fingers across Kurt's flushed cheek.

"I don't understand what I feel for you, Blaine. I don't know whether it's just my wolf being pulled towards a strong Alpha or whether what I feel for you is real." Kurt admitted, looking away. "It's still so confusing to me, you're all very affectionate to one another and I don't know whether what I want from you is what I'd want from any wolf."

"Then forget your wolf for a moment. What do you feel?" Blaine urged.

Kurt thought for a moment, tugging at the silk scarf around his neck, "I find you very attractive, Blaine. Even when you thought I was a demon I found you very appealing, and I wanted to know more about you. You... you make me feel something, and... and it's hard to distinguish between my wolf and me because we both feel that need to be near you and we both feel so good from a simple touch. When... when you kiss me... I don't know how to describe how good you make me feel when you kiss me... You... You take my breath away." Kurt found the courage to look back to Blaine, amazed by the dazzling smile he was directing at him. "I enjoy your company and I want to spend more time with you, but I don't want to get you involved in this mess until I know what's going on. I don't want to put you in harm's way."

Blaine sighed, hand gripping the back of Kurt's neck as his eyes travelled from his lips to the scarf around his neck, back to his lips before returning his gaze, "When David returns, and we know what's going on... Will you be mine? In the meantime, I want to spend time with you, take you out and show you what you and your wolf feel is something you don't share with anyone else... that it's just for me. That we can give us a go, and we can keep it quiet like you want, but when David comes back, I want everyone to know that I've made a claim on you and you on me, as hunter and wolf... for now."

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the wolf in front of him as he spoke, jaw slightly ajar, tears in his eyes as Blaine practically asked him out, asked him to be his. Kurt never thought he'd allow himself to even consider this. But here he stood, seriously considering Blaine's request, wanting to give in to his heart, fighting back those demons in his head. He blinked back his tears, sucking on his lips before nodding his head and breaking out into a dazzling smile.

"Yes... I-I guess I can agree to that." Blaine's own smile broke out onto his lips as they connected with Kurt's, both taking a sharp intake of breath as their lips began to move together.

Kurt pressed further into the kiss, moaning as Blaine's tongue traced his lips asking for permission and he gave it, battling with Blaine's tongue. He smiled into the kiss as a possessive growl rumbled through Blaine's throat, one hand still on the back of his neck, the other tracing a pattern over his side and lower back. Kurt's hands curled into Blaine's wispy hair but they both jolted apart as the keys tumbled to the floor, the clang echoing in the empty theatre. With an embarrassed laugh and smile they both pulled apart, allowing Kurt to pick up the keys and point awkwardly towards the door.

"We should go. You still have to walk me home." Kurt blushed, stepping backwards towards the doors, still smiling at Blaine.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt, enjoying the shy manner Kurt had suddenly taken on, following him up the aisle, tucking his hands in his pockets, "That I do. You going to walk backwards the entire way?"

Wide eyed, Kurt turned to walk ahead, holding the door for Blaine, "No... no... just umm... let me lock up." Kurt shut the door, concentrating on locking it as he tried to get his nerves under control. He didn't know why he'd become so nervous but he could tell Blaine was enjoying this. Once the theatre was all locked up he hid the keys behind a poster for Rachel to find in the morning and stepped up next to Blaine, walking down the deserted high street with him.

As they walked, Kurt felt Blaine's hand reach out for his and intertwine their fingers together, squeezing gently then tugging to pull Kurt closer to him, shoulders brushing. Kurt tried to distract himself by looking around the town, checking which lights were still on, watching the shadows move in the forest in the distance and listening out to the muffled words of the teenagers hanging out in the park. He didn't dare sniff the air, knowing all he'd smell would be Blaine's scent.

Tonight had gone so much better than Kurt could ever imagine. Yes, Blaine had told him his pack would accept him, but there was a large part of him that thought differently, too many dark voices and stern warnings in his head. However, right now, he felt good with the decision he made. He could tell he was going to be able to get along with Blaine's pack, him and Wes already on good terms, and Nick and Jeff seemed fun and playful. He knew he'd be able to let go with those two and just enjoy being a wolf... but that day was still far off. Right now, the only way he could do that was to have Blaine send out his scent like he had tonight, and he could tell it was straining the Alpha, eyes tired. He didn't want to put that on Blaine.

Once back at Kurt's house, he unlocked the door and stared at the lock, contemplating his next move. Does he say good night to Blaine right now or does he let him in, knowing Santana probably wouldn't be back for a while? Was that too forward? Was he ready to let go that much? Letting go of the lip he didn't realise he was bruising with his teeth, he slowly turned back to Blaine, who had been standing behind him, crowding him, with a look in his eyes Kurt would've run from not so long ago but now he was letting himself drown in.

"Do you want to come in for a bit? You must be exhausted, keeping your scent so strong for so long. I can put my lotions on and you can rest, or I can just light some candles." Kurt offered, forcing himself to stop before he started to ramble.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you."

Nodding, Kurt opened the door and let Blaine through, locking the door behind him. He led Blaine upstairs to his room, sharpening his hearing as they pass Santana's room, thankful she wasn't home yet and opened the door to his room, letting Blaine in first. He watched Blaine look around, pondering the smug smile on his lips as he took in the large king size bed, covered in a mountain of silk pillows, wall length mirrors on sliding doors, hiding away his wardrobe on the other side, various old books and notepads scattered on the window seat.

On the other side of the room sat the old vanity unit with an oval mirror, framed with Kurt's photographs, Blaine's hand reaching out to lift a few photos to view the ones hidden underneath. Kurt left Blaine to light several candles around the room; two on the windowsill, one on each bedside table, four on the floor in front of the wardrobes and the final two on the vanity unit, leaving him standing next to Blaine once more.

"You can lower your scent now." Kurt explained, blowing out the match.

The instant Blaine's scent left the room, his body relaxed and he moaned at the release his body felt. Kurt felt guilt slip through his chest at what he had made Blaine, Wes and Santana do for him tonight, just because he was too scared to stop hiding.

"You look just like your mother."

Kurt looked to the photo Blaine held between his finger and his thumb; it was an old photo from when Kurt was only a few months old. Elizabeth sat in Burt's old arm chair, quilted blanket over her lap, her hair tied back in a pony, the long strands of a fringe floating passed her chin, framing her alabaster skin and blue eyes. In her lap slept a white cub, curled up between her protective hands, one holding his front paws, the other resting on his back. It was one of his favourites.

"You were cute too." Blaine added, nudging Kurt lightly before putting the photo back and turning to Kurt's bed, unceremoniously collapsing on the pillows, a few tumbling to the cream plush carpet. Kurt watched Blaine, his eyes closed, arm crossed over his stomach, breathing deeply. The moan that followed startled Kurt slightly.

"Now that my scent's not so strong I can smell you so clearly. It's so soothing... gorgeous." Blaine moaned again, his eyes still closed.

Kurt blushed, removing his holster, weapons and the scarf, placing them in the corner of the room then sitting down on the other side of the bed removing some of the pillows so he could sit back against the headboard. When he's settled he looked back down at Blaine, meeting golden eyes staring up at him.

"You're suppose to be resting." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine.

"Cuddle with me." Blaine ordered, rolling on his front to crawl over to Kurt, between his legs, resting his hands either side of Kurt's hips. "Jeff's right, you do look like you give great cuddles, and that little play of submission you did for me earlier was such a tease." Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck, spreading butterfly kisses over his skin.

Kurt hummed, nuzzling Blaine's own neck, his lips skimming over olive skin, while his hands massaged his back. Kurt's mind didn't even drift to the horrid memories he had the last time a man was in this bed with him. A demon, Kurt corrected himself. Blaine scent and his touch was so different, it couldn't compare. He knew he'd have trouble if they went further, but right now, he allowed himself the joy of Blaine's warm touch.

"It's been a long time since I gave a wolf a cuddle and even then it was just my mother." Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's neck, enjoying the little moan it elicits. "Just do what you know, I'll help you out if I need to." Blaine whispered, pulling on Kurt's hips to lay him flat on the bed, tossing aside a couple more pillows which get in his way. Kurt's mind flashed to broader, rougher hands pressing into his hips, but shook them away. "Hey, be nice to the furniture." Kurt warned, tapping his shoulder.

"Too many pillows." Blaine grumbled, pressing his hands into the mattress either side of Kurt's head, just staring down at him, taking in the beauty of his flawless skin against the white sheets, the soft hue of pink on his cheeks and lips and the spark of cerulean blue from his eyes. "You can't cuddle me if you're up there." Kurt whispered, drawing a smile to Blaine's lips, "True." He whispered back, leaning down to kiss Kurt lightly, then, with a mischievous smirk he grips Kurt's hips, rolling them over, Kurt now straddling Blaine's hips. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's chest to balance himself, glaring down at the smiling wolf. "I asked you for a cuddle, not the other way around." Blaine drooled, running his hands up and down Kurt's thighs.

"Spoilt wolf." Kurt muttered, but leans down anyway to press his forehead to Blaine's, noses touching. If anything he was grateful for the change; he didn't have any memories to torture him like this. He gazed into those hazel eyes, almost gold with his desire, then presses his cheek to Blaine's, nuzzling lightly, his lips grazing the slight stubble on his jaw. Blaine pushed back playfully and Kurt pressed into Blaine's neck, rubbing his forehead and then his nose into the curve of his neck, before biting playfully, earning a chuckle from Blaine.

"A biter?" Kurt hummed, his fingers pressing into his chest then down his arms, "Jeff can be a biter now and again." Kurt tugged at Blaine's ear with his teeth, remembering how he used to do that to get his mother's attention, "You enjoy getting cuddles off Jeff?" Kurt licked his ear, smiling at the groan he gets from Blaine, amazed at himself for how bold he was being but thrilled with how relaxed it made him and his wolf feel.

"I did, until you started this." Blaine breathed, his fingers running through Kurt's hair, leaning in to breath in Kurt's scent.

Kurt moved to the other side, placing a kiss on his nose as he goes, burying his face in Blaine's neck. His fingers tickle Blaine's sides, enjoying the giggle he's trying to repress and drags his teeth along Blaine's jaw; his mother used to do that to initiate play. Blaine nibbled, tugging on Kurt's ear, finding a patch of skin below his ear and sucking hungrily. Kurt laughed, pulling away to sit back in Blaine's lap, finding a hand to twine his fingers with.

"What... what else can I do?" Kurt asks, unsure of what he could do with an adult wolf, having found it a lot easier to cuddle when he could fit in the lap of his parents.

Blaine sat up, holding onto Kurt's hips, whispering, "Wrap your arms around my neck." Kurt obeyed, enjoying being this close to Blaine, enjoying how close they were and enjoying learning new things from this Alpha. "Run your hands through my hair." His fingers tangle in his curls, tugging lightly, smiling at the grin on Blaine's lips, "Good... remember the way I calmed you the first time I came here?" Kurt nods, leaning in to press lingering kisses to Blaine's temples over and over again, watching Blaine close his eyes and relax entirely before him, pressing those kisses to his forehead, his cheekbone, his nose and his jaw, purposely avoiding his lips even when Blaine leans in to capture them.

A rumble of a growl in Blaine's chest causes Kurt to chuckle, tugging on Blaine's hair, "So impatient and greedy." He teased, biting Blaine's jaw again.

They both hear the heeled steps heading towards the house, the sound changing when they reach the wooden porch and they pull away slightly when the key unlocks the front door, the same door slamming shut soon after. Blaine's heavy sigh draws Kurt's eyes to Blaine's and they just stare for a moment as Santana calls up.

"Kurt, you asleep?" He can hear Santana moving jars around in the kitchen; she must have bought new supplies for her magic.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Blaine's here too." He called out, still seated on Blaine's lap.

"Just keep it down you two, I need my beauty sleep." He can hear her climbing the stairs, and closing her bedroom door behind her.

Kurt coughed lightly, bringing Blaine's hand up to kiss it gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could run for hours and still not be tired." Kurt laughed lightly at the grin on Blaine's face.

"Then you're ready to head home." Kurt quipped, standing from the bed and grabbing a candle to carry with him. "My scent will come off you once you pass through the candles."

Blaine nodded, standing from the bed and walking down the stairs, turning back to Kurt when he reaches the front door. "My father's holding a feast tomorrow night-"

"I won't come. I have to patrol... and it's hard to eat when your hands are cuffed." Kurt interrupted.

"Then I'll come visit you before." Blaine stated, cupping Kurt's face in his hands and kissing him tenderly.

"If you can find me." Kurt smiled.

"I'll find you." Blaine returned his smile.

"Good night, Blaine." Kurt urged him on.

Blaine opened the front door, stepping out and turning back, "Good night, my wolf."

Before Kurt could retort Blaine morphed into his black wolf, darting from the porch and up the path to the forest. Kurt closed the door, leaning against it, a smile flashing across his face as he hears Blaine's howl echo through the night sky and the thin walls of the house.

* * *

I love doing the cuddle and intimate sessions for this story, I love diving into their wolf sides. I hope you do, and you get a couple of answers... and more questions... Everything becomes clear very very soon. I'd love to hear from you on what you think so far. x


	14. Chapter 14

**That was not a restful Easter holiday. Damn you work! **

**Thanks for all the support on the last chapter, and since you all liked the cuddles... I bring you more! Yey!**

Blaine trailed a hand across a shop front, pocketing a small gift that had caught his eye only moments ago, dragging him into the shop with charming smile aimed at the young girl behind the counter. He smiled as he searched the streets for his prey, peeking through the alleys to try and get a glimpse of him. It was so much harder to track something which didn't have a scent, but Blaine was known for his abilities to track anything, and he'd be damned if Kurt was the first to elude him. He found him yesterday, in his office, not hiding very hard for Blaine's liking, but it had allowed them a moment of privacy before a howl from the forest parted them; Blaine having to return for the feast. He had promised Kurt a date today, to which Kurt taunted Blaine with, 'Only if you can seek me out.'

His mother had eyes on him all night, and the night before, with a knowing smile on her face. She was the only one outside of his clan that knew Kurt's scent, and he could tell by the way his mother discouraged his father from suggesting potential mates for him, that she had smelt his faint scent on his breath. She hadn't said anything, not once, not even through her telepathy, and for that Blaine was thankful.

He didn't quite understand the pull he had towards Kurt. He was beautiful, a beautiful temptress had been Blaine's first thoughts when meeting Kurt, a demon sent to lure the wolves into a vulnerable position with allure and skill at seducing an Alpha. Blaine had wracked his eyes over those long legs, thin yet toned waistline, strong arms and broad shoulders. But it was those eyes, those bright diamond blue eyes set against flawless porcelain skin, topped with silk soft chestnut hair. Yes, he was physically attracted to Kurt, but the blindness of his belief that the scentless man before him had been a demon had stifled those desires. However, since that night at the lake, that glimpse he was given of Kurt's Hound, changed everything.

Gone was the hatred towards the demon, left was the intrigue and the desire to know what Kurt was hiding, why he was hiding and it allowed him to once again admire the stunning beauty of the hunter. Now, he was allowed to see Kurt smile, to see him laugh... to kiss those soft lips and Blaine was drowning in the new sensations Kurt was allowing only him to feel. Blaine was determined to show Kurt that his yearning was not just for his Hound, but for the man, the man he'd found stunning from the moment he saw him.

Blaine turned around, the hair on the back of his neck standing on ends, striding down an alley when a smell caught him off guard; wolf's blood. The strong wave sent his senses wild, his instinct to protect one of his own surging him forward. As he weaved through the narrow alleyway, he could hear toddlers crying, adults trying to sooth them and hurry them inside and the heavy breathing of... Kurt. Picking up his pace, Blaine jumped a fence to come to a halt outside a nursery, the bright colours of the climbing frames in the playground and murals on the walls of the small nursery now splattered with blood.

Blaine took in the huddled children, tears streaming down their faces as they crowded the few adults trying to sooth them, limbs trembling. He tore his eyes away to the two lifeless bodies on the ground, one light grey, the other chocolate brown, blood still pouring from the long clean cuts across their necks and bellies, splashes of blood spilling out around the bodies and onto the black laced boots of their killer. Blaine wracked his eyes over the wet look black pants, bloodied katana sitting against one leg, up the graffiti t-shirt framed with a red cardigan, chest heaving behind the layers, then met those blue eyes filled with panic and relief, only for a moment before Kurt turned to the nursery staff, telling them to take everyone inside.

Blaine approached Kurt, placing a hand on his arm, needing that touch as much as he could tell Kurt needed it, feeling the tremor in Kurt's body through his fingertips.

"What happened?" Blaine watched Kurt's eyes turn to the wolves then back to him.

"I heard the children screaming and when I got here, these two wolves had already cornered a group by the sandpit. I managed to get the kids out of there but when I tried to question the wolves, they just attacked. I could feel their fear and their hunger, I don't know what happened to them but they were a mess, they had completely lost their human minds and were ravenous." Kurt's trembling fingers touched his lips, before turning to Blaine. "They must have been torn from their pack weeks ago to get that bad."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "If they were that lost then that would explain it, and if they were low ranked then they'd be no good at hunting in the forests; children are an easy prey but not very nutritious."

Kurt wrinkled his nose at that, and Blaine would've thought it was cute if not for the topic at hand. He stepped over to the wolves, inspecting their bodies, eyes glowing as they come across a few unnatural wounds, "They were attacked by demons. These burn marks aren't natural like a fire or a black witch's spell."

The huff Kurt released had Blaine on his feet in an instant, "Great... well, we can guess which demons did that..." Blaine watched Kurt's eyes become unfocused for a moment, picking out a memory from his thoughts. "I had to kill a demon last night as well." Kurt informed Blaine, wiping his katana clean on the wolf's back. "I tried to get information out of him but he was too dangerous. I had to finish him off... They're getting closer." Kurt muttered, twisting his katana in his hand.

Blaine nodded, eyes on the two fallen wolves. He wasn't thrilled Kurt had to kill the two starving, abandoned wolves, but he also knew they left him very little choice with so many children nearby. Silently, Blaine helped Kurt move the bodies to the forest, burning them on a pyre and howling into the sky, mournfully. He noticed the glance Kurt gave him, the thick swallow around his adam's apple and the sorrowful glint in his eyes. Yes, Blaine wasn't happy Kurt had to kill the two wolves, but neither was Kurt, and that lightened Blaine's heart for the hunter he was falling for.

Once the fire had died away, they walked back into town, Kurt crossing his arms over his chest, hands rubbing his upper arms, "So, today's game of hide and seek didn't go as planned." Kurt tried to break the silence. Blaine stepped as close to Kurt as he could, shoulders brushing, aware of the people walking by. "You had a job to do, we can try again tomorrow and I still owe you that coffee date." Blaine nudged him playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt stopped in front of Blaine, resting a hand on his chest, "I have to clear up the mess at the nursery, calm the staff and speak with the parents. You should go, and best tell your pack to stay clear of town for the day."

A heavy sigh left Blaine's lips as he cupped Kurt's cheek, "I'll come find you tomorrow." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt but his words stop him, "I'm visiting Sebastian tomorrow." The growl startled Kurt slightly, "He wants to talk about rebuilding areas of the mines, so I'll be gone for most of the day." Chestnut hair was gripped by olive skinned hands while gold meet ice blue, "You know he's just making excuses to spend more time with you, keep you away from me." Blaine growled.

"If he brings work to this town by rebuilding the mines, through his need to lure me in, then I will gladly entertain him." Kurt pressed against Blaine, a teasing smile on his lips, only inches from Blaine's, "And no one can keep me away from you." Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt, but they were both too aware of the looks they were getting from the locals, "Nor I from you." Blaine whispered. "You know, we're getting a lot of unsettling looks from the people passing by."

"Leave the locals to me. I'll just tell them you weren't happy about the kills and I was making peace with you. Now go, I'll see you soon."

Blaine settled his hand on Kurt's chest before letting it slide away and step back from Kurt, "Take care, my wolf."

Kurt beamed at the nickname he seemed to have acquired, watching Blaine transform into his wolf and disappear into the trees. Kurt sighed heavily, already missing Blaine's presence and turned back towards the nursery, glad to have something to take his mind of the black wolf with piercing hazel eyes.

* * *

Kurt covered his mouth, to hide the yawn that escaped as he patrolled the streets two days later. Sebastian had kept him at the mines late last night, going over designs and companies he could use... and trying to get Kurt drunk. Kurt had used his normal tactic of submitting to the Alpha's advances when he deemed necessary, but Sebastian was unrelenting and on several occasions Kurt was forced to put Sebastian back in his place; dominating the Alpha and that was never a fun path to take.

Kurt rubbed his left arm, remembering how close Sebastian had been to tearing flesh. Kurt had held himself tall, forcing Sebastian back after being pinned against a wall, earning a growl and a fight to try and submit Kurt, but he was too fast for Sebastian... only just though. Kurt found himself stumbling into the park when he came back from his memories, taking a deep breath of the scent of nature to calm him.

A playful laugh pulled Kurt to the fountain, grinning at the sight before him. Nick was currently splashing water at Jeff, who was ducking and diving behind the figure of Elizabeth to avoid him, sticking his tongue out when Nick missed. Jeff squealed as Nick gave up splashing the water and just grabbed Jeff around the waist, pulling him into the water, causing a huge wave to drench the path around the fountain. Both jumped from the water soaking wet, pushing their hair out the way, giving the other teasing grins then reaching in to kiss one another with a fiery passion before growling playfully and splashing a tidal wave of water at each other.

They stopped when Kurt's laughter hit them, watching him hold his side while slowly walking over to them, "What on earth are you two doing? Apart from fornicating in front of my mother?"

"Playing." Came Jeff's simple answer with a mischievous grin.

"Playing?" Kurt questioned, hands on his hips as he waited for the two to clamber out of the fountain and shake the water from their bodies, Kurt stepping back out of reach from the splashes of water.

"Yeah, Blaine was a pain in the ass yesterday while you were off flirting with that Alpha and every one of us had to keep Blaine company, calming him, cuddling him... we all deserved a break today, so we decided to go find you and make you feel guilty." Nick grinned, prodding Kurt in the ribs.

"Guilty? I thought you lot liked a good cuddle session?" Kurt eyed Jeff.

"Yeah, but not when Blaine's all growly and snarly and wanting a cuddle every hour." Jeff spoke animatedly, re-enacting his best Blaine growl and snarl, delighting in the light snigger Kurt released.

"You wait until you're the one to settle his bad moods because some Alpha rubs off on you." Nick prodded Kurt's shoulder, grinning at the blush he gets.

"Oh please hurry up and mate with Blaine so we can stop listening to him badmouth Sebastian and Puck!" Jeff gripped Kurt's arm, a whimper in his voice.

"Puck?" Kurt almost shrieked.

"Yeah, after the party, with the witches' attack... Yeah Blaine told us about that." Nick confirmed Kurt's raised eyebrows, "He was growling about how protective Puck was and how you leaned into him and how you danced with him."

"Blaine's the jealous type then?" Kurt asked, his voice still high.

"Oh most definitely." Jeff nodded, sitting down on the grass.

"I heard him dreaming about white cubs last night." Nick teased Kurt, with an evil glint in his eyes.

Kurt got a dreamy look on his face as he stared over at the fountain. Nick pinched his side, grinning at how Kurt jumped away with a squeal.

"Don't tell me you've got the maternal bug too." Nick whined, but kept the wide grin on his face.

Kurt's blush rushed down his neck, under his black v-neck top, "No! No, I wasn't thinking about that... I umm... I have dreams about a meadow with a pearly gate, filled with Hounds... sometimes one leaves and sometimes new cubs join... Last week, two new adorable little white cubs joined, they were so full of life, one had one blue and one green eye and was so playful last night... it made a change from all the white wolves that had been disappearing."

"The Elysium fields." Nick whispered, explaining further when Kurt raised a brow, "I know you've heard of the Elysium fields, the afterlife for all pure beings. The pearly gates you talk of are probably the Gates to Tartarus. The meadow before the gates is where all Hounds are said to reside. It's supposed to be this magical place where all Hounds meet and regroup. Jeremiah use to dream of the meadow a lot, and would try and describe all the Hounds to us... he'd always describe the one who sat alone, closest to the gate... a distractingly, beautiful wolf who would greet the new cubs before letting them play."

"I sit by the gate." Kurt murmured, eyes distant.

Nick and Jeff exchanged knowing glances before turning twin grins at Kurt, putting Kurt off guard.

"Come to the village with us." Jeff jumped to Kurt's side, taking his hand.

"What?"

"Yeah, we want to show you something." Nick pushed on Kurt's back, urging him out of the park.

"Show me what?" Kurt turned to them.

"You'll see." They echoed.

Jeff and Nick both shifted into their wolves, Nick a chocolate brown, and Jeff a dark blonde. Shaking out their fur, they jump passed Kurt, heading down the street, turning back to check Kurt was following them. Kurt shook his head, sending a quick text to Finn, checking his gun, sais and katana then taking off in a run; keeping to his human limits while in the town. Once they enter the forest, Kurt digs deep, seeking out his wolf and running like lightning, taking off passed Jeff and Nick, enjoying the huffs they send his way, followed by playful howls as they catch up and take the lead.

Jeff snapped at Kurt's heels with a growl, watching Kurt jump, landing a foot on the trunk of an old, grand tree and leaping ahead of the two, weaving in between the trees to slow the larger wolves down, gaining space between them. Nick leapt at Kurt, claws dipping into a large root of an ancient tree Kurt rolls under, sending a smug grin back at Nick then charging off a ledge over a deep crater, grabbing a branch to swing himself the rest of the way, landing gently on the other side. Kurt only takes a glance back to watch Jeff and Nick back up to make the jump with ease.

Kurt laughed as they continued to play together in this manner, teasingly stepping onto Nick's back to leap ahead of him. Kurt felt free, alive and he didn't want it to end. The need to come out so he could enjoy these little streaks of joy was overwhelming, but every time Kurt got excited, his mind reminded him of why he couldn't do this.

Kurt slowed to a gentle walk as the log cabins came into view, Nick and Jeff skidding next to him, morphing back into their now panting, sweaty human forms. Jeff gripped Kurt's arm, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "We have to do that again! That was so much fun. You are so fast and full of mean little tricks. I like it." Nick pats Jeff on the back, "You could just about keep up, you old wolf."

"I'm just a little out of practise! Kurt's the first one to push me for a long while Nick, I need this! Kurt, please tell me we can run again soon."

Jeff looked at Kurt with such eager wide eyes that Kurt could only nod and accept his request. The two wolfs jumped and howled in excitement, rushing up the hill to where Blaine had stepped forward, silver cuffs dangling from one hand. Kurt watched Nick and Jeff bounce around Blaine, explaining their afternoon like two over excited kids in a toy store, until Blaine pressed his hand onto the back of Nick's neck firmly. They both stepped back calmly, looking down in slight embarrassment while Blaine stepped forward to Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, tilting his head to the side, "Spoil sport." Blaine grinned as he stopped right in front of Kurt, "They get over excited too easily. I can only cope with so much." Blaine's eyes ran over Kurt's body for a fleeting moment, before returning his gaze, "What happened to our game of hide and seek? I was looking forward to hunting you down today." The groan in Blaine's voice as he spoke sent shivers throughout Kurt's body, his fingertips tingling. "They told me there was something they wanted to show me. Sorry to spoil your fun."

Blaine looked back to Nick and Jeff, who smiled sheepishly at the pair. With a shake of his head, Blaine held up the silver cuffs, which looked heavy in his hand. "I'm afraid my father insists you still wear these." Kurt swung his arms around his back, giving Blaine a smile, "I know the rules, Blaine. This is Nathan's pack and home after all."

Blaine stepped around Kurt, eyes wandering over his form again while Kurt holds his arms back, a submissive pose which pulled Blaine closer, his eyes golden, a hand running over an arm, Kurt's lower back and a hip, squeezing hard, enjoying the little squeak that escaped Kurt's lips. With a smirk, Blaine gently placed the cuffs on his wrists, stroking the skin around the silver then trailing his hand up along Kurt's spine to his hair, gripping the soft locks, forcing Kurt's head back, exposing his neck.

Letting his lips trail over the soft skin of Kurt's neck, he tucked his nose into his hair taking a deep breath, an unashamed groan slipping passed his lips. Kurt shivered again, biting his lips as Blaine spoke into his hair, "You've changed your shampoo. It smells like lavender." Kurt nodded, swallowing hard when Blaine's lips return to his neck, "You seem to like my scent, so I thought I'd give you something since I can't give you that so openly." Blaine moaned his agreement, "It's lovely, but it's a dead scent compared to yours. Yours brings life and colour. Nothing could compare to it."

Kurt could see Nick and Jeff sniggering and whispering to one another as they watched the pair. It's enough to make Kurt step out of Blaine's hold, because of course, if Nick and Jeff were watching, it meant anyone else could be too. "How about we see what those two want to show me?" He suggested, tilting his head back to Blaine. With a huff Blaine agreed and followed Kurt up the hill to join Nick and Jeff, who take off down the path and over to a small cabin, surrounded by baskets of flowers, dead forest animals and bottles of various beverages.

As they stepped through the old oval front door, the cabin opened up, a large fireplace decorated in small handmade wreaths, flowers of all colours entwined with the holly and ivy. Cushions create a mountain in a corner of the room, below a large open window, two young kids, swinging their legs off the ledge, giggling at the adults all standing around the cushions. Nathan and Jane turn from the other wolves to smile and beckon over Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Kurt. Nick and Jeff scurried passed them and tumbled into the cushions, cooing noising coming from them as they crawled closer to another figure, lying in the mountain of silk and cotton. Blaine passed Nathan to greet his mother with a kiss, while Nathan approached Kurt, stroking his cheek, pressing his nose into Kurt's neck, lips grazing the exposed skin of his shoulder, "No wonder my son won't take a mate of my choosing. He's scented you..." Nathan locked his golden eyes with Kurt's, "Have you accepting him?" He whispered, waiting for Kurt's reply while his hand wandered through chestnut hair.

His eyes snapped to Blaine, swallowing hard, he knew Blaine had left his scent on him earlier, but he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary, but then again, he knew little to nothing about how wolves mated or took a claim. Turning back to Nathan, he licked his lips, trying to find his words, "You've forbidden me from knowing anything about this part of your pack. I know the basics from what I've read, but I didn't know Blaine had left something like that on me."

"That doesn't answer my question." Nathan's hand ran down his neck, thumb rubbing over his Adam's apple.

"I want to accept him, but there is a lot standing in my way at the moment." Kurt whispered, damning himself for the blush on his cheeks, which brought a grin to Nathan's lips.

"Take the ceremony and you'll have my blessing." Nathan squeezed Kurt's shoulder, turning back to Jane, taking her by the waist to hold her to his side, kissing her neck lovingly.

Blaine held out his hand to Kurt, urging him to step forward with a warm smile. Kurt stepped up close to Blaine, enjoying the tender touch to his back. All eyes were on the young woman lying on the pillows, long silk dress sweeping over her small frame, blond hair matted around tanned skin and green eyes. Kurt followed her hand down to a cradled blue silk pillow, gold tassels handing from each corner, a white paw reaching down to bat playfully at one. Wide eyed, Kurt watched the small white cub roll onto his back, reaching out with tiny pink padded paws for the tassel again, pink nose wrinkling as he misses it, making a noise in annoyance. The young woman pulled the tassel up to dangle it above the cub, chuckling as the cub tried to reach up to grab it.

Kurt knew that cub, the new cub that had joined the meadow a week ago, one eye green, one eye blue. This was the cub that last night had run around all the adult Hounds, tugging at ears. The same cub that had spent the previous dream curled up against Kurt's Hound, sleeping peacefully until Kurt woke.

"When was he born?" Kurt uttered, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Three nights ago. His name is Liam, after his father." The young woman replied, voice still hoarse from the birth. Kurt held back his surprise at that; this Liam was born three days ago, but the cub in his dream had arrived a week ago. How was that possible? Were they the same wolf?

The elder Liam turned to Kurt with fright in his eyes, "You won't hurt him, will you? I know he's a Hound but..."

"I won't harm him. There's nothing wrong with him being a Hound, he will just need to be guarded carefully for now. It may be best to keep him indoors until I've dealt with these demons." Kurt assured the father, sharing in his grateful smile. "I will protect your son if I have to."

"Thank you, hunter." The young woman spoke, unshed tears in her eyes.

The young cub had stopped playing with the tassel and had been staring at Kurt as he spoke, his paws hanging in the air. Blaine leaned into Kurt, whispering in his ear, "He likes you."

Kurt smiled bashfully at the little cub, "Hey Liam, aren't you adorable." Blaine hand squeezed Kurt's cuffed hands behind his back.

The cub tumbled off his pillow onto another, crying out to Kurt. Jane briefed a look at Kurt before speaking, "Sarah, is it alright if Kurt holds the cub. It'll be good if Kurt can get to know the cub's smell if anything does happen." Jane reasoned.

Sarah nodded with slight hesitance, before smiling up at Kurt, "Sure, of course he can."

Blaine happily removed Kurt's cuffs, squeezing his arm before letting go. Slowly Kurt knelt, close to one of the last cushions, reaching out to help the cub stumble from cushion to cushion until he reached the one in front of Kurt. Rubbing his head against Kurt's palm he made a noise of contentment, padding Kurt's wrist with his paw. Carefully, Kurt cupped the cubs rear with one hand and his front paws with his other and carried the cub to his chest, cradling him there, enjoying how the cub nuzzled into him, paws reaching up to his collarbone, stretching, letting out a sweet little yawn.

Kurt smiled and chuckled at the small bundle in his arms, finger rubbing gently through the soft fluff on his head. Watching the small cub look up at him, his ears twitching in exploration, he swore to himself that he would put a stop to these demons, he would not let them near this village or this cub. This cub would never know the horrors that had befallen his brethren. Blaine knelt next to Kurt, finger running over the cub's back. "He's joining our clan."

Kurt turned to Blaine, tilting his head in confusion, but Nathan spoke for them.

"We can't have two Hounds in one clan. Sarah and Liam with join Blaine's clan with their cub and follow them when they find a new home."

Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest. That would mean Blaine's clan would already have a Hound, so where did that leave him? Kurt shook the thought from his head, instead concentrating on the cub in his arms, happy to know he'd have an Alpha like Blaine looking after him, a safe home where he would be loved... Kurt swallowed his dark thoughts down.

_He knows what you are_

_What?_

_The cub, his gift is a seeker, he can tell what people are with a glance, and he already knows what you are_

_Shame he can't tell me_

_Do you really want to know?_

Kurt glanced over at Jane, eyes narrowing, the hair on his arms standing on ends.

_You know... don't you?_

Jane didn't respond, but held his gaze.

_I knew you were hiding something. Why haven't you told me?_

_Because I didn't want you to do something stupid_

The small cub whined against Kurt's chest, a coo coming from everyone around. Carefully, Kurt handed the cub back to Sarah, smiling at how quickly he settled in her arms. Standing, he felt a brush of a hand on his back, turning a smile to Blaine, "Follow me." Blaine whispered.

"It was good seeing you, take care of that cub." Kurt smiled, nodding to Nathan, sending Jane a long look.

_We'll talk tomorrow_

He waved to Nick and Jeff, whom were dangling plush toys above the cub, then followed Blaine out of the cabin and down the path. It felt weird walking through the village without his cuffs on and the looks a couple of wolves gave him confirmed how unusual it was. A tug on his arm pulled Kurt round the back of a large lodge and he allowed his body to be pinned against the smooth wood, Blaine running his lips over his cheek and neck, covering what scent Nathan had left on him.

"You've changed the scent you leave on me." Kurt huffed, tilting his neck for Blaine.

"Can't help it. I want you, and it's so hard to hide that. I want nothing more than to claim you, to show everyone who you belong to." Blaine hummed into his neck, biting down on Kurt's pulse, marvelling at the way his body arched for him, a gasp of a moan slipping from Kurt's lips.

"We agreed not to push this until David got back." Kurt whined.

"I got word he'll be back tomorrow, but that's too long for me." Blaine sucked on Kurt's neck, marking him, smiling at the bruising skin under his lips, kissing it tenderly. Kurt body shuddered as Blaine spoke, "You looked so beautiful holding that cub, it made me want you even more."

"You need to protect that cub, make sure no one harms him or let others know he's here." Kurt gasped as Blaine's body rolled against his, encouraging Kurt's body to move with him, moaning as their hips rocked together. "W-What does that mean for us though?"

Blaine stopped to pull away and look at Kurt, "What do you mean?"

Kurt swallowed hard, his breathing ragged, "A pack can only have one Hound... you've just taken on that one."

Blaine grinned, chuckling to himself, "Do you still think I'm like all the other Alphas? Kurt, I let my clan wander across states, without me or Wes at times. No other Alpha would allow that. I don't care how many Hounds I have in my clan, the more the merrier... as long as I have the Hound I crave."

Kurt crushed his lips against Blaine, moaning as Blaine rolled his body against his, spreading his legs to allow Blaine to get closer, needing him, wanting him as close as possible. If David was due back tomorrow he was going to enjoy this day, because it could be their last. Blaine's tongue dipped into Kurt's waiting mouth, tongues tangling around moans of pleasure and need, Kurt fighting back against Blaine's domineering manner, determined to make the Alpha work for his prize. The hands on his wrists tightened, while hips rubbed together and Kurt couldn't help the gasp that escaped, allowing Blaine to attack and claim his mouth, revelling in the moans Kurt gave him in return. This was bliss, being here like this with this Alpha and Kurt soaked it all up.

Blaine pulled away with a growl, eyes aglow, panting against Kurt's bruised lips, "Run with me." He growled, biting on Kurt's ear, tugging.

Kurt's wolf whined at the touch, nuzzling Blaine's neck, arching his neck to whisper, "If you can find me..." Kurt bit down on Blaine neck, licking and kissing at the mark he leaves, "I'll submit to you."

He pushed away from Blaine with ease, swaying his hips as he stepped out from behind the house, trying to calm his body while riling up Blaine. He heard the growl in Blaine's voice, "I'll give you five minutes, hunter." Blaine called out, aware of the others now in the path around Kurt. Kurt turned a devilish grin to Blaine, "That's more than enough time, Alpha."

Blaine watched Kurt saunter down the path, a couple of wolves waving to him or bringing him into an embrace before he left the village and disappeared beyond the trees at a lightning pace. Turning up the path, Blaine whistled, listening to it echo up to his father's lodge at the top of the hill. A grey wolf slid to Blaine's side, transforming into Wes, who wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders nuzzling his neck, "You called?" He taunted, tugging at Blaine's curls.

"Get me that item I told you to hide." Blaine ordered.

Wes tugged at his shoulder, "You're going to ask him to mate with you on the next full moon?"

Blaine shook his head, "He's not ready. I want to but, if I show him how he makes me feel and what I want for us, maybe it'll prove to him that this is right. Then when the full moon comes..."

Wes sighed, pulling out a necklace in platinum gold from his pocket, long chain swinging against Wes' index finger, a hollow ball of interlacing swirls locked around the chain, a precious small pearl rolling around inside. Blaine took the necklace from him, tucking it into his own pocket. He had bought it because it reminded him of Kurt, a precious gift, locked away, only allowing a glimpse of the beauty within.

"Have fun out there, and good luck." Wes pressed his forehead to his Alpha's, patting his cheek before walking away.

Blaine turned his now golden eyes to the path out of the village. That was long enough for the hunter, for the wolf. Focusing his senses he stepped out of the village, walking slowly at first, catching the trail of freshly snapped twigs and disturbed leaves, skids in the mud and chipped bark on the trunks of trees. It was subtle, Kurt was good at hiding his trail, but Blaine was a trained hunter, the leader of the hunting party that would bring home a feast for his heaving clan.

Blaine couldn't smell anything at the moment, not his own scent, not the scent of the wolves that had embraced Kurt or the dead lavender of his shampoo. He followed the trail for now, weaving himself between the trees, amazed at how nimble Kurt was, his trail leaping from uplifted roots, to branches high up and against trunks of trees no normal human could manage. Kurt was obviously trying to avoid leaving a trail on the ground, but it wasn't good enough.

Only once did the trail go cold when Blaine followed a false path, his amused grin praising his wolf for tricking him. After half an hour he finally smelt it, his own scent mixed in with a tinge of vibrant lavender. He loved that Kurt was throwing off his own scent and he hurried to catch up with the Hound, his smile spreading when the scent picked up with each step he took.

He could see the lake to his left through the old tree trunk as his eyes focused on a hilly area, just beyond the willow trees Kurt and he had lain under after their last run. Blaine smiled at the memories of running with the white wolf, playing in the water and listening to Kurt's angelic laugh. He wanted that, he wanted to experience those little moments every day.

Spotting an opening in the wall of the hill, he sniffed the air, delighting in the strong scent of lavender seeping from the darkness. This lavender wasn't dead; this was rich, strong and delicate. It was Kurt's scent. With hurried steps, he stumbled through the narrow walk way, following the scent and small shards of light coming from the other end. As he emerged on the other side, he had to smile.

There lay Kurt, on a rocky platform, stone walls curving up to a small opening at the top, letting a small amount of light trickle in. A step below the platform shimmered a small pool of water, ripples spreading outward from the fingers Kurt let slice through the surface, creating patterns in the water. Kurt's eyes lit up against the light from the water, like diamonds, gaze turning to up Blaine, planting his feet where he stood, admiring this wolf's beauty. The whole cave smelt of lavender, of Kurt, and Blaine wanted to drown in it.

Pulling his fingers from the water, Kurt wiped them on his trousers, pulling out a small tube of lotion, rubbing the substance into his fingers.

"I got bored of waiting for you." Kurt smirked at Blaine, patting the ground next to him.

Blaine slowly approached, crouching down to crawl over to Kurt, nudging his head against his, "It wasn't that long, you're just impatient. How did you find this place?"

Kurt nudged Blaine back, watching him lie on his front, arms crossed in front of him, staring down at the water, "When I was at school, Finn brought all the lads to the lake for a party. I had been attacked by a wolf so I slipped away to find somewhere to hide before I could sneak off. I found the opening in the hill and came across this little hiding place. I stayed here all night. I like to come here now and again for some peace. The water leads to an opening under the lake, Santana uses it to sneak up on me when I'm hiding in here."

"It's gorgeous. The way the water reflects off the walls in those different colours. The beam of light shining down on..." Blaine looked up to Kurt, his voice in his throat as he watched the beam of light shine on Kurt's porcelain skin, bringing out the different shades in his coifed hair and making his eyes sparkle. "Shining down on you..."

Blaine reached up to stroke his cheek, Kurt's own hand cupping his so Kurt can press his lips into his palm then burying his face in the hand. Sitting up, Blaine moves his hand to the back of his neck, pulling Kurt into a slow, light touch of the lips, "So..." Blaine kisses him again, pressing a slightly harder this time, "I found you." Another kiss. "Where's my reward?" Blaine nipped at Kurt's bottom lip, growling playfully.

Kurt smiled as he ran a hand over Blaine's chest, "Now who's impatient." Kurt bit down on Blaine's ear with a tug, planting kisses down his neck then back up to his jaw before planting a kiss on his lips. Kurt joins in with Blaine's playful growls, nuzzling his neck with his nose and running his hands through his curls. Slowly he crawls away from Blaine, so he can roll onto his back, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back while he bends his legs, slightly parted. Blaine watched with fascination as Kurt submitted his body to him, completely vulnerable to the Alpha.

It was a sight to behold, Kurt's wrists crossed over each other, fingers twitching in anticipation, the arch of his back lifting off the ground, while Kurt's head tilted to the side, exposing the soft skin of his neck. He watched Kurt lick his plump lips, while his eyes gazed upon Blaine, waiting for him. Beaming a smile at Kurt, Blaine followed his lead, crawling over and around Kurt, his eyes never leaving Kurt's, who followed his gaze, his back arching more and his head tilted back to follow him. Kurt said he didn't know much about wolves but to Blaine, he was perfect in the way he submitted and called to his wolf with little whines of need.

As he reached his legs, Blaine nudged them open a little more, happy when Kurt obeyed him, allowing him to step between them, his hands coming to a halt either side of Kurt's head. He brings his knee up to rub against the seam of Kurt's jeans just above the curve of his butt, chuckling at the deep blush that flushed Kurt's cheeks and the gasp for air he takes in.

Unable to hold back any longer, Blaine dived in, kissing him hard, pouring his passion into every movement, moaning when Kurt pressed back into the kiss with just as much desire. He moved a hand to push up Kurt's top, needing to feel his skin against his, delighting in the shiver and whine Kurt gave out, along with the arch in his back, pressing their bodies flush against one another. When Blaine's tongue swept into Kurt's mouth, his Alpha groaned in excitement when Kurt didn't battle with him, giving himself over completely. It was like a drug, having this strong hunter and powerful Hound give everything to him, and it showed Blaine how much Kurt now trusted him. That above everything meant the most to Blaine.

Blaine's lips moved to the curve of Kurt's neck, who stretched to give him as much room as he could, openly moaning against the spark of passion flooding his body, rocking his hips against Blaine. Sitting back gripping Kurt's hips tight to hold them still, Blaine admired the dishevelled Hound below him, hands still above his head, cheeks flush and hair tossed around in all directions while he panted heavily.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Kurt, I want you now." Blaine growled, thrusting in his hips into Kurt.

Kurt hands came up to Blaine's chest as he groaned, breaking the connection, Blaine frowning at the worry in Kurt's eyes. A worry that stemmed from more than just how quickly they were moving, worry that came from dark memories. "Wait Blaine... you're... we're not going to... mate... are we?" Kurt was shaking with nerve and confusion.

Blaine smiled, stroking Kurt's hair back out of his face, "Kurt, we can't mate without a full moon. Didn't you know that?" Blaine would worry about what he saw in those eyes another time.

Kurt shook his head, the blush on his cheeks deepening, "No... I... I don't know the first thing about how wolves make a formal claim or mate. None of the packs who have settled here would let me know what happens. Said it wasn't for a hunter to know."

With a gentle kiss on the lips, Blaine smiled at Kurt, stroking his cheek. "Okay, I'll explain." Blaine sat back against the wall, motioning for Kurt sit with him, grabbing his arm when he's close enough and bringing him between his legs, his back pressed against his chest. He settled his arms around Kurt's stomach, happy when Kurt rests his own hands over Blaine's.

"I can make an informal claim on you by what I did earlier, by rubbing my scent over you."

"But it's different to your normal scent." Kurt started to trace patterns on Blaine's skin as he listened.

"Slightly, it's very subtle but noticeable all the same. For a formal claim, there is an exchange of gifts and the spilling of blood onto those gifts, which are worn by the pair at all times. If they remove the gift it means they reject the claim. A claim can be made at any time. Mating is different, it can only happen under a full moon when we are at our strongest. The pair must leave the clan to be alone during this, they profess their commitment to the other with the sharing of blood, and again the claiming gifts are covered in that blood and then they bond."

"Bond?" Kurt asked.

"They make love to one another under the full moon." Blaine husked into Kurt's ear, smiling as Kurt's eyes widen and he blushes yet again.

"Oh." Is all Kurt says as he swallowed hard.

Reaching into his pocket, Blaine pulled out the necklace, dangling it in front of Kurt. He watched as Kurt's eyes followed the orb, his finger reaching out to tap it gently before cupping it in his hands so Blaine can release the chain. Kurt turned in Blaine's lap, onto his knees, eyes confused as he gazed between Blaine and the necklace.

"What's this?"

"This is my gift, for you. I wanted to wait for tomorrow but I just couldn't. I want to make my claim on you today, right now."

"I don't have a gift."

"It doesn't matter, give it to me when you're ready, but I'm ready right now and I want this, more than anything." Blaine assured Kurt.

Kurt blinked back tears as he held the necklace over his heart, "But, what if what David has to say means you hate me or the pack turn on me? All the others did, everyone who seemed to know about me wanted me dead. You should wait until tomorrow."

Kurt tried to thrust the necklace back into Blaine's hand, but Blaine wrapped his own hands around Kurt's, cupping the necklace between them. "Kurt, it doesn't matter what David says, I will never think like that and my clan is loyal to you. No matter what David says, I will never stop wanting you." He wanted to added three precious words to what he said, but felt that it might scare Kurt away. That confession he'd wait until they'd heard what David had to say, so Kurt could see how much he cared even after hearing whatever tale was to be told.

Kurt sniffed back his tears, laughing sadly, "You're an idiot." He mumbled, slumping his head against Blaine's shoulder, who stroked his hair, "So, does that mean you accept my gift." He felt a shallow nod against his shoulder before Kurt sat back on his heels, wiping away his tears, "Yes..."

Taking Kurt's hands in his again he brought them to his lips to kiss his knuckles, then taking the necklace back, he motioned for Kurt to turn around. Lacing the necklace around Kurt's neck he secured it at the back, letting it settle against Kurt's neck, the orb resting just below his chest. As Kurt twisted the small orb between his finger and thumb, Blaine stood to walk around him and sit in front of him. While running his hand over Kurt's thigh, he slipped his hand over a sai, blood oozing from the small wound on his palm.

Kurt smelt the blood instantly and reached for Blaine's hand in worry but Blaine just brushed him off, grasping the orb in his bloodied hand and leaning into Kurt, their noses touching, "I am yours, and you are mine and with this, we are one, until we are whole." He whispered, his eyes completely gold as he made his claim, while Kurt sat back becoming overwhelmed by how strong Blaine's scent had become. Closing the gap, they sealed Blaine's claim with a kiss.

As they part, Kurt raised Blaine's hand to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick at the blood, his eyes glowing as he took in his Alpha's blood, both of them moaning at the sensation. With a push to the shoulder, Kurt lay back down on his back but pulled Blaine with him and they fall into a playful battle, biting and nipping at exposed skin, hands pulling at clothes to get at more, while they growled and snapped at one another. They laughed at each other's antics between kisses, Kurt all too eagerly removing Blaine's shirt, biting back a moan as he roamed the toned olive skin chest beneath his hands, which claw down to his abs. Blaine jerked away with a chuckle as Kurt hit at a ticklish spot on his waist, which in turn spreads the widest grin on Kurt's lips as he tried to reach for the spot again, a merry of hands flying until Blaine had a flushed, panting Kurt pinned down again.

Slowly, Blaine's hands slid down Kurt's arms, which stayed above his head, and down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt, then back up taking the t-shirt with him, pushing it over his head and off his arms. Sitting back on his heels, Blaine's fingertips travelled over Kurt's chest, the platinum orb rolling around in the hollow below his chest, the pearl within rocking, stirred, just like Kurt's wolf, while the reflection from the water ripples over his alabaster white skin. His fingers stopped at the belt on Kurt's jeans, golden eyes meeting ice blue for permission, Kurt nodding his head shyly with a lick of his lips, resting his head on his arm to watch.

The belt gets thrown aside first then the tight jeans, with the help of Kurt, who lifted his hips off the ground while laughing at Blaine's attempts to remove the offending garment, slapping him playfully when Blaine threatens to tear them off. And there he lay, Blaine's prize, sprawled out in front of him, every inch of his skin on display, long toned legs curving over each other as Kurt became ever so shy in his exposed position. A flash of fear and remorse crossed those cerulean eyes and Blaine was cradling his cheeks in an instant.

"Kurt, if this is too much we can stop. I can wait, you've been through so much with that demon. I will wait." Blaine whispered to him, kissing the tip of his nose.

"It's just..." Kurt bit his lip again, his hands coming down to cover his chest before continuing, "I don't want to... go all the way... not tonight. Not that I don't want to, it's just... when we do I want to be free. I can feel everything from you, Blaine, from your expressions, to the way you move your body... to the change in your scent. I want you to feel that too, and while I'm hiding away like this you can't, and I don't want you to heighten your scent because then you won't be able to enjoy it as much as you deserve to... and yeah, I know I shouldn't let that demon get in the way but... he's still there." Kurt blinked back frustrated tears.

Blaine pressed a tender kiss to his lips, "You're amazing, you know. I'd wait for you forever, Kurt. Just accepting my claim and letting me see you like this is enough for me. One step at a time, yes?"

Kurt nodded, "Thank you."

Arms wrapped around one another, pulling close, Blaine's chin hooked over Kurt's head, stroking the soft strands, while his other hand rested on Kurt's hip, thumb rubbing soothingly. Kurt slowly pressed kisses over Blaine's neck and chest, one hand wrapped around his waist while the other rested over his heart.

And there they lay, until the night called Blaine back to his clan and Kurt's night patrol began, promising one another to return to what was now their secret place when Kurt was ready.

* * *

Did we like? However, where there are cuddles there are consequences... Chapter 15 is next...


	15. Chapter 15

**I told myself I wouldn't get this out until chapter 19 was finished, and guess what I finished last night? Yey!**

**So... I'm just going to leave this here...**

The pearl tumbled around in its circular prison, luminous in the sunlight, while Puck twisted it in his hand, a wide grin on his face with Kurt just glared up at him with a huff. Puck had spent all morning with Kurt, teasing him about the strong smell coming off him and had begged Kurt to show him the claiming gift. An embarrassing display from an Alpha, Kurt wished he'd had a video camera for. He would've been furious with the scent that was now following him, if what it meant didn't bring a smile to his face every time he replayed what happened yesterday, a flutter in his heartbeat.

"I never thought you'd take a wolf, Kurt. Didn't think we were your type?"

Kurt snatched the orb back from Puck, tucking it under his short sleeved white shirt, carrying on down the high street, Puck at his side still wearing that smug grin, arm around his shoulders, holding the hunter close.

"You're not." Kurt muttered, smiling to a couple of locals who were eyeing Puck cautiously, who wasn't helping with the small growl he sent their way.

"But Blaine is." Puck teased into Kurt's ear.

"I accepted his claim, didn't I? And will you stop growling at everyone! Do you like making my job more difficult than it already is?" Kurt threw his hands up in the air, almost smacking Puck in the face.

"Yes, I do have to growl at them, especially when I get funny looks off them. Gotta keep up my Alpha persona." Puck brushed down the sleeves of his top, sleeking back his mohawk, proud of himself. "You given Blaine your claim yet?" Puck leant his forearm on Kurt's shoulder.

"No..." He started, brushing Puck off him, not enjoying being a walking elbow rest, "There's something going on today, once that's done with then... I was thinking of giving it to him." Kurt blushed, hand rubbing along the strap on his tan leather cuff. He hadn't slept all night, thinking about what all this meant, thinking about when he'd return Blaine's claim and what he'd give him. It was all so much, but it was everything Kurt wanted as well... He just needed to know what David had to say first.

"What you giving him?" Puck asked, nudging Kurt gently, enjoying the blush on his cheeks.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Kurt raised his head high, turning back to the high street and froze.

Puck stopped next to him, hand on his shoulder in concern, "Kurt? Hey man, what's up?"

He followed Kurt's gaze up the high street to the baggy trousers and letterman jacket wearing figure walking towards them. Puck felt Kurt trembling under his hand and heard his harsh breathing as Karofsky walked toward them, shoving his hands into his pockets. Puck couldn't help the growl rumbling in his chest as he pressed close to Kurt, the need to protect too strong to ignore. He knew about some of the bullying Kurt had endured by this man and had heard of the possession and attack on Kurt's home, but he knew Kurt was hiding a lot from him.

Kurt was petrified. The very vision of the jock who closed in on him in those corridors, in the locker rooms, walking towards him. He'd been told about Karofsky's release a couple of days ago, the doctors saying that even though his memory still hadn't returned he was well enough to go home. So here he stood, waiting to see how he would react to Kurt's presence, if at all, every limb and strand of hair shaking violently. Kurt swallowed back the bile rising as Karofsky stood in front of them, eyes on Kurt, flickering to Puck only briefly.

"Looks like the little fairy got a growth spurt." Karofsky spat at Kurt, chuckling, sly grin on his lips.

"Back off Karofsky, we're not in school anymore, you've got no say out here." Puck huffed, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah I heard the little faggot's become some kind of hunter. I'm amazed he's lasted this long." Karofsky laughed.

"I know how to protect myself, got a lot of practise from you and your jocks." Kurt spluttered. He was in shock that Karofsky truly didn't seem to have any memory of what he'd put Kurt through, but that anger was still strong enough to wake him from his stupor.

"Fuck you, Hummel. Like I remember any of that, for all I know you could be making it up. Fucking homo, spreading rumours like that, you better watch what you say." Karofsky pressed a finger into Kurt's chest before stepping back, inches from getting his hand snapped off as Puck lunged, standing in front of Kurt.

"Get lost, Dave." Puck growled.

"Whatever." He mumbled before brushing passed Puck and down the street, and with each step, Kurt felt himself relax, pushing back the fifteen year old boy he always felt like when around Karofsky.

Kurt swallowed hard, blinking back tears and taking deep breaths, a sense of relief washing over him. His tears were of joy, that it was truly over, that every time he bumped into Karofsky from now on, it would be to homophobic rants, and not a push against a cold surface or forced to his knees to be used against his will in any way he wanted. He raised a hand to his lips as a wide smile crept in, followed by a small relieved chuckle as the tears finally fell.

A sniff brought Puck's attention from watching Karofsky walk away back to Kurt, shocked at the state Kurt had become. He gripped Kurt's shoulders, squeezing gently, "Hey Kurt? What's up?" Kurt shook his head, wiping his tears away as he smiled up at Puck, "Nothing, everything's fine... everything's great." Puck gave him a look, which told him he wasn't convinced, but Kurt just chuckled lightly, pressing his head to Puck's chest and letting the Alpha wrap his arms around him and stroke his hair for a moment. Pulling away, Kurt took a deep calming breath, "Come on, Santana will be waiting for us."

Puck let a hand run down Kurt's back then back up to rest it on the back of his neck, walking with him, feeling the need to comfort Kurt in silence. Kurt looked up at the sky with a sigh, briefly closing his eyes; he didn't know what to do, his mind was foggy with bliss and a freedom he couldn't quite grasp yet. His life was turning around, he'd gotten rid of his demon, he'd opened up to a pack and Blaine had claimed him. How was everything going so right, during this troubling time?

He laughed and pulled away as Puck gnawed on his ear, while making silly noises, his eagerness to sooth the mood lightening Kurt's heart, and they fell into a game of cat and mouse; Puck trying to pounce on Kurt, who would dodge and dive away from his grabby hands. Kurt squealed when arms circled his waist, lifting him off the floor and spinning him around, while he kicked at air to get away, laughing happily. As Puck lowered Kurt, he went for his neck, nibbling lightly, enjoying Kurt's laughter as the hunter tried to wriggle away.

They raced from the centre of town and through the outskirts towards the house, still chuckling together at their antics until Kurt noticed smoke fluming up above the tree tops far away. Following his gaze, Puck sniffed the air, a low growl in his throat. Kurt jogged to the house, spotting Santana shouting into her phone, looking up at the smoke. He tapped her on the shoulder as she pulled her phone from her ear, noticing her paler skin, heaving breath and panicked eyes.

"Santana?" He pried.

"What's with the smoke?" Puck called, hands on his hips.

Santana was looking at Kurt as she spoke, "That was one of the white witches, one of her barriers was breached an hour ago to the south of the forest... she said it was demonic energy."

"Will and Emma are down there!" Puck growled, morphing into his black wolf, howling into the sky, calling for his pack, distant howls echoing his from the mountains.

"Puck, go ahead and see what's going on, our first priority is Emma. I'll be right behind you." Kurt placed his hand on Puck's head, the wolf nudging it back, then watched the Alpha run off into the forest in the direction of the smoke.

Kurt rushed into the house and into the study, grabbing his katana to join his sais and pistol already strapped to his body, throwing it over his shoulder, then reaching next to a bookshelf to grab his bow and quiver to join his katana on his back, then securing the salt diamond bracelets on his wrists as Santana joined him.

"Santana, call Finn and get him to pick you up, I want you and him at a sniper point just in case, and I want you on the Bluetooth at all times, understood?" Kurt was already strapped his Bluetooth device to his ear, syncing up his phone while walking back through the house.

"You want me there for healing?" Santana nodded, already dialling Finn's number.

"And to spot any familiar faces you might remember from your five hundred years of existence. See if we can make a link to our mysterious demon."

Kurt rushed across the yard, mounting his bike and bringing the engine to life with a roar.

"Hello, Finn! Hold up." Santana ran after Kurt, gripping his arm in a vice, "You be careful, they're after you too."

Kurt smiled, "That's why I have you. I'll be fine, just get there quick." Kurt reached up to kiss Santana's cheek tenderly, brushing her hair out of her face before releasing her and gripping the handlebars. The dirt and pebbles flew into the air as Kurt took off down the path and into the forest, darting through the trees, heading straight to Will's village, following the smoke. He spotted a few of Puck's wolves slicing through the trees, fast on their paws, howling, calling to their Alpha and to the rest of the pack. He heard Puck's howl in the distance; he was almost at the village.

Kurt revved the engine, flying of cliffs and hills, catching sight of a few wolves below him. The smoke was becoming denser, settling on the ground as he got closer to the village and he could hear the growls of the wolves, the screams and laughs of black witches and the manic laughter of demons. The smell caught him as he stopped his bike by a cliff; blood, lots of blood. Blood of demons, witches and wolves was everywhere, suffocating his senses, making it hard to breathe. Kurt's mind drifted back to Adam; did this mean he didn't make it? Was he dead? The society hadn't told him anything, so maybe he was alright. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts; he had a job to do.

Climbing the cliff which over looked the village, Kurt took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to see. Creeping to the edge of a small opening, Kurt's eyes went wide at what he could only describe as a battlefield. All twenty small circular huts were on fire, smoke billowing into the trees above where witches and demons sprung from branch to branch, casting spells down on the wolves below, who jumped and snapped at the demons around them, tearing bodies apart. Wolves jumped high into the branches, biting into the arms of demons before dragging them down and letting another wolves pull away their limbs, delighting in their agonised screams.

Spells spun around the village, lighting up the sky in reds, blues and greens, while yelps and howls of pain came from all over. Kurt could make out Puck and all the male wolves from his pack fighting strong with Will and his wolves, even Sebastian was there, barking orders at his men, grasping a demon by the neck, shaking the lifeless body in his jaw. A black wolf sprung from a burning hut, jumping on a witch and ripping out her spine, a grey wolf following him out of the fire, carrying a pup in his mouth, with another injured wolf trailing him out of the village. Blaine morphed out of his wolf to watch Wes carry away the woman and child, cuts and blood decorating his heaving body, before jumping over to Puck's wolf, tapping him on the back then morphing back into his wolf and leaping at a demon.

Kurt couldn't see Emma, nor could he smell her with all the blood around, but with so many of Will's small clan around, he had a feeling she wouldn't be far. Standing, Kurt took his quiver, leaning it against a boulder then grabbed his bow in his left hand, reaching with his right for his first arrow, scanning the area. Watching the battle play out through the tip of his arrow, Kurt spots a demon chasing Sam's wolf and fires, the tip of the arrow alighting in a blue flame just as it vanishes within the belly of the demon, the body dropping to the floor before crumbling into ashes.

Puck's howl reaches Kurt and he smiled down at the Alpha, grabbing another arrow to fire at a witch in a tree then grabbing another arrow, not even waiting to watch her body disintegrate and wash away in the wind. Two more arrows flew as Kurt searched the area for Emma, his anxiety growing when he didn't find her. He spotted a demon crawling up behind Sebastian, tongue lashing out at the Alpha's heels and fired, the demon crying out in pain and disappearing. Sebastian looked up, spotting Kurt with a bloodied grin and howled up to him as he morphed back into his wolf. Blaine's wolf turned to Kurt, howling at him, and Kurt gave him a fleeting smile then fired at another witch just as his salt diamond shield lit up.

Ducking, Kurt hid behind the cliff as more magical attacks exploded where he stood, dust and rocks flying everywhere. Waiting, Kurt watched a witch rush through the smoke, right into the line of his pistol, bullet embedding in her skull. Kicking the dead body away and pocketing his pistol once more, he grabbed another arrow, rushing back to his vantage point, firing a flamed arrow at the demon jumping towards him, ashes shooting passed Kurt as he ducked for another arrow, catching a demon chasing Will.

Kurt continued to fire his arrows at the demons and black witches, concentrating on the ones attacking the wolves, not letting his blue flame out until the tip of the arrow broke skin. He watched Puck and Blaine work together to take down a group of demons, calling to their packs to box in a group before slaughtering them. Sebastian stayed at Will's side, fighting off a group that were targeting Will, probably able to smell Emma's scent on him.

Kurt reached for another arrow, muffling a swear when he finds nothing. He doesn't dare use his full blue flame with so many present, not while he still didn't understand it himself fully. Throwing his bow aside, he pulled out his pistol and katana then jumped from the ledge, firing at a demon who rushed toward him, then reaching out with his katana to slice through the neck of a witch, the blood spilling onto his shirt, his wolf's hunger for the fight building, his eyes glowing.

"Kurt! We're here, we can see you!" Came Santana's voice over his earpiece.

"About time, witch. You ready to get dirty?" Kurt ran his sword through the belly of a demon, dodging another who swiped for his back.

"Just don't make my job too difficult."

A shot ran through the sky, a witch dropping into the burning roof of a hut, allowing Kurt to pinpoint Finn and Santana's position before jumping into battle, stepping over a wolf to sink his sword through the chest of a witch, while his shield was set ablaze by an onslaught of attacks from behind. Twisting round, he gets one round out and into the skull of a witch before a chestnut brown wolf swipes at the other two, bellies emptying on the ground. Sebastian morphs into his human form as he strides to Kurt's side.

"About time you joined the party." That smug smile was back, though this time it was joined by bloodied teeth and lips, scratches on his cheek and forehead and burns on his neck.

Kurt fired at a demon over Sebastian's shoulder, "Where's Emma?"

All he gets is a shrug, "She was already missing when I got here." Sebastian's eyes flickered to Kurt's chest, where the orb lay hidden under his shirt, a soft growl seeping up, before morphing back into his wolf and leaping over Kurt's head towards a group of witches. Shots fire above his head as Kurt lunged through the crowd, slicing through demons and witches as he goes. Kurt jumped back as a demon swiped at him, long claws catching his shirt but not his skin, another demon from behind gripping Kurt's ankle, dragging him along the floor as Kurt fires a round into his head. Scrambling to his feet, the other demon caught his arm, tearing the skin, but it heals instantly, a green light hovering over the skin, holding back Kurt's scent.

"Thanks, Santana." Kurt muttered into his earpiece, slicing the demon's head off.

"That was sloppy, Kurt, get your head on straight."

"Can you see Will?" Kurt feels a blonde wolf shuffle passed him, and he taps Jeff on the back with the blunt side of his katana.

"Keep going straight, he's surrounded but Blaine's with him." He heard Finn shout before firing another round.

It's a struggle to make his way towards Will, demons and witches coming at him from every angle, while he manoeuvred between the leaping, snapping wolves. He soon runs out of bullets and pockets his pistol, reaching for a single sai, using it in conjunction with his katana, every inch of his body being splattered with blood. He gained a couple more cuts on his side and back, all of which Santana healed and covered with her spells. Kurt doesn't know how many he's killed, but they keep on coming, even with the ground riddled with bodies of all species, they keep on coming.

He's panting by the time he spots Will and Blaine, both as wolves, ripping through the demons who attack, their fur matted with blood and scorched from magical attacks and the fire from the huts. They look tired but they never waned, other wolves leaping in to help them, protecting them. Will howled when a demon latched onto his neck and tried to shake him off, Kurt rushing to his side and thrusting his sai through the demon's skull and kicking him away.

Blaine's wolf instantly stepped in front of Kurt and Will to protect them, howling for help, Wes, Ethan and Thad all rushing over to back him up. Will transformed back, clutching his neck, leaning on Kurt heavily.

"You need to get out of here, Will."

Will shook his head, "Emma's still here."

Kurt's eyes went wide, "Where is she?"

Will subtly motioned to the cavern behind him, boarded up and surrounded by barrels. Kurt sniffed the air, and there, beyond the blood and the smoke, was Emma's vanilla scent, hidden deep within. His head spun as a wolf's yelp came from across town, followed by Sebastian's mournful howl. Kurt took a look around the village at what he could see, trying to get a handle on the numbers.

"Santana, I need a count." Kurt spoke, pulling Will away when a witch fired down on them from a tree, his salt diamond shield lighting up.

"I got fifty wolves, ninety demons and twelve witches."

"Right, I'm done playing." Kurt pulled out his pistol, eyes flaring crystal blue, a blue flamed bullet flying from the barrel, twisting in the air to hit a witch in the chest, her screams catching the attention of all around as her ashes sprinkled on the ground. Out of his peripheral vision, Kurt spotted Will looking at him slack jawed, while Blaine's wolf looked back at him for a moment before calling his wolves to carry on.

"Kurt, don't do anything rash now." Santana's warning came in his ear.

"We're outnumbered." Kurt muttered, shooting at a couple of demons climbing trees, watching their bodies explode in a cloud of ash.

Kurt twisted his katana in his hand, watching it alight in his flame, scoring it across the ground in front of the cavern, blue flames igniting in its path, surrounding them. Kurt turned to Will, who was still looking at him in shock, "That should keep the demons out, but keep guard in case they put it out." He waited for Will to give him a numb nod before heading back out, slicing through a couple of demons as he goes, firing at three more who jump Wes from behind.

"Santana I need a ringleader, if we can find that one, they'll retreat."

He could hear Finn mumbling something in the background, his shots still ringing through the air, while Kurt jumped on Jeff's back to climb a tree, grabbing for a branch and swinging his body round to crouch on it. From this point Kurt takes down five more demons, his blue flamed bullets slicing through the air, bending at his will to hit their target.

"Shit."

He heard Santana in his ear while he groaned in frustration, watching a group of demons throw dirt on his flames around the cavern, extinguishing them to attack Will. Kurt jumped down from the tree, rushing to Will's side until he gets tripped up by a demon, swinging his sword round to slice through his belly, growling in frustration when he hears Emma's screams.

"Kurt, you need to hide." Came Santana's panicked voice.

"No time." Kurt stood, rushing at the demons, cutting down every one of them that get in his way, Blaine, Puck and Sebastian already at the cavern, stopping the demons from dipping into the gap that had been torn open, Will just inside, holding his bleeding side while Emma heals him, tears running down her cheeks. Kurt jumped over Blaine to protect him from a black witch's spell, his shield blinding him as the powerful spell explodes on his shield.

"Kurt, I've found the ringleader but you must make sure she doesn't see you! Please!" Santana screamed into his ear.

Kurt pulled his flaming sword from the ashes of another demon, "Why? Where is she?"

"South on the hill. Kurt, listen to me! You need to hide!" Santana took a deep breath before continuing, while Kurt turned his ice blue eyes to the hill, spotting the tall blonde scanning the village, hair tied back in a high pony, lightly tanned skin covered in a white, blood stained dress which skimmed the floor, the edges covered with dried mud. "Her name's Brittany, she's a powerful black witch, older than me. She'll know what you are!"

Kurt watched those deep blue eyes catch his own, a flicker of recognition passing by, while an eerily gentle smile settled on her face. He watched her lips contort into an order and all at once the demons stopped, every single one of them turning to Kurt, blood covered teeth on show. All the wolves tensed, their growls the only noise in the air above the crackling of the fire.

"Too late."

Kurt swallowed then jumped on Blaine's back to leap above the crowd of demons, rushing at Brittany, all the demons chasing after him. Kurt could only think of one way out of this and he needed to get to that witch before the demons got to him, so he picked up his speed, slipping passed a couple of demons. He heard Blaine's howl rush through the village, a call to his pack to protect Kurt and within seconds Kurt saw the wolves at his side, jaws snapping at the demons, whose claws were inches away from Kurt.

He heard shots behind him, demons screaming as they hit the floor, "Kurt, you've got a whole bunch of demons at your heels, you better have a plan!"

"Not really, just hope." Kurt panted.

His shield flared up as a witch fired down on him and the wolves, but her aim on Kurt was poor compared to her aim on Trent, whose back bursts into flames. He rolled in the mud, Ethan stopping to help him, allowing more demons to claw at Kurt's back. With a flick of his hand, a blue flamed whip snapped in the air, wrapping round the witch's neck, before he flicked it behind him, spinning on the spot to take out a whole row of demons, the whip disappearing as he spun back around and off towards Brittany.

As he approached the witch, her stillness and calm unnerved him; she made no move to attack or to cast a spell. That coy smile stayed on her lips as he rounded her, wrapping an arm around her neck and holding his pistol to her temple. The demons stopped dead in their tracks, evil snarls murmuring around the ground as they surrounded Kurt and Brittany, the wolves circling as well, unsure as to what to do or what was going on, growling threateningly and snapping at the demons.

"Hello, shiny key." Brittany smiled as she turned her head slightly towards Kurt.

"Key?" Kurt repeated.

"Oh, I see, you haven't been told. Oh this is fun!" Brittany's smile spread wide, eyes gleeful.

"Tell your demons to retreat." Kurt pulled the hammer back on the gun, eyes glowing.

"Oh so pretty." Brittany gasped at Kurt's eyes, "Like diamonds... Oh, does this mean I get to stay with you? Good, hanging around you will be much more fun than with these demons."

With a wave of her hand, Kurt watched the demons and other witches retreat out of the forest and out of sight, the wolves puzzled at the ease of their withdrawal. He kept his eyes on the horizon until he could neither see nor smell them. He didn't trust how easily Brittany was handing herself over, but they needed answers and he'd get them from her. Brittany's eyes moved down the green glow over Kurt's cuts, her eyes turning dark.

"Where's Santana?" She asked.

Kurt released his hold on Brittany's neck but kept the pistol against her temple, "Not one of the subjects up for discussion."

Kurt stepped away when Finn appeared next to him, holding a pair of handcuffs and cuffing Brittany's hands behind her back, "They're magical, they should hold her for now." Came Santana's voice through his ear. Brittany eyed Kurt before grinning, "Are you up for discussion?"

Blaine appeared next to Kurt, a hand on his back, "Kurt, we should take her back to our village, we can interrogate her there."

"Why did all the demons turn on Kurt?" Sebastian asked, walking over, hand on his bleeding hip.

"Oh, I can answer that for you!" Brittany called out, tilting her head to Kurt, "Or better yet, how about we show them... Kurt."

The salt diamond bracelets snapped off his wrists, the beads tumbling to the ground. Kurt could hear Santana's chanting in his ear as she fought Britney's magic, the green bands across his cuts vibrating against his skin. The air around him went silent as he felt his stomach sink, the inevitable falling from his grasp, from his control. Santana's cry sealed it, not through his ear, but in the air, a cry of pain and regret... and then, they were gone. The green bands over his cuts vanished and there is came, lavender, his scent, drifting into the air, all the wolves breathing it in and Kurt could just stand there, limbs shaking as he waited.

The growls didn't take long to appear, Sebastian first, followed by his pack and then a few from the other packs. Wes, Jeff, Nick and Thad were around Kurt in seconds, protecting him from the others, baring their teeth at the approaching wolves. Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders, holding him impossibly close. Sebastian approached, his eyes golden, pointing passed Wes at Kurt.

"He's a Hound of God! You guys knew this?"

"Yes, we knew." Wes replied, calmly.

"Why are you protecting him? He's the one the demons are after! He's the key to the Gates of Tartarus!" Sebastian shouted.

"We know." Kurt's eyes snapped to Blaine, wide, Blaine only granting Kurt a quick glance, "We found out this morning, but it means nothing, Kurt is under our protection. You will not harm him." Blaine warned, the other Warblers growling at Sebastian.

"If the demons get to him, it'll be the black plague all over again! Wolves will drop dead everywhere, demons will be unstoppable, black witches will run every state! We only just got rid of the last of those demons! You're putting every wolf's life at risk keeping Kurt here! We should kill him and be done with it!"

Blaine growled, pushing Kurt into Wes' arms, morphing into his wolf and snapping at Sebastian, who morphed back to his wolf too, the two becoming entangled in a brawl, teeth and claws everywhere. Kurt's mind was a mess, his limbs shaking violently, he didn't understand what was going on, what was being said, he knew Santana was in his ear trying to calm him down, but he wasn't listening. Another wolf jumped Jeff, Nick rushing to help and soon all the Warblers were fighting against the wolves trying to get to Kurt. Taking steps away from the fighting, Kurt could hear Britney laughing and Finn calling out to Kurt to ask what was going on, but he was deaf to them.

He heard a snarl and growl next to him, followed by a snap and he ran. Reminded of all those times his mother and he hid from the wolves, the memories flashing before him and he was scared. He could hear the wolves behind him, chasing him, could hear the howls from all the packs following him into the forest, but he kept on running, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He ran as fast as he could, he didn't know where, he didn't know what he was going to do, he just kept running, panting heavily but still the wolves closed in. He wasn't prepared for this, didn't think his world would come crumbling down so hard, no control over how it happened. He had to get some control back, somehow, he didn't know how, but he was going to try. His mother worked hard to protect him and he was not going to give in now; yes he had been ousted, but now he had to use that to his advantage.

With one deep breath he transformed into his wolf, white fur darting passed the trees, gaining more speed, moving faster and faster. He could hear Sebastian's call through the trees to him, telling him to give up, but he wouldn't. He got this far, he wasn't about to give up now. Finding his bearings, he turned swiftly to the east, climbing a huge ridge which overlooked the tree tops; he was going to make this forest work for him.

Reaching the cliff edge, he took one look down at the lake before morphing back, turning and listening to gauge how far away Sebastian's pack was, then, when he was happy, he jumped. Diving into the water and sinking low, kneeling on the bed of the lake, his ears just about able to pick up the howls from the cliff. Kurt knew that if they wanted to get to the lake from that cliff they'd have to take a long route round, or risk the dive, depths unknown to the new pack. When the howls disappeared, Kurt took the opportunity to swim to the small hole on the back wall of the lake, squeezing his body through and following the path around and up.

Pushing passed the surface water, Kurt took a desperate intake of air, coughing up the small amount of water he'd swallowed, gripping the ledge, giving himself a moment to catch his breath and look around the cave he'd spent last night in with Blaine, breathing a heavy sigh of relief when he found it empty. He rested his head on his arm, trying to calm his breathing but that failed when the tears fell, sobbing hysterically into his hand, the other having a tight grip on the ledge.

He stayed in the water, too afraid to pull his body up and let out any more of his scent. Kurt knew he'd freeze if he stayed in too long but he didn't care right now. It was a security blanket he desperately needed at the moment, even when his jaw began to chatter.

Shivering, he lay his head down on his forearms, sniffing, the tears still flowing as he thought about how everything had gone so terribly wrong. How was he going to fix this? He knew he had Blaine's protection, and his pack's. If what Blaine said was true, and they had found out from David about Kurt's true nature that morning, they still protected him during the battle and Blaine had attacked Sebastian when he suggested killing Kurt. He needed to question them, question David and question Britney. He needed answers.

All his life he had been hiding. Not anymore, this was the last time Kurt was going to run and hide. Taking deep breaths, Kurt told himself that he would walk out of this cave and find those answers, with his head held high, no matter the consequences.

* * *

well... umm... review?


	16. Chapter 16

**I cannot tell you how amazing you have all made me feel with the responce to the last chapter, and we reached over 200 reviews with that chapter! I am shocked and so thankful to each and every one of you and for your reward, you get this chapter.**

**This chapter had so many rewrites, but I hope it worked out well.**

**Warnings: mention of non-con, and the much anticipated smut - if you don't want to read stop after Blaine brings out the sai and that little bit is complete.**

**Enjoy!**

Dust drifted in and out of the rays of light peering through the small opening at the top of the cave, the light having changed from a warm yellow to a now cool blue as the moon rose in the night sky. Every inch of Kurt's exposed skin shivered uncontrollably, as puffs of air escaped his blue lips, the rest of his submerged body numb, swaying in the rippling water around him. He had been in the cave for a few hours, listening out for the paws that had padded by earlier but hadn't been heard from for the last hour.

Kurt knew he had to move otherwise he'd get sick, if he wasn't already. He'd decided to wait it out like this, going over and over in his mind what had happened that day and what he was going to do. His mind kept coming up with different ideas, different plans as to what he could do, but each time his plans would always end up at the same point; answers. He needed answers and to get those answers he could either get them out of Sebastian, get the black witch to talk or find out what David had found out from the pack he visited.

Kurt knew the easiest way was to find Blaine and talk with him and his pack, but they'd be with Nathan more than likely and Kurt still didn't know how Nathan felt about the truth he'd probably learnt today. But Kurt had already told himself over and over again, and apologised to his mother over and over again, that he wasn't going to hide anymore. So whatever Nathan thought of him, he was going, and he'd deal with the consequences when he got there.

Pressing numb, blue tipped hands flat on the ledge, Kurt agonizingly lifting his dead weighted body out of the water and slumped down on the cold rock floor, catching his breath and waiting to feel something in his legs. He hissed as he twisted his feet about, slowly bending his knees to help force some feeling back into his joints. Carefully, he pulled himself onto all four, water running off him in streams, his short sleeved white shirt now clinging to his back and chest, almost transparent, while his skinny jeans stuck to his legs, his whole body convulsing in shivers.

His teeth chattered, his lips trembled and his breath came out in hitched gasps as he reached a hand up to grasp a wall, digging his nails into a small crevice and pulling his body up onto his feet with a pained cry. Counting down from ten, Kurt took deep breaths to try and calm himself, closing his eyes as he counted, then, as he reached ten, he opened his eyes and pushed his tired body off the wall, taking a first step towards the tunnel out of the cave.

His hand stayed planted on the wall, taking one shaky step after another, his knees buckling from time to time, the sensations in his legs still not back completely and feet too cold to be anything but numb, making it hard to navigate over the peddles and rocks on the ground. As darkness gave out to the small amount of light from the moon in the tunnel the breeze caught Kurt, and he felt faint, the chill freezing his bone, making it hard to breathe. He wrapped one bare arm around his stomach to hold in what warmth he had.

After an agonising tumble to the entrance, he leant his body against the hilly surround, eyes darting everywhere, passed his clouded breath, into the darkness. He tried to sniff out anything but his nose was already blocked from the cold, only allowing his own faint scent to creep in. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything out of the ordinary and so, he took the deepest breath he could and pushed himself back onto his feet, his eyes on the ground to stop his numb feet from tripping over roots and boulders, ditches and bumps.

Kurt reached out for a tree as he felt his knees quake, fingernails scrapping against the bark while his head spun. But he didn't fall. A too warm hand pressed against his chest as another wrapped around his waist, pulling him against a burning hot chest, and Kurt panicked. Arms flailed everywhere as he tried to reach back for his captor, but he was too slow, his joints still frozen, causing him extreme agony. He heard movement around him, and tried to kick back, but found himself losing balance and collapsing on the ground, his head rebounding off an upturned root, his captor leaning over him, pinning his arms down.

"Kurt! Calm down, it's only me!"

Kurt tried to focus on the deep voice in front him, but his vision had blurred now from the hit to his head. He heard voices as four more blurred figures hovered over him, golden glows coming from the black pins that were their heads.

"Wrap him in this! We've got to get him back now!"

He felt a warmth engulf his whole body as something black was draped over him, while a voice from afar called out with fright in his voice. Kurt swallowed, trying to find his own voice,

"B-Blai...ne?"

But his vision went and with it his consciousness, falling deaf and dumb to the goings on around him.

* * *

White wolves huddled around the pearly Gates of Tartarus, gold entwining on itself, reaching up into the clouds high above. Droplets of water hung to the tips of the moss green grass, swaying gently in the breeze. White paws pushed down on the ground from where Kurt had been lying, and he stood tall, tail swishing behind him as he gazed upon the clan.

Young and old stood together, all eyes on Kurt. They had never looked at Kurt before, the young ones would for their first few days, but after that, it was if he wasn't there. He'd sit by the gate and there he'd stay, watching the others interact. It should've been unnerving, having so many look upon him, when before he was invisible, but it wasn't. It was peaceful, loving... accepting.

One Hound approached him and lowered her head to him then brushed her body against his. He knew this Hound, this was Jane. He followed Jane's gaze to the skies above and there he saw a small black cloud, hovering over the once always clear blue skies.

_The demon knows, but so do we now and we will not lose our key again._

Blue eyes snapped open, mouth stretched wide to take in a deep, hoarse breath as his back arched off the soft surface below him. Panting heavily with panic, Kurt darted his eyes around the room, white drapes wrapped around the four posts of a large bed, obscuring his view of the room. Pushing his stiff limbs into a seated position, Kurt noted the soft blankets across his body and over the mattress of the unbelievably comfortable bed, though, as the soft blanket fluttered down onto his lap, he also noticed he was no longer dressed in his clothes from before. Peaking under the blankets, he pushed them down fast, a blush on his cheeks when he realised he was naked... and then as his panic subsided, he recognised the room. The fireplace on the far wall, the arm chair in the corner, they were both just blurs beyond the drapes but he still remembered them. This was Blaine's room.

Fingers curled around the small orb around his neck as he thought back to yesterday, replaying everything again. He'd already done this a thousand times in that freezing cave, but he needed to do it once more just to reorganise his thoughts. And what was with that dream? Why were they so aware of him this time when he was but a ghost before? Was it because he'd been found out, his scent freed from its prison, and now all the other Hounds knew about him?

He knew Jane had been hiding something, her Hound confirming it in his dream and that was one more person he could question about all of this. Flopping back on the bed, Kurt allowed himself a moment to bury himself in the single soft pillow, wrapping his arms around it and taking a deep breath, snuggling the large item into his nose and cheek. Sandalwood. Kurt blushed when he realised what he was doing. He could smell Blaine in these sheets and his wolf was trying to rub that scent over his own body. Kurt squeaked a noise of shock and pushed the pillow away as if it scorched his skin, a blush creeping down his neck.

A soft chuckle coming from the door had Kurt reaching for the blanket to hold it high on his chest and cover his body from the intruder. The soft blurs of a black haired, tanned figure, circled round the bed, but Kurt wasn't scared, he could never be afraid of the scent which matched the one in the pillow. Tanned fingers seeped through the drapes to pull them apart and there he stood, dressed in black capri pants and an amethyst short sleeved shirt, a warm but concerned smile on his lips as he carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Blaine whispered.

"Okay..." Kurt whispered, still holding the blanket high on his chest.

"You gave us all a fright last night. After you ran off, we searched everywhere for you. I went to your house, around the village... but I couldn't find you." Kurt watched Blaine blink back a couple of tears, "When we finally found you... you looked like death, Kurt. You were soaked to the bone and blue all over and you just collapsed in my arms." Blaine's hand reached out to cover Kurt's, thumb rubbing over his knuckles lightly.

"Instincts kicked in... I knew the water would mask my scent if I could stay submerged, I just didn't count on it being so cold... and then it took me so long to get the strength to come out..." Kurt blinked back his own tears, but failed as they skimmed down his cheeks.

"Kurt, you don't need to be afraid, you're safe here." Blaine assured him, shuffling closer to wipe the tears away.

"What about your father? What about the wolves that chased me?"

"My father is confused but he's not about to throw you out, he loves you. Those wolves were kicked out of their clans last night, along with Sebastian's clan." Blaine's growl couldn't be missed as he spoke of the Alpha.

"Kicked out?" Kurt questioned.

"My father listened to all of us, all the Alphas came together with Santana and the black witch, and Nathan told Sebastian to get his clan out of the mines by the end of today." Blaine's hand stayed wrapped around Kurt's securely.

"What did Sebastian say?" Kurt urged.

"We can discuss that later." Blaine squeezed his hand, averting his eyes.

"And the black witch?"

"In custody. Santana has put a spell on our detention hut, which has kept her inside and under control." Blaine confirmed.

"Blaine... I know you know... please... wha-"

"We can talk about that when everyone's altogether. My father called for a meeting where all questions can be asked and where we can work something out." Blaine interrupted Kurt.

"Blaine... is it as bad as I think it is?" Kurt's voice was trembling.

Blaine sighed, squeezing Kurt's hand, "It depends how you look at it."

Kurt lowered the blanket to his lap, his fingers reaching up to the orb, rolling it around as his eyes filled with tears again, "Do... do you want this back?" He whispered.

"No!" Blaine moved up the bed and cupped Kurt's face in his hand, lifting his head to meet his eyes. Kurt leant into the hand, resting his own over Blaine's, "Kurt, this isn't going to be easy, but how I feel for you hasn't changed, if anything, I want you more. I don't want to let you out of my sight, I want everyone to know you are mine and that you can't be touched. I just want to hold you and make all this better."

Kurt sniffed, "You're crazy."

Blaine smiled, "I blame you."

Kurt laughed through a sob, slapping Blaine's shoulder playfully, "Stupid... when's the meeting?"

"Everyone's already here, we're just waiting for you to be ready for this. I can send them all home if you don't want to do this yet."

Kurt shook his head, "No, I need to do this, I need answers Blaine. That's the only thing that's been going through my head since yesterday. I need this."

Blaine nodded, "Okay, do you want me to get you some clothes?" Kurt caught Blaine's eyes exploring his chest and stomach to a hunger he could tell Blaine was trying to hold down.

Kurt nodded, "Oh yes, that would help." Blaine reached over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead then stood from the bed, Kurt's hand on his wrist stopping him.

"So, you still want me?" Kurt had to ask.

"Always." Blaine smiled, leaving the room, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

A young wolf had brought him his clothes, only for Kurt to arch an eyebrow at the girl and hold out the offending items, "What are these?" He'd asked, only for the girl to tell him that Nathan had ordered Kurt to wear the colours appropriate for an unmated Hound of God. He took a bath and examined his body, happy to see all his wounds had healed nicely. It felt strange being able to smell his lavender everywhere he went, but at the same time, refreshing and he thought to himself of how he could get use to it.

He slipped on the skinny white jeans, which he soon realised were his own and he wondered who had gone through his wardrobe. The white shirt had silver wolves embroidered on the left side of the chest, rolling over the shoulder and over the back. Kurt added his own teal belt which had also been taken from his wardrobe, his tan leather cuff, which was only just dry from the night before and let the platinum orb hang free on his chest, no longer hidden. He allowed himself a moment to hold the orb in between his finger and thumb, smiling to himself; even if no one was on his side by the end of the day, at least he'd have Blaine.

Picking up the white scarf with blue and silver edging, he slipped on his doc martins and reached for the handle on the door, but paused to take a couple of deep, calming breaths. With a click, the door opened and Kurt was met in the lounge by Blaine, smiling and admiring his attire. Kurt stepped over, fingering the scarf.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

Blaine pulled the scarf out of Kurt's hand and unfurled it, "It was my mother's... It's to cover your head." Blaine explained, resting the scarf just behind Kurt's coifed hair, letting the ends drape down to his waist, excess material sitting on his shoulders and scooping over his shoulder blades.

"This is stupid." Kurt muttered, eyes narrowed.

"This is tradition, and right now, you should follow it. Even if just for today, while tensions are high. If they see you in what they've always seen unmated Hounds in then it won't seem as odd and it'll calm them." Blaine assured Kurt, taking his hands in his and squeezing them gently.

Kurt huffed, "Fine, but this is coming off as soon as we get back."

"Deal. You ready?"

Kurt nodded again, humming an agreement in a much higher register than he intended, blushing lightly. Blaine smiled, leading him out of the lodge, to silence. The Warblers sat on the steps of the cabin, staring up at Kurt in awe, fascination and concern. He noted their clean appearance, only a couple of them wearing small scars on their skin; deep wounds still healing. Jeff stood first, stepping up to Kurt with a smile and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kurt. You scared me! Do you know how long it took us to warm you up so your body could heal? Blaine was a wreck all night! Don't you ever run off like that again!"

Kurt smiled, returning the hug, "I'm sorry I worried you. So... you all know?" Kurt asked Jeff, looking over his shoulder to the others.

"Yeah, we all know." Jeff replied, squeezing Kurt's arm.

"And we all accept you, Kurt. You're a part of this clan now, whether you like it or not." Spoke Wes, from the back of the pack, bite marks still healing on his neck, smiling warmly at Kurt as everyone nodded in agreement.

Kurt gave them a watery smile, wiping the tears away before they could fall; this was more than he ever imagined. "Thank you, guys."

"I need to get Kurt to the meeting, so..." Blaine indicated for his pack to move aside and with a hand on Kurt's lower back, he led him through the pack, hands coming out to squeeze Kurt's arm and hand, while others stroked his cheek and back.

Kurt noted the hesitant looks sent his way from the crowd that had settled around Nathan's cabin, all eyes on him and Blaine, whispers floating in the air, but none of them bore ill will to Kurt, and if they did, Kurt didn't hear them. He wondered how much they knew. Hands reached out to Blaine, which he returned with a touch or a squeeze, as the crowd parted so they could reach the steps of the cabin. Once they reached the door, a chorus of howls spread across the village, Kurt's body freezing, hands twitching to reach for weapons that weren't there.

Blaine's hand on his lower back moved to rub tender circles, "It's okay," he whispered, "It's their acceptance of you."

"How many have left?" Kurt whispered back.

"... twelve wolves left with Sebastian from my father's clan, five from Puck's and three from Will's."

Kurt bit his lip, lowering his head, "Am I worth losing your family, Blaine?"

Blaine nudged his cheek, "How about you listen to everything we have to say before you start thinking like that?"

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath, watching Blaine open the door for him and on the count of three, Kurt stepped inside, the door closing behind them, leaving the cabin lit only by the flames from the fire in the lounge; all curtains closed, keeping out wondering eyes. As they rounded the corner, a circle of people moved to their feet, turning to Kurt and Blaine with forced smiles, unsure of how to act around the hunter. Nearest to fire stood Nathan, a towering figure in long red robes, a slight glow in his hazel eyes, never taking his gaze off Kurt. Jane was at his side, dressed in an emerald Grecian gown, golden loops around her wrists, a timid look on her face as she tried to gauge Kurt's reaction. Two empty seats were placed next to Nathan's elegant yet worn, tan leather armchair; one draped in white silks and plump cushions, mirroring Jane's emerald chair.

Next to what Kurt presumed was his chair, stood Santana wearing a more relieved smile, hand clasped to her heart over her black leather jacket. Kurt returned her smile, happy to see that she was alright, then let his eyes move to Puck who stood next to her, sporting a still deep cut on his left bicep, visible in his black muscle shirt. Will and Emma stood next to him, Emma dressed in a flowing blue robe, a scarf similar to Kurt's wrapped around her shoulders, blue silk sheets and pillows over her chair. Next to her was David, looking calm and collected even when sat next to Brittany. The white witch remained seat, looking around at the standing figures in amusement, white dress cleaned but still rimmed with mud, hands tied behind her back in cuffs Kurt presumed Santana had made.

Puck was the first to approach Kurt, pulling him from Blaine to hold him in a bruising embrace, hand on the back of his head, his cheek against his own. Kurt allowed himself to return the hug, nuzzling into Puck's neck to show his gratitude. He felt Puck take a deep breath, realising this was the first time Puck would have got a good whiff of him after the attack on Will's village.

"Damn, you did good to hide that scent from me, Kurt." Puck pulled away slightly to pat Kurt's shoulder, "I'm glad you're okay, you know I've got your back, right?"

Kurt nodded, "Thank you, Noah."

Puck stood straight to allow Santana to rush at Kurt, squeezing him tightly, he could hear her sniffling as he wrapped his arms around her, "You stupid idiot! Do you realise how many grey hairs I had to cover up because of what you did yesterday? Never make me worry like that again!"

"I'm sorry... I'm guessing Finn knows now." Kurt pulled away to wipe Santana's tears away.

"Yeah, he's really confused. I left him with Burt to try and explain what he can... and to watch the town." Santana batted Kurt's hand away to swipe at her own tears.

"For Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, that asshole's not gonna leave quietly."

"Kurt." Came Nathan's deep, commanding voice, luring Kurt over to the Alpha, hands shaking even when Blaine moved back to his side with a warm hand on his back again. Nathan extended his hand to Kurt and hesitantly, Kurt placed his own pale, slender hand in his, large tan fingers wrapping around his, pulling him close. He watched Nathan lean down slightly to kiss his hand, his other reaching out to slide under the scarf and around Kurt's neck, drawing him close so Nathan could run his nose and lips against his neck and breathe in his scent. Kurt's eyes darted to Jane for advice, getting a calm smile and slight nod.

_Let him do this. He's trying to figure you out. He's so used to you being a hunter that he's a little unsteady._

Kurt nodded, tilting his neck to Nathan, a small subtle submission, while Nathan's other hand ran over his back and Kurt felt that old twinge he felt when he first met Nathan; that alluring tingle as Nathan searched for answers in his scent, in his body. He never quite understood what an Alpha could find in that touch, but he knew to not let it happen from what his mother had told him, but here he was, submitting to that very touch. The other Alphas stood back, letting the elder do as he wanted, but the low rumble from Blaine's chest was ever present throughout. A light gasp released between Kurt's lips just as Nathan pulled away, his golden eyes meeting Kurt's with a clear understanding that wasn't there before.

"So, it seems the prophecy we know has been twisted," Nathan stood tall, eyes flickering from Kurt, to Emma and to Jane, "Hounds of God."

Jane nodded to her mate, placing a hand to his chest, "Sit, my Alpha. I'm sure we all have a lot of questions."

"None as many as the shiny key, right?" Brittany piped up, tilting her head and smiling at Kurt.

Blaine led Kurt to his chair next to Nathan, easing himself into the plush white surround of pillows and drapes, his feet lifting off the floor as he body sunk into it. Jane and Emma also sunk into their cushioned seats, bringing their legs up and underneath their bodies, Jane urging Kurt to do the same. As Kurt did, he felt his body leaning towards Blaine slightly, the Alpha reaching out a hand to take Kurt's, while Nathan and Will did the same.

_Hounds can be as powerful and influential as Alphas, this pose shows the Alpha is above the Hound, therefore relieving any hostilities the Alpha may have._

Kurt was lost in this world of tradition, but was thankful to have Jane and Blaine to lead him through it all.

Once everyone was seated, Nathan spoke, "Kurt, why don't you tell us what you know?"

Kurt's eyes flickered over all those present, everyone looking to him, eager to know what he knew, but none of them looked to him with anger, "I don't know much. I was always hidden from this world and told to never let another wolf know what I was, and what I was, from what my mother told me, was a Hound of God. A being brought down from the heavens by Zeus to defeat demons and black witches." His eyes turned to Brittany, but she just continued to smile at him, "Each Hound has its own ability to help fight against them, and once that Hound passes away, their ability is reborn as another Hound."

"So, from that fact alone, the prophecy is wrong." Nathan interrupted.

"Your prophecy is wrong, the other version isn't." Brittany spoke up.

"Version?" Puck huffed.

"It isn't about the last Hound being needed to open the Gates of Tartarus, it's about 'The Hound of God', we're just killing you off because you're in the way." Brittany spoke to Puck before turning her eyes to Emma with a grin.

Will's growl only caused her to laugh, "Aww, the puppy's mad at me." She pouted.

"When you say, 'The Hound of God', you mean-"

"I mean Zeus' right hand Hound," Brittany interrupted Kurt, "The key... You. You're the key, little Kurtsie, you're the one who can open and close the gates at will."

"I'm going to stop you there, witch." David spoke up, "Kurt, what she says is true. You are the key, and if the demons get their hands on you, they can force you to open the gates and let out the darkness they need to strengthen their malevolence, but you're also the key that allows the other Hounds to send demon souls straight to the deepest depths of Tartarus, where it would take them centuries to find their way through the labyrinth before returning to the surface, but you, your blue flame is what destroys their souls so they can never come back. Without you, the other Hounds can only send the demon souls away for a small period of time."

Kurt gripped his head, trying to stop the swarm of information sending him faint, "But... I don't understand. If that's true then why do wolves hate me so much? Why do they want me dead?"

"You caused the black plague." Grinned Brittany.

"The last time the key was captured by demons was back in the fourteenth century." David growled at the witch, "The black plague was thought to be carried by fleas on rodents, but we know better. It was the demons who brought up the disease with the opening of the gates and spread it across the world. It was meant to just attack wolves but with hybrids between humans and wolves it soon spread to the human realms. Around two hundred million people died because of the black plague... at least seventy five million of those werewolves, almost two thirds of our population. It only stopped when a new Hound of God with the key was born and was old enough to close the gate, and once she had done that... she was killed, she was only six... and every Hound after that with the key was killed as well in fear that the demons would do the same again, and through that, the Gates of Tartarus remained closed."

"Wolves started to believe that the key was evil, that having it around could only lead to something like the plague coming back and wiping us out again. Without the key though, demon numbers have continued to increase, other Hounds only able to send their souls away for short periods of time. The key is what kept the balance, with the key, demon numbers were kept low and wolves could live without fear of demons attacking their homes. The key used to be worshipped, Kurt. You should be worshipped, not hunted. Unfortunately the fear from seven centuries ago hasn't gone away and has led to a lot of clans still believing that no good can come from keeping you around."

"How would the demon force a Hound to open the gates?" Puck asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kurtsie knows." Brittany tilted her head back to Kurt, "You still have the nightmares about his touch, don't you?"

A shiver shot through his body, his limbs shaking as he recalled those commands, those rough hands and harsh touches. The large body that would lay over him, pushing down on his neck and grabbing his hips to pull them back to accept the pain that shot up his back. A laugh from the black witch snapped Kurt out of his memories, out of the nightmares.

"Yes, you remember him, remember how he forced you to crawl on all fours, to present yourself to him... to suck him off and cry out in pleasure for him." Brittany's smile turned wicked as her eyes went black.

"Shut up!" Santana cried, walking over and slapping Britney across the face.

Brittany's eyes returned to normal, smiling lovingly up at Santana, "Kurt knows exactly how that demon could make him open the gates. It'll be as easy as Kurt opening those legs again."

Blaine was growling, desperate to rip the witch's head off, but he knew she was just trying to rile them and so he stayed at Kurt's side, stroking his hand, bringing it to his lips to get Kurt's attention. He could see the tears in those eyes as he recalled those memories and the pain. "Kurt, we found the blood, he can't control you like that any longer."

"What if he gets my blood somehow? Then what?" Kurt whispered, a tear slipping.

"You should kill the key." Brittany whispered.

"No!" Shouted Puck, "I refuse to follow those shits! They did that because they were scared, well I'm not! Kurt deserves to live, just like the rest of us. If Kurt can open the gates then he can close them, with that demon behind them!"

"Oh good, I'm glad to hear you won't kill him, means the demon won't be making the trip here for nothing." Brittany nodded.

"He's coming?" Nathan spoke up.

"Yes, should be here in a few weeks." Brittany confirmed.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Kurt asked.

"It's no fun if you don't know what's coming. Makes the effort you'll put into protecting what you have all the more worth destroying." Brittany's voice had gone deep and dark.

"Who's the demon?" Nathan asked.

"Hunter."

"He's part of the demonic circle, or at least he was." Emma piped up, "He was the one who'd been stirring so much trouble in Europe. The circle kicked him out and he moved to Asia, where he gained more support."

"Yeah, the circle didn't want to pursue the key, said the demons and wolves were coming to an agreement, but Hunter doesn't trust wolves and neither do those that follow him." Brittany shrugged.

"You used to like wolves." Santana looked torn as she gazed at Brittany.

"Oh I still do, I'm just enjoying the game." Brittany was cold in her response as she turned back to Kurt, "Hunter was so annoyed when I told him it was you yesterday. He had you for seven years without even knowing, torturing the feelings of that jock by making him rape you over and over again, and just like that, he loses you. Such a foolish demon."

"Wait, Karofsky doesn't remember any of this." Kurt frowned.

"Once Hunter left his body he forgot, but during..." Brittany's smirk was sickening, "Oh how his soul cried. Hunter liked making you look up at him as you sucked him off, made that jock-"

"Stop talking about Kurt like that." Blaine growled.

"Or you'll what wolf?" Brittany stared intently at Blaine, daring him to make a move.

"Blaine, son, relax. She's just trying to get a reaction from us." Nathan huffed, standing and walking to the front door to call two wolves in. "Take the witch back to the detention hall. Santana, go with her and make sure the barrier is tight, I don't want her communicating with that demon."

Santana stood, reaching over to Kurt to squeeze his hand, "I'll come and see you after this is all over." With that, she followed Brittany and the two wolves out of the lodge.

The atmosphere went still as everyone tried to calm themselves after the rollercoaster of emotions Brittany managed to steal from them, the only noise coming from Puck's tapping foot on the floor. Kurt was getting a headache from all the information being thrown at him, rubbing his temple to try and ease the pain. Blaine caught the action, leaning over to kiss Kurt's other temple.

"Do you want to retire for now? We can continue later." Blaine asked.

"There's more..." Kurt muttered, looking into the fire. "I've seen the gates."

Emma and Jane shared a look, heads tilted slightly, Jane speaking with Emma telepathically before turning in their seats to Kurt, "How have you seen the gates?" Emma asked.

"In my dreams. It's always the same, there's a field and off to the side there's a gate, large and made of something I can't name, but it's always shining with this eerie white glow. Nick mentioned something about it being the Elysium Fields. My wolf... everyone is in wolf form in my dreams, but my wolf always sits by the gate. I never move, even if I want to I can't. I just sit there and watch." Kurt paused, his eyes unfocused as he goes back into that dream.

"What are you watching?" Will asked.

"Hounds. The fields are full of other Hounds of God, of all ages. They interactive or play or sleep, but sometimes a wolf will disappear and never come back, and on other occasions new pups will arrive. At first, they'll sit with me for a couple of days, but then they'll join the others and ignore me... I have this dream at least twice a week and... I dreamed of the new pup, Liam, but I dreamed of him before he was born." Kurt sat back, looking to Emma and Jane, "Does that mean anything?"

Jane's eyes flickered to Emma with a gentle nod, before Emma spoke, "Kurt, there's a story, which we all thought was silly because we all know where pups coming from, right?" Emma coughed, straightening her back and seating her hands in her lap, "It's umm... It says that when a woman becomes pregnant with a Hound, it's because she was chosen, by Zeus, and it is he who implants the soul of an old Hound in the woman, and that is how the abilities we have keep coming around. Jane's mother had my ability, healing, and from what Blaine informed us of your father passing away just after you were conceived... it sounds like he may have been the key before you."

"Kurt," Jane spoke up to grab his attention, "It's not Zeus who gives us our white pups... It's you. It's always been your Hound who chooses the next Hound to welcome to the world, and then you release them to their mothers. Kurt, only you can bring a new Hound into this world."

Kurt gripped his head, "But, I'm not doing anything! I'm just watching."

"Your Hound will be doing it subconsciously, it has to be for new pups like Liam to emerge."

Kurt shook his head trying to make sense of all this information, but there was so much to take in. Kurt turned his eyes to Nathan, "What are you going to do with me?"

Nathan turned in his chair to reach over and tenderly stroke Kurt's cheek, "I agree with Noah Puckerman, I'm not going to follow in the foolish footsteps of our ancestors. They were wrong to hunt you. I am part of the committee who have been talking with the demons and know that if this demon falls, then you will be safe, and with you, we can make sure that the demon numbers stay under control."

"And what if the demon does gain control of me again?" Kurt asked.

"Then one of you will die, hopefully the demon." Nathan stated bluntly.

"Kurt, you should move out of the town and join us. We can protect you better here." Jane pleaded.

Kurt shook his head, "I can't desert the people there. I don't know what mess Sebastian may have left. I need to be there in case the demons attack and my father's there."

"I'll move my clan into the town." Blaine announced.

"Blaine, you can't, no wolves are allowed to make a home in the town." Kurt shook his head.

"Your house is on the outskirts, we'll build our homes around yours." Blaine suggested.

"Blaine... let me see what's going on first. Let me talk with the townspeople." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine huffed, but turned to David when the wolf sent him a small grunt, "Fine, but I'm not letting you be on your own out there."

Kurt nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to get much more than that. "So... you all accept me?" Kurt watched everyone nod and smile warmly at him, his own heart warming at their acceptance. "Thank you."

"Rest up, Kurt. We can talk more when you've had time to process all this information." Emma stood from her seat, Will at her side. Kurt stood to approach her, hugging her gently, laughing slightly as Emma patted his shoulder, muttering something about germs. Kurt turned to Nathan and slowly approached him until he could kneel and press his forehead to his knee. A hand stroked his hair through the headdress, then slid round to cup to his chin, lifting his head to greet those golden eyes. He stay perfectly still as Nathan leaned forward in his chair, watching the Alpha as he pressed his forehead to his, a small blush on his cheeks when the move reminded him of Blaine.

"No one who speaks ill of you will have a place here. You are safe, just abide by my rules." Nathan whispered to him.

"Thank you, Nathan." He whispered back, smiling into the kiss Nathan placed on his forehead.

He felt Blaine take his hand, giving it a gently tug and he followed him out of the cabin, reaching out a hand to Puck, who took it with a smile. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe the support he was receiving after everything his mother had told him. Yes, he knew he'd been chased by those very warnings yesterday and the threat had already been removed, but right now Kurt didn't want to think about that. He'd never felt so free, accepted by so many, accepted by Nathan who had cared for him for so many years... and accepted by Blaine... and it seemed those who mattered, accepted that Blaine had chosen him. His heart gave a flutter at the thought.

The walk back to the cabin was quiet, the crowds outside having departed, except for a few of Nathan's warriors and hunters, who bowed their heads to Blaine and him. Kurt held his head a little bit higher than before, knowing he had the support of the packs, the thought of flight gone for now. Wes and the others had also moved from in front of Blaine's cabin and Kurt felt his heart hammer in his chest at the thought of being alone with Blaine.

Once inside, Blaine turned to Kurt and slowly lifted the scarf from his hair, pulling it away from his shoulders, the silk material slipping over the back of Kurt's neck, causing the Hound to shiver. Blaine carefully folded the scarf and placed it on the sideboard, then stepped over to the fire, throwing a few logs under the chimney and lighting the wood, the flames soon filling the room with warmth. Kurt stepped over when Blaine looked back to him, joining him on the plush rug on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, pulling at a few lugs out of the rug.

Kurt shrugged, "It's hard to say, that was a lot to take in... I was half expecting you all to tear me apart."

"We were never going to do that."

"I know that now, it's just something that's become so natural to me... I feel so lost." Kurt leant back on his hands looking into the fire.

"You don't have to feel lost, Kurt. Stay here, be a part of my clan, learn what you need from us. You know you belong here, we can protect you here." Blaine pleaded.

"I'm going back into town." Kurt stated.

"An unmated Hound shouldn't be alone." Blaine growled, moving over to press his palms either side of Kurt's hips, lifting his body higher than Kurt's.

"I have your claim, and my lotions." Kurt's fingers returned to the small orb around his neck, grasping it tightly as he looked up at Blaine, swallowing hard as he felt his wolf trying to submit.

"It's not the same, not when you haven't returned the claim. You're going to continue to use the lotions?"

Kurt shrugged, looking down at the orb, "I don't know." Kurt ran is hand over the tan cuff on his wrist, licking his lips. "I'm scared to accept your claim."

Blaine shuffled closer, nudging Kurt's forehead against his own, "Why?"

Kurt pulled his eyes away from Blaine's lips, licking his own, "Because what if I do die? What if we mate and I die? You won't be able to take another. You heard what they all said in there, I'm this key that the demons are after and half the wolves want me dead and the other half will kill me if I do get possessed." Kurt blinked away tears at the images he had of Blaine mourning him, shaking his head to get rid of them.

"I wouldn't want to take another mate, even if you don't accept my claim... there's no one else for me. I want this Kurt, more than before, I want you. I will not let them hurt you and no way in hell will I let them kill my Hound... and hopefully my mate." Blaine whispered, nuzzling his forehead into Kurt's neck, pressing light kisses up that beautiful column, over his cheek and up to his temple to try and calm his Hound.

Slowly, Kurt removed the tan cuff from his wrist and shuffled to push Blaine back to sit next to him, reaching for Blaine's left wrist. He wrapped the cuff around the tanned wrist and fastened the buckle, running a finger over the worn leather, "This belonged to my father... It was given to him by my mother... I didn't understand why she gave it to him, but when you told me about the claiming, it all made sense. My father gave me this when he started dating Carole, saying it wasn't fair to her to keep wearing it... He couldn't wear her claim while seeing someone else."

Blaine rolled his wrist around with a small smile, admiring the cuff until he stood and walked out into the hallway, coming back with one of Kurt's sais wrapped between a napkin to stop the silver touching his skin, sitting back down next to Kurt and handing it to him. Carefully, Kurt dragged the blade over his palm, squeezing his hand to gather a few droplets of blood and rested his hand on top of the cuff, but hesitated, looking to Blaine for guidance. Blaine smiled, "I am yours..." "I am yours, and you are mine..." Kurt repeated, "And with this..." Blaine prompted, "And with this, we are one, until we are whole." Kurt completed the verse, a happy chuckle seeping passed smiling lips and tearful eyes. "Until we are whole." Blaine whispered, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly, a moan echoing from one to the other.

As they barely pulled apart, both sets of eyes aglow from their completed claim, Kurt grinned, "So can I go home without you pestering me now?" Blaine huffed, chuckling, "No, at least, not right now." Blaine kissed him again, but more passionately this time, his hand cupping the back of Kurt's neck, enjoying the whimper seeping from Kurt's throat, his scent washing through the room, making him groan with need. "Tell me if it gets too much." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, diving back when he gets a nod.

The strong hand in Kurt's hair held him firmly into the kiss, never ceasing in its command as Kurt nipped at his bottom lip, pleased with the growl he gets from Blaine as he tilts his body to move partially over Kurt, one knee settling between his legs, not wanting to crowd the quivering Hound. As Kurt lay back, the hand still on the back of his neck, easing him down, he tilted his head back to deepen the kiss until he felt his whole body settle on the rug, the long fibres brushing over his ever increasing sensitive skin.

With the hand on his neck, Kurt kept his head tilted back, neck stretched out as Blaine begged for entry with his tongue, slipping over his lower lip. Kurt willingly obeyed, battling with Blaine, enjoying the feral play that kept occurring when they gave into their wolves. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's whining growl, nipping at his tongue and moving his lips to Blaine's jaw, alternating his nips and kisses while his hands reaching into his curls, tightening his grip and tugging then loosening and brushing his fingers through, then tugging again. He moaned at Blaine's hand running up and down his side as he arched his neck for Kurt, allowing him to travel down his pulse, sucking on a spot of his choosing just under his jaw. He couldn't get enough of the wanton growls Blaine was whispering into his skin, letting all his worries go and giving in to his heart and his wolf.

Blaine was giving Kurt control, he knew why and he was grateful, able to control his mind from sending him places he didn't want to go and allowing himself to enjoy the small moments Blaine did take control. He could smell Blaine's scent coating him, not his normal smell though, his claiming scent and Kurt moaned his joy at letting that scent seep into his pores. Blaine's soft lips gazed his ear as he whispered, "Let go, think of me, think of wanting me... all to yourself."

Kurt eyes were aglow, biting down on Blaine's neck possessively, fingers tight in his hair and he smelt it, his scent changing ever so slightly as he thought of having this handsome Alpha all to himself. Blaine's groan stirred something in Kurt, meeting those golden eyes then reaching to meet Blaine's bruising kiss. Blaine's hands moved to his shirt, unfastening the buttons and pushing the material aside to enjoy the sight of Kurt's toned porcelain chest, soft ridges running down his stomach that turned in under his jeans. Kurt shivered under his eyes, closing his own briefly when he remembered how Karofsky would drool over him, but the soft hand on his cheek wasn't his. He opened his eyes to greet those worried golden ones, smiling up at him.

"I'm okay." Kurt whispered. Taking a deep breath he raised his hands over his head, arching his back to display himself to the Alpha, "You're not him, I know that." Blaine's eyes gave away the thrill he felt at Kurt's submissive pose, until it became evident in the slight push of his hip against Kurt's, their members brushing over each other, catching a needy moan from Kurt.

Leaning in for a tender kiss, Blaine removed Kurt's shirt, throwing it out of sight, bringing his hands back to Kurt's own, squeezing gently then running fingertips down the soft skin of his arms, down his ribs, counting each one then round his chest, grazing perked pink nipples. Blaine smiled at the little gasps and whines Kurt was giving him, the arch of Kurt's back sending his mouth dry. Kurt's hand reached to remove Blaine's shirt, casting it aside to claw his hands down his chest.

With a growl, Blaine gripped Kurt's wrists, pulling him up to his knees with him, hand threading through his hair to pull him into a battling kiss, nipping at Kurt's lip and tongue for Kurt to return the favour. Arms tangled around waists and shoulders, pulling flushed tanned skin against heated porcelain, fingers digging into the flesh, drawing blood, palms rubbing that blood across their chests. Kurt was overwhelmed by the sensations he was being introduced to by this Alpha, biting his lip as he tentatively pushed his hips against Blaine's, moaning into Blaine's mouth as his lips were captured in another searing kiss.

He arched his neck when Blaine bent down to nibble on his skin, his eyes closing to the pleasure those little touches where giving. Hands reached for his belt and he jumped grabbing those hands, scared. Golden, blown eyes met his own as Blaine slowly removed his hands, Kurt's own hands slipping from his wrists, "Sorry." Kurt whispered, "I thought..."

"Do you want to stop?" Blaine asked, panting heavily, his need obvious in his capri pants.

Kurt swallowed, shaking his head, "No, please... I want this." He gently placed his hands on the zip of Blaine's pants, "I just panicked, but I'm okay." Pushing the zip down, Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine softly, tenderly, moaning when Blaine gently returned the kiss, allowing Kurt to lower his pants before Blaine carefully placed his hands back on Kurt's belt and waited. Kurt's back stiffened but he forced himself to relax, telling himself that this was Blaine and he wouldn't be hurt.

Slowly the belt loosened, followed by the button and zip, but as Blaine went to lower the jeans down Kurt's slender legs, he started to struggle, his lips twitching, a grunt in his throat before he pulled back to huff and chuckle, "I'm not gonna be able to get these off, am I?"

Kurt laughed, pushing Blaine away to stand, placing his hands on his hips but stopped to watch Blaine who was already removing his own pants and underwear. Kurt moaned as his eyes wracked over the strong form of his Alpha, lying back on his elbows, strong legs slightly bent with his prize standing erect against his stomach. Kurt swallowed hard, licking his lips at the sight of the man in front of him before he remembered what he was doing, twisting out of his skinny jeans and kicking them aside. As he swayed his hips back over to Blaine, he couldn't help the cheeky smile on his lips as Blaine's eyes took him in, down from his tiptoeing feet up his sculpted legs, over his throbbing member with a lick of his lips, up his stomach and chest until he reaches his icy blue eyes, a shameless growl forever present as he did so.

Stepping either side of Blaine's legs, Kurt slid down onto his knees over his hips, their members brushing briefly and a pleasured groan escaping both of them. Kurt felt safe in this position, something Karofsky never made him do, allowing him to lean into Blaine, kissing him passionately while his hand trailed down to Blaine's cock, slender fingers wrapping around the thick shaft, pumping him with increased confidence brought on by the groans and gasps he received from Blaine.

"Kurt... Ah! Don't force yourself to..."

Blaine was cut off when his hand was raised to Kurt's mouth, pink tongue dipping out to lick at the tips of two fingers, then taking longer licks and sucking the fingers into his mouth only letting go when they're lathered with saliva. Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's, looking into his eyes, wanting to focus on the man and Alpha below him.

"Just... take it slow." Kurt whispered, taking a deep breath.

Blaine nodded, creeping his hand down Kurt's spine, between his cheeks, wet fingertips dipping and swirling around the rim. He watched Kurt shiver, gasp and moan at the touch, spine arching, sending his butt back into Blaine's hand, their eyes never parting, even when Kurt wanted to close his eyes, he wouldn't. Crystal blue letting gold know he was okay as their lips parted to take a quick intake of breath, lips brushing, as a finger breached within Kurt, pushing deeper and deeper with each rock of his body.

Carefully, Blaine pressed a second finger to the rim, letting Kurt push back, his gasps and moans turning into whimpers and soft growls, dipping forward to kiss Blaine, who returned the kiss with his own growl of need, scissoring his fingers before slipping a third in. He pulled from the kiss when he heard a pained whimper, tears pricking Kurt's eyes, but as he went to pull his fingers out, Kurt's hand shot back to keep him there.

"Don't stop... please." Kurt pleaded.

Kurt moved his lips down Blaine's body, rocking back and moaning against the fingers rocking into him, until he reached his cock, hesitantly licking up the shaft and swirling his tongue around the head, Blaine's groans of pleasure spurring him on, looking up to watch Blaine throw his head back. Taking Blaine's member in his mouth, he coated it in his saliva before pulling away, pushing back the memories that dared to ruin this for him. A hand on his cheek distracted him, lips on his bringing him back to the moment as Blaine's fingers pulled out of him, gripping a hip.

"Tell me, tell me now and we can stop." Blaine groaned, his hips bucking up against Kurt's butt cheeks.

Kurt shook his head, reaching behind him to grasp Blaine's cock, lining it up and pressing down until the head breached, both groaning at the pressure, their scents flying around the room, Kurt's wolf whimpering with need, while Blaine's growled with desire, biting down on Kurt's shoulder. With each shaking breath, Kurt lowered himself a little bit more onto Blaine until he was sitting in Blaine's lap, a satisfied moan escaping both their lips.

They exchanged lazy kisses, Kurt just enjoying being filled in a way so different to what he had become use to. There was no filth, no sickness in his stomach and no shame, just a pleasure he knew he'd want to keep revisiting. With Blaine's hands on his hips to help him, Kurt pulled off Blaine, almost completely then dropping back down with a cry of pure bliss.

With Blaine's body rolling back on the rug, Kurt leaned forward to press his hands into Blaine's chest, the position giving him a sense of power while enjoying Blaine's strong hands holding him steady by his hips. He rolled his body, meeting Blaine's thrusting hips each time as they built up a steady rhythm, Blaine's groans echoing Kurt's. The small orb around Kurt's neck bounced against his chest, the small pearl rolling around inside, creating a quiet jingle beneath their feral moans of pleasure.

Blaine reached in to grasp Kurt's member, pumping it in time with Kurt's movements, smiling at the moan, octaves higher, that Kurt released, his head thrown back with his back arched. As the pressure built up, their movements became more frantic, more needy, Blaine sitting up to pull Kurt into his arm, Kurt's legs shifting to wrap around Blaine while his arms were thrown around his shoulders, palms splayed on his back, nails digging.

Bending down, Blaine took a pink bud in his mouth, sucking hard as Kurt bent into the touch, the new angle causing Kurt to howl a high pitched cry, fingernails digging in Blaine's back. Grinning against the bud, Blaine pulled away and arched into that spot, determined to hear that cry again while watching Kurt lose himself in the passion, sensing Kurt's own scent naturally changing to cover Blaine in his claim.

"Blaine! I'm s-so close. P-please!" Kurt cried, leaning in to nibble on Blaine's ear.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's jaw with a demanding growl, hands sliding to Kurt's butt, squeezing his cheeks to bring Kurt down on his member harder, "Come for me, my wolf. Let me hear your cry."

With a couple more thrusts, Kurt was coming with a heavenly cry, his voice travelling through the cabin, followed only moments by Blaine's, the echoes mingling as they clung to one another, panting heavily. Blaine reached out pressing a lazy, loving kiss to Kurt's lips, growling pleasantly against the touch, smiling when he hears Kurt's own lazy growl while returning the kiss. Slowly, he lowered Kurt to the rug, careful not to pull out of Kurt just yet, both of them groaning at the change of angle. Shy smiles were exchanged before they chuckled into another kiss, slowly coming back from their high.

Blaine grunted as he reached out to grab his shirt, wiping himself and Kurt clean, too tired to head to the bathroom and not wanting to separate from Kurt just yet. Small nuzzles from Kurt began the gentle nudges and touches as they cuddled together on the rug, Blaine finally and carefully slipping out of Kurt and holding the Hound in his arms, planting small kisses on his lips, cheeks, neck and shoulder.

A sniff pulled Blaine to watery blue eyes, "What's wrong?" He panicked.

Kurt shook his head, "Nothing... that was the first time I've had an orgasm, willingly, in seven years... and it was amazing." Kurt smiled up at Blaine, nuzzling his neck and crawling closer to the Alpha, "Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine kissed his forehead, running his hand through his hair, "You're amazing, Kurt. This is more than I could've asked for."

"I thought a claim was just a gift and blood exchange?" Kurt teased, fingers running patterns on his chest.

"You started it." Blaine nipped Kurt's ear, delighting in the giggle he got in return.

"I'm glad I did." Kurt whispered, eagerly plunging into the kiss Blaine pressed to his lips, ready to lay here all day and night with this Alpha if he's allowed. The chorus of howls from outside jolted Kurt, his head spinning to the door, allowing Blaine to trail kisses over Kurt's shoulder blades.

"What was that?" Kurt breathed.

"The clan are celebrating our joint claim." Blaine moaned, his voice deep, "You've scented me."

Kurt blushed bright red, glaring at Blaine when he laughed, jumping on him to slap him and tickle him, the two rolling around on the rug. Playful nips and growls followed as they teased and snapped at one another, the smiles never disappearing and the laughter never ceasing.

* * *

**Yes I still haven't explained everything to do with Kurt, but I hope that gives a little bit more understanding as to what Kurt is. I hope for those who read the entire thing you enjoyed it all. I'm so happy the claim is complete, now they just need to hurry up and mate! Loved you hear from any of you and I look forward to seeing you at the next update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the support with the last chapter. For those of you wondering about Sebastian, I deal with him in the next chapter.**

**The song in this chapter is, Fall Out Boy's "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" - don't read too much into this song, it's just a bit of fun.**

**Enjoy!**

After a night of having an Alpha beg him to stay another day and night in the village, with whines and tender, slow touches followed by gentle kisses and nips, Kurt caved. He agreed to stay until the following morning and just enjoy this bubble they were in before returning to reality. He knew he couldn't escape what was waiting for him back in the town, and he had every intention of dealing with everything that was thrown at him, but he deserved this day, right?

Kurt had risen late in the morning to a still sleeping Blaine cuddling next to him, arm over his stomach, holding him close, cuff still on his wrist, and Kurt found himself sitting there, looking down on his Alpha, fingers stroking the cuff absentmindedly. Was he foolish to jump into this claim before this business with Hunter was done with? It wasn't a mating, so if Kurt did die during all of this, Blaine could move on and find someone else, and Kurt did want to be with Blaine, and this way, he could have that, without ruining Blaine's life.

However when Kurt let Blaine dress him in another pair of white jeans and a similar white shirt with silver details stitches over the back, with the same headdress as before, he did consider mating with Blaine just so he could wear something other than white. But he wouldn't, would he? It was so hard to resist when Blaine looked at him with those loving eyes, and touched him with soft caresses, whispering promises of forever. Kurt had even pleaded with Blaine to stop, telling him;

"What if... if we do mate and I... what if Hunter gets to me?"

Arms wrapped around his waist tightly, words whispered into his ear, "I'm never saying goodbye to you."

So much promise in those few words, so much meaning left Kurt speechless and fighting his heart to listen to his head, and get his heart to tell his head to listen. With a breath taking kiss at the door, Blaine had taken Kurt's hand and led him into the midday sun, where the village had come to life. Men tended to repairs on the lodges and fences, while the women sowed the vegetable gardens, prepared the meats the men had caught the night before and washed clothing. Children ran around the cabins, morphing to and from their wolves with happy laughter, some running from a couple of wolves who chased them, snapping at their heels playfully.

Yes, it felt like he'd stepped back in time to some medieval age but it felt so welcoming and homely too. Something he could get used to. Kurt had found himself walking around once Blaine had been pulled away by Wes, being greeted by everyone wishing him well and letting him know they would look after him, when he stopped outside a lodge he had visited before. Sat outside the lodge was Sarah, kneeling down next to a little ball of white fur, trying to get him to walk steadily on his paws. With not so much pleading, Kurt now found himself, morphed into his Hound, slowly walking little Liam around the walkways, nudging him with his nose when he tumbled slightly.

Liam padded underneath Kurt, walking between his legs, trying to copy Kurt's much wider strides, tripping over his paws, Kurt reaching back to grasps the loose flesh on the back of neck between his teeth to set Liam back on his feet by his side, nudging his bum gently to move him on. A couple of women had walked by them, cooing at Liam and running a welcoming hand across Kurt's back, making him shake out his body, his tail grabbing Liam's attention. Liam rolled onto his back, paws reaching out to bat at the larger tail, huffing and making squeaked noises when he doesn't reach it.

Kurt swished his tail teasingly just out of the pup's reach then walked off, looking back to watch Liam chase after him on steadier feet. They stopped at a bucket of water for Kurt to get a drink, Liam curling up between Kurt's front legs, snuggling as close to the larger Hound as possible.

Ice blue eyes turned on the blonde wolf creeping up on them, Liam looking up to bark at the wolf, his whole body jumping with the force. Kurt huffed at Jeff, turning back to the water, taking a few more sips, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jeff lowered his head to the floor, tail twitching high in the air, sending Kurt a small gnarling noise in his impatience. Picking Liam up in his mouth again, they walk together back to the lodge, Jeff rubbing his body against Kurt's now and again, butting his head into Kurt's shoulder a couple of times. Liam begins to howl once he's placed back in Sarah's lap as Kurt walked away back to Jeff, giving Liam one last look and returning his howl, the little pup looking at him with wide excitable mismatched eyes.

Walking with Jeff soon turned into nudges and head butts, snapping and growling and soon Jeff was chasing Kurt around the village and the nearby trees. They scurry through the stream down the side of the village, Kurt turning to pounce his paws into the water, splashing Jeff who shook out the water then pounced on Kurt, paws on his back to hold him down. With a growl, Kurt rolled with Jeff through the river, then chased him back into the village in front of Blaine's cabin, where Jeff turned and rests his head down low on the ground in defeat.

Kurt huffed and shakes out his body then circled around Jeff before laying down on the ground. Jeff stood to shake out his own body before turning to Kurt, nudging his belly gently then walking to lay behind Kurt, placing his front paws over Kurt's shoulder blades and nuzzling his head into the damp fur in his neck, licking the fur clean. Kurt made a noise of thanks, nuzzling closer to Jeff, tilting his head back to get a rub of affection.

Ears perk up followed by their heads as they hear a truck engine pull up by the village, the banging of doors then the ranting of an Hispanic witch and the laughter of a gruff older man that had Kurt jumping up and morphing back, along with Jeff at the sudden movement. Kurt bolted down the path, skidding passed the villagers and other wolves with a huge smile on his face, the headdress falling away from his hair.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled, jumping into Burt's wide open arms, giggling as he gets spun around.

"Hey, my boy!" Burt laughed, squeezing Kurt tightly before putting him down on his feet, "I was ready to light up this whole forest to find you the other night. I never felt my heart work so hard until Santana told me they'd found you." Burt blinked back tears, "I thought they'd got to you."

Kurt blinked back his own tears, wrapping his arms around Burt's middle, going back for another hug, "I'm okay, dad. They can't get me that easily. I'm sorry I made you worry so much, you don't-" Kurt sniffed as Burt cupped his face.

"Hey, I'm fine, kiddo. Santana and Carole made sure I didn't panic my way back to hospital." Burt tried to smile, but Kurt could tell it was forced.

"Why are you wet, Lady?" Santana piped up, pulling at Kurt's soaked shirt.

"Jeff and I went for a run... in the stream." Kurt smiled, pulling the fabric away from his skin.

"As wolves?" Burt asked, eyebrows raised in surprise when Kurt nodded. "So you're just, what? Morphing into a wolf whenever it suits you now?"

Kurt nodded, "I know, dad, I know mom didn't want this but... I'm so tired of hiding, and I had little choice after the witch ratted me out. Everyone knew so, I might as well get used to it. I'll put the lotions back on when I go back to town though." Kurt assured him.

"Good, because if those rouges turn up, sniffing you out, I don't want them attacking you while you sleep."

"I'd sniff them out before they could do that, you know that." Kurt nudged Burt.

Kurt felt the headdress being placed on his head again, turning to smile brightly at Blaine, "Hey."

"You dropped this." Blaine whispered, running the ends of the headdress through his hand before looking up to Burt, "Mr Hummel, so glad you could come." Blaine held out his hand.

Burt took it, squeezing hard, "Well when I heard you were keeping him an extra day I thought I'd better come down see how my boy was doing."

Blaine smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that, but I wasn't ready to let Kurt go just yet."

Burt hummed knowingly, raising a brow at Kurt's blush then nodding to the cuff on Blaine's wrist, "I can see why. So, is there somewhere we can sit and chat?" Burt rubbed his hands together to dismiss the tense mood building.

"You can use my cabin, I have to go visit my father." Blaine offered, running a hand over Kurt's back, "If you're staying, we're having a feast tonight."

Burt shook his head, "Thanks for the invite but I'll pass."

Blaine nodded, sending Kurt one last look before heading off. Kurt's wolf pined to follow after Blaine but he shook it away, leading Burt and Santana up to the cabin. He removed the headdress and excused himself to change into a pair of loose fitting white linen pants and a long sleeved white top. He returned to find Burt and Santana sat in front of the fire, drinks already in their hands and one for Kurt by the empty armchair.

"I thought they were crazy when they asked me to just pick up your white clothes." Santana chuckled, "you gotta wear that all the time?"

"Oh, it's coming off when I get home." Kurt sat down, sipping his drink, turning to Burt.

"How's Finn?" It had been bothering him ever since that day, seeing that look in his eyes; he needed to know.

"Confused. I've spent the last day and a half digging out all the old photos of you and your mom, even got out the old recordings we took of you turning into your wolf and playing around the house... those were good memories... but they freaked him out a bit. I think the main thing being that he'd known you for all those years, and not once did he think you were a wolf." Burt leant forward in his chair as he spoke.

"Yeah well, he's not the smartest hunter out there." Kurt shrugged.

"I think he's also annoyed you didn't tell him when he became a hunter."

"He's not an official hunter, he hasn't taken the exam, I just gave him a job." Kurt countered, "We agreed we wouldn't tell anyone, Carole only found out because she went through all the boxes in the loft when you had that clear out."

"I know."

"The giant will forgive you. He's a big softie, he's can't stay mad at you. Just let his big, thick brain absorb everything first." Santana moaned, throwing another log on the fire.

Burt nodded in agreement, "He almost came with us today but I told him someone's gotta watch the town."

"How is everything? Did Sebastian cause any trouble?" Kurt asked, gripping his glass tightly.

"He's been a right, royal pain in the ass. He left last night but he spent all day making sure everyone knew you were a wolf and if they kept you around, they'd all die. He's got everyone running scared, some locals have already packed up and left, some have already come to me to tell you to not return... Others are waiting for you to return to tell your side."

"Did Sebastian hurt anyone?"

"Just tore up Sid's bar when he shot at one of his wolves... he wanted the locals to hate you, not him." Burt sighed, removing his cap to run a hand over his bald head.

"You can let them know I'll be returning tomorrow, and I'll explain everything." Kurt swallowed hard, his head starting to hurt as his mind spun with what he'd have to do.

"And what about these demons?" Burt asked.

"I'll deal with them. Nathan, Blaine, Puck and Will are on my side, so I'll have their help, but I will end this." Kurt promised. "Did Santana tell you... about what we found out about... me?"

Burt nodded replacing his cap, "Yeah, and I have to say, your mother was right to hide something as special as you."

Kurt's heart leapt when he's called 'special', smiling with a faint blush. "And what about this Blaine guy? I see you two have made a claim... the full moon's not far off."

Kurt's blush deepened as he rung his hands, "Only a week away... But I don't know if it would be wise... what if... what if I don't make it through this?"

Burt sat back in shock, running a hand over his face, "You can't think like that, if you do, you will fail. You need to be positive, you need to think that you will get through this... and maybe having Blaine there, he can be that anchor which gets you through this."

"Your dad's right, a mating could strengthen your position..." Santana sipped her drink. Kurt knew that move, she was hiding something.

"I won't use Blaine. If I mate with him, it'll be because... Because I love him... but sometimes love means you let that person go in order to sacrifice yourself for others. To protect that love." Kurt lowered his head, he felt so torn, "Witch, if you have anything to say about this then say it now." Kurt looked up to Santana sternly, jaw tight.

"...If I was you, I'd mate with Blaine. If only so it'll give you a future to fight for." Santana pushed her hair out of her face, heaving a sigh.

Kurt followed her sigh, sitting back in his chair. There they stayed until the sun started to descend behind the tree tops, talking strategies once Kurt returned home, discussing what would be told to the locals and creating back up plans in case all hell broke loose with Kurt's return. He walked them to the gates, happily accepting Burt's huge bear hug then squeezing Santana to him, reminding her to stay out of his wardrobe. He waved them off then returned to the cabin, smiling as he watched Nick and Jeff cuddle with Blaine as wolves.

Jeff was on his back, paws padding into Blaine's side, head reaching up to nibble at the loose flesh on the underside of his neck, while Blaine licked his head, biting his ear now and again. Nick lay on the other side of Blaine, licking the black fur on his neck and back, tails batting against each other behind them. Kurt smiled at the display, slightly overwhelmed at the bond these wolves shared and what they were opening to him with wide arms. Kurt let a growl slip through his lips, swaying his hips as he approached.

Blaine's ears flicked up, hazel eyes watching Kurt approach while nudging Jeff and Nick, who moved away from Blaine to curl around each other, Nick's front paws over Jeff's neck and shoulder blades. Blaine morphed back, brushing down his black jeans and purple shirt, holding his hand out to Kurt, who took it, willingly being pulled into Blaine's arms. One hand held the back of his neck through the headdress, pulling Kurt into a heated kiss, different to what they'd shared before. This kiss was about dominance and possession, Blaine was showing his wolves and the wolves around who Kurt belonged to, and Kurt didn't mind at all, completely submitting to the Alpha.

Kurt whined into the kiss, hands resting on Blaine's shoulders and Blaine growled into the kiss, biting Kurt's lips to hear him yelp in submission, thrilling his Alpha. Pulling away, Kurt growled and Blaine growled back, seductive smiles on their lips as they pressed their foreheads together, noses nudging.

"How did it go with your dad?" Blaine asked, rearranging the headdress over Kurt's coif, settling the excess over his shoulders, eyes admiring the toned chest under the thin white top.

"Okay... I have a lot to deal with when I go back, but we've worked out a few things for when the inevitable happens." Kurt sighed, looking over Blaine's shoulder to Nick, who had Jeff between his legs, wrapping his arms around his waist, nibbling on his ear.

"The inevitable?" Blaine asked.

"When the town turns on me... and when I'm called back to the hunter's society in New York." Kurt confirmed.

"Would they do that?"

"To be honest with you, I want to go back. I want to speak with Sue and see if I can get some answers. The more we know about this demon the better our advantage will be. Plus I want to take Brittany there; they can keep her under guard and out of our way while we deal with Hunter." Kurt explained.

"...I'll go with you." Blaine straightened his back.

"Blaine, you have a pack-"

"Stop calling us packs... That's the human word and it's degrading." Blaine growled, Kurt shrinking back slightly from the demanding glow of gold in those hazel eyes, nodding silently, "It'll take a day for you to travel to New York. One day there, one day back. How long will you need there?"

"Maybe a day or two." Kurt shrugged.

"So that's four days away from here and my clan can travel faster than your truck so it won't even be that long for us. My father can look after everyone for four days and there's still Puck and Will around." Blaine reasoned.

"You won't be allowed in the academy."

Blaine shrugged, "The boys and I will find a club to take over and sing a few songs, explore the city. It's been a while since we went to New York." Blaine smiled, cupping Kurt's chin, his thumb rubbing against his bottom lip, "You're not going to persuade me to stay, I'm coming with you. Yes, you have four clans who are on your side, but we already know from David that the clan in New York know about you and I'm betting the other clans and rouges in the city will know about you too."

Kurt nodded with a smile, "Okay. I'll let you tag along."

Blaine smiled, sealing the deal with a kiss. A tap on Kurt's shoulder pulls him away with a whine from Blaine, turning to smile at Jane. She was dressed elegantly in an off the shoulder emerald dress which swept around her feet, edged in gold embroidery, a gold belt wrapped low on her hips. Her ebony hair covered in a matching headdress that sat over her shoulders, down to her waist. A vision of beauty.

"You look amazing, Jane. What's the occasion?" Kurt asked.

"Nathan's holding a feast tonight to celebrate our victory at Schuester's village, and to officially welcome our new Hounds of God." Jane smiled, accepted a kiss to the cheek from Blaine.

"Hounds?" Kurt questioned.

"You and Liam. It is only right we thank God for bringing you two to us."

_Even if technically it was you who brought Liam to Sarah._

"So Kurt, I think it's time we got you ready. You can't go to the feast like that." Jane gestured to Kurt's outfit.

"... Please tell me it's not another headdress." Kurt groaned, his shoulders slumping.

Jane just grinned as she took Kurt's hand, dragging him away to her cabin.

* * *

Blaine growled at Thad as he reached across the grand table spread out on the grounds in front of Nathan's cabin for a chicken thigh, the wolf slumping back into his seat then snapping at Ethan who laughed at him. It was late into the night and fire pits had been lit all around the grounds, giving off warmth and light. All the wolves had their finest clothes on for the occasion, Blaine, Nathan, Puck and Will dressed in black slacks and white shirts, decorated according their clans; Nathan wore a black and gold sash over his shoulders, dotted with emerald gems, Puck wore a black suit jacket with a band on his left arm, embroidered with a red wolf before a white crescent moon, Will wore a teal waistcoat with a wolf's paw print over his heart. Blaine smiled at the print, Emma had informed him that it was her paw on the waistcoat and would moan every time she had to wash it and reapply the print, but understood that it was an acknowledgement of their bond to the rest of clan when he wore it.

Blaine looked down at his own attire, undone bow tie draped around his collar, while small yellow warbler cuff links held his sleeves in place, the tan wristband just peeking out below. He'd sleeked his hair back with gel to tidy it up, knowing too well his mother would try to do it herself at the table, in front of everyone, if he left it curly. Wes, David and Thad had decided on navy suits, with open collared white shirts while the rest of his clan sat in grey slacks and various coloured shirts. Everyone stood as Emma walked over to the table, dressed in a floor length teal pleated dress, white sash around her shoulder and white scarf wrapped around her hips, just behind her followed Sarah, holding Liam, blonde hair just visible under the white blanket he'd been gifted from Jane and Nathan.

Nathan approached Sarah, kissing her cheek and then leaning in to kiss Liam's forehead, both of them smiling at the tired whine he let out. Emma took her place next to Will in a sea of teal cushions and drapes, while Sarah was helped into her seat next to her husband. Women were still bringing bowl after bowl filled with meats, salad and vegetables, while others placed large containers of wine and beer, filling glasses when the men raised them in the air. Soon everyone was settled and Nathan leaned over the empty white pile of cushions and blankets to speak to his son.

"How long does it take for your mother and Hound to get ready?"

"I thought mother was already dressed when she came to steal Kurt away from me." Blaine smiled, sipping his beer.

"So it's your Hound." Nathan raised a brow.

"Probably throwing a fit over what he's got to wear." Blaine chuckled. In truth, he couldn't wait to see Kurt in his official garbs. Jeremiah had been a sight to behold when he attended official events, every wolf approaching him, it was rare for Jeremiah to leave an event without at least three offerings of mating, much to be dismay of his mate. Blaine bowed his head as he thought of his fallen brethren, wondering when Jeremiah's soul would return to this realm once more.

It was bewildering to him that his Hound, Kurt, was the so called Hound of God who stood above all the others, who had been the tale of nightmares to young pups. It shocked him how all those little tales and whispers which had no connection before now all slotted together with their missing puzzle piece. His father would tell him tales of an all powerful demon who could unlock evil spirits to come and scurry around the village, waiting for a naughty pup to step outside the village to be gobbled up.

His mother would talk of a Hound, which held all the secrets of the white wolves, and if you saw a white wolf in your dreams you should follow it and if it offers you a blue gem then you are meant to be King. He had seen a white wolf in his dreams before, and this is what his mother had told him, but every time the white wolf returned to his dreams, he could never catch it. When he told his father of the dream, he was told to kill that white wolf, not catch it, for it was a demon in disguise and would only bring evil to the world.

Blaine grieved for his ancestors and brethren who thought that a soul like Kurt's could be evil, who spread these evil tales and forced such beauty into hiding... who would shed the blood of such beauty. He swore that night, when Kurt ran into the forest and he fought off Sebastian from his chase, that he would fight for Kurt, that he would remain by his side until they could break this curse and rewrite the tales of seven centuries.

A hushed silence fell on the table as all eyes turned up to the doors of Nathan's cabin, Blaine following everyone's lead, standing as Jane emerged at the door, dressed as she was earlier, make up slightly heavier. She reached out an arm to beckon Kurt out from behind the door, a motherly smile on her lips when Kurt must have shook his head in refusal. Blaine watched his father step up to the door, placing a kiss on his mother's lips, who stepped down to join everyone at the table. Holding out a hand, Blaine could hear his father urge Kurt out with a gentle grunt, commanding Kurt to take his hand.

Lavender rushed through the grounds as a pale hand reached out to take Nathan's, a bare pale arm following through before stepped out for all to see. The silver orb around his neck tapped back against a white halter neck top, turtle neck tight around his neck, a zigzag of silk ribbon tying the top at his lower back. A crisscross of tan belts sat on his hips, holding a wash of material around his back and thighs which reached the floor and dipped into teal at the ends, revealing tight white pants underneath. The headdress sat over his perfectly styled hair and on his bare shoulders, excess material sitting back over his revealed shoulder blades.

Nathan placed a tender kiss to Kurt's knuckles then ran his hand down Kurt's bare back, resting it on the curve over his lower back as he lead Kurt down to the table, the light material of the open skirt fluttering behind him. Blaine blinked when a napkin was thrust into his hand by a grinning, sniggering Wes.

"Stop drooling, you're embarrassing." He whispered, Nick chuckling from across the table.

Blaine growled, dropping the napkin to the table, turning his golden eyes back to his Hound, enjoying the slight blush on Kurt's cheeks as Nathan led him to his seat, cupping Kurt's cheek to gain his attention and placing a tender kiss to his forehead. Kurt smiled to Nathan before taking his seat, everyone else following suit. Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt's cheek, smiling when he felt Kurt lean into him.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful, my wolf." He whispered.

"Well I always knew I could pull off a skirt." Kurt smiled, tilting his head up superiorly but laughed at Blaine's confused look, "I've worn a couple in my day, for fashion you understand."

Blaine chuckled, squeezing Kurt's hand, "Of course."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Kurt blushed, blown cerulean eyes dragging over Blaine's figure but frowned when he looked at his hair, "Did you use the whole bottle of gel?"

Blaine huffed, straightening his back, "Leave my hair alone."

"That's coming out later." Kurt poked Blaine's side.

He smiled, "What are we doing later?" Blaine laughed at the deep blush on Kurt's cheeks.

Everyone went silent as Nathan stood from his chair, holding his glass, Blaine, Puck and Will standing with him, each holding their own glass, the only sound coming from Liam as he whined against Sarah's chest.

"Two days ago, our brothers were attacked by a danger we knew was coming, but we weren't prepared for. My brothers of Schuester... you are a small clan, but strong and brave beyond your years, and even though you lost over half your clan, you still hold your heads up high and fight on, and no one can deny you your place at this table for that. You kept your Hound of God safe and stopped the demons from progressing further into the forest. For that, I salute you."

Everyone raised their glasses to Will, who raised his own, "Thank you Brother Anderson." He sipped at his wine.

Nathan turned to Puck, "Brother Puckerman, you lived the furthest from the attack, but you didn't hesitate in calling your clan into action to aid the Schuesters. You are the strongest of us, fearless and brave, with a loyal clan by your side. You too lost men in the attack, but here you stand, by our side, ready to fight with us to protect the sanctuary we have built here. I am proud to have you with us."

Everyone raised their glasses to Puck, who tipped his own, "Cheers Brother." Puck downed his glass, holding it out to Lauren to get it refilled.

Nathan turned to Blaine with a fatherly smile, "My son, when you left to travel with your small clan, we left on bad terms." Blaine lowered his head with a nod, "But when you returned to us after that brutal attack on your home, you came back as a true Alpha. You came back with knowledge and understanding, and the love of every member of your clan, even those who had lost loved ones still hold you with the highest of esteem. You put your life at risk for the ones you love and you did it again two days ago. You, who did not know many of the wolves who were under attack, still rallied your men together with mine, and went to the aid of the Schuesters. You showed true leadership, heading into the middle of that battle with two clans behind you, and I couldn't be more proud to call you my son. You too lost men and so did I, but you didn't let it distract you from your cause." Nathan's eyes glanced to Kurt, "I wish you nothing but the best son, for whatever and where ever your future takes you."

Blaine chinked his glass against Nathan's, "Thank you, father."

Nathan turned back to the table, "We have all lost brothers in this war, but we stand together in our cause. Our brothers may not want the key to exist in our world, but they are in the minority and they are wrong." Nathan held out his hand to Kurt, who hesitantly took it, standing at the Alpha's side, "The key is our strength, the key gives us the advantage... with the key we can do anything, and our Hounds are blessed with the skill to destroy these demons, which wouldn't exist without it. Kurt, it's about time this curse was lifted from you, and we start tonight, with these four clans here. We will protect you from harm and we will help you to defeat this threat in any way we can. To Kurt!" Nathan cried, raising his glass high.

Everyone raised their glasses, crying, "To Kurt!"

Kurt smiled to everyone before taking his seat again as everyone else also sat down, hands flying everywhere as they all dug into the feast, Puck and David getting into a silent battle as to who could pile the most onto their plates, while Emma tentatively reached out to place a small salad on hers, Will then passing her a small portion of chicken. Blaine held out his hand for the bowl of ribs Wes was passing but looked up when he held his grip on the bowl, gold meeting gold.

"That was a nice speech, but the peace is fractured." Wes muttered.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, yanking the bowl off Wes.

"There are still worries about Kurt being here. I heard a couple of Puck's men talking about possibly taking him out." Wes gripped Blaine's forearm when the growl came, "Hush you."

"That's my Hound they're talking about."

"That's the other issue... I know Will's not happy about you possibly taking on two Hounds and Puck isn't happy either." Wes whispered, eyeing Puck.

"Liam's just a pup, my wolf won't get nervous until he hits puberty and neither should they." Blaine growled, glancing to Kurt to make sure he wasn't listening.

"Yes and even if you think you'll be able to control the Alpha in you by then, you know you won't." Wes groaned, "Remember Texas?"

Blaine huffed, sipping his beer, "What would you have me do?"

"Give Liam to Puck." Wes suggested.

"What?" Blaine looked to his Beta as if he were mad, "The guy you just said had a problem with me having two and has men in his clan who want my Hound dead?"

"I've already spoke with Puck, he's going to deal with them when he heads home, and he asked for Liam. You know as much as I do that if we take on more than one Hound we're putting a target on our clan. You'll just provoke other clans to attack us, in fear of us being too powerful. Just like-"

"I know, I know... Texas." Blaine huffed.

Wes passed Blaine a bowl of salad, which he passed straight onto Kurt, "So?"

Blaine growled at his Beta, "I'll think about it."

Wes sighed, accepting their stalemate for now, turning back to David who was telling Lauren about their days at Dalton Academy. Blaine watched Puck talk with the elder Liam, while his index finger was held in a vice grip by the infant. He understood the worries of the wolves around him and if Sarah and Liam wanted to go with Puck, he'd let them, but he wouldn't force them. He'd fight against anyone who threatened them... and he'd fight against his instincts for as long as he could.

The feast went on for hours; everyone relaxing and enjoying each other's company, all the Alpha's keeping their distant and their scents at a reasonable level to not cause tension among the groups. They welcomed in Kurt and Liam, but Blaine stopped his father from saying they would both join his clan and he almost snapped at his father when he saw the relief in his eyes. Blaine found himself growling at Will and Puck a couple of times as well but a stern look from Wes hushed him and Blaine would turn his attention back to Kurt, smiling at the ease he had in his body and the smile and laugh he let out. Blaine knew he'd do anything for this Hound, this beautiful Hound, who, when he leaned forward to listen to something Thad said, would expose that bare back to him. Several times Blaine had to grip his chair to stop himself from pulling Kurt into his lap; that would not go down well in front of his father.

As the grand table was cleared, Nathan slammed his hand down on the old oak to grab everyone's attention, "I think it's time for some entertainment. Blaine, my son, it's been years since you performed for me, how about you start off the festivities."

Blaine stood from him chair, his Warblers standing with him, and they mingled with each other in the opening in front of the table, touches exchanged while Blaine whispered to Wes, who whispered to Jeff. Soon, with their instructions, the Warblers dispersed, Nick and Jeff coming back with two large tubular kettle drums, setting them to the side, while Thad came back with an electric guitar to pass to Blaine until Puck snatched it away, smirking at the growl Blaine gives him.

"Oh no, you're not putting on a show without involving the Puckerman." Puck growled back at Blaine.

"You think you can keep up?" Blaine bit back.

Jane spoke up, hiding her grin behind her motherly tone, "Now Blaine, play nice."

Puck smirked, throwing the sling over his shoulder, "Just don't drag me down."

Brushing his shoulder passed Blaine, Puck moved to the side to tune up the guitar once it was plugged into a generator, while Blaine watched his Warblers move unlit oil lanterns around the open ground and either side of the grand table. Ethan and Trent moved to stand behind the drums, giving them a gentle strum with their hands before howling into the night sky, all the Warblers taking up their positions around the grounds, Puck just off to the side of Blaine and Jeff. With a nod from Blaine, Ethan and Trent started beating the drums in a strong rhythm, followed shorted by Jeff, Nick and David starting up the first line until everyone except Blaine and Puck joined in, all eyes glowing gold as their voices called out into the dark.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Puck joined in, quietly on the guitar before he became more confident, keeping to the steady beat Trent was creating, allowing Blaine to step forward. As Nathan had said, this was the first time he was performing in front of his father in so many years and he was going to make it count. He took a long look at Kurt, his eyes darting everywhere before settling on his, and Blaine smiled then snapped his head to the side to get into the right mood, eyes aglow.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

As Puck took over the next line, calling out to the moon above, Blaine and each of the Warblers grabbed a flaming torch, each one of them lifting them to the lamps all round

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

Each of the Warblers lit a lamp, the oil igniting with hunger, flames spreading high above the oil, lighting up the entire area in a warm orange glow. As Puck's voice faded away, all the Warblers joined in, stomping feet, clapping hands and spinning around the table to engage their audience. Blaine glanced to his father, who was holding his mother's hand, a shared, proud smile on his lips.

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

Puck's voice ended each chorus, spine arched back as he lost himself in the song.

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

Blaine circled the other Alpha, giving him a tap on the shoulder, both of them singing together between the cries the Warblers sung around the grounds, before Puck took over the vocals.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark_

Writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me

Wes handed out small bottles of alcohol to each of the Warblers as they took back their flamed torches and stepped around the grand table, while Blaine jumped on to the centre of the table.

_A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see  
_

Blame took over the last line, while each Warbler took a sip of the alcohol, throwing the bottles aside.

_My songs know what you did in the dark  
_

All at once, flames flew above the table and Blaine, as the Warblers held the torches high, blowing the alcohol on the flames, everyone at the table gasping in surprise before following Nathan in applauding the display. As everyone sung together, they walked away from the table, Blaine jumping down in front of Puck, both Alphas giving each other a challenging smirk.

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

The group at the table and their audience they'd gained were encouraged by Wes and the others to join them in the open grounds to dance and sing with them. Nick and Jeff choosing to wrap their arms around each other and rock their bodies to the beat created, while Wes took a young wolf from Puck's clan, dancing courteously with her. Blaine stood next to Kurt offering out a hand, happy when it was accepted when Jane encouraged him.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark_

Kurt's eyes began to glow as they stepped between the dancing wolves and Blaine did nothing to discourage it, pulling Kurt close against his body, rocking to the beat as he sung out his part.

_My songs know what you did in the dark  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

With a spark from Kurt's eyes, the once orange flames exploded into blue flames, a cool glow seeping through each and every wolf, warming them and Blaine couldn't help but grin at his Hound's little trick, rewarding him with a grind of hips against his own as they danced. As Kurt glanced towards the table he could see Jane's, Emma's and even little Liam's eyes glowing blue in the presence of his flame.

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Applause erupted from everyone while the flames died back down to their orange glow, Puck coming over to squeeze Blaine's shoulder in silent praise then walking round the Warblers. Blaine smiled at Kurt, so proud at how free he was becoming with his true identity. He looked up as Nathan and Jane stood from their seats to applaud them, all three of them sharing a smile. Blaine reached out to tap Wes on the shoulder, allowing him to take over the entertainment so he could take Kurt's hand and lead him down the path to the gates of the village, marvelling in the slightly drunken giggle Kurt was trying to stifle.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered, "Where are we going?" Kurt stumbled into Blaine's back, giggling into his shirt, "I think I drank too much."

"I think so too." Blaine smiled, turning to hold Kurt in his arms, fingers playing with the laced silk of Kurt's top. "Run with me."

Kurt looked up to the night sky, humming thoughtfully, "Why?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I want to be alone with you." Blaine whispered, resting his forehead against Kurt's, delighting in the drunken nuzzles Kurt giggles into.

"I like being alone with you." Kurt whispered, biting his lip.

Blaine grinned and morphed into his wolf, stepping down through the trees, turning to watch Kurt morph and follow after him, paws slightly haphazard on the uneven ground. Blaine nudged Kurt in the side, watching the Hound snap back as his paws tumbled over each other but he kept his balance. Together they jogged through the forest until Blaine was satisfied Kurt was okay to run and then he bolted.

Kurt howled into the treetops before chasing after Blaine, focusing on his target ahead of him as he weaved through the darken forest. Twice he almost caught Blaine, but twice the black wolf slipped away and nipped at Kurt's neck before bolting into the darkness again. He watched the wolf slip onto a path Kurt knew well, turning away from Blaine to take another. It didn't take long before Kurt appeared before Blaine and tackled him, rolling together down the hill, gnarling and biting at one another, paws pushing against the other.

As they hit the bottom of the hill, they morphed, Blaine pinning Kurt down, growling into his ear while Kurt arched his back and neck for the Alpha, gaining a eager nudge as Blaine breathed in his scent, calming his wolf. They panted together, gold meeting ice blue as they caught their breath, chuckles exchanged along with smiles. Once their breathing settled, Blaine leaned down to capture Kurt in a slow dance of lips, moaning as Kurt arched his body against Blaine's.

Kurt pulled at the grip on his wrists, happy when Blaine released him, running his hands up Blaine's arms and shoulder and up to his hair. Kurt pulled away laughing, pushing Blaine off him. Blaine growled at the loss, biting down on Kurt's shoulder.

"What?"

"My hands are covered in gel, Blaine! You need to wash that stuff out of your hair." Kurt wiped his hands on his skirt, grimacing at the mark it leaves.

"Just keep your hands out of my hair then." Blaine growled, kissing down Kurt's exposed back.

"But I like your curls." Kurt whined.

Blaine sighed, sitting up, "Want to head back, then?"

Kurt bit his lip, smiling, "Or we could go to the lake." Kurt cuddled next to Blaine, hands on his chest, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, you're too good at that." Blaine stood up, holding out a hand to Kurt, "Fine, let's go."

Kurt squealed in delight, grabbing the hand and dragging Blaine to the lake. There, Kurt sat back on the pebble beach, watching Blaine splash the water on his hair then shake out the excess water, wet curls tumbling around his face. As Blaine returned to Kurt, he lay down on his side and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him close, lazy kisses pressed to his lips, jaw and neck, just enjoying the peace and the glow he felt with his Hound. Kurt happily ran his hand through Blaine's wet hair, marvelling in how curly it was, content to let Blaine decorate him in light kisses, and he wondered, if this is what it would be like to be a true Hound, to be a part of Blaine's clan... could this be his existence? Kurt pushed those thoughts aside, first he had a demon to deal with and a town awaiting his return in the morning.

* * *

**I enjoyed this chapter, a bit of light relief. Hope you enjoyed it too.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is a lot shorter than what you're use to, but it helps to set up the next phase of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

The town didn't look any different, people still walked the high street, chatting idly and laughing while children played in the park, running after each other through the jungle gym. The streets were clean, shops were still open and flower stalls and newspaper stands still littered the street corners. The only difference Kurt could make out from his perch on a branch by the forest edge, was the closure of the dry cleaners and a drenching of wolf scents over the entire town.

Kurt placed a hand over the pistol in his holster on his hip bone, pulling it out and flicking open the chamber to count the six solid silver bullets then putting it back, his hand moving down to the sais on his thighs and finally the katana pressed against his back. He let out a sigh as he went through his weapons, feeling at ease with them in place. He wore a dark grey shirt with light wash denim jeans and black boots. He'd jumped for joy this morning when he realised he'd be able to wear anything other than white. He'd almost rushed through his skin routine to get into his clothes, but old habits die hard and he took his time to apply the lotions to his body for the first time in two days.

All the wolves had been upset that he was covering his scent, but he needed to do it this way, needed a normality to deal with what was to come, and he didn't need rogue wolves sniffing him out while he had to deal with angry humans. With a grunt, Kurt swung himself down from the branch and slowly walked out of the forest. Blaine had wanted to come with him, but Kurt wouldn't allow it, forced to dominate the Alpha and make him stay. He hated the hurt he saw in Blaine's eyes when he did it but again, he didn't need the added pressure; walking up to humans with a wolf at his side was not helpful, especially a growling wolf.

As he approached the first set of houses, Kurt sniffed out Finn before the giant could be seen, leaning on the fence of an old house, grass overgrown in the front yard. Finn stood, rifle in his hands as he strained a smile to Kurt, who returned the strained smile. Kurt was thankful when Finn lowered the rifle and pulled him into a warm, tight hug, his own hands digging into Finn's back, taking a deep breath of his step-brother's aroma.

"Thank God, you're alright." Finn whispered.

"And which God would that be?" Kurt smiled.

Finn laughed, patting Kurt on the back and squeezing his shoulder, "Dude, this is some serious shit you were keeping from me." Kurt went to defend himself but Finn held up a hand to stop him, "But Burt told me everything and with all that's happened, I can understand why you didn't tell me. I've never been very good at keeping secrets, have I?"

Kurt shook his head, blinking back tears, "No, you're rubbish at keeping secrets." They shared a sad laugh, wiping away tears, "But I'm glad you know now, one more person on my side... right?"

Finn nodded, "No way you're getting rid of me, little brother."

"So, umm... what's it been like?" Kurt asked.

"Bad bro... about fifty people have already left town, another twenty are leaving today and half the town want you gone and the other half is too scared to say anything. That stupid Sebastian didn't help either, spreading those things about you bringing death and how we should string you up." Finn was getting angrier with each word he uttered.

"Is he gone?"

Finn nodded, "As far as I know."

That filled Kurt with dread, sniffing the air to see if he could smell anything, but there were so many other odours in the air it was hard to pick out just one. He could smell something like Sebastian's scent but it was old. Placing a hand on Finn's arm, he started to walk into the town, Finn at his side.

"Let's go see what the locals have to say." Kurt sighed as he spoke. Honestly, this was something he was dreading.

As the high street came into view, a crowd of people started to fill the pavements, mumbling to one another, some looking scared, some looking frightened and some looking worriedly to Kurt. He could pick out Becky wiping tears from her eyes, and Sid looking around at the crowd nervously, the nursery staff he rescued were whispering to one another, taking glances at Kurt.

Kurt stopped in the middle of the street, pulling his thoughts together, trying to figure out where to start when a voice called out to him.

"Is this why you forced us to be surrounded by wolves? Because you're one of them?"

Kurt didn't know where the voice came from and it didn't matter, because it echoed the thoughts of others, "No." Kurt called out to his audience, "I did it to protect us. We all know how dangerous vampires can be, but I know how territorial wolves and vampires are. They don't step into each others' territory. Before I became your hunter, this town was overrun with vampires and rouge wolves, I brought in the wolves to give us some protection. I turned down hundreds of pa-... hundreds of clans to pick out the four we now have... And I did it knowing very well if I tripped up, they'd more than likely kill me for what I am."

"Yeah well, they know now, we know and everyone else knows and you're bringing that danger here!" Shouted one of the residences from the old people's home.

"If I go they will still come, and they will burn this town to the ground to find out where I've gone. As these clans are our best defence to the threat out there, I am your best defence against these demons." Kurt turned to everyone in the crowd.

"You shouldn't have been here in the first place!" A man from the bank cried out, throwing a rock at Kurt.

Kurt ducked, the rock skidding behind him, holding a hand out to Finn, who had raised his rifle to the crowd. As Finn lowered his weapon, Kurt turned back to his audience.

"I didn't know what I was! It was hidden from me and I only found out a day ago. I knew I was in danger, that my life and no one else's was in danger, but I didn't know that what I was would cause all of this. But I'm here and-"

"We don't want you here!" Another voice called out.

"But I am here and I'm not going anywhere, I caused this mess and I'm not leaving you to deal with this. I will stop this demon and I will fix this mess. This is my home, that is my mother in that park and that is my father." Kurt pointed to Burt, who stood next to Sid, nodding proudly at Kurt. "I'm not leaving, and if you don't like that, if you don't like the safe haven I have created here, then leave. Pack your bags and go. In fact I'd prefer it, the less of you here when the demons attack, the better. You can return when the danger is gone, any of you who do leave will be greeted with open arms... and then... if you still don't want me here... I'll leave... until then you'll have to put up with me."

Kurt watched a few people in the crowd walk away, urging on their families to follow them back to their homes. Kurt sighed heavily, "I'll be going to New York tomorrow, and I'll be gone at the most, four days... I'll be heading to the academy, hopefully they'll be able to help us... after that, the boarders will be closed. No one will get out and no one will get in without going through the witches' barrier."

Kurt stood still, silently letting the crowd take in what he'd said, watched them converse quietly with each other and sighed heavily as they all walked away. He spotted Becky looking to him with a hand over her mouth, her father pulling on her arm to follow him away. Kurt sent her a nod and a small smile as she waved to him before following her father. Kurt leant into Finn, eyes still on the crowd as he spoke.

"I want a count and name list of everyone who stays behind by the time I get back."

With Finn's nod, Kurt and he walked over to Burt and Sid, both of which pulled Kurt into a tight hug, before Sid dragged Kurt into the bar. While Sid situated himself behind the bar to pour drinks for the group, Kurt sat between Finn and Burt at a table.

"Well that could've gone worse." Burt spoke up, breaking the tense silence.

"They all hate me. I'm gonna have to sleep with my pistol under my pillow." Kurt groaned, pulling at his hair as he leant over the table.

"I thought you already did that." Burt nudged him.

"No, I can feel it under my pillow... makes my head hurt." Kurt muttered.

"For what it's worth, Kurt." Sid spoke out, coming back round with their drinks and sitting next to Burt, "I think it was very brave of you to stand out there and take all of that. What you said was right, you have looked out for us all and made this place one of the safest towns in the state... even though it was putting you at risk."

"Yeah dude, it's like, all we've had to worry about in ten years is a few rouge wolves and a black witch now and again. You don't get any praise for that but a little demon trouble and they bring out the pitch forks!" Finn raised his arms up in annoyance.

"It's a little bit more than just a little demon trouble, Finn." Kurt groaned, glaring at his step-brother's puzzled look.

"Plus that Alpha didn't help." Sid moaned, taking a long drink from his bottle.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked, groaning at the nod he gets, "I'm going to kill that wolf."

"I'll happily do that for you, kid." Burt gripped his cap, tugging down around his bald head. "That asshole caused all of this, if he'd kept his mouth shut, we wouldn't have to deal with all of this."

"Well, what's done is done. I'm just thankful that most of the wolves around here are on my side." Kurt sipped his drink.

"Most?" Finn asked.

"Blaine and Nathan are trying to hide it from me, but I can still smell the hatred towards me from a few wolves, but I'll be ready if they decide to turn on me."

"You'll have another set of eyes up there on the next full moon." Sid spoke up, tapping Kurt's hand across the table, laughing at his confused look, "My daughter came down while you were out, and I decided to take the ceremony. So once I join Noah's clan, I'll be keeping an eye out for any wolves who might want to take you out."

Kurt's smile grew with every word, "You're seriously taking the ceremony? That's fantastic, Sid."

"You'll be there, right? When I take it?" Sid asked, his nerves surfacing.

"Of course I will, you've been so good to me and my dad, Sid, I won't miss it for the world." Kurt smiled.

"At this rate, me, Carole and Finn are going to be the only humans left in this town." Burt joked, downing his beer.

"Would that mean less patrols?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Yes it would, but that's not going to happen, Finn."

"Why not?" Finn asked with a whine.

"Because I doubt I could get four clans to live together in one town, plus I doubt all the people who live here will leave." Kurt spoke as he sipped his drink, placing the empty glass down, then standing.

"I'm going to head home. I've got a lot to prepare before I head out tomorrow."

Burt stood and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, patting him on the back before letting him go, Kurt waving to Sid and Finn before leaving the bar and walking home, hand resting on his pistol. He held his head high despite the glances he got from people in the streets and the fluttering of curtains. Cars packed with suitcases and cardboard boxes raced passed him and towards the highway, horns blazing as they go.

It was hard watching the people he thought he could trust run from him, threaten him while the wolves he thought he couldn't trust were the ones who were protecting him. Though he had still been proven right by the reaction of Sebastian's clan and some of the wolves from the other clans. Stepping up to the gate of his home, he gently placed his hand on the wood and paused. Eyes ablaze, they darted over the house, over the garden and surrounded woodland while Kurt sniffed the air, his wolf growling with the familiar scent growing stronger with every quickening heartbeat.

Keeping his sword in its sheath and gripped in both hands, Kurt turned to stop the two clawed paws jumping at him, pushing them above his head and kicking a foot into the belly of the wolf, throwing him over the fence and into the garden. Chestnut brown fur stood on ends, white teeth and long sharp claws on full display, a menacing growl vibrating through the wolf's whole being as golden eyes bore into Kurt.

Sword still in its sheath, Kurt leapt over the fence, eyes never leaving golden orbs, "Sebastian, stop this, let's sit down and talk this through... I don't want to hurt you." Kurt voice was strong, but calm. There would be no submitting to this wolf, he would need to dominate Sebastian to stop this.

The growl heightened as Sebastian arched his back, tail twitching in the air as he readied himself for attack, and Kurt waited, knees bent, ready to move with the wolf. Leaping forward, Sebastian's teeth went for Kurt's belly, snapping on empty air as Kurt ducked and thrust his sheathed sword into his side with a cry, watching Sebastian tumble away with a yelp.

Kurt held his body tall, eyes aglow as he growled at the Alpha, fearlessly stepping forward even when the wolf got back on all fours and circled the hunter. Sebastian snapped and Kurt swung his sword at him, the wolf just barely escaping, both growling, both arching their bodies to look bigger than the other. Sebastian snapped again, Kurt's sword finding the soft skin on his neck, watching Sebastian scurry back out of reach.

Kurt sniffed the air, "Sebastian," He unsheathed his sword, sheath in his left, sword in his right hand, "Tell your clan to back off if they value their lives."

The growls intensified as the hidden wolves surrounded the property. Kurt could see five but smell three more still hidden away. He growled to a wolf on his left who jumped the fence, thankful that he didn't come any closer, swinging his sheath back at Sebastian when the wolf tried to take advantage of the distraction, the thud against his jaw only just audible above the yelp the Alpha lets out.

"You don't think I've been trained for this? This is nothing, Sebastian! I could've cut you down but I haven't! Stop this now!" Kurt cried out.

The howl signalled the attack. His sword swung left, slicing the neck of the wolf, using the dying body to jump over another wolf, claws pulling at his shirt, tearing the material. His sheath dropped to the floor to pull out a sai, spinning in the air to throw the weapon into the belly of the wolf. Firm on his feet, Kurt swung his sword around to get the other wolves to back off, teeth everywhere, growls deafening.

Kurt found the chestnut fur of the Alpha he wanted, "How many more of your men have to die?" He growled.

The tension was agony as Kurt held the eyes of the Alpha, daring him to test him. Eventually the Alpha snapped at his men, sending them away, two of them clamping their jaws around the necks of their fallen brethren, dragging them away. Kurt kept his katana held out at Sebastian as they both waited until the last of the wolves were out of sight, just their scents remaining. Sebastian morphed, his hair dishevelled, dark wash jeans and black shirt torn and covered in mud and eyes still golden as he stared down the hunter; a stare Kurt didn't dare back down from.

Footsteps circled Kurt as Sebastian growled continuously, Kurt following him with his katana, holding his head high, bearing his teeth to the Alpha, his own growl burning in his throat. Snarls were exchanged when Sebastian charged at Kurt, noses just touching as the katana sat against the tender flesh of Sebastian's throat, hot breath against cheeks. Fingers itched next to Kurt's throat while a trickle of blood slipped down Sebastian's neck, both snarling and growling, at a standstill.

"This is getting us nowhere, Sebastian. As you can see, I'm not that easy to kill." Kurt whispered, not trusting his voice to stay level.

"A demon wouldn't need much to possess you, Hound." Sebastian spat.

"We're working on something and I have the salt diamond bracelets."

"Nothing you're working on will outweigh the work of seven centuries. Killing your kind has worked just fine for now."

"Not if I kill this demon first." Kurt breathed, pushing on his katana when Sebastian tried to inch closer.

"Then we'll just be waiting for the next demon to come after you." The growl deepened.

"Not if we send them a message. Show them that the key can't be obtained so easily, that the key has the support of the clans again."

"The key will never have the support of the clans again! Not after what happened! Not after we lost so many members of our families! Five centuries... that's how long it took for my clan to come back together! You left two wolves from my bloodline alive, two! You left them fighting against those overpowered demons for five centuries! And only forty years ago did we get the last of them!" Sebastian was shouting now.

"The last of them?" Kurt whispered.

"My clan was the one chosen in this country to defeat all the demons who had gained powers from the opening of the Gates of Tartarus. It was with our sacrifice that the world sleeps peacefully for the first time in seven centuries. I will not let you ruin that for everyone and put my clan back in that dangerous position!"

"That wasn't me, Sebastian. I'm stronger than that, I won't let it happen... and if the demon does somehow manage to possess me..." Kurt took a deep breath to steady his voice, knowing Blaine would never forgive him for what he was about to say, "I want you there to kill me before he makes me open the gates, because Blaine and Nathan won't, and if what you say is true, then you have every right to be the wolf to do it. I don't want your clan to suffer either."

The silence dragged on between the pair, neither one making a move, Kurt allowing Sebastian to be the one to decide what happened next, hoping he'd made an impact on the strong Alpha. He jerked as a hand raised to his cheek, stroking the skin tenderly and moving to slip into his hair, his katana moving away from Sebastian's neck in return.

A hitched breath was all Kurt could let out as finger gripped in his hair, yanking his head back harshly. Kurt tried to get his katana back up but Sebastian's other hand was already wrapped around his wrist, squeezing until Kurt let out, a silent thud in the mud as it lands. Kurt grips at Sebastian's shirt to try and hold him away, teeth grazing the delicate skin of his neck.

"I'll kill you before that demon even gets to touch you... Why did it have to be you?" Sebastian hissed.

"You think I wanted this? But right now, with my training, I'm probably the best chance we have of stopping this. I'm going back to the academy, they might have something I can use to help me." Kurt opened his fisted hand to lay it over Sebastian's heart. "You're a good Alpha, Sebastian. I wouldn't have let you live here if I didn't think that."

"I want my mines back." The words were hissed into his skin.

Kurt nodded, coughing to clear his throat, "I wasn't the one to kick you out, so to me, they're still yours, and those who joined you. Just... don't get in my way, and control your clan. I have enough to look out for without your clan coming after me right now."

Nodding, Sebastian moved Kurt's head until they were eye to eye, "You're strong... I just hope you're strong enough."

"So I do." Kurt spoke honestly.

"Watch your back, Hound." Kurt shivered at the lingering look Sebastian gave him, swallowing hard.

Pushing Kurt away, Sebastian morphed into his wolf, howling into the sky, a chorus of howls following him and he walked out of the gardens and towards the forests... back towards the mines. Knees giving way, Kurt tumbled to the ground, bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, pulling them as close as he could, and cried.

He cried in fear, in relief and in acceptance of his fate. He cried until Santana returned and dragged him into the house. He cried himself to sleep, begging his mind to take him to that meadow, to the only place he felt safe at this time.

It wasn't long until the Hounds were there, looking up at the giant cracks in the pearly gates, the black fog creeping through the stems of sodden grass. Two more Hounds were missing from the fields; one an old man, who would always play hide and seek with the new cubs... and the new born pup, who had appeared at the same time as Liam. Kurt sat in his normal spot, next to the gate looking up at the cracks, as three Hounds moved to sit around him. He recognised the two as Jane and Emma... the third, he recognised from his training so many years ago.

* * *

**I hope that explains Sebastian's hatred for Kurt - or at least Kurt's Hound - Sebastian will have a crucial role to play in this story towards the end - and not what you think. Next up New York! Yey!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited on the last chapter. This is a fast update I know, but it has a lot to do with the fact that I have been writing like crazy these past few days and because of that I can now give you a chapter count on this story...**

**There will be 26 chapters in total for this story, the Epilogue will be part of chapter 26.**

**It actually hurts to know this story is coming to an end - at least for me, I'm half way through chapter 24!**

**Enjoy this chapter - it's twice as long as it was originally!**

Kurt watched the scene unfold below him in his front yard from the window seat in his bedroom, slowly packing what he'd need for his short trip to New York. Santana stood at the rear of his black Navigator, talking with Brittany while her luggage placed itself in the boot of the vehicle. Brittany stood, hands still cuffed behind her in her now pristine white dress, contrasting greatly with Santana's leather mini skirt and red, long sleeved top, long wavy hair sitting passed her shoulders. For a captive who was to be handed over to the Hunter's society, Brittany was acting very calm and collected, even laughing with Santana. Kurt had to wonder how far they went back.

Wes, David and Thad sat in a circle on the grass, picking at the daisies sprouting from the ground, chatting aimlessly, though Kurt could just catch the guarded looks Thad sent Brittany now and again. Nick and Jeff stood against the fence, Jeff leaning back against Nick's chest, who had his arms around Jeff's waist while the other nuzzled into his neck. The whole scene screamed peaceful, everyday nonsense, yet it was far from it. They were heading to a society where wolves would be shot on sight and to a city where Kurt knew there would be clans who would kill first and ask questions later if they spotted him.

A gentle knock on his bedroom door tore Kurt from the window, throwing a pair of socks into his bag and turning to the door, "Come in." He called, a bright smile appearing instantly as Blaine pushed the door back, hand on the handle to lean on, smiling just as brightly in return. Kurt tried hard not to let Blaine see or hear him swallow as his eyes wracked over his Alpha, dark wash jeans with a black polo shirt, covered in a maroon cardigan fitting him perfectly, wispy black curls falling off his face, softly gelled.

"Hey," Blaine grinned, still leaning on the handle, "You ready?"

"Almost," Kurt choked, turning to fill a small bag with a couple of bottles of lotion, "Has Brittany been behaving herself?"

"Surprisingly yes, she even healed a wound one of the pups got from playing a little too roughly with a rabbit." Blaine chuckled, stepping behind Kurt.

"I don't understand her... what's in this for her?" Kurt's eyes returned to the black witch, blue eyes alight as she laughed at something Santana threw at Wes.

"She says it's more interesting on this side... but she could also be a beckon for Hunter."

Kurt nodded, zipping up his bag, "Well, after today that won't be a problem. We won't get there 'til late, but I'd prefer that. Less likely to come across an academy full of hunters."

"Kurt," Came Blaine's whispered word into his ear, arms sliding around his waist to pull the hunter against the Alpha, careless kisses trailing down his neck. A tug on his belt turned Kurt in his arms, greeting those hazel eyes with a shy smile, his hands reaching up to curl lightly into his hair, not wanting to spoil the artful styling. "Half the town's empty." Blaine whispered, and Kurt could tell Blaine almost didn't want to mention it.

"Yeah, well... can you blame them? I've lied to them all this time, surrounded them with wolves and then bring a powerful demon to their doorsteps... I think I'd want out too."

"I still say you let a pack move in here." Blaine held a finger to Kurt's lips before he could interrupt, "Not mine, even if that's what I want... Will's. Their homes were burnt down and they're squatting in our village, things are getting tense with three Alphas and three Hounds in the mix. Will and Emma work in this town, it makes sense. Then, my clan will move to Will's old village and get it rebuilt for them. What do you say? Will gets his village rebuilt and you get a clan in here to help you."

Kurt waited for Blaine to remove his finger before he spoke, allowing the words to run through his mind, through all the scenarios he could come up with as a result of such a move, "I'll speak with Finn as we travel, get him to hold a town meeting and decide. You'll have your answer by the time we get back."

"Thank you," Blaine murmured against his lips, his hand resting on the back of his head, threading through hair to pull Kurt into a searing kiss, teeth clashing and tongues diving deep in their need, Kurt's fingers tightening in his curls, whimpered need rising through his chest with each breath as Blaine moaned and bit down on Kurt's lip with a growl. Blaine's hands roamed down the interlaced ribbon on the back of Kurt's grey waistcoat, squeezing and lifting Kurt's butt to make the hunter wrap his legs around his waist, black denim stretching over sculpted legs.

A growl released from Kurt's lungs as he's slammed against the wall, pictures rattling with the force but ignored as lips move against lips and hips grind against hips.

"I missed you yesterday." Growled the strong Alpha, peppering kisses down Kurt's neck, biting down on his collar bone, delighting in the noises he elicits from Kurt.

"It was one day, Blaine." Kurt groaned, catching their reflection in his wall length mirror, cheeks blazing in both embarrassment and arousal as his eyes warned to Blaine's butt, rocking back and forth against Kurt, his legs wrapped around a toned stomach, skin breaking free as his cardigan and shirt ride up.

"Are we really going to do this with everyone waiting for us outside?" Kurt just about managed to ask while Blaine sucked on his neck, hands squeezing his ass.

"No you're not!" Laughed Jeff from the door way causing Kurt to jump out of Blaine's arms, tripping and falling to the floor behind the bed. Blaine glared at Jeff with a growl, "That's not funny."

"Yeah it is." Jeff cackled, crawling over Kurt's bed to look over the other side, bursting into laughter again at the sight of Kurt, laid out on his back, cheeks flushed red and eyes narrowed at Jeff. Reaching for a stray pillow, Kurt wacked Jeff on the head, growling at the wolf who just continued to laugh, "You evil wolf! How long were you there?!" Kurt climbed onto the bed, slamming the pillow down on Jeff's gut.

"Ooph! Long enough to have something to tease Blaine about all day." The laughter remained as Jeff picked up his own pillow, guarding himself from an onslaught of pillow attacks.

"You wanna watch who you tease, little wolf." Blaine reached over to bite down on Jeff's ear with a growl, huffing as Jeff gets off the bed and backs off towards the door with a yelp, "I can easily put you on guard duty all night, without Nick for company."

"You're no fun." Jeff whined, rubbing his ear, "Kurt, help!" He deepened the whine.

"I'm mad at you as well, so... no." Kurt threw another pillow at Jeff, chuckling as he rushed downstairs.

Kurt stood from the bed, grabbing his bag and pecking Blaine on his pouting lips, "Come on, grump, otherwise Santana will be next."

Dragging Blaine down to the front yard, Kurt's blush returned at the smirks everyone sends their way, keeping his head ducked as he walked over to the Navigator, placing his bag in the boot along with all the other luggage. Blaine swats at Jeff's head, who runs into Nick's arms, then nudges Thad and David to get up before holding out a hand to Wes, helping his Beta off the grass, only to snap at his neck to voice his annoyance at being interrupted.

Wes ducked away, laughing, "You shouldn't have taken so long then, dear Alpha."

"You're no Beta." Blaine huffed, pushing on Wes' shoulder to send him back to the ground, glaring at Thad and David who try to hide their chuckles.

Even in his aroused annoyance, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the clan's antics, reminding himself of how lucky he was to have been accepted into their family. Banging on the side of the car, Kurt made sure he had everyone's attention before speaking.

"We ready? Santana, Brittany and Wes will follow me in the car, Blaine, you'll take Nick, Jeff, David and Thad by foot. With your speed you should get there a couple of hours before us. We're going to head straight to the academy and then I'll meet you at Call backs. If I'm held up, I'll just meet you at the hotel, reservation is under Hummel."

"I'll meet you at Call backs." Wes squeezed Blaine's shoulder, waiting for the nod from his Alpha before stepping over to the Navigator.

Santana helped Brittany into the back seats, joining her, while Wes took the passenger seat. Kurt opened the driver's door, turning to watch Nick and Jeff morph into their wolves, followed by David and Thad, then turned to Blaine, who walked over to him. Pressing their foreheads together, Blaine groaned, fingers itching at Kurt's hips, and Kurt gave in, leaning in to give him a kiss full of promise.

"Drive safely." Blaine begged.

"I'll see you tonight." Kurt whispered, stepping into the car, smiling to Blaine before shutting the door. He watched Blaine transform into his equally beautiful black wolf, turning to his group, nudging them each individually before taking the lead and sprinting down the road and into the forest.

Starting the engine, Kurt drove through the town just to take a look at who was still around and which shops were closed, glad to see most the shops still open, but hardly anyone walking the streets. As they reach the junction to join the highway Wes growled, eyes golden as a chestnut brown wolf walked by to sit at the side of the road, watching them drive passed.

Wes turned his gold eyes to Kurt, "What's Sebastian doing here?"

"I let him back in." Kurt answered him.

"Why? He was the one who wanted you dead!" Wes' growl was starting to vibrate through the dashboard, Kurt's hands tingling against the steering wheel.

"He came to me last night and we fought it out, got some facts out and we made an agreement."

"What agreement?" If Kurt didn't know any better he could've sworn Wes was an Alpha with the force and demand in his words.

"I give him back the mines... and he gets to kill me if the demon manages to possess me." Kurt kept his eyes on the road as the car erupting in shouts from both Wes and Santana, Brittany just sitting back looking idly out the window.

"You have got to be kidding me! Kurt! Why would you agree to that? And what if he decides he doesn't like your deal and comes and kills you anyway!" Santana screamed at him.

"He told me a little bit about his clan's history and I can understand why he'd want me dead with that past. I did this to gain his trust, to show him that I'm serious when I say I can beat this demon and beat this curse. I have no intention of being killed by Sebastian." Kurt huffed, moving into the outside lane, growling at a car that tries to cut him up.

"What clan history?" Wes asked, slumping into his seat.

"He told me his clan were the ones left responsible for getting rid of all the demons who had gained power from the opening of the gates. He told me how long it's taken to complete that task and the toll it took on his clan. His clan has only had forty years of peace. No wonder they're scared of this demon getting to me." Kurt explained as best he could.

"I still think you're an idiot for letting him back in." Wes grumbled.

"We need all the help we can get, and even if that help is based purely on the fact that they get to kill me if all goes wrong, then so be it. But I have no intention of dying." Kurt found himself huffing again.

"When we get back I'm getting my potions out and making sure none of his wolves can get anywhere near my house!" Santana tapped the back of Kurt's chair to make her point.

"Hey I'm all for that." Kurt smiled, looking to Santana through the rear view mirror.

"Blaine's not going to be happy." Wes mumbled, looking out the window.

"Blaine can deal with it." Kurt sighed, looking back at Brittany through his mirror, who had turned to smile at Kurt.

"Got something to say, witch?" Wes spoke for Kurt.

"With greater numbers, comes greater risk." Brittany's smile remained on her lips while her eyes stayed focused on Kurt.

"Is Hunter coming alone?" Kurt asked.

"No, he has a sea of black at his feet." Brittany chuckled.

"Then, the more the merrier." Kurt glared back at Brittany.

The trip to New York carried on with idle chat. Santana would show off a simple spell to Wes, then charm him into revealing a truth, which would turn the strong Beta into a shy little boy. They'd found out that Wes had two claims rejected when he was in high school, one on the night of his senior prom, and that he was currently pursuing a young wolf from Puck's clan, the name of which Santana had not made him reveal to his relief.

She made him reveal how he'd run in on Nick and Jeff in the heat of the moment more times than he could remember and on David with his old claim and Jeremiah and his mate a couple of times. Then she'd made him tell them about the time he was forced to dress up as a cancan dancer for a dare one night in Los Vegas, to which Wes hissed that what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, causing Santana to laugh at him and mumble something about how that never happens.

To save Wes' embarrassment, Santana turned her charm on Kurt, making him spill all about his Lady Gaga costumes, his dance routine to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' and his painstaking audition with Rachel for 'The West Side Story'. When Santana couldn't breathe, she finally relented, settling back in her chair to watch the scenery go by and return to idle chitchat.

The skyscrapers of the big city came into the view as the sun sank below them, setting the buildings ablaze before sinking them into darkness, the moon slowly creeping up to replace it. Wes perked up as they left the highway, pointing out turns for Kurt to take, as he followed the quiet howls his superior hearing was picking up, wriggling in his chair like a boy excited to go out and play. Stopping the car down a quieter road, Wes jumped out the vehicle, turning back to Kurt.

"Remember, that clan resides around here and the others aren't too friendly towards you either. Be careful." Wes warned.

"I will. I've been here a few times. Go. I'll see you later." Kurt reassured him with a smile.

Wes reached through the car to squeeze Kurt's hand, nodding back to Santana before closing the door. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Wes jogged down the street before slipping down an alley. Turning the car around, Kurt followed the route turn for turn, never missing a beat as if the route had been engraved in his mind. The city lights lit up above their heads, dazzling displays to entice you in went ignored as they carried on their journey, leaving the inner city and driving to a deserted, rotten end of the city. Buildings were left abandoned, crumbling to nothing on the sidewalks and into the roads, with flickering lights trying desperately to stay on but failing with the old, decrepit wiring which lent them barely enough power to stay on. No one walked these streets, just rats and stray animals who feed off the rats, not because this part of the city had been left to rot, but because of the enormous cathedral which sat in the middle, surrounded by a lake of salt water with one bridge to tie it to the rest of the city.

This cathedral was better known as the Hunter's society. Hidden away in the middle of the rotten land, bought out by the society to hide the academy behind all this ruin. Two large towers framed the west front, topped in spires and riddled in fleur de lis and goblins, while marble statues set in rows of three tiled the first three tiers, surrounded by column detailing. A large rose window was set above the processional doors, shown off from the light from within, bringing to life the gothic blues and reds of the intricate stained glass.

It was a masterpiece of the old arts, lost in this pit of despair... a fitting reminder of how important the hunters were in a world that didn't think they needed them in this age of modern technology. But as Kurt was more than aware of, the modern world was blind to what was around them compared to the days where technology was nonexistent.

Parking the car just on the other side of the bridge, Kurt got out and watched Santana help Brittany out, holding her arm in a magical restraint, hands still cuffed behind her. He could tell Santana was starting to wane, holding up this magic for so long, and he urged her on to walk with him once he'd picked out his pistol and sais from the boot.

Stepping over the bridge, Kurt watched the processional doors click as someone on the other side removed the dead lock, but his eyes soon turn to the kneeling figures in the arches, shotguns and bows aimed at the three of them.

"Stop."

Kurt turned to Brittany, who had stopped halfway back on the bridge, staring up at the cathedral with a look of dread in her usually emotionless eyes. He walked back over to her and Santana, hand on his pistol, taking a quick glance back at the archers and snipers.

"Brittany, why'd you stop?" Santana asked, trying to tug the dead weight Brittany had become.

"I'm not going in there." She whispered, her eyes turning from the cathedral to Santana then Kurt.

"You don't have a choice." Kurt ordered, pulling his pistol from its holster.

"Yes I do." Her eyes turned black. Kurt and Santana ducked the array of bullets and arrows flying towards them, but they all stop, inches from Brittany before bursting into flames. Black eyes turned on Santana and Kurt, "I'm sorry our playtime has to end."

And with those words, she was gone, vanishing in a cloud of black smoke until nothing is left. Santana stood quickly, hands glowing blue as she tried to trace anything, Kurt sniffing the air but finding nothing. Santana's scream of frustration echoed through the empty streets, crying out in rage when another set of arrows and bullets were sent their way, each and every one of them sent off track, into the salt water stream.

"Santana, calm down! You're not helping!" Kurt shouted, trying to get her to hear him.

"Fuck them, Kurt! This is your shit, you deal with them. I'm off!" Santana screamed before calming her magic and sighing sadly to Kurt, "I'm sorry but... I'll find her. I promise. I'll meet up with you back at home."

"No! Santana, wait!" But she was already gone in her own wave of white smoke, blown away in the gentle breeze.

"If I knew you were this useless, I would've stuck around a bit longer to whip you into shape."

Kurt groaned at the voice of his old coach, turning to the aging woman, blond short hair curled neatly around a too smug expression and sharp blue eyes. Kurt had to blink hard to get another look, too used to seeing this woman in her cheerleader coach outfit from his high school days; her favourite costume to disguise her true intentions apparently. Now she stood tall, black trousers held up by multiple belts, all mounting a gun at her hips while a crisp white shirt hung loose under a full length black trench coat and a mechanical bow resting on her right shoulder.

"Sue, she's a high level black witch, I had an equally qualified white witch holding her at bay... I followed every procedure in her capture and your men didn't do a great job either. Bullets and arrows? Please, you knew I was bringing a high level witch and that's your defence?" Kurt set his shoulders back, not backing down.

"They were laced with a spell." Sue countered.

"No they weren't. You know I can smell witchcraft and there was none of that on those weapons." Kurt retorted.

"Well, at least your senses are up to scratch, Porcelain. Now, get inside before I freeze my butt off. I worked too hard to lose it out here waiting for you to figure out what you came here for, besides handing me a witch who just took off."

Kurt followed his old coach into the confines of the old cathedral, his spine going ridged as the processional door closed behind him on old hinges with a bang; the cathedral now gone, making way for an academy like no other.

Passing two large green marble pillars, Sue lead the way down the large open nave, the rows of stained glass windows fitted into transept windows either side, staining the white and beige marble floor in a rainbow of medieval colours. Hunters huddled in the north and south aisles, whispering tales they had to share of their battle scars, about what they'd encountered on their travels and about the hunter who had just entered their sanctuary. Kurt could hear sword fighting in the cloisters to the north, a reminder of the days he spent homing his training in that open space, the floor stained with hunters' blood.

The ceiling arched above their heads, decorated midnight blue with golden stars littered throughout, one for each Master Hunter who had fallen in battle. Kurt's mind came back to him as they approached what was once a choir screen, but now was covered in a map of the country, small red spots dotted around the map to indicate a hunter's position. Sue stepped passed the screen, not even turning back to Kurt as she spoke.

"Come on Porcelain, there's nothing on there for you."

Kurt followed her into the choir room, now an infirmary for wounded hunters, each side of the room lined with twelve hospital beds. Half of them were occupied by sleeping hunters, bandages covering various parts of their bodies while white witches hovered over them, hands glowing green as they chanted a healing spell. A familiar grunt of pain came from a bed on the far right, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the Brit snatch his arm back from the witch trying to dress it and began to dress it himself. His chest was bare, black and blue bruising littered his back and chest over deep, clotting cuts, while the bandage on his forearm was already soaking up the blood underneath.

"Adam, stop being such a baby and let the little white witch heal you. You're no good to me with a messed up arm." Sue chastised him with a smack to the head.

"Ouch! I can take care of myself, it isn't even that bad." Adam whined, holding his arm back out to the witch.

"I could see bone when you practically died at the door step yesterday so button it. Now, thanks to your incompetence, Kurt here had to deal with that batch of demons, though he didn't do a great job either; losing us our only possible lead." Sue hands went to her hips as she turned to Kurt.

"Kurt!" Adam smiled in his direction, beckoning Kurt over. "What brings you here?"

Kurt walked over to stand next to Adam, "The demons, who you were supposed to stop, attacked us in the forests outside the town. I came here to hand over a black witch who led the attack... but she got away." Kurt sighed, avoiding the look Sue was sending him.

"Yeah, they were a strong bunch. I got a few of them and tried to lead them away from your town but I got knocked out in the chase, Azimo and Kyle found me and brought me here." Adam explained, looking embarrassed.

"Well at least you survived to tell the tale." Kurt smiled, knowing deep down that those two hunters would never let Adam live that down.

"And so did you." Adam returned the smile, then hissed at the witch, "Watch it you!"

"Let her do her job, Adam." Kurt chastised the hunter, ignoring the pout he gets from him, "Thank you though... for trying to protect my town."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Kurt." Adam turned from Kurt to glare at the witch, "Even with your wolf loving ways."

"Sue, I do want to talk to you about something." Kurt turned his attention from Adam.

"Then spill it." Sue ordered.

"In private." Kurt spoke softly, eyes darting around the room.

An exasperated sigh released from Sue's lungs as she turned to leave the infirmary and down the north-east transept, passing by what used to be a water well and was now a cylindrical elevator which went down to the training rooms, turning right into the smaller of the libraries and what also doubled as the current Master Hunter's office. Sue waited for Kurt to enter then shut and bolted the door to give them the privacy they needed before stepping behind a large oak table, lined in green leather, the edges studded in gold round capped buttons.

Columns of green marble stretched to the tall arched ceiling, corinthian finials topping each column, while row upon row of ancient books filled the walls behind them. Behind the grand desk were full length leaded windows and between each window, stood a column of highly decorated swords, each once belonging to a different Master Hunter from a different era. Sue sat in her tan leather Winchester chair, tapping away at her curved keyboard, looking intently into the flat screen in front of her.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" Sue sighed, sitting back once she'd tapped down on the enter key, sliding her hand across the screen to shut it down. The technology looked out of place in this part of the academy.

"How much do you know about me?" Kurt came out and asked, not wanting to tiptoe around the issue at hand.

"I know your name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, from Lima, Ohio, almost three and twenty years old. You've been a hunter since your mother, Elizabeth Hummel, signed you up at the age of eleven months, though she wasn't a Hummel at the time. You started your training at three and took the exam and training at the age of nine in order to take your mother's role in Lima. You're a wolf sympathiser, one of only a handful of hunters who will house wolves around their station; though I think you trained the others."

Sue laced her fingers over her stomach, "Figgin's decided your special ability should be immunity to silver, and you're one of the most skilled hunters with a sword and gun... Am I missing something?"

It wasn't a question, the tone in her voice and the twitch in the corner of her lips gave away the challenge she was sending him, "How about the fact that I'm a Hound of God?"

Sue's eyes glanced to her computer then back to Kurt, "Your mother didn't want us to know that, but what she didn't know is that we took a sample of your blood as a baby. Yeah, we know, which is why Figgin's gave you your ability. How are you supposed to handle silver weapons otherwise?"

"How about my gift as a Hound?" Kurt urged.

"Do you know your gift, Porcelain?" Sue spoke slowly.

"Do you?" Kurt asked, the silence building between the two.

"We know." Sue finally spoke, never faulting in her gaze.

"So, as soon as you knew about the demons, why didn't you have me taken into custody?"

"Because you were hidden, if we brought you in, they'd know. We thought we'd wait it out, see how long you could remain hidden." Sue sighed, "Which it turned out, wasn't very long."

Kurt sighed heavily, tired of people keeping the truth from him, "So now what?" he asked, shrugging his arms.

"Now, you have a choice, you either fight or we lock you up and throw away the key... so to speak."

"I choose to fight." Kurt growled.

Sue nodded, standing from her chair and walking behind a column to a shelf full of extremely old books, "Right then, let's start with a history lesson."

A tattered, leather fronted, string bond book was tossed onto the desk, Sue skimming through the pages then opening it up to a Latin script and a crude yet highly decorative picture of a white wolf, surrounded by blue flames. Kurt's fingers brushed over the drawing, almost afraid to touch it, then over the text, trying desperately to catch a word that might make sense.

"Did they teach you anything in that school?" Sue moaned, pulling the book away from Kurt, to read the script out loud.

"Here be the Almighty Zeus' obedient servant, sent down at his master's will to rid our world from the ever increasing darkness. On command this Hound of Zeus may do battle with the darkness and send their souls to the deepest depths of Tartarus, where they may never escape for the sins they have committed on Gaia."

"Sharing the same face as Lycaon, King of Arcadia, this Hound of Zeus may walk with the others, but will always walk higher than thee. While Lycaon and his offspring walk with fur of many colours, the Hound of Zeus will always walk pure. White fur on blue eyes. No other will be so. Nor will those of Lycaon's descent hold the gifts granted to the white wolf by the Almighty Zeus."

"No other shall be permitted to walk in the blue cleansing flames of the Hound of Zeus, and no other shall ride with the Hound of Zeus on these flames to the haven of the Elysium Fields. For here in the fields, lies the key, which separates Tartarus from Gaia, and man shall never gaze upon the key, for if they do, they shall fall into the darkness."

"Here be our saviour from the darkness, here be the light our Almighty Zeus has sent to protect us from the darkness and here be where our worship lies. For without this Hound of Zeus, we are sure to perish."

Sue closed the book, stepping back to the shelf to put the book away, "That is the earliest text we have from a young poet in Greece, around 45BC. Then we skip a few centuries to this fella." Sue placed an even heavier book on the desk, dust pirouetting above them, "You need me to translate this one too?" Sue asked as she opened the book onto another Latin inscription with another intricate drawing, now of a group of four white wolves, blue flames framing both pages.

"Once of one body, now of many, the Hound of God, so loved by the ancient father of Olympus, walks this earth for the protection of man against the darkness which is all around. A fight too great for one, it was Zeus who took his Hound in his arms and separated the gifts he had bestowed on one to many, but it was his first who kept the blue flame. A flame said to be feared by the darkness, for one can never come back from the touch of that fire."

"It was this flame that sent Zeus' favourite back to the Elysium Fields to reign over his brethren. Here, he would take the fallen and return them to the world to carry on their work, and it was here where he would protect the key from all those who may want to release the fears and nightmares of a millennia of torture. For no evil shall set foot in the Elysium fields, here the key is safe, here it must remain."

Kurt placed a hand over the text, his heart racing at the ancient words, "Wait... If the key is in the Elysium fields then how did a demon get to it seven centuries ago, and why haven't I seen it there in my dreams?"

Sue closed the book, heaving it off the desk only to bring back another, much smaller book, edges burnt and text faded behind years of neglect and once more opened the book to the final page, splattered in old dried out blood, this one Kurt could read and he turned the book towards him.

"Let this be a warning to all, the Hound so loved by the ancient gods has fallen to the darkness. Slipping into the Elysium Fields, this one Hound has taken the key for himself, locking it away with his soul and slipped into the night."

"You wish to know why demons have grown in strength and why black witches have obtained a power so wicked? You want to know why our children die from a plague no man nor white witch can control? You have the Hound of God to blame. He who was loved, did take the key to the demons and let the evil twist his body to open the Gates of Tartarus. Never has our world seen such darkness, even with the bludgeoning of this Hound by his kin did the darkness not fade."

"I implore you brothers, we must search out the reincarnation of this traitor and with the force of God on our side, make that beast close the gates. Then, when all is done, to stop the demons from ever plunging our world into darkness again, we must sacrifice this soul and keep it from this world. It is the only way brothers, while the key resides in the body of this beast, it must be done."

Sue picked up the book as Kurt stared off into nothing, holding it high in her hand, "This is a journal from one of the old Alpha Hunters from around the time the black plague spread across the world. It was his words that sent the attack against you, and it's this journal that still terrifies the wolves today."

"So, I'm suffering because one idiot took the key from the fields? If I put the key back, will this stop?" Kurt asked, furious that all this occurred because of one selfish Hound.

"Darkness can't walk in the fields, even under a possession spell. It should work." Sue nodded, putting the book away and sitting down in her large chair again.

"How do I do that?" Kurt asked, feeling lost still.

"Beats me, kiddo, that's supposed to be your job. The knowledge is supposed to stay with the Hound but it would seem with all the short life spans your Hound has had to go through in the last seven hundred years that you've forgotten." Sue shrugged, looking to Kurt as if he had all the answers.

"Great, so I have the blue flame which can take me to the fields but I don't know how to do that, and I have a key inside me, which I also don't know how to use." Kurt sighed, leaning against a column for support.

"There is one thing we can do." Sue muttered, eyes on the green leather of her desk.

"What?" Kurt sighed, ready to agree to anything.

"We can change your ability." Sue turned to her computer, tapping away with renewed vigour.

"To what?" Kurt asked, walking back over to the desk.

"The most likely way for the demon to get you to open the gates, is to possess you, but if you can't be possessed..." Sue raised an eye brow, a smug smile growing wide on her lips.

"Then he can't make me open the gates." Kurt whispered, feeling a sense of hope fill his soul.

"But you'll have to change your weapons, or at least the handles. Figgins may have been an idiot, but he knew what he was doing when he made you invulnerable to silver." Sue stood from her desk, prompting Kurt to follow her outside the room and into the cylindrical elevator they passed before.

"Should be easy enough." Kurt reassured himself, thinking through what he'd need to do.

"Well, then. Let's go get you zapped."

Pressing an array of buttons on the dial, the lights turned red before the elevator descended down into the crypt, a darkened area split into three sections. One, the training room, where hunters who had just received their ability would work on its control, a second, holding cells, for those who cannot control their ability and thirdly, the lab, where Sue was leading Kurt to now, and where Kurt followed obediently, old habits and control slipping into place.

"What do you know of Hunter?" Kurt asked as Sue typed in a code into the large iron door.

"He's a pain in the ass, but not someone to take lightly... We'll talk about that asshole later." Sue grumbled holding the door open.

She didn't even have to ask Kurt to sit in the chair, central to the room, nor to hold still as she fastened restraints to his wrists and ankles. Long fingers wrapped around Kurt's arms, ice blue meeting deep blue, a silent nod confirming all she needed to know before she left and sealed the room, and waited for the screams. Everyone screamed, no exceptions, she had screamed; the only time in her life but still she screamed. However, to have an ability taken away and replaced with another, was torture and Kurt's screams would reach even the dome above the Presbytery.

Kurt closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps creep from beyond the shadows, each click of a heel echoing around the room while his own racing heartbeat thumped through his entire body. Wrinkled fingers pressed to his temples as long white hair drifted over his shoulders, a chin resting on his head. Kurt swallowed hard to wet his dry throat, memories of this exact scene from when he was a little boy flashing before his eyes.

"It's been a long time, Kurt. I thought I'd only see you again in my dreams." Whispered an old, hoarse voice, full of pain but gentle in its approach.

"Are they treating you well?" Kurt coughed to clear his throat, he knew what was coming, he knew she was delaying it.

"For each hunter I give an ability to, I live another day in beautiful comfort." Fingers dug into his temples making him hiss and clench his jaw. His own fingers clenched around the armrests of his uncomfortable chair.

"You always look after the little cubs once I release them." Kurt whispered with a groan, his legs jerking against his restraints as an electric current travelled through his body. It hurt, it made every vein in his body burn and he knew it would only get worse.

"I only do what you can't... at the moment." Lips pressed to the top of his head, just like her hound would do to all the little cubs running through the dewy meadow.

"You know what I need to do?" Kurt swallowed back the cooper in his throat, his body convulsing against the current striking at his body.

"Not me... Hound, make sure my soul returns to the hunters." The current subdued for a moment.

"I will." Kurt breathed, his body slumping against the chair.

"Promise me." Came an eerie whisper to his ear.

"I promise." Whispered Kurt.

Blue eyes shone as the current returned, firing through Kurt's body which jolted against his restraints followed by the cry everyone knew was coming. It filled every void of the old cathedral. It stopped those training in the cloisters, froze the white witches healing in the infirmary and sent the crows flying into the night sky. It was a cry which filled the nightmares of all that heard it, it would be a cry that wouldn't grow faint until the night faded but it was a cry which brought a new dawn.

* * *

**You won't find out who that lady is, I like the mystery behind her, makes the scene that much darker. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Can't believe we're on chapter 20... thanks to you all for sticking with me!**

**Two songs in this chapter: second half of Imagine Dragons "Radioactive" & Labrinth feat. Emili Sande "Beneath your beautiful"**

**Warning for smut, stop reading after the hat is thrown aside, but you might want to tune in again once they start talking again.**

**Enjoy!**

Call backs was heaving with bodies of students from across the city and older patrons taking up what looked like their regular spots when Kurt finally made his way down to the bar, head still spinning and throbbing from the attack on his senses in the training rooms and the passages they'd read from those ancient books. He had the answers in his hands, but not a clue how to use them and it was infuriating. Kurt let his hand slide across the bar as he walked deeper into the bar to hold his balance, all the tables packed and littered with empty and half filled glass of multi-coloured beverages.

_Woahhh, Woahhh  
Radioactive  
Radioactive  
Woahhh, Woahhh  
Radioactive  
Radioactive _

Kurt's smile returned as he looked towards the small stage in the corner, lit up with terrible lighting which hurt Kurt's eyes, a small grand piano to one side, Blaine seated, tapping away at the ivory keys, an easy smile on his face as he rocked to the beat he was creating with the others on the empty section of stage. Wes and David leant against the end of the piano, hands tapping on the varnished wood and feet joining in on the oiled wood beams.

Blaine had changed into a simple white shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows to show off the tan cuff on his left wrist and grey slacks, topped with a grey fedoras. Kurt held onto the bar to admire the Alpha, who looked so relaxed up there on that stage, smile shining through to the small group of wolves with him, bodies vibrating with joy for what they were doing. Wes pushed himself off the piano to step over to Thad, Nick and Jeff to help harmonise them for the next part of the song, before turning to the crowd.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes,  
It's a revolution I suppose.  
We'll paint it red, to fit right in.  
Woah  
I'm breaking in, shaping up,  
ejecting out on the prison bus.  
This is it, the apocalypse. __  
__Woah_

Wes reached out to pull Jeff forward as they both sang to the crowd and to each other, the others harmonizing in the background, Blaine on piano still smiling so happily, infectious to the crowd and to Kurt, all of which clapped along.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.  
Love to make my systems go  
Welcome to the new age,  
to the new age  
Welcome to the new age,  
to the new age_

Woahhh, Woahhh  
Radioactive  
Radioactive  
Woahhh, Woahhh  
Radioactive  
Radioactive

Jeff stepped forward to take the small solo, his eyes scanning the crowd and his smile growing when he spotted Kurt and sung to him, the motion catching the eyes of the Alpha behind the piano. There was a moment, where Kurt knew Blaine could see the wobble in his stance and haggard breathing but the Alpha turned to smile back to his clan.

_All systems go, sun hasn't died.  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside._

Wes wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulder to finish off the song with him, Thad stepping down from the stage to sling an arm around Kurt's waist, still singing along and pulling him to the edge of the stage, ignoring his protects but letting Kurt lean on him slightly. Blaine's eyes shone below the fedoras as he stood from the piano, fingers still dancing over ivory as he joined in with his wolves for the final set.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.  
Love to make my systems go  
Welcome to the new age,  
to the new age  
Welcome to the new age,  
to the new age_

Woahhh, Woahhh  
Radioactive  
Radioactive  
Woahhh, Woahhh  
Radioactive  
Radioactive

The entire bar erupted in applause as the group took their bow and dispersed from the stage, Jeff and Nick wrapping their arms around Kurt, sniffing at him to silently check if he's alright, while David went to the bar to get their free drinks. Blaine returned to his seat at the piano, tapping mindlessly on a few keys, while Wes took the microphone from off a stool at the bar.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, so, I've been told we've got time for one more song." The crowd cried out for more, "I know, I know, but I'm losing my voice now, so... I'm going to leave the last song to our good man at the piano here. Blaine, the stage is all yours." Wes placed the microphone in the stand in front of Blaine, then, with a squeeze of the shoulder, joined the others with Kurt, taking his drink from David and almost downing it in one. He stepped back to Kurt, nuzzling his cheek.

"You alright?" He whispered in his ear, not believing the nod Kurt gives him.

"Thank you, Wes. So, hi everyone, I'm going to slow things down a little now to end the night. Some of you might know this song, and even though it hasn't been out that long, it's soon become one of my favourites to sing... but not until recently has it meant as much to me as it does now." Gold met shimmering blue, before returning to the ivory keys below. "I'm going to take a bit of poetic license with the lyrics if you don't mind... I hope you enjoy this."

Fingers fluttered over the keys and the bar was rendered silent as everyone paused to listen, but it was obvious to all that Blaine could only see one among the many. Hand pressed his chest, Kurt listened intently, ignoring the hand squeezing on his shoulder, watching his Alpha capture the room.

_You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me way out no  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try_

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

A few patrons clapped appreciatively as Blaine hit those first few tentative notes, each filled with so much emotion, even the bar behind Kurt stood still as they paused to listen. A smile crept onto Blaine's lips before he shyly looked back down on the keys, composing himself and leaning back into the mic. Hands pulled away from the keys to snap together to the a beat, the warblers around Kurt joining in, followed soon by the crowd around them.

_You let all the boys go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a voice say please don't hurt me  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try  
_

Fingers returned to ivory, but the warblers and the crowd kept the beat going, keeping that wide eyed grin on Blaine's lips.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful__  
__Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Ohhh, Tonight_

See beneath, See beneath,  
I... Tonight  
I...

Blaine's voice escalated, climbing higher and with greater passion with each line, the strain visible in his neck as he pushed everything he had into this song.

_I'm gonna climb on top your every top  
I'll hold your hand and you'll, you'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling  
But that's okay  
Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna love_

Blaine's voice turned to a whisper, almost hoarse, as he slowed the song down, allowing himself another glance towards his claimed Hound, before forcing out another rush of power into his voice, his Alpha calling out to those around and to one in particular.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
Cause I wanna see you say  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Tonight, see beneath your beautiful  
Oh tonight, _

_Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_

Once more the bar filled with applause, some standing and whistling to Blaine, who took his bow, holding his hat in place before hopping down from the stage, taking a few taps on the shoulder from a couple of patrons then standing before Kurt with a worried but happy smile, one Kurt returning.

"You made it." Blaine whispered, the strain in his voice from the night obvious.

"Just, but I'm glad I got to hear you sing that song. You were amazing."

"And what about us?" Jeff asked, poking Kurt's side.

"You were amazing too." Kurt giggled, turning back to Blaine when a hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him against the Alpha.

Blaine went to speak, a sense of worry in his eyes as a bell rang out over the bar, followed by Wes slamming his glass down, "Come on, lads. Time to get out of here, my head needs a pillow."

With a tired sigh, Blaine pulled Kurt out of the bar behind the others as they slowly started the short walk back to their hotel. Kurt's eyes stayed on their intertwined hands with a smile as they walked, a thrill running up and down his spine as he realised he was walking through New York, holding hands with another man. It was a dream come true, and he vowed it wouldn't be the last time they did this; the thrill and joy inside him too great to only feel once in a lifetime.

A small sound reached his ears and looked up to see Blaine staring at him, a mixture of emotions filtering through him and he noticed the other wolves taking fleeting glances back at him as they walked. Kurt sighed heavily, running a hand over his face, "It didn't go well if that's what you're wondering."

"Well we could tell that by the way you can just about keep yourself up straight." Thad called back to him.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Brittany got away. She decided she didn't want to go into the academy and vanished. Santana's tracking her down now, said she'd meet us back at Lima." Kurt bit his lip, wondering how Santana was getting on, hoping she was doing alright.

"She was never going to tell you much else. She likes a game but she'd never tip the tables in our favour." David piped up, checking down an alleyway they pass.

"You've never been in one of the torture rooms at the academy." Kurt had though, and it was where nightmares came from and none of them he wished to speak of outside those walls.

"What else did you find out?" Blaine asked, thumb stroking over his knuckles gently.

"There were some old books in the library, which spoke of me... well my Hound... it said that once, the key was kept in the Elysium fields and that my Hound would use the blue flame to transport himself there to watch over the key and to bring resurrected souls of the Hounds back to the living. So, in order to protect the key and stop this demon from getting to it, I need to send it back to the fields." Kurt explained briefly.

"That's good news! You can do that and all this can be done with! All we'd have to do is explain to the other clans that the key is safe and you'd be free, Kurt!" Jeff was jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Except I don't have a clue how to do any of that." Kurt groaned, "None of the books say how the Hound used to do it, apparently that was something the Hound kept to itself and was supposed to be inherited down through its reincarnations, but with the Hound being killed so young time and time again... the knowledge was lost."

"Stupid wolves." Jeff muttered.

"That's not good." David sighed heavily.

"But I did do something else while I was there." Kurt bit his lip, noting the prying eyes waiting for him to explain, "I had my ability changed. I'm as vulnerable to silver as any of you now. I'll have to change my weapons when we get back... but I can't be possessed anymore... or at least I hope I can't be by the time the demon comes for me."

"What does that mean?" Wes asked.

"They brought a demon into my room when they were done, to see how I faired... but I couldn't stop the possession. One of the white witches said the procedure had worked, but that I needed to train my new skill, and she didn't know how long that could take." Kurt sighed heavily, remember how terrified he had become as the demon told him to walk around the room, cross his arms and sit in a chair. They were silly little things, but Kurt's mind wouldn't let go of the orders he'd been used to, scared that this demon might make him do any one of those commands, scared he'd drown in his memories behind his fluttering heartbeat and gasping breaths.

A hand rested on his shoulder, bringing his attention to the warm smile David was sending down to him, a smile shared by all the wolves, "We'll help you. Even if you don't figure out how to transport yourself to the Elysium fields, we'll help in any way we can to help you hone your skill."

Kurt smiled, reaching for the hand on his shoulder to give it a squeeze, "Thank you... all of you."

They carried on towards their hotel, Kurt finding himself leaning on Blaine from time to time, causing the Alpha to worry over him, even helping to take out his luggage from the Navigator in the car park. Saying goodnight to each other at the hotel, they all retired to their separate rooms. Blaine lead Kurt into the elevator and pressed the button for the thirty first floor, watching the doors close before pinning Kurt against the wall.

"What did they do to you?" Blaine asked, stroking his cheek.

"It's nothing, just the normal-" Kurt jumped when Blaine hit the stop button, the elevator jolting to a halt.

"Kurt, you're swaying on your feet, you look exhausted and there are slight red burns on your temples." Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's, stroking it gently.

"To get my ability changed I had to go through... something horrible. It's like being electrocuted, but its centralised and I had to go through it twice; once when they took my ability away and once when they gave me this new one. It was painful, yes, and straight after, I was tossed in a room with a demon but... I'm okay and I just want to go to our room and spend some time with you."

Kurt rubbed his head into Blaine's neck to sooth the growl he'd started the moment he opened his mouth, leaning back when Blaine's hand sat at the back of his head, meeting with his lips for a gentle kiss, "I wish I could've been there."

"You're here now, and I think I deserve some special care." Kurt hummed the words against Blaine's lips, his hands stroking over his chest.

Blaine leaned over and restarted the elevator, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist and leaning in to kiss him again, enjoying the little moans Kurt gives him. Once they reached their floor, Blaine slid the key card into the door and stepped in, holding it open for Kurt, who carried his luggage over his shoulder.

Placing the bag down on the bed, Kurt dug through his things for another smaller bag, pulling out the six candles to dot around the room and the bathroom, concentrating on the windows and the door, going around once more to light them all. Satisfied the room was secure, Kurt relaxed, his shoulders visibly slumping and turning to the double bed, eyes dilating at the sight of Blaine leaning back on his elbows, fedoras slipping slightly to one side and legs spread and bent over one corner of the bed. Golden eyes captivated him behind the grey hat, black curls slipping loose from their captivity.

Even through the candles, Kurt could smell his Alpha's pull, luring him step by step towards the corner of the bed and between those long legs. A single finger traced down the front of his shirt, passed the platinum orb, to his waistcoat, finger curling under the material to tug the hunter down to his knees. Kurt still had to remind himself that it wasn't an order to be obeyed, that he was willingly doing this for a wolf he had fallen for. With a light blush on his lips, Kurt raised his hands from his sides to run up the thin material of Blaine's pants, settling on his hips as the Alpha sat up and leaned over to press his forehead against porcelain.

Kurt relaxed when he realised Blaine was just after a cuddle, in a position that would thrill his Alpha, so Kurt nuzzled Blaine back, into his neck, lips running over his jaw and cheek, familiar fingers running through his hair with an approving rumble coming from Blaine's chest. Lips attached to soft white skin on the curve of his neck, bruising the skin and as Kurt let out a whine of need, he wished that he didn't heal so quickly, wanting to show off that mark for all to see.

Feeling a hand rest on his butt, Kurt pulled away, placing a hand over Blaine's heart to stop him but also to let him know he hadn't done anything wrong. He leant in for a kiss, lips barely parting as Kurt whispered against them, "I need a shower. Today has been a long day and I'm guessing I don't smell very good."

"You smell great." Blaine moaned, diving in for another kiss.

Kurt groaned, wanting to give in, but pulled away again, smiling at the whine his Alpha gave him, "I'm taking a shower." Kurt stated, standing to grab his wash bag, and opening the bathroom door.

"Mind if I join you." Blaine was already right behind Kurt, hands on his hips, nibbling on his ear, tugging with a playful growl.

Kurt moaned, leaning back against Blaine, feeling how hard he already was between his clothed cheeks, "Will we be showering?"

Kurt felt the smirk on his neck, "Maybe, after I make you mine."

Kurt felt his wolf beg him to let the Alpha have his way and he wasn't going to deny either of them that. Turning to Blaine, he took his hat and spun it over to the bed, gripping the front of those grey slack, walking backwards and pulling the grinning Alpha into the bathroom with him, the door shutting behind them.

Turning the shower on and testing the water until he was happy with the temperature, Kurt turned back only to groan with want and desire, Blaine already pulling off his boxers and tossing them aside, standing tall to let Kurt wrack his eyes over the sculpted body, toned obliques leading down to his proudly standing cock, causing Kurt to swallow hard. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's aroused whimper, stepping forward to kiss the corner of his mouth and whisper in his ear, "Join me, my wolf."

Kurt whimpered as he watched Blaine walk under the spray of water, turning and twisting to let the water warm every inch of his skin, while Kurt hurried out of his clothes, but still taking the time to fold and lay them on top of the laundry basket. Stepping behind Blaine, he wrapped his arms around his waist, fingers stretching over his stomach while pressing kisses to his neck and over his shoulders, enjoying the little moans Blaine gives him.

Before his fingers get chance to slid down and grasp his prize, Blaine turns and pins Kurt against the tiled wall, but waits, watching as Kurt pushes away another vile memory, before returning to him, smiling appreciatively at his Alpha. "I'm here." Kurt whispered, pushing his wrists closer together and over one another so that Blaine can wrap the fingers of one hand through both of Kurt's, his other hand free to roam the body given to him.

Lips press together, domineering lips caressing submissive lips, prying little moans and whimpers from both of them, Blaine's tongue diving into Kurt's mouth when he parts his plump lips, bodies starting to rock together, dicks brushing ever so slightly as Blaine teased his Hound. Soon, Blaine has Kurt whimpering for his touch, body arching off the tiled wall begging for more, leading to Blaine slowly pulling away to look into those darkened blue orbs, pupils dilated.

"What is it, my wolf?" He wants to hear it, wants the thrill of hearing his Hound tell him how much he wants him.

"I need you... Please, touch me." Kurt groaned, biting his lip, his cheeks flushed crimson.

Blaine groaned, feeling his wolf preen at the need in Kurt's voice, "Turn around, my wolf." Blaine released Kurt's hand and stepped away just enough to allow Kurt to turn towards the wall, hands resting on the tiles, spreading his legs ever so slightly. Slowly, Blaine ran his hand up, down and over his back, smiling at the tremors it sends through Kurt's body, his butt cheeks tensing with anticipation.

Kurt moaned as he felt a single finger run down his lower back, between his cheeks and roll around the rim of his ass, but his attention was taken away from that as a pair of lips attached to the skin just below his ear, sucking hard, drawing a cry from Kurt, his eyes closing as the pleasure of that simple action overwhelmed him. Without him noticing, he finds himself bucking back into a single finger, knuckle deep inside him, a second hand wandering round to roll around and pinch at a nipple, causing Kurt to cry out, the rumble of a growl behind him showing him how much Blaine was enjoying his response.

Blaine's hand slipped down his stomach to Kurt's painful erection, Kurt giving out breathy moans with each stroke while bucking back onto two fingers, the slight pressure on his muscles a dismissible press of pain against the pull of pleasure Blaine was making him embrace. Eyes closed, Kurt threw his head back against Blaine's shoulder, one hand reaching back to grip at wet curls, the other on the wall to help push himself back onto Blaine's fingers. Lips crashed in a heated kiss, Alpha and Hound fighting against one another to show the other how they were making each other feel, tongues lapping into eager mouths, eliciting sultry groans of want and need.

Kurt felt the third finger, gasping into Blaine's mouth, letting him take advantage of Kurt's slip in control, giving into that third finger, whispering muffled words into Blaine's neck when he pulls away from those lips, gasping for air. Teeth dug into Kurt ear, before a tongue lapped at the small wound, Kurt's uncontrollable whimper echoing through the bathroom.

"You ready, Kurt?" Blaine asked, or groaned, Kurt didn't care, nodding his head while trying to catch his breath, not knowing whether to push back onto those fingers or buck forward into the other hand wrapped around his dick.

"Please, this is torture. I want you inside me, now." Kurt growled.

The fingers were gone too quickly from inside him and from his dick, leaving Kurt a quivering, whimpering mess leant up against the tiled wall, the shower water washing over his overheated skin. The grip of hands on his hips was tender, but he still jerked, shaking his head to send the thoughts away. He didn't like this position, he didn't want this position... that demon used this position... all the time. Those tender hands turned him around, pressing his back to the wall and Kurt forced himself to look into those worried golden eyes, his own tears spilling with relief at the change in position and seeing those golden eyes and olive skin instead of the face of his demon.

"Thank you, I'm okay now." Kurt reached forward to kiss Blaine with a moan, jumping to wrap his legs around his waist, enjoying the thrill he feels as Blaine presses him back up against the wall, hands gripping his butt, pushing him up slightly before slowly lowering until the head of Blaine's dick sat on his entrance.

"You sure." Blaine whispered, his whole body shaking with need, breath ragged.

"Yes, please..." Kurt whispered.

Gently, Blaine lowered Kurt down onto his member, Kurt's hands gripping to Blaine's shoulders, hissing slightly at the intrusion. Blaine let out a feral groan when he finally pushed completely into Kurt, his body rocking with need to start moving, the small whimpers coming from Kurt driving him crazy and he had to distract himself by kissing and nipping at Kurt's neck.

After a deep breath, Kurt started to wriggle his hips, giggling slightly at the protesting groan Blaine sends him, hands on his hips to stop him, "You little tease." Blaine growled into his ear, sending another round of giggles from Kurt, moving slightly to press his lips to Blaine's and capturing those blown golden eyes, "I want it hard." Kurt whispered, "I want to feel your ownership of this body in the morning and the morning after." Kurt bit down on Blaine lower lip, smiling at the growl and the explosion of Blaine's scent around them even through the water.

Kurt didn't have to wait long, tender hands on his hips gripped tightly, the drag of Blaine's erection pulling from his body causing him to moan, before the abrupt thrust back into his body made him scream in pleasure, hands pulling at wet curls, ankles locking behind Blaine's back. The pace was slow as Blaine allowed Kurt's body to get used to him, but the thrusts remained strong and fast as he fell in love with the moans, howls and whimpers Kurt was unashamedly screaming. Blaine's eyes flickered down to the small orb and pearl dancing between them, smiling to himself before increasing the pace, slamming into Kurt with unbridled force, grunting and growling with each thrust, Kurt's own body rocking into each and every one of them.

Panting breath mingled as lips skimmed over each other, now and again pressing together in a passionate but short kiss, the need for air too strong. Blaine's growl deepened, his voice hoarse through his groans as he changed his angle slightly, and Kurt howled, thankful for the now cooling water as his prostrate was assaulted over and over again, Blaine's thrusts becoming harder but more erratic as their orgasms came closer and closer to release. Kurt's eyes widened, crying out Blaine's name as his left hand reached in to grasp Kurt's dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Kurt let his head and back hit the wall behind him, desperate for the cool tiles, his eyes flickering down to watch Blaine's hips snap against his, to watch his hand twist around his dick and watch the little orb bounce against his chest. With a sharp snap of Blaine's hips, Kurt's orgasm hit him hard, his back arching off the wall, his head thrown back as far as the wall would let him, his white seed spreading on his stomach and chest before being washed away. Blaine is only a thrust behind, burying himself deep within Kurt, groaning his release into Kurt's neck with a hard bite, drawing blood and sucking the wound clean.

Slowly, on shaking limbs, Blaine lowered them both to the ground, still buried in Kurt, his arms wrapping around his waist, Kurt's own arms holding Blaine close around his shoulders. Blaine carefully pulled his softening member out of Kurt and there they sat, exchanging lazy kisses as they came down from their high, moaning softly between each lingering touch, fingers caressing over sensitive skin.

"You are amazing, Kurt." Blaine smiled as Kurt chuckled.

Kurt bit his lip, debating his words before speaking, "So are you, my Alpha."

Blaine groaned at his title, pressing a more demanding kiss to Kurt's lips, both moaning with a renewed need neither of them were ready for just yet.

"We should take that shower now." Kurt whispered, stroking Blaine's cheek through his slight stubble.

"Can't we just cuddle?" Blaine moaned, pressing his forehead to Kurt's.

With an exasperated sigh, Kurt stood, hissing slightly as he leaned against the tile wall, then held his hand out to Blaine, who swatted it away to get himself up, a satisfied grin on his lips. Together they showered, each washing the other while sneaking in little kisses and giggles, rubbing their noses together once they're done.

Kurt noticed how Blaine took his time to dry him off, eyes roaming over his ravished body causing Kurt to bite his lip in order to calm his body. Eventually they made it to the bed, ignoring the pyjamas they'd brought with them and opting to snuggle their naked bodies close together under the covers. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat, while his hand traced idle patterns on his stomach. Blaine's fingers ran aimlessly through his hair which he kissed every now and then, taking a deep breath of his scent.

"I could get used to this." Kurt muttered against his chest.

"Get used to what?" Blaine inclined his head to try and get a better look at Kurt.

"Being like this with you, not having a care in the world." Kurt turned to face Blaine, overlapping his hands on Blaine's chest and resting his chin on top of them.

Stroking his hair, Blaine gazed into those cerulean eyes, taking in the different emotions filtering through them, "When this is over, I'll make sure you have this. My father will speak with the council, get the other clans to accept you and you won't have to worry about a thing anymore."

"You can't promise me that." Kurt whispered, looking sadly down at his fingers for a moment.

"I can't, but I won't stop until I do." He reached out to stroke Kurt's cheek, happy when the Hound leant into the touch, nuzzling his hand, "You deserve this. You deserve to be free."

"I want that." Kurt blinked back tears, "I'm tired of the hatred and the pain. I just want to live."

Tucking his hand under Kurt's chin, Blaine lead him up to his lips for a tender kiss, rubbing his nose up and down along his as he spoke, "As my mate, I'll make sure you have a life worth living. I will do anything for you."

The smile Kurt gave him was breathtaking as he ducked his head to hide his blush, his little pink tongue coming out to lick his lips, "You've already made my life worth living, Blaine. Without you, I'd struggle to see a future after all this is over. Because of you, I'm willing to fight this, with everything I've got."

"I'm glad I can do that for you... but you're stronger than you know."

"Mmm..." Kurt smiled before looking passed Blaine to his luggage, a small noise catching his attention, "Is that my phone?"

"Ignore it."

Kurt pushed away from Blaine, shuffling out of the bed, "No, it could be Santana." Rustling through his belongings, he found his phone, frowning at the blocked number flashing on his screen. Sliding the screen to answer it, he pressed the device to his ear, "Hello?" He heard Blaine shuffle behind him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Kurt, I heard you were in town, and Sue mentioned you weren't so clueless now."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Isabelle?"

"Uh huh! How about you come and say hi tomorrow?"

* * *

**I know some of you would've liked me to use 'Teenage Dream' and I did consider it, but for my story, I think this fitted quite nicely. I love the next chapter so I'll try my best to get it out to you as soon as I can. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I need the week to go fast so I can watch 'Wonder-ful', I don't care what happens between Blaine and Kurt - okay I do - but I just want an episode with more than 30 seconds of Kurt.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so here I bring you another.**

**Enjoy!**

Nick hummed a cheery little tune to himself as he carried over his tray full of coffee and muffins from the lovely young girl he had unashamedly flirting with to get another couple of free muffins, to the table in the cosy corner of the little cafe they found, where everyone was sitting discussing the order of the day. While everyone was dressed in t-shirts or short sleeved shirts, Kurt sat between Jeff and Blaine, still wearing his red mac to hide away his pistol and sais from prying eyes, a pair of gloves next to him on the table, looking very warm and uncomfortable.

"Here we go, the perfect wakeup call after a long, long night followed by an inexcusably early morning, to which I still don't totally understand." Nick rolled into his spot next to Jeff pecking him on the lips and handing out the coffees, but leaving the muffins for the others to grab at.

Blaine was the first to reach out for a blueberry muffin, placing a white chocolate chip one in front of Kurt, the others jumping in once their Alpha was done.

"Isabelle's clan isn't too friendly towards me... as a hunter. I would always visit them during the day because it gave me a slight advantage if they decided they wanted to rip my head off. Also, they are not a fan of my Hound, so if something happens, I'll need all the advantage I can get." Kurt explained, picking the chocolate chips out of his muffin.

"Which is why we're going." Blaine stated, shaking a couple of sashes of sugar into his coffee, "If something does happen, Kurt will need us to help him get away. Once Kurt's done, we'll head home."

Kurt smiled to himself behind a sip of his coffee as Blaine referred to Lima as 'home', a warm feeling settling in his stomach.

"How big is this clan?" Wes asks, nudging Thad to give him a piece of his muffin, taking it straight from his fingers.

"Two hundred on our last count." Kurt fed Blaine a piece of his muffin, then gave another to Jeff when the wolf whined at him.

"When was the last count?" David asked.

"Six months ago." Kurt replied, sucking his thumb clean.

"Seriously? New York, and they did a count six months ago?" David huffed, shaking his head.

"It's because it's New York that it happened six months ago. There are fifteen different clans hidden in the city, most of them don't take kindly to hunters keeping tabs on them." Kurt informed, snatching his muffin to his chest when Jeff reached out for another bite, growling at the now pouting wolf.

"The numbers could've jumped since then, especially with the demons ransacking and breaking up clans. This day could turn out to be very interesting." David sat back in his seat, looking out the window at the bustling street outside.

"Yeah, and the sooner we get there the better. It's about a half an hour walk from here." Kurt tapped his watch standing from the table, the others following when Blaine stood with Kurt. Nick wrapped an arm around a huffing and puffing Jeff with a chuckle.

"Walking! I hate walking!" Jeff complained stamping his feet, his pout prominent even as Nick kissed his cheek.

The walk to the clan's hideout was peaceful, Kurt and Jeff finding themselves slightly distracted by some of the high fashion window displays. At one point Nick had to grab Jeff's arm and drag him away from a sales rack just beyond door of one store with a promise to take him shopping another day. Even Wes and David paused in front of a book store to glance at the new releases on display.

The high streets of New York turned into smoky, residential streets, turning them down a dirty alleyway, heaped in rubbish and covering in graffiti. The ground was sodden in a brown, foul-smelling liquid, none of them wanting to know what it was as they tried to carefully make their way through. A barbed fence blocked off the alleyway from a large abandoned storage yard; rows and rows of dirty, old beaten up cars filled every available gap, dust piled on top of them, and in the centre, a small office block, windows broken or boarded up.

Kurt wrapped a gloved hand around the barbed wire, eyes searching the lot for any movement, while sniffing the air, able to make out trails of a familiar scent leading from all directions into the small office block. Thad's growl started the other off, shoulders twitching, feet pacing and teeth on show until Blaine snapped at them, calming them. Wes huffed at Blaine then walked over to Kurt, pressing a hand to the back of his neck.

"Can we just walk in?"

"I can. You wolves do what you need to do."

Stepping away from the fences, Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet, taking a deep breath before running at the wall next to the fence, hand reaching out to the drain pipe over their heads then bouncing to the other side and forcing his body to jump over the fence, landing and denting the roof of a once beautiful blue karmann ghia. Pulling out his gun with his gloved hand, Kurt jumped down from the car, taking a quick look around to see if anyone was coming, then motioned with the tilt of his gun for the others to follow his lead.

Blaine was the first to morph, leaping over the fence with ease, the others following behind him and morphing back as they followed Kurt through the endless rows of cars. Kurt noticed some of them weren't in as bad a condition as the others and wished he could send a few back to his dad's garage. A growl from Blaine echoed his own concerns about the yard; it was way too quiet.

He watched Thad and David circle the office block, peering through the windows but there was nothing of interest to see, but just by a sniff into the air they could tell this was the entrance to the lair. Kurt was the first to jump through a window, followed by Blaine, stepping over to a mound of earth, which opened up into a tunnel.

"This it?" Nick asked, sniffing the air in the tunnel.

"Yep..." Kurt sighed, "I'll go first."

Kurt stepped into the tunnel, his grip on his gun tightening ever so slightly as the scent around him increased with every step. He smelt the increase in sandalwood, looking behind him to see everyone had morphed into their wolves except Blaine, whose eyes were glowing gold while his back straightened and he tilted his head ever so slightly higher.

As the tunnel opened up, they were greeted by an underground warehouse, reaching out far beyond their eyes could see. In the centre of this huge room was a pool of water where the wolves could bathe, while water fountains trickled against the walls for drinking. There were a couple of doors on each of the four walls, but from the blankets laid out all around, it was obvious that all the wolves slept and cohabitated in this one room.

A gang of ten wolves approached the intruders, growling threateningly, teeth gleaming in the florescent lighting above and golden eyes fixed on them. Their fur stood on ends as they circled the group, Blaine's own wolves returning their stance, while Blaine just stood strong, staring down at the gang.

"Where's their Alpha?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I don't know." Kurt muttered back.

Kurt stepped forward, not fazed by the increased growling now coming from the group of around fifty wolves they had gained the attention of. One wolf snapped forward at Kurt, only to find his pistol pressed between his eyes. The growls didn't waver, but they did step back slightly from the hunter.

"I'm here to see Isabelle." Kurt raised his voice over the crowd.

One wolf morphed into a skinny, dark skinned man, black hair tied back, dressed in a tan leather jacket and jeans, "What business do you have with our Hound?"

Kurt didn't know this wolf, he was new from the last time he was here, "She called me last night, wanted to speak with me about the demon you're all having trouble with."

At that, the wolves seemed to back away slightly, but Kurt could tell from their stance that they were ready to attack if needed. Kurt removed his pistol from the wolf's head, noticing the slight burn he'd left there.

"Isabelle didn't mention anything about that to me." The man drooled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Where's your Alpha?" Blaine growled, stepping in front of Kurt.

"Out on a hunt." The wolf obediently answered the Alpha.

Blaine's eyes drifted back to Kurt with worry, before returning to the wolf, "Your Alpha didn't know about our visit?"

"If she did, she didn't care."

"Then she's an idiot." Blaine growled.

The wolves around barked at Blaine, Wes sweeping forward to protect his Alpha. Blaine growled back, washing his scent over the pack, huffing when they backed down.

"I'm only here to see Isabelle, and then I'll be out of your hair." Kurt spoke up, putting his gun back in its holster, the wolf relaxing slightly at the action.

"She's in the back room." The wolf tipped his head to the door to his right.

Kurt turned to walk passed the gang surrounding the doorway, but was met with snapping wolves, "Tell them to get out of my way." Kurt threatened, hand on his pistol again.

"They don't listen to me." The wolf laughed.

Blaine's hand rested over Kurt's as he walked in front of him, morphing into his black wolf and snapping at the group in their way. Slowly they moved apart, jumping back when Blaine snapped, growled or huffed at them. Kurt followed just behind Blaine, Wes and the others right behind him until they reached the door, where Wes organised the others to sit around the door while Blaine morphed back.

"Wait out here for us, and behave." Blaine spoke to Wes, ruffling his head.

Kurt opened the door stepping in first, letting Blaine close the door behind him while he examined the room. Just like the main area, it was four simple grey walls with a small fountain of water in the corner, however in here, it was obvious the trained eye of a fashionista had been allowed to go wild with the decor. The walls were covered in modern art and six foot long posters from various fashion shoots, while the floor was mounted with circular rugs acting as stepping stones to various areas of the room. In one corner lay a pile of plump pillows covered in silk sheets of various colours, with piles of drawing paper scattered around and pencils rolling around on top of the drawings of clothing. A large computer sat in the other corner, giving off an eerie blue light.

Movement came from the mountain of pillows as a slim white wolf awoke, stretching out her front paws and yawning, giving her long fur a shake and licking her lips. She tiptoed out of the comfort of the pillows and trotted over to Kurt and Blaine to sit in front of them. Kurt smiled down at the wolf, inhaling that beautiful scent he could never quite put a label on, but frowned slightly at the rumble he could just make out from Blaine.

The white wolf morphed into a slender woman, long curly blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, wearing a ruffled, black alice dress. Kurt returned her beaming smile immediately, opening his arms out to accept her hug, laughing at the cooing she gives him while stroking his hair with mothering comments about how much he'd grown.

"I hope the guys out there didn't give you too much trouble." Isabelle apologised as she pulled away from Kurt.

"Just the usual, but, where's Anna?" Kurt asked about their Alpha.

"She's out on a hunt, they've been out for the last two days so I couldn't contact her to get her back in time." Isabelle explained, eyeing Blaine up and down, "But I see you brought your own."

"You do realise how dangerous it is for another Alpha to walk into an unprotected lair?" Blaine snapped, his growl still just audible, his eyes still pure gold.

"Do you intend to cause trouble?" Isabelle asked, moving a hand to her hip.

"Not as long as they keep their hands of my wolves and my Hound." Blaine grumbled.

"Well good then." Isabelle clapped her hands together.

Kurt frowned at Blaine, not understanding his mood but turned back to Isabelle, "What did you want to discuss?"

Isabelle swayed on her feet slightly, "Sue called me, trying to get information on your Hound. Asking about how you were supposed to transport yourself to the Elysium fields and put the key back, but I told her I'd only tell you."

Kurt's eyes widened at her words and the knowing smile on her lips, "How do you know?"

"My father's sister-in-law was the key way back when. They were able to keep her hidden until she turned twenty one, and while she was alive they searched everywhere to figure out how they could return the key and they found it, but she couldn't figure out how to do it in time." Isabelle explained, stepping over to a stack of drawings next to her computer.

"Why doesn't the academy have this on file?" Kurt asked, walking with her.

"Because there's no file to give them, and none of us have any intention of going into that academy or giving away our secrets to hunters." Isabelle growled, looking up when Blaine growls back from his spot by the door.

"If the academy knew what you knew, when they found out about me they could've trained me to put an end to all this! Instead I'm playing catch up on a deadline. That demon who started all this is on his way and could be here in a week or two, if that." Kurt found his voice squeaking as his spoke, coughing to control it.

"We didn't know our key would also be a hunter one day, we couldn't take that risk." Isabelle explained, handing Kurt a piece of paper.

Kurt turned the paper in his hands, glancing over the crude drawings of a white wolf with a transparent wolf being pulled from the solid body, next to that a drawing of the transparent wolf standing in front of the gate. The drawing below showed a blue light in the transparent wolf's chest and the final drawing showed the wolf returning to the solid body from the first drawing. Kurt eyed Isabelle with a confused stare, "What's this?"

"That's what my aunt had to work with, she found it in a grave of an old Hound. It shows how you're supposed to get to the Elysium fields and return the key..." Isabelle eyed Blaine again as the Alpha huffed and started walking around the room, eyes forever on the two Hounds.

"I'm sorry about him, I don't know what's got him so ruffled." Kurt apologised, grunting at Blaine in a warning.

"I know why." Isabelle offered, watching Blaine, "It's because there's two of us and one of him. Alphas don't like to be intimidated and with the two of us as Hounds, we're stronger than him and his wolf doesn't like it."

"But... Blaine's taken on another Hound in his clan... along with me when I join. He said he wanted that, that he didn't care how many Hounds he had in his clan." Kurt frowned at Blaine, watching him start to pace.

"He may want to do exactly that in his heart, but his Alpha will never allow it, Kurt. Neither will the other clans." Isabelle warned him, squeezing his hand.

Kurt turned his eyes to Blaine, his heart racing but also filling with fear and dread, "What should I do?"

"You need to submit to him, make him feel superior and like he's in control. Just be careful, no matter how good the soul, Alphas can be dangerous in this state." Isabelle warned, her head kept low as Kurt smelt her scent lowering.

Rushing over to Blaine, he gripped his arms, bending his knees slightly to appear lower than Blaine, the move helping to calm Blaine slightly, "Blaine, you need to relax. You're scaring me." Kurt whined, rubbing his hands over Blaine's chest.

Blaine took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment, "I'm sorry Kurt, I want to do this. I need to do this for you, for Liam." Kurt could feel how hard Blaine was breathing through his chest, the low rumble of a growl never leaving him. He pressed his body against Blaine, rubbing his head into his neck, pressing calming kisses over his neck and jaw line, leaning in slightly to whisper in his ear, "Bite me, make me submit... see if it helps." Kurt whispered.

Blaine's eyes glowed as he grabbed Kurt's mac, pulling him close, only hesitating slightly before biting down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder with a hungry growl, a thrill spilling through him as Kurt's body relaxed in his hold and Kurt let out a pained yelp, his head thrown back. Blaine licked and sucked at the skin for a moment, revelling in the whimpers coming from Kurt then biting down again, hand gripping Kurt's hair to gain better access to the assaulted skin. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders, panting heavily as he felt his wolf give everything to his Alpha.

As Blaine began to relax, he let Kurt go, watching him fall to his knees, head pressed against his stomach, rubbing against it affectionately, little whimpers still seeping through parted lips. Stroking Kurt's hair, he urged him to his feet, delighted when Kurt followed him up by the touch on his chin, keeping his head lowered when he stands. Tilting Kurt's head up, Blaine kissed him possessively and Kurt allowed him to control the kiss, moaning his delight into his mouth.

Rewarded with a smile from Blaine when they parted, Kurt smiled back, feeling the tension slip from Blaine, "You okay now?"

"For now." He rested his forehead against Kurt's, "Thank you, my wolf."

"My pleasure, my Alpha." Kurt whispered.

Kurt waited with Blaine, enjoying the little nuzzles they shared, thankful Isabelle didn't try to pull him away and back to their business. With this situation, it would have to be Blaine who decided what would happen.

"What does my Alpha want me to do?" Kurt prompted, nipping his jaw.

"Go back to the Hound. Find out what you need to know." Blaine ordered, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Yes, my Alpha." Kurt hated sounding so weak and submissive, but could tell how vital it was at this moment.

Kurt turned back and walked over to Isabelle, willing the blush he was sporting to go away. Isabelle smiled at him, squeezing his hand, "You did good. I'm sorry Anna couldn't be here to even things out."

"I didn't know an Alpha could be so easily affected..." Kurt's mind drifted to Liam, wondering what this meant for the tiny little cub.

"You've been left out of this world all your life, there's still a lot for you to learn." Isabelle reassured him.

"So... how do I return the key to the Elysium fields?" Kurt asked, picking up the drawings again.

"It's not so much that you transport yourself there, only witches have that sort of power. It's more your soul returns to its home, to where all Hounds' souls were created. You can't just transport anywhere you want, there's only one place your soul will want to go. You have to remove your soul from your body and while your soul will go straight to the Elysium fields from that point, your body will remain on earth in a sort of frozen state; no breathing, no heartbeat just... waiting for its soul to return."

"That sounds dangerous." Kurt whispered, his hands shaking slightly.

"It is. My aunt tried it once and couldn't wake for almost two months. She told us that even though she made it out, she found it very hard to put her soul back in her body... that was the first time she actually managed to get to the fields... and the only time... she was too scared to try again in case she couldn't make it back and then she got caught."

"Great." Kurt huffed, "So once I get there, how do I get this key out of me and put it back?"

"The key is part of your soul, see the blue light in this drawing." Isabelle pointed out the third drawing of the orb sitting over the wolf's chest, "I think it's locked away deep in your soul." Isabelle pulled out another drawing, this time of a lock with a blue light all around it. "I don't know how you're going to get it out of you, we were given no clues as to that part and my aunt couldn't figure it out either, but once you do get it out... I think you need to place it in the lock on the Gates of Tartarus."

Kurt nodded, looking over the drawings, "Is this all you have?"

"I'm afraid so." Isabelle sighed, "But this fairy godmother can show you how to transport your soul." She beamed at him, hopping into the centre of the room, beckoning Kurt over.

Kurt followed, smiling away a blush at the old nickname he had for her, standing in front of her, returning her nervous smile, "Now, close your eyes." Kurt raised an eyebrow at her before doing so, "Try to imagine the fields, imagine you're right there, back in your dreams."

"Wait," Kurt opened his eyes, "This isn't going to release my scent is it?"

Isabelle shook her head, "It shouldn't, you're releasing your soul from your body not letting it take over your human form. Now, close your eyes and imagine the fields." Kurt sighed, closing his eyes and concentrating. "Now, are you seeing through the eyes of your wolf?" Isabelle waited for Kurt's nod, "Good, now, try to step forward."

"My wolf doesn't move. I've never been able to move him in my dreams." Kurt moaned, shoulders slumping.

"That was your dreams, this is your conscious mind. Now, try to get him to step forward. Just one step, don't rush off." She warned.

Kurt sighed as he concentrated on his wolf, making himself look down at his paws, trying to move them, soon becoming frustrated when nothing happens. He can hear Isabelle trying to calm him, telling him to relax and become one with his wolf, but nothing works and he feels like crying. Being so close but yet so far to solving all his problems was draining him. Then, a paw quivered, and he could hear Isabelle squealing and clapping in delight, while he could just make out a gasp from Blaine, but it sounded so far away.

The paw stood still once more and Kurt opened his eyes, puzzled by the gleeful look Isabelle was giving him and the look of shock from Blaine.

"What happened?" Kurt breathed, his lungs feeling short of air.

"You did it. Just for a second, but you did it. There was this glow all around you and then it lifted, just an inch, above your head. That's it Kurt! All you have to do now is get your Hound to walk all four legs, three steps forward and you'll be in the Elysium fields."

"Twelve steps? I have to make twelve steps." Kurt groaned, "I barely made one paw shake slightly. How long is it going to take me to do that? And how do I get back from that?" Kurt asked, feeling defeated after his moment of victory.

"Just like when your Hound gives an unborn cub another Hound's soul, you just need to find your body back on earth and your soul will sink back into your body." Isabelle explained.

Blaine approached Kurt, placing a hand on his back, and Kurt reminded himself to fully submit to him, leaning against his body, letting Blaine tuck his head under his chin, "You did great, Kurt. We'll work on this together, we'll make this happen before Hunter arrives."

"I hope so." Kurt muttered, letting Blaine wrap his arms around him.

"I know you can, sweetheart." Isabelle cooed, eyes flickering to Blaine when the growl returned.

Kurt sighed, turning in Blaine's arms to look up at him, "Blaine, my Alpha, if you're ready, I think it's time you took me home." Kurt placed a kiss under his chin.

"I agree." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead, the growl disappearing.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's arms to quickly hug Isabelle before Blaine would start growling again, thanking her for her help then letting Blaine take his hand and lead him to the door.

"Take care, Kurt. I'll see you in your dreams." She called, waving them off.

Kurt waved back, "Bye, Isabelle."

As they closed the door behind them, Kurt could see Blaine relax immediately. That whole experience made Kurt wonder how Blaine thought he could cope with two Hounds and knew they'd have to talk. Wes rubbed up against Blaine, sitting at his side.

All the growling from before had gone, most of the wolves returning to what they were doing before they arrived, just the gang of ten wolves from before kept watch over them, growling only when Kurt turned to look at them. Without another word Blaine lead the way out of the lair, growling at the wolves who tried to step a little closer to Kurt, stepping in front to lead the way through the tunnel.

Once they returned to the office block, all the wolves morphed back and the grumbling began as to the attitudes of the wolves down below, but Kurt didn't hear them. What got his attention was currently battling against the steel walls of the building and streaming through the open windows.

"It's raining." Kurt's voice came as a quiver, eyes wide.

Blaine snapped at his wolves to hush them, going to the window to see how bad it was, growling as lightning shot down just behind the city's grey skyline, water pouring down heavily. Kurt tugged his mac off, pulling it over his head.

"Kurt, wait up. We'll go get the car and bring it as close as we can to this lot. That way if you get caught, we won't have far to run." Wes spoke up, walking over to Blaine, rubbing the Alpha's arm, "I'll go get the car." He offered.

Blaine nodded, "Take Thad with you."

Thad stepped forward, taking the keys from Kurt then gratefully receiving a head butt off Blaine before jumping out of the window with Wes, transforming into their wolves and making for the car.

"I can't believe I'm letting those wolves drive my car." Kurt groaned, pulling his mac down from his head.

"Just hope it's Thad driving and not Wes." Jeff chuckled, "Wes is a terrible driver. He thinks he's great but he somehow manages to destroy anything he gets behind the wheel in."

"If he even leaves a tiny scratch on that car, he's dead." Kurt warned, eyes narrowed in the direction the two went.

Kurt went and sat with Blaine, cuddling up against him between his legs while Jeff lounged across both David and Nick, who played with his hair. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder, letting him place small kisses over his head and the back of his neck.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "What happened in there?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine whispered against his neck, placing another kiss over the mark he'd left.

"With you growling at me and Isabelle." Kurt stated, tensing slightly when Blaine stopped kissing him.

"Kurt... I..."

"If you couldn't handle being around more than one Hound then you shouldn't have taken on Liam... or me." Kurt sighed, still looking down at his hands rather than back at Blaine.

"Kurt, we wouldn't have to worry about Liam until he reached puberty." Blaine whispered into his hair.

"Then what? Just throw him out? Blaine, that's not fair to him, or Sarah and Liam." Kurt finally turned in Blaine's arms to look at him, hands rubbing over his thighs.

"I might be able to control it better by then, you saw how I relaxed once you submitted to me."

"I'm not going to do that for the rest of my life, Blaine." Kurt warned, "That's not who I am. I like it occasionally but I couldn't do that every day and be on tiptoes around you all the time. I wouldn't want Liam to have to do that either."

Blaine nodded, "I know... " He sighed, looking up and closing his eyes before returning them to Kurt, "Puck's asked for him."

Kurt nodded, slightly surprised, but understanding how Puck would feel being without a Hound in his pack, "Then, we will speak with Sarah and Liam and if they want to, they can join Puck's clan."

Blaine nodded in agreement, eyes downcast, "I'm sorry... I thought I could do it... but I guess I'm just another stubborn, power hungry Alpha."

Kurt's eyes widened as he watched Blaine blink back shamed tears, reaching in to kiss Blaine hard, wiping the slight moisture under his eyes, "You're nothing like that, Blaine. You're strong, kind and so caring... There's no way I'd trust you as much as I have if you were any of those things. You've proven that by the clan that stick by you and all the love they have for you. But you can't ignore a wolf's instincts, especially one as rooted as this."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt again, "I know, it's just so frustrating sometimes, I really wanted to have Liam in my clan. Him and Sarah and Liam are so kind hearted and my dad was ready to cast them out on their own, I couldn't let that happen."

Kurt smiled, "Like I said, so strong." He kissed his lips, "So kind." He kissed his forehead. "So caring." He kissed his cheek. "Who wouldn't want to follow an Alpha like you... You're already like no Alpha I've ever seen, you've already made a difference. So stop beating yourself up." He kissed his lips again, moaning when Blaine kissed back with a fire he wished they were alone for.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine breathed against his lips.

Kurt smiled brightly, his heart pounding in his chest as he kissed Blaine, pulling away slightly to return those three words which meant so much to him, "I.."

A drop of water dripped from the leaking ceiling onto Kurt's cheek, riding down his cheek, under his jaw and down his neck. Gold flashed all around as Blaine and the others leapt to their feet, howls thrown up from the tunnel as thunderous paws raced up the tunnel. Thunder crackled above them as lightning swamped the yard.

Kurt was the first to move, his mac forgotten as he jumped from the building, racing through the mud and cars and morphing into his white wolf, Blaine and the others morphing and on his heels in seconds, but so were the others. Kurt skidded in the mud and turned away from the fence when a wolf pounced on him, weaving in and out of the cars to get away, hearing David bark and battle with the wolf behind him. Blaine's black form moved with him on the other side of the cars, jumping over Kurt's form when another wolf lunged at him. Kurt continued to weave, slipping under a truck when a wolf jumped in front of him, snarling viciously at him, and running back the way he came.

Kurt spotted Nick racing towards him and ducked to let the wolf jump over him, stopping the pursuit of the gang behind him. Blaine appeared on the cars above him, running with him, until he jumped over him to another car, tumbling to the ground with another wolf who had lunged. Jeff appears next to Kurt and pulled at his ear in the direction of the fence before rushing ahead to lead the way. Kurt followed him atop the cars, jumping from vehicle to vehicle, the other wolves closing in on him. Jeff jumped the gate, landing on the other side and turning to wait. Kurt jumped, but yelped when his tail is snagged between a pair of sharp teeth and pulled back, causing Kurt to roll on the ground as the gang huddle around, snarling and growling with intent.

Jeff makes to jump back but a group of wolves stop him, barking at the young wolf. Kurt cowered from the approaching pack, head frantically turning to find a route out. He can hear Blaine and David trying to get at him and he can see Nick crawling under the cars to try and get to him, but they're too far away. As Kurt decides to morph back, pulling out his pistol, Thad jumps over the fence, in front of Kurt, snapping and growling at the gang, giving Kurt the opportunity to morph back and jump the fence, running with Jeff, with Nick and Thad just behind them. He can hear Blaine howling to them, telling them to carry on and they do. They race down the alley as fast as they can, teeth snapping at their heels, until they come to a clearing, the Navigator skidding to a halt in front of them. Nick and Jeff jump in the back, but Kurt closes the door on them, jumping on the roof and once more morphing back to take hold of his pistol, firing at the gang chasing them. Thad joins him, still as a wolf, snapping at wolves' necks and throwing them aside as they try to mount the vehicle.

Kurt focused on his Hound when his bullets ran out, bring forth his blue flame to continue to fire at the wolves. He could smell Blaine and David and knowing that they're close, he rapid fires into the crowd, creating a path for Blaine and David to slip through. The Navigator took off, Kurt gripping the sun riser, shooting at a few wolves who chase them, while Thad dropped down to run with Blaine and David, who fight off the gang chasing the car.

Kurt dropped down through the sun riser to sit in the passenger seat, looking back to make sure the others are still with them. Jeff opened the side door as Blaine pushed David inside, who morphs back immediately, clutching his bleeding side, hissing at the pain. Jeff gets to work, pulling out his medical supplies to clean and patch up the wound. Wes flattened his foot down on the gas as they hit a highway, mingling with the other traffic.

Kurt and Nick look back, sighing with the relief when the gang doesn't follow them through the fast paced, heaving traffic and watched Blaine and Thad follow them in the forest off to the side of the highway. Jeff gave a thumbs up to Wes as he bandaged up David's wounds, who still remained lying over him and Nick, breath starting to return to normal. Kurt opened the glove box, pulling out a box of silver bullets, ignoring the hiss from Wes and reloaded his gun, frowning at the slight tingle he gets on his fingertips from the silver.

Placing the gun in the glove box with the box of bullets, Kurt starts to wriggle out of his clothes, starting with his shirt.

"Umm... what are you doing?" Wes asked, watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

"There are a lot of clans on this route and we don't want to risk them sniffing me out, or them attacking Blaine and Thad to get to us. So, I'm afraid, you'll just have to avert your eyes." Kurt wrapped the shirt around the back of his chair, arching his body in his seat to unbuckle his belt and shimmy out of his black jeans. "Don't worry, underwear is staying on."

"Thank God for that." Wes laughed, eyes focused on the road ahead.

"If you need a distraction, how about you tell me why Blaine agreed to take on both Liam and me, when it's obvious he can't cope around two Hounds." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Wes, pulling out a bottle of lotion to work into his skin.

Wes sighed, "Blaine's a good guy, he hates the fact that he's an Alpha. He's a born leader and takes his position with a dedication I haven't seen before in an Alpha, but he hates what comes with it; the possessiveness, the want for power and control and the need to be the strongest. Wolves follow him because he's all of that and more; he's caring and welcoming to all and very, very fair... but at the end of the day, he's still an Alpha."

Wes turned to look at Kurt until he remembered what Kurt was doing, turning straight back to the road. Nick tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, tell him about Texas."

Kurt looked back at Nick, rubbing the lotion into his neck, "What about Texas?"

Wes sighed, shuffling in his seat with nervous energy, "We spent a couple of weeks down there with another clan, for shelter we would perform for them and it was going well. There were a few issues with the Alpha trying to subdue Jeremiah, and he and Blaine got into a few fights, but that's common place when two Alphas get together and we all knew it was coming and we swept it under the rug."

"Their Hound of God was a beautiful young woman, only sixteen... the Alpha was in his late fifties. She went to Jeremiah to plead with him to let Blaine take her with us when we moved on. She told Jeremiah she was kidnapped from her clan and was being forcing into mating with this Alpha. She had been flirting with Blaine throughout the entire visit, resulting in one of many of the Alphas' fights, and sometimes Jeremiah wouldn't be far off, urging Blaine to be friendly with her."

"I could tell Blaine was starting to become agitated by the two Hounds who were trying to get him to do what they wanted him to do, but I let it go when Blaine said it was fine, and he'd spoken with her already about her joining us when we moved on. I became busy then, preparing everyone for the inevitable battle we'd have to go through to get out of there alive, so I didn't see how the constant pressure the Hounds were putting on Blaine was getting to him."

"Towards the end of our visit, the Alpha went on a hunt with a group of his men. It took seconds for both the Hound and Jeremiah to bombard Blaine, telling him that they had to go right away. They were ordering Blaine... ordering an Alpha... and Blaine snapped. He bit Jeremiah to make him submit and did the same to the young girl... she jerked in his grip and her flesh tore open... She bled out..."

"Blaine was devastated. We were consoling him for months after, telling him that he had no control over it. He still thinks he can control it, wants to control it so he can be a better man, but... he can't. This is an Alpha's nature, not nurture."

"Plus, even if Blaine could control it, we'd still get the other clans becoming nervous and probably attacking us for having two Hounds." David spoke up, coughing harshly.

Kurt slowly rubbed the lotion into his thigh, jaw lax, heart pounding in his chest as he thought about the struggle Blaine was forcing on himself and the pain he must be going through, "But... what would happen when an Alpha has a Hound as a cub?"

Wes eyed Kurt suspisciously, "You can't adopt Liam, that's not how it works."

Kurt blushed, "No, he has Liam and Sarah, I..."

"It would be different then, because the cub would belong to the Alpha already, so the Alpha would always be above the Hound. The only issue would come from the other Hound, if they were unhappy with having another Hound in the group."

"So, you'd agree with giving him to Puck?" Kurt asked, rubbing the lotion into his foot.

"Yeah, I do. Especially with you letting Sebastian back into the ranks, I'm sure he definitely won't be happy with Blaine having two Hounds."

"I never knew it could be such an issue." Kurt muttered, pouring a bit of lotion into his hand.

"Blaine wishes it wasn't." Jeff uttered.

Kurt blushed as he rested his head against the back of his seat, swallowing hard as his cheeks reddened, "Okay, umm... no one look this way for a moment..."

"Why?" Wes asked.

"Because I'm almost done but I'd rather you not watch me stick my hand down my boxers to rub this lotion on." Kurt spoke between gritted teeth, his blush rushing down his neck.

"Oh God! No! Oh my God, okay, no, I won't look. Just... hurry up." Wes coughed, leaning his arm over the steering wheel to shield his eyes from Kurt.

Nick and Jeff sniggered in the back seats at Wes, also averting their eyes, while Kurt groaned in embarrassment, willing this day to be over and done with.

* * *

**hehe I like that last bit, poor Wes. Okay, last arc of this story coming up now, I could do with a few words of encouragement as I'm still on chapter 24 for the pure reason that I don't want to write chapter 25! *sigh***


	22. Chapter 22

**I've actually finished writing this now and boy was it hard to finish this. So yeah, you'll get these remaining chapers once I've proofread and rewritten whatever I need to rewrite. I still want to hear from any of you about what you think and what you want out of this story as you have influenced the flow of this story before and may still.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter, think because of your guys was able to push out the last two chapters. So thank you and keep them coming.**

**Warning for smut, if you don't want to read, stop when Kurt says "I have some idea."**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt watched toast fly across the kitchen from the toaster to the chopping board, a knife slicing across a slab of butter then brushing over the toast. Sausages and bacon lifted from the griddle pan and on to three plates, followed by an egg on each one. Kurt tried to ignore the grease dripping onto the tiled floor, instead concentrating on glaring at Santana, who was sipping an iced tea through a straw while flipping through another one of her spell books to ignore Kurt's stare.

They had been like this since Kurt got back during the night and found the witch waiting for him in the lounge, along with Brittany. Santana had told Kurt to sleep first before they started the inevitable chat about what to do with the black white, but instead Kurt had stormed out the house to patrol the town and cool his head.

At one point in the night he'd found a spot on top of the church, sitting in the lotus position and had allowed himself to relax and try to go back to those fields and gather his strength to move his paws forward. There had been a quiver and the back of his paw had lifted ever so slightly, however that was it and when Kurt finally opened his eyes, he'd lost five hours; the sun rising above the tree tops.

It had unnerved him to just close his eyes and then what seemed like seconds to him, turned into five hours. He wondered how much time he'd lose if he actually moved a paw, or would it get less with the more practise he got. So, here he sat, with Santana, still in her silk pyjamas, waiting for either one of them to break the silence.

"Mmm, something smells yummy." Brittany clapped her hands together, sitting down between the pair, dressing gown wrapped tightly around her small frame.

"That would be breakfast." Santana waved her hand above her head and the three plates and three cups of coffee levitated over to the table.

"Oh wow, this looks amazing Santana. I love magical breakfast." Brittany smiled happily, picking up a slice of toast to dip into her egg.

"Your breakfast could've been whatever you fancied if you'd gone to the academy." Kurt glared at the witch behind his coffee cup, not knowing if that was a good idea but needing to be awake for this conversation.

"But I fancied this. I asked Santana earlier this morning and she said yes." Brittany stated, smiling to the white witch.

"Is she sleeping in your bed?" Kurt's voice squeaked.

"What of it, Lady?" Santana muffled behind her own cup.

Kurt sighed heavily, "For one, she can communicate with Hunter."

"Hunter says 'Hi'" Brittany waved at Kurt then went back to her sausage.

Kurt pointed a finger at her, "See! Santana, we can't do this. I'm not hiding her here."

"But I'm not hiding. The wolves know I'm here." Brittany pointed out the window to the forests, smiling when Kurt sniffed the air, "You can smell them watching us, can't you?"

"Santana..." Kurt whined.

"Look, she didn't want to be locked away in the academy, alright? And I didn't want her going back to that demon, so this is our only option because I am not sticking her with another witch... she'd freak them out." Santana argued.

"It's because I'm stronger than them." Brittany whispered behind her hand to Kurt, as if it was a secret.

Kurt turned his eyes back to Santana, "What makes you trust her so much?"

"Because I've known here for four hundred years, Kurt. This is what she's like, she doesn't choose sides, she just goes to whatever gives her the most entertainment. So, behave, and entertain her." Santana stabbed her fork into a slice of bacon.

"I know how you can entertain me, Hound." Brittany grinned, snapping on a piece of toast.

"How?" Kurt asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Your hunter ability has been changed... so you can resist possession spells," Brittany's eyes turned black as Kurt felt his stomach drop and his limb stiffen, "I can do some possession spells." Brittany's voice had gone hollow as she spoke.

"Brit... not at the table." Santana spoke with a quiver, reaching over to grip her wrist.

"How about we give your new ability a test run."

Kurt's body went numb as two forces battled for control of his body; one, Brittany's possession and the other his ability, leaving his stuck, waiting for one of them to win.

"Kurt..." Brittany let the name slide off her tongue.

"Brittany, stop this." Santana yelled, shaking Brittany to get her to stop.

Brittany's grin spread wide on her face, "Lord Tubbington needs a friend, I want you to be his new friend, but to do that, you need to become a cat."

Kurt felt his body slip from the chair to the floor onto all fours before a purr erupted from his throat and he began to rub his body against Brittany's legs and her chair. Santana held her hand over her mouth as she watched Kurt crawl across the kitchen floor then stretch out his arms, scratching at the floor. Brittany let out a squeal when Kurt started to 'meow' while brushing his body against the fridge.

"Aww he wants milk." Brittany giggled.

"Stop this, Brit." Santana hissed.

"He can stop it if he wants. His new ability is to withstand possession spells, so he should be able to get out of one like this." Brittany shrugged.

When Kurt realised he wasn't getting any milk off the two witches, he crawled into the lounge and dragged his nails across the back of the armchair then jumping into it, lifting his arm to lick it clean. Kurt sniffed the air for the lavender he suddenly picked up, head tilted to try and figure out where it was coming from while he purred happily at the smell. His eyes snapped back, focusing and he leapt from the chair to grab a bottle of lotion from his bag, rubbing it over his arm while storming back into the kitchen, growling at the witch.

"That wasn't funny! What if I got caught?"

"Oh good, you got rid of my spell. That was a powerful one as well." Brittany rested her head on her hand, beaming at Kurt, "Hunter's gonna have to work so hard to get to you."

Kurt gawked at the witch, brow furrowed, "... What?"

"Hunter's powerful but-"

"No no... that was a powerful spell... that I just broke?" Kurt interrupted, still not believing the witch, needing clarification.

"Yeah, not as strong as the one Hunter put on you with the blood and yucky-ness... but pretty close." Brittany scrunched up her nose as she spoke, turning to Santana, "Those hunters learn pretty well from all those witches they imprison."

"Kurt... you okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah... I just... two days ago I couldn't get out of the possession spell in the academy and now... Do you think it has something to do with my scent?" Kurt asked both the witches.

"Getting a whiff may have triggered something." Santana shrugged, going back to her book.

"Santana... you told me to mate with Blaine... why? What are you hiding?"

As Santana shuffled in her seat and closed her book, she looked up to open her mouth only to find her lips sealed, Brittany's black eyes fixed intently on the white witch. Kurt panicked, picking Brittany up by the shoulders and pinning her against a wall.

"Brittany! Stop it!" Kurt shouted at her, heart racing when he hears Santana's panicked breathing through her nose and voice trying to muffle a counter spell.

"Will you mate with that Alpha tonight?" Brittany asked in her cold, dead voice.

"Will you stop me if I do?" Kurt countered.

"That would be getting in the way and I don't do that, but heed my warning little wolf, when you die... you'll destroy that Alpha... because you will die. Your fate is sealed." Brittany's smug grin was sickening as her black eye fixed on Kurt, unreadable and void of emotion.

A gasped breath from Santana told Kurt she's freed herself from the spell and with a growl, released Brittany from his hold, sitting down in a chair to watch the black witch slip back into her own chair and carry on with her breakfast as if nothing had happened.

"You have ten days..." Brittany whispered, eyes looking through the window into the forest as she chewed on a piece of toast.

* * *

Much to Kurt's surprise, the locals had allowed Will, Emma and the three other members of their clan to move into the town. Finn told him it was because they'd only need the use of two houses, but Kurt had a feeling that the locals felt more comfortable having wolves in the town whom they'd known since they were young keeping watch over them. Will and Emma had lived in the town before they mated, but as soon as that night had passed, the urge to be with each other and create their own clan without hiding had become too strong and they decided to move out into the forest.

A lot of windows had been barricaded in the houses and the shops, but they still remained open. Even Becky had run out to give Kurt a warm hug and a cake from the bakery before rushing back inside to get back to work. Finn's report was on his desk waiting for him when he got to his office around midday, piping hot non-fat mocha in his hand to help keep him awake after he decided he didn't quite fancy sleeping in a house with a wide awake black witch sneaking around.

Flipping through the report, Kurt wasn't surprised to see that only one hundred and fifty residence had remained behind, that the school had been closed due to ninety five percent of the students moving away and sixty percent of the businesses had closed. Rachel had also moved out only so she could continue her performances in another town; Kurt felt no ill will towards her, she had to earn the money to pay for her performers. Kurt unfurled the map, marking out where the remaining residence were and scribbled on the map where he could start creating traps for the demons.

Throwing his pen aside with a heavy sigh, Kurt put his gloves on to pull out his weapons, laying them all along his desk then pulling out a shopping bag Mercedes had prepared for him, dumping the leather and cloth to the side, fingering through the material before first gripping a sai and wrapping a suede material around the handle and between the prongs, doing the same to the other. As he picked up his katana to do the same with a long, thin length of leather, a breeze from his open window caught his senses and he prepared himself for what accompanied the basil he could smell.

Footsteps padded through the hallway outside his office before the rapping of knuckles on glass sounded, and Kurt beckoned his guest in. Sebastian walked in, closing the door behind him and coming to a halt in front of Kurt's desk. Kurt placed his katana down once he'd secured the leather, looking up at the Alpha before him.

"Come to make sure I'm not possessed yet?" Kurt sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers together over his stomach.

"Unfortunately for me, you're not. How'd it go in New York?" Sebastian leaned against the desk, tapping the sai away to look at the map.

"I got my ability changed at the academy... so that I can't be possessed."

"Which is why you're now giving your weapons a makeover?" Sebastian held up a sai by the handle, waving it around.

"Yes." Kurt took the sai back, laying it on the desk.

"So... how's it going with the whole, not being possessed?" Sebastian asked, eyes boring into Kurt's.

"Not so good... When the academy brought in a demon to test me, I failed miserably." Kurt wasn't going to tell Sebastian he had Brittany in his house and the progress he'd made with her that morning.

"Shame, seems I may get my wish to get rid of the key after all." Sebastian's eyes glittered with gold at the thought.

"I have no intention of dying, Sebastian. I only gave you that position as a last resort. I have a few tricks up my sleeve yet."

Sebastian huffed, standing from the desk to run a finger through the books on the shelf next to the desk, "Does one of those tricks involve mating with that Alpha Anderson tonight?"

Kurt stiffened slightly, "And what if I do?"

Sebastian chuckled, "I have to say, I don't mind you doing it, just so when you die I can watch that proud Alpha drop from his pedestal. You know he threatened me this morning?" Sebastian growled, his face contorting to anger, "Said I had some nerve getting you to let me stay and to stay away from you if I valued the life of my clan."

"I'll have a word with him, he has no right doing that." Kurt spoke carefully, not wanting to upset the Alpha.

"You're damn right he doesn't. Fucking Alpha has no idea what I've been through." Sebastian's growl deepened.

"Sebastian, no one can force you out of here but me. Ignore Blaine." Kurt stood from his desk to approach the Alpha, wanting to calm him.

Sebastian caught the hand reaching for his arm, pulling Kurt against the cabinet, pinning him there, growling at the Hound, "You can't force me to do anything, Hound. You have no power over me."

"Maybe not as a Hound, but as a hunter... I hold all the power, and soon this demon will know that too. Now, Sebastian, you need to calm down, you're only getting this agitated because of the full moon. Calm down." Kurt whispered the last part, tilting his neck slightly watching Sebastian's eyes roam the exposed skin, his wolf calming before he pushed Sebastian off him, stepping back to his desk.

"You know even if you get rid of the demon... you'll still have the key." Sebastian followed Kurt, pressing against him on the desk.

"Then I'd better put the key back where it belongs too." Kurt hummed, more to himself as he studied the map, ignoring Sebastian's stance.

"... You know how to do that?" Sebastian's voice held surprise, doubt and confusion.

"Hopefully... yet something else I need to practise." Kurt sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face.

Sebastian pulled away, walking to the door but paused, turning his head back to Kurt, "Come to the mines tomorrow."

Kurt turned to the Alpha, brow raised, "Why? That's not really a place I want to go near considering whose living there at the moment."

"You want to practise your resistance to possession spells... I'll get you a demon to practise against. Leave the wolves to me." Sebastian opened the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, Hound."

Kurt watched Sebastian leave, a sigh of relief leaving his lungs as he continued to watch the Alpha walk down the high street from his window. The thought of visiting the mines filled him with dread but if Sebastian was true to his word, then he'd take the risk.

* * *

The full moon shone down on the mountain tops, lighting up the stone and reflecting off every surface, the need for fire around the lodges tucked away behind the rock faces eliminated. All the lodges circled around a central forum, small fountain of water in the centre, stone benches boarding the water's edge while a large platform stood before a huge opening in the rock, the full moon on display between the stone, illuminating the platform.

Puck's clan danced around the forum, slightly drunk off alcohol and the full moon, taking turns to howl into the night sky. Kurt walked around to the platform, smiling at the shaking, nervous Sid who was staring up at the full moon, wringing his hands. Kurt had opted for his own clothes tonight, teal skinny jeans, under his white doc martins, white shirt open at the collar to let his pendant sit on his chest, under a white jacket, sleeves rolled up to the elbow to reveal the teal silk lining. He felt a lot more comfortable in his own designer clothing, but kept the scarf everyone seemed so eager for him to wear, but tonight, just wore it under the collar of his jacket, the excess material skimming his hips.

"Sid, calm down, it'll be over before you know it." Kurt chuckled at the jump Sid did at the sound of his voice.

"Kurt... boy, you scared this old heart. I know, Kitty has been talking me through everything that's going to happen but it still doesn't settle the nerves. Did you know my heart has to stop before the transformation starts?" Sid was clutching the material of his shirt over his chest.

"It's the same for vampires. It's needed for you to say good bye to one existence, in order to welcome the new. It's a beat of a heart though, Sid, it's dangerous because you're older but, you're in good hands here." Kurt assured the old man, squeezing his shoulder.

"Well, not long to wait now. I just wish they'd hurry up and do it instead of going through all this nonsense." Sid motioned to the large number of wolves from all clans gathered in the forum, all mingling, drinking and dancing.

"This is a big thing to them, just play along." Kurt hugged Sid, before turning to walk round the crowd again.

Muscular arms wrapped around his waist and spun him around, Kurt squealing and kicking to get out, "Put me down, Noah!" Kurt yelled, jumping away when Puck finally puts him down, laughing, taking a large gulp of beer from his bottle.

"How'd you know it was me?" Puck tugged on the scarf, pulling Kurt closer.

"I could smell you... even passed the copious amounts of alcohol you've already consumed." Kurt motioned to the bottle swinging in Puck's hand.

"Well, you smell like flowers." Puck sniffed at Kurt's neck, nibbling gently.

Kurt pulled away, rubbing his neck, "Are you going to be alright to perform the ceremony with Sid?"

"Sure! I've done this a million times." Puck waved his hand dismissively.

"Uh huh, you hurt him and you'll have me to deal with." Kurt threatened.

"Oh I like the sound of that." Puck teased, pulling Kurt closer by the waist.

"Back off my mate, Alpha." Came a growl from behind them.

Blaine sauntered over, black shirt open over his chest, maroon pants hugging his toned legs perfectly while his eyes glowed gold as he stared at the pair. Kurt pulled away from Puck, stepping over to Blaine to wrap his arms around his neck, moaning gratefully into the tight embrace Blaine holds him in while they nuzzle each other's necks, peppering them with kisses.

"You can't call me your mate yet." Kurt whispered into his ear, nibbling on it lightly, his urges heightened by the full moon.

Blaine groaned, hands moving down to grips Kurt's butt, "I can in a couple of hours."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss him, "Where are the others?"

"Out on the hunt. I'm just here to pass over Sarah, Liam and Liam junior to Puck." Blaine pulled away to admire his Hound, smirking at his choice in clothing, "You look amazing, Kurt."

Kurt beamed at the praise, giving Blaine a little spin, "I know, so much better than what you lot dressed me in."

"However," Blaine pulled a section of the scarf over Kurt's head with a grin, "You're still unmated, so this stays on."

Kurt huffed, pushing Blaine playfully, "You have no taste."

Blaine pulled Kurt to him again, a low, feral growl in his throat, "You still want to mate with me tonight, right?"

Kurt paused, gazing into that heartfelt look Blaine was giving him and all of a sudden, all his worries came back to him, what Sebastian said earlier came back and he hesitated, visibly able to see Blaine's shoulder slump slightly and he bit his lip. Blaine's forehead leant against his own, a heavy sigh leaving the Alpha's lips before he spoke.

"I won't rush you, Kurt... Only when you're ready." He whispered.

"I... I'm ready." Kurt whispered, licking his lips nervously, linking his fingers with Blaine's.

Blaine smiled softly, squeezing Kurt's hand and pulling him to the side of the platform where Puck was jumping to, turning to the crowd and howling into the night to grab the attention of everyone present. Kurt watched Liam and Sarah approach the platform, Sarah holding a blanket in her arms, containing a small ball of white fluff as the younger Liam slept peacefully through his first full moon.

"Guys, guys!" Puck called into the crowd, "Tonight, is a special night for my clan and I have invited you all here to witness such an occasion. Firstly, we will be welcoming Liam and Sarah to our family, and with them, our Hound of God, little Liam... I have to thank Blaine, over there, for allowing such a remarkable family to join our herd. Then, then we will welcome Sid, Kitty's father to our clan, as he takes the ceremony to become a fully fledged wolf."

The crowds cheered, some howling, as Blaine approached Sarah, taking her hand and placing a kiss to her forehead and then to Liam's before shaking the hand of the elder Liam and kissing his forehead, patting him on the back. Puck approached the family, bringing his hand to his mouth and biting into the skin to bring blood to the surface. Firstly, he kissed Sarah's forehead then dragged his bloodied hand over her cheeks and neck, doing the same gently to Liam, who squirmed and whimpered at the touch, then did the same to the elder Liam, the whole crowd erupting into applause when Puck pressed his forehead to Liam's, gripping his hair in his hand before letting him go.

Sarah and Liam walked over to stand next to Kurt, who happily took and cradled the little ball of fluff in his arms, smiling down at the mismatched eyes that peeked up at him. "I'm going to miss you." Kurt whispered, blinking back his tears. He knew he was being silly; he'd be able to see Liam whenever he wanted, all he'd have to do was come up here to Puck's clan or he could close his eyes and dream of this adorable little cub terrorizing the other Hounds.

He looked up when Kitty lead a very scared and stiff Sid to the platform, where Puck held out a hand to the old man, helping him to kneel on a decorative pillow, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. Blaine returned to Kurt's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and smiling down at the little cub now sleeping in Kurt's arms, red smudged white fur sticking together around his head.

Kurt watched in fascination at the scene before him, this being the first time he'd ever witnessed a ceremony of this type, and the first time he'd been in the company of so many wolves on a full moon. He could feel the energy buzzing in the air, everyone's eyes holding a golden glow as they drowned in the glow of the full moon and in the anticipation of the hunt that would follow Sid's ceremony.

He watched Puck kneel before Sid, whispering to him, walking him through what he was going to do and what Sid would need to do once his transformation started, squeezing his shoulder when he promised both Kitty and he would be there with him. Sid's nod signalled for Puck to begin and Kurt could feel the ripples of anticipation coming from the growls of all the wolves around, including Blaine whose eyes were focused on the old man before him.

Puck moved behind Sid and helped the older man tilt his neck to the side, before speaking out to the crowd, "On this night, we say good bye to one flame," Kitty blew out a candle which sat before Sid, handing it over to another wolf next to her, "and we welcome a new, brighter, stronger flame to our world." Kitty lit a second candle, placing in front of Sid. Blaine leant into Kurt to whisper, "That flame has to stay lit throughout the transformation, if it goes out, it's suppose to be bad fortune to the new wolf." Kurt's eyes widen, his heart hammering in his heart.

"Come forth, Brother Sid." Puck squeezed Sid's shoulder leaning down and as he did, morphed into his black wolf, paws lifting onto Sid's shoulders and large, sharp white teeth sinking into the soft skin of his neck. Sid's cry of pain was terrifying and Kurt did all he could to stop himself from running in to stop it, instead just holding Liam closer to his chest when the young wolf started to cry.

As Puck pulled away and morphed back, wiping his mouth, Kitty leant down to help Sid remain upright, his breath laboured, blood pooling from the multiple wounds over his neck. His skin was pale and his lips were turning blue, while his pupils dilated and his breathing became erratic. His body slumped forward, but Puck caught it, holding him up, the light from the full moon beaming down on his back. The air was silent as everyone watching this beloved old man fade before their eyes.

A couple of tears trickled from Kurt's eyes as he watched the man who'd helped him through so much struggle, wanting his suffering to be over with, willing Sid to stay strong and get through this. Sid began to cough, blood spilling down his chin, staining his white beard, as his body started to convulse. A gasp ran through the crowd as blood was coughed onto the candle, but the flame remained burning brightly, however, not with an orange glow but now a cool blue. Everyone glanced to Kurt, tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes like diamonds in the light of the moon.

Slowly, Puck and Kitty lowered Sid's quietening body to the ground, Kitty stroking his white hair, sniffing back her own tears as she watched her father close his eyes and watched his chest still... the air freezing as everyone waited... and waited.

Sid's body arched off the floor, a deep breath rushing into his lungs as his eyes widened, slowly taking on a golden glow. His fingers clawed at the ground below him as his rasping breaths turned into anguishing cries. Kurt clung to Blaine, rocking Liam in his arms while watching the scene of Kitty and Puck cradling him, Sid's body jerking and kicking, each movement followed with a groan or cry. He watched Sid's teeth sharpen, his nose and jaw give out into a snout, while his whole body became wrapped in a new skin and fine hair pulling through every pore.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's temple, "It's almost over." He whispered, reassuringly.

Painstakingly slowly, Sid's body shifted from his human form into that of a grey wolf with a long mane, followed by a low predatory growl, causing Puck to morph into his own wolf, growling orders back at the old wolf, snapping at his neck and belly. Sid's wolf eventually lowered his body to the ground along with his head, whining up at Puck's wolf who was circling the old man.

As Puck stood before the wolf, he nudged his nose, Sid returning the affection then following Puck as he howled into the sky, the other wolves joining in. Blaine made Kurt jump when he howled in unison with the others, grinning at Kurt who just stared at him in shock, mimicking the look Liam was also giving Blaine until he too howled, causing them both to laugh.

Sid morphed back into the human form, almost falling to the floor when Kitty jumped into his arms, sobbing into his chest. The crowd erupted into applause as one by one they all transformed into their wolves, howling to the full moon. Kurt looked around, watching everyone morph before turning to Blaine's golden eyes.

"Now that Sid's a wolf, he needs to hunt." Blaine explained, "All the wolves will go out with him and show him how to hunt and when they're done, they bring their kill back here and feast on it all night." Blaine pulled Kurt against him, smiling at the little whine Liam gives off, "I've already been on a hunt..." Blaine whispered, his hand moving over Kurt's back down to grip a hip.

Kurt blushed, knowing exactly what Blaine wanted. Kissing Liam's forehead, he passed him back to Sarah, then took Blaine's hand, leading him out of the mountain range in the opposite direction the hunt was taking the others, their howls dying out around the mountains and tree tops. They followed the track down into the forest, hands reaching out to touch at what they could reach, until touches became squeezes and clawed hands against sensitive skin.

Laughing, Kurt spun around a tree as Blaine jumped to grab him, clawed hands dragging across bark instead while Blaine let loose a predatory growl. Golden eyes followed Kurt's lithe form step backwards away from him, a nervous laugh emitting beneath a bitten lip, diamond blue eyes urging the Alpha on. Kurt spun and ran through the trees, excited giggles echoing around them as Blaine followed him, weaving through the trees to lead Kurt down a path of his choosing.

Blue meets gold before disappearing from sight, Blaine spinning round a tree, sniffing the air to search for his prey. Teeth sink into the back of his neck before disappearing, Blaine turning on his prey, both of them growling in want and hunger, Kurt licking his lips as Blaine steps towards him.

"This is my forest, Alpha. You want this Hound, you'll have to work harder than that."

Blaine circled Kurt, a low growl deep in his chest, "You're worth it." He reached out to run his hand through Kurt's hair pulling him in to whisper in his ear, "Run, my Hound and let this Alpha hunt you down... and when I do, you're mine."

Kurt groaned, nuzzling his head against Blaine's until their foreheads rest together, noses rubbing together, the thrill of the hunt causing his bones to quake in anticipation, "Let's see if you're a better hunter than me."

Surging forward, Kurt bruised Blaine's lips in a heated kiss before turning and disappearing behind a bush. Blaine followed leaning over the bush to watch Kurt's form slide down a steep slope, morphing into his wolf as he reached the bottom. Diamonds stared up at him before he howled his challenge up to the Alpha then dashed into the darkness.

Shifting into his black wolf, Blaine followed Kurt's scent and faint paw prints through the mud and trodden leaves, the path taking him away from the mountain range down towards the lake. Pausing on the peddle beach, Blaine sniffed the air and the pebbles trying to smell his prey, eyes darting over the pebbles to pick out any disturbances. He loved this, the thrill of the hunt and the prize that awaited him, following a scent he never wanted to lose. He loved how Kurt was making him work for this, not submitting to his whim but dominating the evening's game, taking charge and it just made Blaine want it more. Splashing from across the water had his ears perked up to the sky, golden eyes honing in on the illuminated white fur of his prey on the other side of the lake, toeing through the shallow water.

Darting back into the forest, Blaine rounded the lake on quiet feet, eyes poised on his prey. As he closed in, he lowered his body and crawled slowly towards the white wolf still padding through the shallow water, ears twitching to pick up on the slightest sound. Rounding his shoulder blades, Blaine prepared himself to leap on his prey, but Kurt turned his knowing blue eyes to Blaine and then bolted back into the forest, Blaine right behind him in pursuit.

Kurt laced through the trees, up a steep slope and over a cavern to try and break Blaine's pursuit, succeeding in putting enough distance between them for his liking. Quickly, he rubs his side against a tree before jumping across onto a small ledge, hiding behind it, eyes watching as Blaine's wolf came to a halt, sniffing at the tree and looking around, growling into the darkness. Blaine tiptoed around the area, trying to pinpoint Kurt's scent, tail swishing behind him.

He's sent tumbling when a flash of white attacks him and rolls around the ground, claws and teeth grabbing at fur, tearing at flesh until Kurt jumps off Blaine and disappears up another steep slope. Shaking off his fur, Blaine followed up the hill, his legs starting to ache from running up so many steep inclines but he pushes through, following the scent of lavender and impressions in the ground into a clearing.

He thrusts his body forward when he spotted his prey running in the open, catching up with Kurt, blue eyes looking back when he gets close enough for Kurt to hear his growl and panting breath. With one last push, Blaine leaps on Kurt, rolling around in the ground with him, biting down on his neck and ducking from Kurt's own snapping teeth. Kurt bucks his back legs into Blaine's belly, knocking the Alpha away and off his balance enough to leap on the black wolf and clamp his teeth down on the loose fur around his neck, shaking to keep the Alpha off balance.

Blaine is forced to his belly by the force, but rolls over sending the white wolf toppling over him. Paws pad and push against the other while teeth snap and they bark at one another, both of them trying to win this battle of dominance. Black fur jumps over white, only to hit the green grass below, a blunt force hitting his side forcing him to morph back into his human form. Pale fingers wrap around his wrists pinning his arms by the side of his head, vibrant blue eyes holding his own with a strong feral hunger. They're both panting for breath as Blaine watched Kurt lick his blood from his lips then swiftly sink down to clamp his teeth into Blaine's neck.

He cried out, his body thrusting up to Kurt's, his body fighting the submissive urges he wasn't used to. Teeth reached out for the pale skin of Kurt's neck but the Hound was too quick, sitting up while still holding down the Alpha.

"I win." Kurt grinned, eyes roaming his prize with glee.

Blaine groaned at the strong scent of lavender filling his lungs, "I love how strong you are, it's such a thrill. But you haven't won yet, my wolf."

Kurt squeals as Blaine heaves his body up and rolls them over, olive skin turning black while porcelain turns white. On quick paws, Blaine mounted Kurt, legs holding him down over his shoulder blades allowing Blaine to get a good grip on his neck, biting hard and he feels Kurt's body subdue below him, a needy whimper coming from the Hound until he transforms back again. Blaine followed, hands clasped around Kurt's wrists, pinning him down, straddling his legs to keep him trapped, both of them panting heavily, trying to get their breath back as they stare into each other's eyes.

Surging forward, their lips meet in a battle of need, both moaning as they give in to their desires while the full moon shines down on them in the clearing. Kurt groaned as Blaine's tongue delved into his mouth, his own tongue dancing with Blaine's, his whole body giving off a shiver at the groan he gets from Blaine. The whimper Kurt lets out when those lips parted from him sent a smirk over Blaine's as he dipped down to kiss over his jaw and down his neck, biting down on the teeth marks already there, causing Kurt's body to arch towards the Alpha, his head thrown back as he gasped for air, tilting his head to the side, eyes closed, to allow Blaine to pull those whimpers from between his lips by just sucking and nipping at the reddening skin on his neck.

"You had no idea what you do to me." Blaine growled into his ear.

Kurt groaned, moving his head to nestle against Blaine's, peppering his face with kisses, "I have some idea." Kurt whispered, rolling his hips to rub against the bulge in Blaine's pants, chuckling at the deep groan he gets in return. Kurt cried out when Blaine's hand released his wrist to grip Kurt's equally hard member through his pants, while he unashamedly rocked his hips into Blaine's hand. A growl escaped his lips when the hand disappears, blown ice blue eyes looking up to watch Blaine sit back and remove his black shirt. The full moon gave his skin a eerie glow that Kurt couldn't resist, fingers reaching out to brush over his chest, skimming over erect nipples and down over his stomach, then heading back up and over his arms.

"You're so gorgeous." Kurt whispered, licking his lips. How he wanted this Alpha right now.

"I can be all yours, on this night, if you still want to do this." Blaine's body ached to take him, and Kurt could tell and it thrilled him to know Blaine wanted him so much. So much in fact, he couldn't deny him, nodding his head while biting his lip, his hands coming to rest on the belt of his pants.

Blaine swiped his hands away, reaching down to unbutton Kurt's shirt, taking it away with the jacket and sash, discarding it with his own shirt out of the way. Lips reattached to Kurt's in a searing kiss before Blaine's lips trailed down Kurt's skin to his collarbone, bruising the skin then planting kisses down his chest to a perk pink nipple, sucking it into his mouth while his hands traced each rib from his chest plate, round his sides and up to his shoulder blades, encouraging Kurt's body to arch for him.

Pale fingers threaded through dark curls as Blaine moves to give attention to Kurt's other nipple, groaning as Kurt's body arches enough to roll their hips together. Kurt cried out, gripping Blaine's hair tight, as his body erupted with pleasure, gasping for air as he watched through lidded eyes as Blaine's tongue left a trail from his abused nipple down his stomach, dipping into his navel which only made Kurt's body arch again, while a needy whimper caused Blaine to grin up at him with golden eyes.

Kurt arched his hips when he felt Blaine unbuckling his belt, staring up at the full moon. Its rays were shining down on them, warming his skin, heightening everything he could smell and touch. Every brush of Blaine's fingers as he pulled Kurt's pants down with his boxers sent him wild, craving more from the Alpha that would soon be his. He'd been out in the full moon all the time, but never like this, with his scent on display for all, skin taking in the moon's light and in the midst of this moment he was sharing with the only man he wanted to be with.

The growl Blaine sent his way as he lay there, naked, had his body quaking with need, hands reaching up to pull him back down into a kiss, moaning at how it had turned from the searing heat, to a loving, slowly dance of lips. Blaine's hands ran over his thighs, squeezing eagerly and bending them at the knee to spread them wider so he could press his still clothed groin against Kurt's, revelling in the cry he gets from Kurt as their lips brush together.

With one last promising kiss, Blaine slid down Kurt's body, hands holding his hips down as he flicked his tongue out over the leaking tip of his dick, stopping Kurt from thrusting against his lips. Kurt's fingers wrap around blades of grass as he watched Blaine take the head of his member into his mouth, sucking hard with a moan then sliding the length into his mouth a little, pulling back out then sliding back down slightly further, teasing the withering Hound below him. Soon Blaine took Kurt entirely into his mouth, smiling against it at the relieved gasp Kurt sent his way, icy blue eyes watching his every move.

He sucked on the length as he pulled away, tongue flicking over the tip before taking it into his mouth again, groaning at the sensation and thrill it gives him to watch his Hound come undone before him, head thrown back, tilted to watch with blown eyes, gasped, panting breath coming between his lustful groans and moans. One hand continued to hold Kurt's bucking hips, as the other reached down to run around his rim, finger pressing in slightly.

Kurt cried out reaching down to grasp Blaine's hair in a silent warning, his breathing becoming erratic as his whole body stiffen up. Blaine pulled away, holding the head in his mouth, as Kurt came with a cry mixed with a heavenly howl and he swallows it all with a groan, sucking him dry. Kurt's body collapsed back on the grass, panting heavily as Blaine crawled up to kiss him, delving his tongue into his mouth to let the Hound taste himself, pleased with the moan it elicits.

Biting down on Kurt's bottom lip, he tugged at it gently before letting go to crawl back off Kurt, smiling when Kurt follows him in a daze to his knees, fingers grasping at his belt, unbuckling it and whipping it out of the belt buckles. Blaine helped Kurt to pull his pants off, leaving them kneeling before one another, foreheads pressed together as lustful eyes take in each other's bodies. Blaine watched with a groan as Kurt's dick began to grow again while Kurt's own eyes take in Blaine's tort body and leaking cock, needy for attention.

"Kurt." Blaine can't help but moan his name as pale, thin fingers wrap around his aching dick, hips thrusting into the hand. He glances up to watch diamonds watching him, lips slightly parted.

An olive skinned finger tapped at the platinum orb around Kurt's neck before pressing two fingers to his bruising lips, watching intently as Kurt takes them into his mouth, sucking eagerly whilst his hand still pumped Blaine, fingers tightening ever so slightly. Pulling his fingers from those luscious lips, Blaine pulls Kurt's closer to him with his other hand on a butt cheek, pulling it aside to allow a finger to slip easily within Kurt's tight embrace.

Kurt's fingers falter slightly on his dick before picking up again and he finds himself rocking back onto that finger, kissing Blaine with a moan, begging for more. He gets it when he rocks back onto a second finger, gasping at the intrusion, before rocking back again, stroking Blaine in time. It isn't long before Blaine's pulling his fingers from Kurt, leaving him a quivering mess, begging and whimpering for more.

Fingers grip into chestnut hair, kissing Kurt hard, his Alpha taking over completely, wanting to consume this Hound, but first, he has to do one last thing. Bringing his own hand to his mouth, he bites into his palm, drawing blood and motions for Kurt to do the same. Removing his hand from Blaine's dick, he bites into the hand, groaning at the smell their blood gives off.

Running his palm over porcelain cheeks, neck and chest, he leans in for a kiss, grasping the orb in his hand, coating it in blood, "You are mine... forever more."

Kurt does the same, hand wrapping around the cuff, leaning into to kiss Blaine, barely parting their lips to whisper, "You are mine... forever more."

Blaine takes Kurt's hand to bring it to his lips, sucking the blood from the wound and licking the skin clean. Kurt does the same, feeling Blaine's blood warm his tongue and throat, groaning at the sensation and the pull he's now feeling towards the Alpha.

With a commanding grunt from Blaine, Kurt moved onto his hands and knees, displaying himself to Blaine. He knew this was coming, Jeff had kindly told him the tale of his and Nick mating on the journey back from New York, and had discovered that they had to take up this position. Kurt fought back the memories of rough hands as Blaine gripped his hips, pulling him back slightly. He tried to forget the press of that demon against him as Blaine position himself.

But the demon never kissed his back tenderly, the demon never paused with the head of his dick against his rim to watch the Hound, to make sure he was okay. The demon never leaned over him, pressing his forehead into the crook of his neck and pressing a soft kiss to the mark on his neck. Kurt sighed in relief as he mind allowed him to enjoy this special moment, smiling to himself, loving the warmth Blaine's body gave off and rolled his hips to let Blaine know he was okay.

With tender precision Blaine eased himself into Kurt, groaning at how tight he was, willing himself to not thrust hard and fast.

"Blaine... ahhh... please... make me yours." Kurt's voice came as a groan, withering away to nothing at the end as he ducked his head, pushing his hips back onto Blaine, both of them crying out when Blaine fills Kurt completely.

"Urgh... Kurt... I love you so much." He sealed it with a kiss to his neck.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered with tears in his eyes.

Pulling out slowly Blaine slammed back in with a growl, gripping Kurt's hips to pull him back onto each thrust, his Alpha becoming overwhelmed by the way Kurt gripped to him and the cries, whimpers and groans he snatches from the Hound. Their moans echo together as Blaine's thrusts become frantic and wild, leaning over to bite down on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sinks his body lower into the ground, forcing his hips higher into Blaine, giving over his whole body to the Alpha, moaning with each thrust.

Kurt's whole body felt like it was on fire as he rocked with Blaine, breath coming out in panted gasps but he doesn't care, he feels too good to care. He wanted this, against all the better judgement pounding away in his head, he wanted this, needed this. He wants Blaine, loves Blaine... he wants to live out his life with Blaine. He wants to survive the next ten days to be there with Blaine, to build a life with him... and this is his promise to Blaine and himself that he would survive and live out his life with his mate.

Kurt let out a howl up to the full moon as Blaine shifted behind him to thrust straight into his prostate and he couldn't help the needy moans he let out as Blaine assault his prostate over and over again, throwing his senses off balance, sending his Hound wild. He doesn't think he can take anymore when Blaine's hand reached round to pump his member, teeth sinking into his neck.

"Blaine... I... Oh B-laine... mmm... Ah!" Kurt gives up trying to string anything together, instead just giving in to let him body struggle with whether to thrust back onto Blaine's dick or thrust forward into his hand, every limb shaking against the warm body wrapped around him.

"C-come for me... my w-wolf." Blaine huffed against Kurt's neck, so close, unable to control the frantic movements of his hips.

Kurt complied eagerly, his seed shooting out onto Blaine's hand and over the grass beneath him. Blaine has no choice but to be sucked into Kurt's tight embrace and release deep within him, crying out as he tried to keep his balance, hands holding onto Kurt's hips. There they stayed for a moment, letting themselves come down from their high and catch their breath.

Eventually Blaine carefully pulls from Kurt's body who hisses at the friction. With Blaine collapsing on the grass next to him, Kurt crawls to lie next to him, resting his head on his chest letting himself listen to the rapid heartbeat of his mate.

Kurt smiles to himself at the word... Mate... That's what they were now and he couldn't be happier. He knew he'd put Blaine's heart on the line doing this, but he wanted this, and he would do all he could to make sure Blaine never felt that pain. Fingers running through his hair had him turning his head to smile up at Blaine, cuddling into his chest. Blaine returned the smile, his thumb rubbing over the dried blood on Kurt's cheek.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered, not trusting his sore throat.

"I couldn't be better." Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's chest. "You?"

Blaine chuckled at the question, licking his lips, "I just became a mate with the most beautiful Hound I've ever met, the strongest hunter I've ever come across... and the kindest, most stunning person I've had the pleasure of meeting... I'm in heaven right now."

Kurt beamed at the praise before reaching out to poke Blaine's nose, "Corny bastard."

"You love me for it." Blaine stuck his tongue out, smiling with a slight chuckle.

"I do." Kurt whispered, crawling up to kiss Blaine ever so softly. "I love you, Blaine, so much."

Blaine's smile stretched across his face, white teeth on show, "I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

**Yey! Mated at last! Yey! Kurt goes to the mines in the next chapter! I don't know if you guys want me to write anything after this story or what. I do have some ideas floating around in my head but I'd love to hear what you guys think. Review as well please! Love hearing from you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**The reviews for the last chapter were so heart warming. Thank you all! Really puts a smile on my face. Watch out for updates this week, I'm going to be uploading two more chapters by sunday... you'll understand by the time you've read the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt woke from a peaceful sleep with a moan and sly smile on his lips, wriggling his body against the green grass beneath him and the lips showering his back with kisses, while strong, slightly callous hands massaged his butt cheeks. Biting his lip, he wriggled his butt back against those hands, arching his back into the kisses with a quaint little moan, chuckling at the growl Blaine drools up his spine before pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

He didn't know what he thought it would feel like to be half of a mated couple, never imagined himself in the position outside of his fantasies, but what he awoke to answered so many questions he'd had. Watching newly mated wolves before, he wondered why they didn't want to be apart from one another, why they would growl and snap at anyone, including humans, who would go near or touch the other. But he knew now.

All Kurt wanted to do was hold Blaine close and never let go while surrounding him in his scent, making sure everyone knew who Blaine belonged to. The thought of walking away to train or prepare the town for an attack filled him with dread and had him pining for his Alpha's touch. The anxiety he felt at leaving Blaine and allowing others to place their scent on him had him wanting to lock Blaine away with him and throwing the key away.

Did Blaine feel the same? Kurt knew he did, he could tell through the gentle yet possessive touch of his hands and the deliberate touch of his lips against the marks he'd left on his skin last night. A smile graced his lips as he thought of Blaine wanting him as much as he wanted him right now and hoped this rush of adrenaline would never leave him. It was what he needed to survive this attack.

"Morning." Whispered Blaine, his hands on Kurt's hips to turn him over, eyes roaming the exposed chest, covered in faint bruising and claw marks causing him to groan.

"Morning... what you doing?" Kurt asked with a smile, hands reaching up to thread through the faint hair on Blaine's chest.

"Admiring the perfect body of my mate." Blaine reached down to give Kurt a chaste kiss.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my Alpha." Kurt whispered against his lips, smiling at the groan he gets from Blaine.

Blaine's body relaxed over Kurt's, elbows resting into the grass while fingers threaded through ruffled chestnut locks and lips moved in a lazy dance. Kurt's fingers glide across Blaine's back and down to squeeze his butt, smiling into the kiss when Blaine groans and rocks back into his hands. A sliver of tongue is all that is needed for Kurt to explore Blaine's mouth, tongue twisting with Blaine's to draw more luscious sounds from the man above him.

The pull he can feel is even stronger now; a need to be next to him, to touch him and protect him while being so exposed and undone around his mate. He understands now why Emma and Will couldn't continue to live in the town apart from one another or why Jane will sit in the mountain tops, looking out over the land for Nathan when he travels to see the council.

His resolve to win has increased tenfold with this new bond he can feel in his veins, determined to make sure that Blaine never feels the devastation of losing this bond, never being able to fulfil the needs that come with the feelings this bond has placed on them. Kurt moaned into the kiss, letting Blaine know how much the simple touches were affecting him, receiving an equally expressive moan in return.

Blaine's head perked up as he looked down over the tree tops, head tilted slightly to make out the howl in the wind. Kurt heard it too, the call from his clan, asking him to return home. With an agonising sigh, Blaine returned his gaze to Kurt, stroking his cheek, "Come back with me."

He wants to, so desperately but shakes his head, sitting up to gather his clothes before he changes his mind, "I can't, I have too much to do today."

He shimmied into his jeans before throwing on his shirt, buttoning it up, watching as Blaine pulled his own clothes on, already missing seeing his skin shine in the morning sun.

"What's got you so busy today?" Blaine asked, walking back over to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt hesitated to tell Blaine what he was truly doing, taking a deep breath to steady himself, "I'm going to see Sebastian."

The growl came before Kurt could finish saying his name, gold speckles flashing in his eyes while the grip on his hips tightened almost painfully. Kurt hated himself for putting this on Blaine, knowing how much it would hurt him but the need to survive and train was reinforced by this new bond.

"No you're not." Came his command.

"Yes I am." Kurt fought against his Hound to disobey the Alpha, "He asked me to come over today, said he might be able to help me hone my new ability."

"He tried to kill you!"

"We have an agreement." Kurt cursed himself for bring that up.

"What agreement?" Blaine growled.

"Can we talk about this later, I need to get going." Kurt made to walk away, groaning when Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Kurt, I don't want you going there. It's not safe." Kurt could hear the worry in his voice and it made him feel horrible for being the cause of that.

"I'm a strong hunter, Blaine. I'll be alright." Kurt turned back to Blaine to kiss him softly, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I'm going to go grey having a mate as strong willed as you." Blaine smiled sadly, hand stroking Kurt's arm, his brow still furrowed with worry.

"You'd be bored if you didn't... You love me for being this strong." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again.

"I do love you... Every inch of you." Blaine kissed him, stroking his cheek, "Come straight to me once you're done with Sebastian... please."

"Try and stop me." Kurt promised, nuzzling up against Blaine to get his scent to cover him, chuckling when Blaine sucked on his neck.

"Okay, I'm going to go now." Kurt pushed away from Blaine.

"Be safe. I'll be right there the moment I smell anything." Blaine promised.

"I know."

With that Kurt transformed into his wolf, giving Blaine one last look before running back into the forest and towards his house, looking back when he hears Blaine howl after him.

* * *

Every fibre of his being was shaking and his throat was dry as he stood outside the mines, trying to prepare himself for what would be waiting for him here. He'd expected to smell an array of scents from all of the clans, but instead, this clan now moved as one, all sharing that sweet basil scent; they had all accepted Sebastian as their new leader and Alpha. Sebastian had proven to them that he could look after them, that he would care for them and they were willingly following him, leaving behind their old families.

Blaine may not like Sebastian, but he couldn't deny what a strong, loyal Alpha he was and how the other wolves were pulled towards him. Kurt rubbed the salt diamond bracelets around his wrists nervously, he'd decided to wear them, not wanting to be caught unawares by the demon if he attacked him. After all, it would just take a single drop of his blood and Blaine would be over in seconds to rip apart Sebastian.

His back went rigid when he heard footsteps coming from the mines, eyes on the horizon watching Sebastian walk towards him, with that awful smirk Kurt actually found himself missing. Sebastian stopped in front of him, his smirk taking on an eerie menace, causing Kurt to reach for a sai.

"I thought I could smell you... Seems you did indeed let that Alpha taint you." His sentence ended with a growl.

Kurt blushed, shuffling on his feet, "Yes, we did mate last night."

"Well, at least that will help confuse the demons." Sebastian turned from Kurt to walk into the mines.

Kurt jumped in his step to keep up with Sebastian, "What do you mean?"

"Your scent will change to show that you're connected to Anderson. You'll still have your scent, but it'll be wrapped around that of the Westerville pack to show who you belong to. The demons will have a harder time picking you out."

Sebastian's hand went for Kurt's neck who ducked away pulling out his pistol, stepping back when Sebastian snarled at him.

"Relax Hound, you can't just walk in there, gun blazing, they'll kill you. Though I wouldn't stop them." Sebastian huffed when Kurt pulled back the hammer, "Just let me hold you down, so it looks like I have control over you. It'll calm the other wolves and get you through them in one piece."

Kurt didn't move for a while, just stood there with his gun pointed at Sebastian, wondering if this was a trap, wondering if he lowered his gun and let Sebastian lead him into the mines would he just be led to a pack of blood thirsty wolves. However, looking at Sebastian, yes, he could see the hatred towards him, the anger, but he could also see the pain and the hurt from losing the friendship they had started to build before all of this and the want to help. To help Kurt get through this so he wouldn't have to do what would be needed of him in the end.

Slowly, he lowered his gun and placed it back in its holster, stepping next to Sebastian with a deep sigh, "Okay..."

Sebastian held out his hand for Kurt to see before placing it on the back of his neck and gripping tightly, causing Kurt's body to slump slightly. They walked down the path to the pit of the mine and Kurt could feel the eyes of every wolf on him, could feel the tremor in the ground from the chorus of growls sent at him but the hand on his neck kept him walking. The pit was filled with wolves, all with their fur on ends, teeth on display and snapping towards Kurt.

Sebastian growled at the wolves, who begrudgingly moved aside to open a path to one of the tunnels on the far side of the mines. Slowly Kurt stepped through the crowd, keeping his eyes on the ground, jumping closer to Sebastian when the wolves would snap at him. He felt Sebastian lean into huff into his hair, eyes glaring at the wolves on Kurt's side. It caused a shiver to run through Kurt's body to think that all Sebastian would have to do is nod and these wolves would attack.

When they reached the tunnel, Sebastian turned to his men, whispering to a couple to keep everyone out then pulled Kurt down the dark tunnel until they reached an open room with a bed made up in the corner with a light brown wolf laid out over it and a man standing over the bed, curled brown hair set over a strong jaw, his eyes already black as he turned an amused grin to the two.

"Sebastian, is this him?" The man, demon, stroked the fur on the head of the wolf on the bed before walking over.

"Kurt, this is Jesse..." Sebastian paused to allow Kurt to take this in.

He knew of a Jesse in Sebastian's clan, he'd read his ID form when going through all the members of this clan, but had assumed Jesse was a wolf. Kurt turned to Sebastian with a growl, "You lied to me."

"I was keeping my family safe." Sebastian growled back, "Jesse has been by my side since I was a pup, his father helped my father track down the last of the demons I told you about. That wolf on the bed, is his mate. I knew you weren't a fan of demons from the tales I'd heard in the neighbouring towns, but I also knew how safe we'd be here... or at least I thought."

"You should've told me. I would've listened." Kurt huffed, eyeing Jesse who still stood central to the room, smiling at them.

"I wouldn't risk it."

"But now you will?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, because as much as we want your guts splattered all over the floor, you say you can return the key to the Elysium fields which would put an end to all this... and we'd rather not have that asshole of a demon repeat history. Capturing a rouge demon would only put the rest of the clan in danger, so I am offering my services." Jesse spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt stepped over to Jesse, ignoring the growl coming from the wolf on the bed, Jesse motioning to her that it was alright. Sebastian leant against the wall by the tunnel, arms crossed watching the pair. Kurt watched as Jesse's eyes turned completely black, his skin paling and a black fog curling around his body.

"So, Kurt... How about we see how good your new ability really is?" Jesse's voice takes on a malevolence which has the wolf on the bed cowering.

The black fog reached around the room, wrapping around every inch of Jesse's body and wrapping around Kurt's legs. He could feel something happening, and saw Jesse concentrating on something, but nothing happened. Jesse's laugh distracted him.

"You might want to take off those bracelets." He chuckled.

With trembling fingers Kurt removed the first bracelet and felt it. Felt the pull of the spell Jesse was trying to use on him, felt his knees quiver as if being forced to kneel but he kept his balance. Slowly he removed the second and the instant the last bead left his skin, his knees sunk to the ground, Jesse's amused laugh filling the room.

"You sure they switched your ability, because that's a pretty basic spell." Jesse mocked.

Kurt's growl came as he raised himself back to his feet, glaring at Jesse with his hands fisted at his sides. He was not going to let this demon make a fool of him and he was not going to give Sebastian the satisfaction of watching him fail. Jesse's grin prepared him for the next attack, his knees giving in, bringing him down to one knee before he forced his body back up, his limbs shaking ever so slightly at the exertion that one took on his body.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Jesse looked to Sebastian for permission, receiving a nod which filled Kurt with dread.

Kurt's foot moved forward on its own, followed by the other and again as he made his way over to Sebastian, his breath caught in his throat as Sebastian watched him with golden eyes. With a metre to go Kurt stopped his feet, breath coming in deep gasps as he fought to hold his feet still.

"Struggling Hound?" Came Sebastian's smug smirk, "Jesse, what level of spell would you say this is?"

"Five."

"What level demon are you?" Sebastian smug grin was sickening.

"Nine."

Sebastian approached Kurt, cupping his chin, "And what level is Hunter?"

"Top level, my Alpha... twelve."

Sebastian's eyes never left Kurt's as he stroked his cheek, "You see Kurt, you've got a way to go yet. You sure I won't need to rip your throat open?"

Kurt's growl heightened, his eyes glowing, "Jesse, go to your top level."

"Don't be stupid, Hound." Jesse chuckled.

"Do it!" Cried Kurt, eyes narrowed at the demon.

Jesse frowned shrugging his shoulder, "Alright... warned you." The black fog around his legs and arms swamped his entire body, black wings of fog appearing on his back while his fingers turned to claws; he looked everything like the demons Kurt fought now.

Kurt fell to his hands and knees, teeth gritting as he tried to stop his body falling any further, feeling like a foot was stamping down on his back. He coughed as his throat started to constrict, falling to his elbows as his concentration waned.

"Kurt, stand up." Came Jesse's command.

Kurt body stood ridged as he gasped for air, eyes wide from hearing that command, staring at the demon then to Sebastian who was laughing at Kurt.

"Kurt, pull out your gun." Jesse's voice darkened, while Sebastian's smirk became ominous.

Kurt's hand shook as he fought with all his might against the command, sweat dripping down his forehead and down his neck. He fingers gripped the pistol pulling it from the holster.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, terrified, "Sebastian stop this, you're going too far now."

Sebastian stepped back to Kurt, gripping his chin, "You'll never get stronger with weak spells. You wanted to learn, stop it. Otherwise just let the spell do my job for me."

"Kurt, hold the gun to your temple."

Kurt sobbed as his hand moved the pistol to his temple, the barrel resting on the thin skin, the silver burning. His tears rushed down his cheeks over Sebastian's fingers, who was watching with a sad frown, but did nothing to stop this. Kurt was panicking, he was fighting, using every ounce of strength he had but he couldn't pulling the pistol away.

His eyes took on his blue flame and for a moment his body felt light, the pistol pulling ever so slightly away from his temple, the burning ceasing. Sebastian's eyes widened and he stepped back, looking to Jesse for answers who just shrugged, concentrating on the Hound before him.

Taking a leap, Kurt allowed his blue flame to engulf the pistol, laughing with relief when it turned away from his temple and his arm lowered to the ground, but he could still feel Jesse's pull, trying to force the gun back up. He allowed himself a smile towards Sebastian through his gasped breaths.

"Looks like you don't get to rip my throat out just yet."

Kurt threw his head back, screaming as loud as his could, his blue flame engulfing his entire body and rushing around the room, expelling the black fog from the room, throwing Jesse back behind his mate for protection. He felt his whole body become light... become free and he knew he'd broken the spell on him, through his blue flame he smirked at Sebastian's shocked expression.

Opening his mouth to speak, Kurt lost his voice, only a soft gasp escaping as his eye lids slipped closed and his body dropped to the floor.

* * *

The meadows were so peaceful, the blue sky allowing the glowing sun to shine down on the dewy grass, making the blades glisten and turning the meadow into a sea of shimmering light. No longer was there a dark cloud in the sky or cracks in the pearly gates, everything was peaceful. All that remained of the encroaching danger was a slight mist of black fog from behind the gates.

The white wolves lay in the grass, most of the adults asleep, while the cubs pulled at ears and swiped at tails, gnarling and barking when the tail swishing back at them. Some cubs raced around the sleeping adults, using the larger bodies to hide behind while others jumped on the adults' backs to get a better look around the meadow. Liam could be seen trying to climb the large oak tree where a small cub had climbed to the nearest branch, barking down at him.

Kurt looked down to the grass below him and gasped, startling some of the once sleeping adults, because he wasn't sitting as he normally would be; he was standing. With as much concentration as he could muster, gradually he was able to lift a paw off the ground and step it forward. The move caused those adult who had been watching to stand on all fours, the young cubs following their gaze and running up to Kurt, running around him and barking up at him.

He was trying to move the other paw but found himself stuck, his paws not wanting to move. Mismatched eyes looked up at him as the white ball of fluff sat a few steps away from him and barked at him. Kurt huffed at Liam, but eventually found his second paw lifting off the ground and planting it in front of the other.

Liam wagged his tail excitedly, tongue sticking out as he panted, eagerly watching and waiting for Kurt to move again. Kurt looked up to notice a few of the other wolves had stepped forward to watch. Feeling faint, Kurt managed to push one of his back legs forward and stopped, his long white legs giving out, forcing him to sit back down.

Liam came to sit next to him rubbing against his side, as another wolf, Jane's wolf, came and sat on his other side, giving him a light nuzzle. At his front paw came another cub he'd never seen before, beautiful little ball of white fur with eyes so similar to Kurt's and a smell of strawberries wafting off of him. Jane's wolf nudged him gently before her voice echoed in his head.

_You need to wake up now_

Kurt's eyes burst open before closing tight against the bright light coming in from the open window, crying out at the pain it caused him. He heard feet rush to the window to pull the blinds across before the same feet rushed back to his side, a hand gripping one of his own. His head felt tight and heavy, causing him to groan the moment he tried to lift himself off the pillow he'd hidden his head in. Fingers ran through his hair to sooth him and he relaxed against their delicate touch and the familiar scent in the room.

"It's okay, take your time. You've been out for a while." Came Jane's soft spoken voice.

Kurt groaned at her use of words, turning on his side and squinting open an eye to her, noting he was in Blaine's bed and sighing in relief considering where he'd been when he passed out. He swallowed into a very dry throat, pulling air into his lungs as if he hadn't taken a breath in a while and licked dry lips until he found his voice.

"How long was I out?" Kurt dreaded the answer with how long he'd been out with just the lifting of a paw and here he had taken three steps.

"Three days." Jane spoke sadly.

Kurt's eyes widen, sitting up too quickly, gripping his head as the dizziness took over, Jane's hands coming to his shoulders to steady him. She whispered for him to lay back down, but he refused, his heart beating fast at what he'd just heard and the work he was now behind on.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

Kurt swallowed hard, "We've got five days left."

"What do you mean by that?" Jane asked, stroking his hair out of his face.

_Brittany is hidden away in my house, she gave me a deadline for when Hunter would be here_

Kurt didn't dare speak the words out loud, who knew who'd be listening through the thin walls. Jane's eyes turned to the door and Kurt growled, gripping her shoulders.

"Who did you just tell?" He ordered, shaking her gently.

"Your mate. My son." Jane answered, "He needs to know, you can't keep this from him."

The door to the bedroom burst open, followed by the drapes around the bed and Kurt felt himself being lifted into the embrace of his mate, strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and waist while lips kissed over his neck and cheek. Kurt returned the embrace breathing Blaine's scent, he could feel Blaine's tears trickling onto his skin. They pulled apart slightly to gaze at one another and Kurt felt his own tears slip at the sight of his Alpha; eyes red with tears, hair a mess of curls with stubble spread across his jaw and clothes looking like they hadn't been changed in days.

"You're awake... you're awake. You scared me so much." Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, his mother's presence forgotten for a moment, "You were like the dead, Kurt. If it wasn't for the warmth of your skin... I... I was ready to kill that Alpha." Blaine dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder, sobbing against it.

Kurt stroked his hair, kissing the curls, "You didn't, did you?"

"No." Blaine whispered. Kurt looked to Jane to assurance, sighing in relief at her silent nod.

Blaine sat back up, wiping his tears and sniffing, "Sebastian brought you back here, saying he was training you and it got out of hand and you released your blue flame... and then you just collapsed. No one could wake you. We had my father's medic and Jeff in here trying to see what we could do, but nothing was working. I was so scared."

Kurt stroked his cheek, "I was in the Elysium fields." Kurt swallowed to continue at the look Blaine gave him, "I was able to move, not far, I only took three steps, but... everyone was watching me. It was so hard but, I think with more practise I can do it."

"Kurt, you lost three days just moving three steps, who knows how long you'll be out for taking twelve steps... and by what my mother just told me, we don't have that time."

Kurt nodded, lowering his head, not wanting to meet those hazel eyes. Blaine nodded to his mother, reaching over to kiss her cheek before letting her go. He waited until his mother had left the room before motioning for Kurt to lie down and then lay down on his side next to him. Kurt reached out to take Blaine's hand in his, enjoying how Blaine's scent was wrapping around him.

"How long has Brittany been at your house?" Blaine cut though the silence.

"She was already there with Santana when we got back from New York." Kurt traced patterns over Blaine's palm to avoid looking at him.

"I thought I smelt something... Why did you hide her?" Blaine voice was filled with the hurt and pain of Kurt hiding this.

"I don't know. I didn't want the society to find out I had her here so I decided no one should know, in case it got around. I didn't mean to hide this from you." Kurt blinked back his own set of tears.

"You know you can tell me anything and if you want to keep it a secret, I will keep it." Blaine nudged Kurt's head to get him to look at him.

"I'm sorry." Kurt sniffed, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"It's okay." Blaine's kissed his cheek, sighing heavily, "I know now, so let's move on... She told you when Hunter would arrive?"

"Sunday... we've only got five days before he arrives. I have so much to prepare for." Kurt groaned, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"We've got so much to prepare for." Blaine corrected, "We're in this together." Blaine's finger reached out to dab the orb around Kurt's neck to make his point.

Kurt smiled down at the gift, "I don't deserve you."

Cupping Kurt's cheek, Blaine reached in to kiss him softly, "You do, and you're stuck with me."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine once more, "I don't think you should try and move your Hound in the Elysium fields again, at least not until we've gotten rid of this demon. It's too dangerous with you blacking out like that."

Kurt nodded his agreement, "I'll just concentrate on honing my ability with Sebastian." He tapped Blaine's shoulder when the growl came back, "He really helped me. I got so far."

"You had a burn on your temple from your gun when Sebastian brought you here." Blaine growled.

"Like I said, he really helped me, putting me in such a position forced me to bring out all of what I had. Yes, I was scared, but I got out of it. Am I angry with him? Yes, but I'm also thankful, so please don't go ripping out his eyes." Kurt whined at Blaine, shuffling as close to the Alpha as he could.

"Okay..." Blaine huffed, wrapping his arm around Kurt's middle, "I'm just so glad you're awake now."

"Me too..." Kurt mind flashed to the small wolf at the end of the dream, "Blaine, you said Jeremiah had very similar eyes to me."

Blaine nodded, "Slightly darker, why?"

"What was his scent?"

Blaine frowned, confused by the question, "Strawberries... why?"

Kurt heart leapt in his chest, "I saw him." Kurt watched Blaine shift onto an elbow to look down at him with wide, confused and excited eyes. "There was a little cub at the end of my dream, curled up at my paws. He looked so much like me I thought it might be my mother, but the eyes were wrong. Then I remembered what you told me about Jeremiah. He's back, Blaine, he'll be born to this world in two days."

Blaine's smile was radiant, full of love and joy, "That's amazing, Kurt. Do you know where he'll be born?"

Kurt shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't. I'm not that connected with that world just yet."

Blaine nodded, sucking in his lips, "That's okay, at least I know he's returning to this world and I have my mate to look after him and tell me how he's doing." Blaine squeezed his hand, "More incentive to get rid of this demon."

"Yeah... I'm sorry I can't tell you more, maybe when I can control this better I can." Kurt sighed heavily, pulling Blaine down so he can bury his head in his chest.

"That's okay." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair, kissing his forehead, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered into his chest.

* * *

**Yes, I will be uploading the attack on the day Kurt stated but there's one more chapter before that, so busy week for me! Reviews will be adored upon between me pulling out my hair at the rewrites.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, technically you're getting this chapter one day early, but I'm busy tomorrow so you get it today. Sunday, however, is still on schedule.**

**The song in this chapter is Glen Phillips 'Courage'**

**Enjoy!**

Santana didn't bother to look up from her spot, stretched out over the three seater in the lounge, legs kicked up on the arm, while threading together another salt diamond necklace as Kurt slammed the front door shut and limped into the lounge to collapse on the rug in the middle of the room. Tossing another necklace into the pile on the floor next to her, Santana smirked at the pained groan coming from Kurt.

He looked a mess, dust and mud covering most of his jeans and t-shirt, hair a mess compared to its immaculate appearance this morning. She looked up at Brittany as she giggled while leaning down to poke at Kurt's stomach, laughing when Kurt swatted her away with a groan.

"Have fun today, dear?" Santana cooed, smiling at the glare she gets from Kurt.

"It was horrible." Kurt complained, rubbing his eyes with the base of his palms.

"But you deflected ten level nine possessions?" Brittany tilted her head in confusion to Kurt.

Kurt groaned, rolling his head in Brittany's direction, "Will you stop spying on me? You've done that for the last four days."

"Well after tomorrow I won't have to." Brittany stated, bluntly.

The reality that Hunter would be arriving tomorrow caused Kurt to swallow hard against the lump in his throat, "Is he still coming tomorrow?"

"As soon as dawn breaks." Brittany sighed, looking out the window.

Santana slipped down from her spot to kneel next to Kurt, placing her glowing green hands over him to heal his wounds, "Don't think about that right now. Just relax."

"Have you finished all the charms?" Kurt asked, sighing gently against her healing touch.

"Got one for every wolf and witch out there. It should help minimise the damage, you can hand them out tonight." Santana sat back on her knees when she finished healing him, pausing before she spoke again, "Has Nathan heard anything from the other clans?"

Kurt shook his head with a heavy, weary sigh, "They're no use. Demons have been attacking them so they're not willing to travel away to help us... some of them told him to just kill me and finish this." He ran a hand over his face, "Cooper was attacked two days ago and he lost half of his clan, so he won't make it... We're on our own."

"Great, and Sue could only spare Adam, Kyle and Azimo?" Santana grumbled, picking out a loose thread from her white lace dress.

"The rest of the hunters have been too busy fighting off the demons elsewhere..."

"Just like Hunter wanted." Brittany smirked, drumming her fingers against the arm of her chair.

Kurt sat up, dusting a bit of dirt off his knee thoughtfully, sighing heavily while staring at nothing in particular. The last four days had gone by too quickly for his liking, with all the preparation he'd hardly had time to relax and he'd barely seen Blaine either. His wolf was going crazy not being able to be with his Alpha so soon after mating, and Kurt echoed that want, but still he stayed away, making sure all his traps were laid and that all the white witches in town knew what they were doing.

He'd also had to prep Adam, Kyle and Azimo when they arrived yesterday on orders from Sue to protect the population left in the town and that's exactly where Kurt made sure they stayed. They were not allowed in the forest and they were forbidden from interfering with Will's clan. Even tomorrow, they were forbidden from entering the forest with their only duty to protect the town and keep the demons and black witches out.

Azimo had fought him, saying Kurt didn't have the right to order him around, but Adam had stood up for him and calmed the irate hunter. Kurt was tempted to tell him to leave if he hated it so much, but they'd already had to lower the barrier to let them in. He didn't want to exhaust the white witches by getting them to lower the barrier again the day before all hell was set to let loose.

"You are still going tonight, right? Because I'm not going out only to come back and find you with your head in a book or shining your pistol again, am I?" Santana smirked at Brittany who was laughing to herself.

"Shining your pistol." Brittany chuckled.

Kurt glared at the both of them, "I am going to the Anderson village... I think I deserve one night off... my last night before everything turns upside down. But I will be back tonight, I want to be here when it all kicks off so I can help the hunters get the villagers to safety."

"Okay." Santana pulled Kurt into a tight embrace, hiding her head in his shoulder to disguise her tears. Kurt stroked her back, breathing in her scent, "We'll be alright, Satan. That demon won't know what's hit him."

Santana smiled, pulling back and sniffing, "I know, but... you know... I can't help my mind going down... that..."

Kurt hushed her, leaning in to kiss her cheek, "Let me worry about that, you just make sure there's a party waiting for me when I get back tomorrow, okay?" Kurt's smile was strained but then so was Santana's.

"I have the biggest party planned for you, so you better be there." She wiped her tears away on the back of her hand.

"I wouldn't miss it."

With that Kurt stood and hugged Santana once more, then walked up to his room to get changed. His hands shook as he roamed his wardrobe for what he felt was going to be his last outfit, he tried not to think like that but it was hard not to with all the pitiful looks he was getting off everyone, the tight embraces and lingering looks. Carefully, he laid the outfit out on the bed, letting fingers slide through the soft material before stepping back with a sigh.

Eyes flickered over to his vanity unit and to the photos which framed it, in particular to the ones of his mother. He'd caught himself doing this more and more over the last few days, and here he was again, approaching the old wood which once belonged to his mother and to the picture he cherished the most. There hidden behind all the others was a photograph he had of both him and his mother as Hounds, laid out in the spring grass of their garden, the sun shining down on their sleeping forms; Kurt snuggled against Elizabeth's belly, whose head was curled round, her black nose nuzzled into the white fuzz of his neck.

He took the picture into the bathroom with him and stared at it as he lay beneath the bubbles of his bath. He had spoken to this picture every night since he got back from New York, just nonsense most of the time, sharing with her what he'd learnt, what he'd done in the day and most importantly, his mating with Blaine. A smile graced his lips again as he thought back to that night, a thin blush crossing his cheeks, until he cleared his throat and turned back to the picture.

"Mom... I wish I could tell you this in person, even just in the Elysium fields, but you haven't turned up there yet. Where are you? Why haven't you been reborn yet? I... I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, I want to say that at the end of the day I can come back here and tell you everything's going to be alright. But... I can't, who knows what's going to happen tomorrow. I want to win, I want to survive and not just for me now, for Blaine... for everyone and for the future of my Hound."

"I spent this morning on a conference call with Sue and Isabelle, going through everything I'd learnt and everything we all knew, just to make sure we hadn't missed anything... and to create a file... so that, if I don't survive, whoever is cursed... is gifted with my soul, can learn what they need to end this. It was horrible, being reminded that I might not see another day after tomorrow, but I have to snap out of it. I need your strength mother, I need Blaine's and yours to help get me through tomorrow. I know you'll be there by my side."

"I know this is why you wanted me to stay hidden, I can see why you wanted to protect me from all of this. In a way I'm glad I have those first few years of innocence to just enjoy my life... even with the restrictions. I will never doubt anything you did for me, because you did it because you love me... and I love you. But I'm glad I did this, I'm glad Blaine helped me to see who I really am and I'm glad I've learnt the truth behind who I am. I feel I can make a difference now, I feel like I've found the reason for everything that's happened me... to us. I just wish you were here too."

"I hope when I next see you, because I know I will, you have to be reborn eventually, you'll forgive me for breaking my promise. I know all you wanted for me was to be happy and safe, but I think once tomorrow is over with, I... Blaine and I can work on being safe and happy... and free. I love you mom... I hope you're proud of me."

Kurt batted away the tears, taking a deep breath to calm himself then bringing the picture to his lips before placing it on the stool next to him. It was then he let loose, let all the emotions he'd been bottling flow, sobbing into his hands and sinking further into the water, his tears flowing down his neck and into the cooling bathwater. He'd be strong on the outside, he'd lead everyone to victory but right now, he needed to do this, to let everything go.

If he was being honest, he was terrified, he was scared of losing... he was scared of dying. He was afraid for Blaine, for all the wolves and residents who'd stayed behind. He had sat with Burt most of yesterday and just watched a game, chatted and laughed about the good times they'd had together... then shared a moment, father and son, which Kurt will hold forever in his heart along with all the other special memories he'd collected. Once tomorrow's battle began, Burt would be the first one he'd make sure was safe.

With wrinkled fingers he dragged himself out of the bath and dried off, his fingers itching to pick up a bottle of lotion, but he wouldn't need that tonight. Tonight he needed to make sure his scent was over as much of the forest as possible, instead he dragged himself back to his room, placing his photo back in its spot around the mirror and squeezed himself into a pair of red skinny jeans with his black court shoes. He buttoned a black shirt with a red trim on the collar but moved his necklace from his neck to around his wrist, wrapping the long chain around a few times, letting the orb hang just below his cuff.

Making sure his hair was styled to perfection, he picked up the bag of necklaces and tied it to his body then made his way out of the house, checking all the locks and walking towards the forest. Once he passed the first row of trees, he slopped his body and morphed into his Hound, shaking out his fur before taking off in a run. Systematically, he rubbed his body against the bark of the trees, making sure to leave his scent. This was one of his last defences, if he could leave his scent over most of the forest, it would hopefully make it harder for the demons and black witches to find him.

It took a couple of hours, but finally he made his way to the Anderson village, but he didn't leave his scent here. This would be where Nathan would protect the women and children from all the clans tomorrow; he'd already left him with a batch of candles to wipe out Kurt's scent once he left and he hoped that would give them some security against what awaited them.

The village was packed with all the clans gathered for this final meeting, including Sebastian and his clan, which explained the growls Kurt could hear. Entering as his Hound, he padding through the crowd, sniffing out the one person he wanted to spend tonight with. Hands rolled over his back to greet him, a couple of the children running over and wrapping their small arms around his neck. He found Wes and David, hunched over a fence, talking to each other in a tone of voice and with an expression which could only mean they were discussing something serious.

Kurt rubbed up against David's leg before nudging Wes with his nose, tail swishing when they looked down and smiled at him, Wes' hand coming down to ruffle his head.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine's over with his father by his cabin... how'd it go today?" Wes asked, eyes asking more questions than Kurt cared to answer.

Morphing back, Kurt smoothed his hair out, untying the bag to hold it in his hand, "Good... I've scented the forest and Santana finished the necklaces." Kurt held up the bag to show them.

"How did your training go?" David asked for Wes.

Kurt licked his lips, looking away slightly, "Alright I guess. I managed to deflect Jesse's possession spells, even a blood possession, but it still took time... which doesn't fill me with much confidence for tomorrow."

Wes noticed the tremble in Kurt's hands, reaching out to take a hold of them in his, squeezing gently, "Hey, you'll be fine. Your control of this has even impressed Sebastian, who has been singing your praises tonight. Though a part of me thinks he's just sucking up. But even so, we're all amazed with your progress and we have every confidence in you. Plus you'll have everyone here to look out for you."

Kurt smiled sadly, "Thank you, Wes. I'm going to go find Blaine." He leaned in to press a kiss to Wes' cheek, pulling him into a hug then whispering, "Promise me you'll look after Blaine if anything happens."

Wes shook his head, holding Kurt tighter, "I don't need to promise you that... that's your job."

Kurt nodded against Wes' shoulder then pulled away to hug David, thanking him for looking out for him then made his way up the path, hugging a few of the other wolves that greeted him, including Trent and Sugar. Arms wrapped around his waist, causing him to drop the bag and squeal in surprise, gripping the strong arms around him.

As soon as he heard the laughter of his captor, Kurt groaned, "Noah! Put me down!"

The laughter got louder as Kurt was finally put back on his feet, allowing him to turn to Puck and glare at the Alpha then slap him on the chest.

"Hey, okay! Ow, okay, Kurt, calm down." Puck sniggered at the Hound, "I just came to say hi... and to see how you're doing."

Kurt sighed, picking his bag back up, "I'm okay, Noah..." Kurt looked down, wondering how many times he'd have to say that tonight.

"Hey," Puck tips Kurt's chin to look at him, "You know I got your back. I am going to stick to you like glue tomorrow. No one touches you without getting my fist in their face."

Smiling, Kurt jumped into Puck's arms, happy to feel Puck return the hug and feel a kiss pressed to his head, "Thank you, Noah. You're a true friend."

"Just remember that tomorrow, okay? You're not alone." Kurt jumped away from the hand that dared to ruffle his hair, glaring at the Alpha.

"I'll see you later, Noah."

Puck waved him off as Kurt continued down his path, spotting Nick and Jeff cuddling together in front of a small fire. Jeff smiled up at Kurt, kissing Nick's temple lightly then standing to pull Kurt into a warm embrace, nuzzling into his neck to get closer. Kurt returned the embrace, fisting his hands into the back of Jeff's shirt, nudging his cheek with his and smiling over his shoulder at Nick, who walked over to squeeze one of Kurt's fisted hands.

Pulling away, Jeff wrapped his arm around Nick's waist as Kurt spoke, "You know you don't have to fight tomorrow."

"We're not deserting our family." Nick held his head high, smiling to Kurt, "There's no way I'm staying behind while you're out there fighting for our future."

"If that demon wins, then our race will be plunged into darkness again, and I won't sit back and do nothing. We're in this together, and I want to be there when you kick that demon's ass." Jeff smirked.

"Besides, we have our own reason to fight now." Nick kissed Jeff, motioning Kurt to the young female wolf, laying on a porch, cuddling with Ethan, "Ethan's mate, Anastasia, is carrying our cub."

Kurt's eyes went wide, staring at the young blonde wolf, mouth slightly ajar, "When? I..." He blinked back his tears, smiling brightly at the pair, "I'm so happy for you two. How far gone is she?"

"I examined her this morning, we'll be parents in two months." Jeff looked so proud as he pulled Nick closer.

"Fifty days to be exact if Jeff examined her correctly." Nick was jumping in Jeff's arms, "I can't wait... so, as you can see, we're fighting for our child's future as well."

Kurt pulled Nick into a hug, "Congratulations, you'll make... horribly, over excitable, annoyingly perfect parents."

Nick pulled away from Kurt, holding his hand and taking Jeff's in his other, who took Kurt's other hand, "We will win. Together, we're an unstoppable force."

"We are." Kurt agreed, "I'd better find Blaine. I want in on baby names when this is all over."

Jeff laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand, "You'll have to beat Riker or Rydel."

Waving them off Kurt chuckled, calling back, "We'll see."

While continuing through the crowd, Kurt smiled to himself, happy for Jeff and Nick and glad to have one more thing to fight for tomorrow. He had stopped himself from thinking about a family with Blaine, but right now, his mind was swimming with thoughts of what Blaine would be like as a father. He could imagine him chasing their small little cub around the village and through the forest, singing lullabies to him at night and teaching him all the ways of being a wolf. He could imagine their child playing with Jeff and Nick's, getting into trouble and causing havoc around the village. He wanted that, with all his heart, but right now, he couldn't let himself fall into those fantasies.

Arching his neck to search the crowd for that tuft of curly black hair he knew so well, a smile crossed his lips when he spotted it. He steels himself from the thoughts flittering across his mind that this might be the last night they have together, instead holding his head high and appearing strong before his Alpha and Nathan, but can see from the dim light in Blaine's eyes that he's thinking exactly the same.

He greets Nathan first, bowing his head to the elder Alpha and allowing him to place a kiss to the back of his hand then turned to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck to breath in his scent, moaning happily when Blaine's arm held him tightly around his waist. He could feel Blaine's lips and nose running over his neck, breathing in his own scent and placing a tender kiss to his skin.

"I'm so happy that you're here." Blaine whispered.

"Where else would I be?" Kurt quipped, pulling away but staying wrapped in Blaine's arms, "I missed you today."

The smile that crept onto his lips was mixed with sadness, "I missed you too."

"How's your training going, Kurt?" Nathan asked, reaching out to grip the shoulder of one his wolves as they passed by.

"Good, it's hard to prepare when the demon you're training with isn't as strong as the one you're going to face, but I couldn't be more thankful to Sebastian for helping me like this."

Nathan nodded, "He's not without his flaws... and I'm still annoyed you went above my decision to have him exiled, but he has proven himself to me over the last few days and I hope he won't disappoint tomorrow."

"It is my town, Nathan, and I gave him another chance. He's already gifted you Jesse's strength tomorrow to protect this village. He just wants the wolves to be safe." Kurt pushed his shoulders back as he spoke, asserting his authority, the smirk on Nathan's lips showing he'd noticed.

"And I am grateful to him, but he still has much to prove before I will let him walk freely here." Nathan patted Blaine on the shoulder then stroked Kurt's cheek, "I can hear my Hound calling me."

They watched Nathan walk through the crowd, stopping every now and then when someone calls to him or reaches out. Curls block his view and Kurt smiles at Blaine, enjoying just taking in the beauty of his Alpha in the glow of the fires around.

"I want to get this over with so I can be alone with you." Blaine whispered, hands on Kurt's hips.

"Me too, everyone already knows what they're doing tomorrow so let's hurry this up... I want to be alone with you too." Reaching forward, they kissed, lips lingering, not pressing, not hurried... just taking pleasure in that innocent touch.

As Blaine's breath hitched, he pulled back and howled into the sky, Puck's howl not far behind, then Sebastian's and Will's and finally, Nathan's called all the wolves to attention. Everyone moved towards the centre of the village, Blaine grasping Kurt's hand and weaving him through the crowd to stand with the other Alphas and Hounds.

A nod from Blaine told Nathan to speak, "Brethren, the day is near. Once the moon starts to fade, every single one of you will be expected to stand strong and protect our home and our family. We are prepared, we are ready. All of you have done everything you can over the last few days and I couldn't be prouder."

"When you go out there tomorrow, I want you to remember why we're doing this. We're doing this for our future, for a better future, for a future where we won't have to fear the demons any longer... because we'll have our key... the means to send those demons back where they belong. I have been in talks with the council and we are on our way to accepting the key again, but first, we need to stop this demon who means to bring the horrors of seven centuries ago back to us."

"I know you all stand with me in saying that we will not stand for this, no demon will make us wolves tremble with fear ever again, and no demon will be allowed to touch our key again. These demons have one target, Kurt, my son's Hound of God, who will fight by your side. He won't hide and cower in the shadows, and I don't expect any of you to do that either. He is strong and is just as prepared as any of you, if more so, for tomorrow."

"He comes here tonight, to ask one thing of you and in return, he is offering you an advantage; a huge advantage. The white witch has hand crafted enough salt diamond pendants for each and every one of you, your women and children included... and all you have to do in return is carry the Hound's scent with you tomorrow; not the women and children, just those fighting tomorrow."

"Kurt will hand out the pendants and then you will accept his scent. You all mean so much to me and the other Alphas up here and we don't want to see any of you come to harm... and I hope when the sun sets on tomorrow that we can rise together and celebrate a new dawn."

One after another a chorus of howls sounded around them, the ground beneath them vibrating under the force of their cry. Kurt placed the bag down and untied it, jumping when his hand is grabbed, eyes shooting up to Blaine's now golden ones. Slowly Blaine pulled Kurt's palm to his mouth and kissed the skin before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. Kurt didn't hiss in pain though, instead he felt his body yearn for Blaine's touch even more, biting his lip to stop himself from pulling Blaine close.

He squeezed his hand tight to force the blood to the surface, watching Blaine lick his lips as he did. Reaching down with his clean hand, Kurt pulled out a pendant and slipped it over Blaine's bowed head, his fingers resting on the tanned skin where the beads lay. With care, Kurt raised his hand to Blaine's cheek to drag it down to his jaw line and over his neck, his eyes never leaving Blaine's as he did so.

As Blaine moved to stand next to Kurt, holding the bag of pendants in his hands, Puck approached to have a similar pendant placed around his neck and Kurt's blood smearing over his neck. Next came Sebastian, both him and Blaine glaring at one another while Kurt placed the pendant around his neck, but as Kurt went to smear the blood, Sebastian grabbed his hand and ran it over his neck and chest himself. Kurt didn't miss the snap of teeth Blaine sent at Sebastian but continued with what was asked of him, doing the same to Will, followed by each of the male wolves and a few of the female wolves who decided to fight.

As the last wolf stepped aside, Kurt felt himself being enveloped in strong arms and gratefully leant into the warm embrace, feeling light headed. Cool lips pressed against his forehead as Blaine pulled Kurt as close to him as he could. Nathan stood tall one last time in front of the crowd.

"Brothers, rest up, tomorrow will be hard on all of us... All of you will be in my prayers tonight."

Slowly the crowd parted around the village, mates cuddling, children gripping to the legs of their parents and the elderly weeping over what their children were to face. Kurt turned from the crowd to bury his head in Blaine's shoulder, the guilt of having so many fight for him already too much to bare without the imagery. He felt his feet moving as Blaine lead him away to a porch he knew well and into a cabin he wanted to hide away in.

The warmth from a fire draws Kurt's eyes up to the flames flickering in the fire place where he's seated, then to the warm hazel eyes of his mate, knelt before him, grasping his hands. They exchanged little smiles until Blaine leant up to press his lips to Kurt's and it was then Kurt felt the tears against his cheeks, but they weren't his. Pulling away, he stared at the tears rushing down Blaine's cheeks from his red eyes until Blaine turned his head away to wipe the tears away but Kurt stopped him, cupping his cheeks and turning him back to face him.

"You don't have to be brave here. Just let it out." Kurt spoke softly, swiping at the tears with his thumbs.

"I just... I want to lock you away and keep you hidden until all this is over... but I know I can't do that. That's what you've done all your life and I won't push you back into that... no matter how much it's hurting to let you do this." Blaine swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"You're right, I won't go back to that. I know this is going to be hard on you, but we'll be alright. I don't know how but... somehow we'll be alright. We can win this." Kurt wanted Blaine to believe him, to soothe the pain in those hazel eyes.

"When this is all over, I want to take you away, anywhere. Name it." Blaine promised, squeezing his hands.

"Paris." Kurt smiled, "I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"Then Paris my Hound will go." Blaine sealed it with a kiss.

"Now I have to survive tomorrow." Kurt couldn't help the little laugh he let out, though he had his own set of tears ready to fall.

"Yes you do." How deep Blaine's voice spoke told Kurt all he needed to know about the meaning behind those three word.

Behind Blaine, Kurt's eyes wander over to the door as Wes stepped in, followed by the Warblers, each of them finding a seat around the lounge, huddling close to one another.

"Everyone just wanted to give Kurt their strength for a moment." Wes explained, smiling to the nod his Alpha gives him.

Kurt watched Nick sink into Jeff's lap, burying his face in his neck while Jeff stroked his hair, Wes had a hand on Trent's shoulder, while David sat at his feet, resting the back of his head against Wes' knee.

Kurt returned his gaze to Blaine as his fingertips traced Kurt's fair skin, a sorrowful smile on his lips visible behind the strong smile he was forcing. He leant into the fingers, closing his eyes, willing himself not to cry in front of everyone.

"Courage." Came a whisper from his mate.

Kurt opened his eyes to Blaine once more, smiling sadly, "Courage?"

Blaine nodded, creeping his hands into Kurt's to squeeze them gently, "Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to remember that. I want it to push you through all the negative thoughts and the all fears I can see rushing through your mind right now, and I want you to use it to face whatever comes your way... and I'll be right by your side to remind you."

Kurt wiped the tear falling down his cheek away, his shoulders slumping, "I will."

He accepted Blaine's kiss eagerly, another tear escaping, putting his passion and love into the simple touch of lips.

"I should head back." Kurt whispered as if he didn't want to say it, and Blaine heard it, even though he didn't want to hear it.

"Don't go just yet." Blaine was begging him with a whisper of a voice.

"Kurt?" Both Blaine and Kurt turned to Thad, who had stepped away from the group to retrieve a guitar from Blaine's bedroom. He moved to sit on the brick platform around the fireplace, strumming the guitar gently.

"I think it's only fair that, before all hell breaks loose tomorrow, that you join us on one more Warbler tradition." Thad paused in his strumming to tune the guitar, "We always made a habit of singing together before we ventured into something which... didn't sit well with us... just to help, pull us together, lighten our hearts and strengthen our resolve. I think we could do with some of that right now."

Blaine moved to sit next to Kurt, reaching over to squeeze Kurt's hand, a small smile on his lips as he recognised the song. The rest of the Warblers sat back, the atmosphere immediately relaxing, everyone wearing small smiles of appreciation. A squeeze of the hand brought Kurt back to their Alpha as he began to sing.

_At the start of the conversation  
I didn't have too much to say  
I was needing some inspiration  
You just got in my way  
Took a shot at an easy target  
You were too stunned to say anything  
You were the unsuspecting martyr  
You were not the most dangerous game_

_Bring my courage back now_  
_Bring it back to me_  
_Tired of being afraid of what I can't change_  
_And I want to be living free_

Blaine pulled Kurt's hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss against his skin, eye shining as Kurt took over the lyrics, his voice washing over the room and into the hearts of those around.

_Well it could be that I was mistaken  
Maybe I deceived myself  
But it's hard to understand somebody  
Who doesn't want to understand himself  
There's an ocean of unlatched windows  
And a world of unlocked homes  
The only reason anybody could still feel safe  
Is most people still knock on the door_

Blaine joined in with Kurt, along with Thad and Nick, and even though they were singing as a group, everyone could tell that Blaine and Kurt only had eyes for each other.

_Bring my courage back now  
Would you bring it back to me  
Tired of being afraid of what I can't change  
And I want to be living free_

Blaine smiled as Kurt voice rose above them all in its crystal clear clarity. Kurt voice did something to him, filled him with love and his own brand of courage, and he'd be damned if he let anyone silence that beautiful voice.

_I don't want to be a prisoner  
bound in these chains  
I don't want to be a prisoner  
Just want to be living free again_

_Though we all return to dust_  
_There's a lot of us_  
_In an terrible rush_

Everyone hushed to let Kurt take control of the song, his voice filled with so much emotion that no one dared to interrupt him or join in, allowing Kurt to sing out the song with just Thad's gentle strumming of the guitar to guide him.

_Well some take the road to Damascus  
Some take the road to hell  
I'll take highway 1 to the evergreens  
And everything will turn out well_

_Bring my courage back now_  
_Would you bring it back to me_  
_Tired of being afraid of what I can't change_  
_And I want to be living free_

_I don't want to be a prisoner_  
_bond to these chains_  
_slave to my fear_  
_Just want to be free again_

_I want to be free again_

Kurt smiled to Blaine, eyes widening as he's pulled out of his chair into a warm embrace from Jeff, wrapping his own arms around his neck, finding Nick behind him, wrapping his arms around the both of them. Wes and David were next to hug Kurt, followed by Ethan, Thad and Trent, and then Blaine, whose arms Kurt eagerly fell into and remained.

"Kurt, you are a member of the Westerville clan, and tomorrow, every one of us will fight for you and with you." David spoke for the group.

Kurt nodded, "Thank you, guys."

"I'm going to take Kurt home now." Blaine informed his men, taking Kurt's hand and leading him through the wolves, who all held out their hands to gently rest them on his arms and back.

Once outside the lodge, Kurt turned to Blaine, a gentle hand on his chest, "Stay with your clan, Blaine. They need you."

"My Hound needs me." Blaine retorted.

"If I let you take me home, I won't be able to let you leave." Kurt whispered, hand fisting in Blaine's chest.

"... and I wouldn't be able to leave my mate..." Blaine whispered, running his hand through Kurt's hair.

"So you see our problem. Stay. Santana has put a powerful barrier around the house, I'll be safe, and I need to be in the town to lead the first defence and you need to be here to lead your clan."

Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling him against his own body, wanting and needing the warmth, while Kurt's own arms wrapped around his neck. Silently, they gazed into each others' eyes, memorizing the multitude of colours washed with the heat of the fire and the glow from the moon. Without realising, their lips brushed together, a gasp escaping Kurt's lungs while a moan rumbled in Blaine's chest, but the kiss stayed chaste, sweet and simple. Though simple, so much was poured into it, with Blaine telling Kurt that he would be protected, that he had nothing to fear and Kurt telling Blaine to not worry, that he was strong and would not let this demon win... while both of them tried to express through such a simple touch, how much they loved the other.

Lips pulled away so slowly as if they didn't want to, eyes greeting once more with tender touches and small smiles. Blaine could feel how much Kurt didn't want to go and Kurt could feel how much Blaine wanted to go with him.

"I'll see you in the morning." Kurt spoke softly.

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's, "Count on it."

Ever so slowly, Kurt pulled from Blaine's embrace and stepped down to the ground below, taking slightly rigid steps towards the entrance of the village. Before he stepped through the gates, Kurt sent a wistful look back to the figure still standing on the porch of the lodge. Forcing himself to turn away, Kurt began his walk back through the forest, just enjoying the silence of the night. He knew tomorrow it would erupt with a violent escalade of sounds you should only hear in your nightmares... and who knew what would wait for them after it all died down.

* * *

**Get ready, it all goes down in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**As promised, here it is... I can not stress enough the warnings that come with this chapter.**

**Warnings: blood, gore and violence. Character death and OC death**

**You have been warned**.

Kurt sat on the window seat in his bedroom, staring out into the forest, watching the sun rise between the tree trunks and for some reason, felt a relief wash over him as the sky melted from a dark purple to a light blue and not a dark orange or red. He hadn't been able to sleep once he woke around 3am, choosing to get dressed and prep his weapons while going through his mind everything he had readied for today.

He had still dreamt though, of those same fields and that same gate, while Liam showed Jeremiah how to climb the trees and sneak up on the sleeping Hounds with the other cubs. But this time Kurt only graced himself a moment to watch them, instead forcing his head around to take a closer look at the lock on the gate to try and figure out how he'd be able to put the key back, but nothing stood out. Jane, Emma and Isabelle had come to sit with him, laying around him in a circle, which had strangely calmed him.

Becoming restless, Kurt rose from his seat and out of his room, pausing outside Santana's room and pressing his hand to the cool wood. He had wanted so much to tell Santana how thankful he was for her help all these years, for everything she had done for him and was still doing, but she had hushed him with a knowing smile then changed the subject.

He made his way down to the study to pick up his sais, placing either one against his thighs, then securing his gun in its holster. His katana slipped onto his back as he rummaged through a drawer for his ear piece and salt diamond bracelets, putting them in place and heading outside. With one last look to the house, Kurt wandered into town, taking a look over all the buildings, thinking about all the memories he had here; from the time Mercedes tried to ask him out while raising money by washing cars, to Emma freaking out and rushing from the church on her wedding day with Will, to Blaine sitting with him in the park and giving him those vials of blood which changed everything.

He found himself walking towards the fountain in the park, gazing up as the morning rays caught the tip of the arrow above his mother's head. This was his home, he had so many memories here and he would fight to keep those alive. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes to enjoy the silence, enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning. Just like any other day, the world was just stirring and coming to life, but this wasn't any other day. On any other day there weren't three other hunters positioned throughout the town, the windows weren't barricaded and the air wasn't this still.

His nose caught a strange smell in the air as his blue tooth device beeped in his ear. With a racing heart, he braced himself, pressing the button to answer the call.

"Yeah." Kurt spoke, shocked by how still his voice was.

"A barrier has been breached to the south, they're here." The terror in Santana's voice was evident, with the hurried footsteps in the background telling him she was on her way.

Kurt closed his eyes to centre himself for a moment before opening them again, "Tell the other witches to keep an eye on the other barriers, if another breaks I want to know."

"Don't you go doing something stupid, otherwise I will kill you myself." Santana snapped at him, causing Kurt to smile.

"Santana, as long as you take care of whatever comes your way I shouldn't have to." Kurt reached into the fountain, pulling out a flare gun and loaded it, pointing it into the sky.

"No one's getting passed me, Lady."

"Good."

Kurt ended the call, firing the ear shattering, screeching flare into the air towards the south, watching it turn the sky red and ending the silence as the town came to life. A howl in the air told him the wolves had seen his signal that a barrier had broken to the south. Bodies rushed into the streets as soon as the flare started to fade out, heading towards the school while Kurt moved his body as fast as he could towards Burt's house.

He met his father at the door, with Carole and Finn at his side, "Dad! Carole!" Kurt jumped into Burt's embrace, quickly hugging Carole too, "Get to the school and stay there until it's all clear."

"Kurt, you promise me you'll be there when I step out of that school." Burt gripped Kurt's shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"I promise." Kurt whispered, hugging Burt again. He didn't want to promise him, but knew he had to, even if just to not have his dad worry as much as he could see he was.

He ran with them towards the school, watching Adam and Kyle help some of the older residents towards the building. At the school gates, Kurt stopped, letting Carole and Burt hug him again.

"I love you, son. Please take care out there." Burt choked on his tears.

"I love you too, dad." Kurt blinked back his own tears, and watched them run into the school, giving Kurt one last glance before pushing through the double doors.

Kurt ran with Finn back into the town, weaving through the crowds, "Finn. I need you to protect this town with everything you've got. You have Adam, Azimo and Kyle to help you and Santana and the white witches will do what they can."

"I know Kurt, I know the drill. You go do what you need to, don't worry about us."

Finn pulled Kurt into a tight embrace which Kurt returned, smiling at his step-brother before running off down the high street, just able to hear Finn calling to the other residents to keep moving. A couple of wolves from Sebastian's clan rushed passed him, heading south and Kurt watched Adam pause to watch the wolves pass by.

"Adam, how's it going?" Kurt stopped next to the hunter.

"Going good, we've each taken a sector of the town and we should have everyone in the school in half an hour." Adam's head twisted around the street, checking out any sound that comes his way.

"Good." Kurt goes to head on but Adam's grip on his arm stops him.

"Adam?" Kurt feels a tremor run through his body at the look in his eyes.

"I won't hurt the humans if you hand yourself over." That wasn't Adam's voice coming from the hunter's lips.

Kurt looked into those cold eyes holding the same emotionless stare that Karofsky had held while possessed. It shook him and he could tell that the demon saw it, enjoying it.

"Hunter." Kurt's eyes flashed as Adam was forced to grin.

"Smart Hound. Make this easy on these pitiful humans and worthless wolves and come find me."

"I will, but when I do, it'll be to kill you."

Kurt pulled a salt diamond bracelet off his wrist and tugged it onto Adam's, breaking the possession. He watched as Adam blinked away the spell, shaking his head, "What happened?"

"Why aren't you wearing your pendant?" Kurt screamed at the hunter.

Adam just shrugged, still blinking stiffly, "Must've forgot."

Kurt couldn't help growling at his incompetence. "Keep that on." Kurt pointed to bracelet, "I have to go."

Kurt ran, hoping that being away from the others would mean Hunter wouldn't try to possess anyone else. He skids to a halt as explosions ring throughout the town, screams echoing around as black smoke flumed into the sky. His ear piece beeped at him again.

"Santana." Kurt spoke up, still looking around, trying to make out the damage done.

"North and East are gone. I've told the west to lower the barrier and concentrate on fighting off the demons." Came Santana's voice, sounding out of breath.

"Okay, good. Tan, I need you to find Hunter for me, he's already possessing humans to get to me. I need to find him."

"Shit, who wasn't wearing a pendant? Never mind, I'll do what I can."

Kurt ends the call, falling to the ground as a fireball is hurled at him by a flood of demons coming at him down the high street. Ammo fires at the hoard as Azimo and Kyle take aim from the roof of the bakery, giving Kurt the chance he needs to get up and run towards the forest. He stops and turns back, watching the demons rush at the two hunters and makes a decision. Pressing his hands together in closed fists, he pulls them apart, his blue flame stretching out into the shape of a bow. Holding it out in his left hand he pulls his right back from the flame creating an arrow and fires at the demons, the arrow exploding at the head of the group turning a large amount of them into dust.

It did its job though, the gang conversing on Kurt, ignoring the hunters and following him to the outskirts of the town. Just as he reaches a wet trail which circles the entire town, he stops, watching the demons get closer and closer, his salt diamond shield lighting up at the spells being thrown at him. With claws just inches from his faces, Kurt's hand alights with his flame, the oil on the ground bursting into flames and devouring the demons with a hunger which also took away their dying screams, leaving just the ashes to pile around the fire. The blue flames rushed around the entire town on both sides then meet again on the other side, acting as a protective barrier. Kurt knew it wouldn't last long, but it would give the town time and take out a good number of demons until they put it out.

Turning on his heels into the forest, he sniffed the air, thankful that his scent was still travelling with the wolves and on the trees from last night and wound round a path to watch a group of demons, bodies covered in the black fog, scatter into the depths of the forest. Wanting to remain quiet for now, Kurt recreates his flamed bow, pulling back an arrow and firing into the back of a demon. His screech of pain as his body turns to ashes gathers a crowd whom all turn black eyes to Kurt.

Fast on his feet, Kurt jumped from his vantage point and weaved through the trees, checking briefly over his shoulder to count a group of twelve demons following him. His salt diamond shield flared up as attacks were thrown at him. The trees opened up slightly to low hanging branches from old oaks, which Kurt jumped to, swinging his body over a disturbed section of dried leaves. Back on his feet, Kurt turned to watch the group reach out for him, white bloodied teeth on display, only for the ground below them to disappear under their feet, sending all the demons into a ditch.

Creeping to the edge, Kurt watched the demons claw at the walls to try and get out, cries thrown to the sky for help. Creating another arrow, Kurt's eyes flash briefly, the tip of the arrow igniting in a blaze before firing it into the ditch, an explosion of fire engulfing the demons and filling the ditch. Once the flames subside, Kurt can just make out the ash floating in the air and piled up in the corners behind the billowing smoke.

In haste, Kurt hurried from the spot, knowing the cries and smoke would draw attention, moving through the forest, following the sounds he can make out of other demons heading through the forest.

Within the town, Santana walked through the high street and sauntered around Azimo and Adam, tapping demons and black witches on the shoulder; their bodies freezing then shattering on the spot or dropping to the floor, sleep taking hold. Brittany followed behind her smiling happily, the demons ignoring the black witch, allowing Brittany to ignite their bodies in hungry orange flames when they get too close to Santana for her liking.

Adam fired his shotgun in front of a crowd heading out of the high street, towards the school, a barrier forming across the street, blocking the demons' access, allowing him to take out his pistol and shoot down six of the demons, while Finn took down the remaining three from his spot on top of the bakery.

"Anymore?" Adam called to Finn.

"Kurt's barrier is holding up but there's a group to the north trying to get through. Most the demons have retreated to the forest." Finn called, looking through his snipe to scan the town.

"Not retreat." Santana breathed, "They're following the scent. They know Kurt's not here anymore."

"Our responsibility is the people here." Adam frowned, reloading his shotgun, "But if the demons do leave this place alone, I'll go out there to help Kurt, but the others stay here."

"Kurt told you to stay here!" Santana pointed her finger into the ground which shook with her command.

"Kurt's my mentor! I'm not leaving him out there when I could help." Adam screamed at the witch.

Santana frowned turning to Brittany who had started to walk away, "Where are you going?"

Sprinting over to Brittany, Santana reached out to grab her elbow, her hand swiping through a black fog as she disappeared. Crying out in frustration, Santana pulled at her hair, spinning around trying to trace Brittany's magic.

"Stay put witch, we need you here." Adam called out.

"I know... Where could she be going?"

"Just pray it's not back to that demon."

Santana sighed, running her hands through her hair then tapping on her ear piece, happy to hear Kurt in her ear, "Brittany disappeared, be on the lookout. I'm sure she won't harm anyone but I thought you should know."

"Thanks, how is it looking there?" Santana could hear demons screaming in agony in the background.

"Good, we've got rid of the demons who got in but there's a group still trying. Most of the demons we saw were heading into the forest."

"Okay, thanks." Kurt tapped his ear piece to end the call, hiding behind a tree to duck an acid attack fired at him, the terrible hiss against the bark causing Kurt to swallow hard at what he'd just missed. Pulling the hammer back on his pistol, he swung around on a branch, firing into the hearts and heads of six demons then hiding behind the trunk again.

Jumping from his branch, Kurt swings down from another branch, running through the forest as he hears demons chasing him and leads them down a secluded path. He can hear howls in the distance, howls in victory and howls for help, but he's more than thankful he doesn't hear the howls of the women and children in the village. Drawing his sword, Kurt turned once he reached his dead end, and sliced through the first few demons, his flame extending passed his blade and out to cover the entire path, the demons skidding to stop but failing; their severed bodies falling passed the blue flame and landing as ash on the ground.

The lake is engulfed with a black fog as demons run around the water's edge and black witches fly above their heads, fighting off the wolves who drag their bodies into the shallow water to drown them, the water running red, or tear their bodies apart on the pebble beach. Salt diamond shields flared up all around as the black witches tried to attack the wolves, screaming at them when the shields protected them. Some of the demons jump on the huge wolves, claws digging into their backs and teeth sinking into ears and necks.

Sharp teeth dragged a black witch down from her perch by her leg while another pair sinks into her neck, tearing the skin away. Blonde fur shook away the spray of blood, the blue and green beads jingling around his neck. A chocolate brown wolf rubbed up against him before pouncing on another demon, pinning him to the ground.

Nick's wolf cried out as teeth sunk into his back. He shook his body and bucked his back legs to get the demon away but he held on tight, claws scratching and tearing at his skin. Jeff was quick to sink his teeth into the demon's skull, crushing it in his mouth and allowing Nick to throw the lifeless body aside. Tentatively, Jeff licked at one of the deeper wounds as Nick struggled to stay on his feet, glad when Ethan fought off another demon who tried to take advantage.

With a nudge from Wes, Nick was back on his feet, following the Beta and Jeff around the beach. Finding a secluded spot, they morphed back, Jeff crouching over to inspect his wounds. A cry from Nick had Wes looking around to make sure no one heard.

"He's bleeding bad, I can't do anything here." Jeff panicked, his hands covered in blood.

"Take him to the village, straight to Emma. I'll cover you."

With a gentle but hurried motion, Jeff held Nick up in his arms and ran into the forest. Wes plunged a fallen branch through the belly of a black witch who'd spotted Jeff before morphing back into his grey wolf and rejoining the others.

The wolves tried to surround the lake, not letting the demons scurry into the forest and keeping them away from the village. Four black wolves heed the others on, getting them to hold off the demons and fight them back, helping those wolves who struggle with the stronger demons. Will's wolf leapt onto a black witch, giving her to the wolves below him then snapping his jaw into the ankle of demon who was clawing at another wolf, shaking him away and letting Jake take care of him. Sebastian pinned a demon to the ground, pushing his large black paw down on his back, snapping his spine, enjoying the shrill from the demon.

Puck took the arm of a demon from around Blaine's neck pulling him away, allowing Blaine to grab the other arm and tug against Puck, both of them growling until the demon tore apart between them. Puck rushed off to the sound of a howl from one of his men, Blaine rushing to Trent's side, kicking his back legs into a black witch who tumbled into a group of demons. Blaine nudged Trent, spotting another grey wolf beneath the chocolate wolf, chest still and blood pouring from a wound in his belly. Gently but urgently, Blaine tugged on Trent's ear to pull him away from the dead body of his father, ignoring the whimpers of protest from his fellow warbler.

One wolf protecting the forest fell when attacked by five demons, all of whom dashed into the forest heading for the village, followed by Blaine who howled to his men to hold the others back and keep fighting.

He was tired, there was no denying it. His left back paw was bleeding heavily, he had several cuts to his belly and back and teeth marks in his neck. They had managed to draw the demons to the lake with Kurt's scent and keep them there, but the narrow beach made for close combat and the inevitable injuries which came from such confined spaces.

Blaine was on the heels of the demons, but his weak ankle kept him from catching them. His heart raced as he thought about those demons making it to the village; letting down his father, mother... and Kurt.

Necks are sliced as flesh comes into contact with a silver blade, while hearts are pieced by blue flamed sais. Blaine was greeted with sight of his mate, blood soaking his clothes, dirt covering his body, panting heavily while his blue flame seeped over his katana, sai and through his eyes. Blaine morphed back to wrap Kurt in his arms as the last demon fell, kissing him hard and with need, Kurt returning the kiss before looking over Blaine with worry.

"You're hurt." Kurt sobbed, hands moving lightly over his bloodied body.

"Not as bad as those who got in my way. My ankle's a bit messed up, but I'm fine." Blaine soothed his Hound, kissing him again. Kurt looked over his shoulder to the lake.

"How bad is it?" Kurt asked.

"They're everywhere; the pendants are helping to reduce casualties, but they keep heading for the village." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek, amazed that he only seemed to have a few small cuts on his thighs. Blaine smiled to himself, proud of how strong and brave his mate was.

Kurt nodded, pulling out of Blaine's hold, "If you're okay, we should go, if I'm there they should be drawn out of the forest."

They ran together towards the lake, taking out another demon who sneaks into the forest. Leaping over a wolf, Kurt uses his katana to slice through the crowd, eyes taking in the carnage all around. He knew what he needed to do to stop the demons heading for the village, but he didn't know if he was prepared for what would happen. He could see Mike helping Puck to hold back another group of black witches, their salt diamond shields almost blinding them to the physical attacks.

He could make out Will and Sebastian working together, barking orders at their men to corner their prey, while Wes, Ethan and David, jumped through the crowd; their attacks swift and to the point, not taking the time to enjoy their kill. Thad and Trent were at Blaine's side, helping him take down the dwindling numbers of black witches.

He spotted a flash of blonde hair in the distance, making his way over to Brittany's side, grabbing her arm to get her attention, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to stay in the village!"

Brittany's black eyes turned on Kurt, with an expression he couldn't read, "This isn't a fair fight."

Snap. Kurt's remaining bracelet broke apart, beads disappearing into the red pebbles at his feet. Snap. The sound of beads breaking apart echoed around the lake as all the pendants around the necks of the wolves broke away and tumbled to the ground. Growls erupt from the wolves while the demons screech in delight but Kurt can only look at the innocent smile on Brittany's lips in shock.

"That's better."

He watched the demons send attack after attack at the wolves, sending fur up in flames, terrible wails of anguish coming from the wolves he knew and loved. He watched Jake fall under a dense black fog of hungry demons, followed by Puck's heart wrenching howl. He watched the elder Liam curl over into the shallow waters across the lake, the water turning red. He felt tears in his eyes at the pain and death being caused because of him and took a deep breath to steady himself. No one else was going to die for him.

Taking a tight hold of his katana, Kurt lets his flame flicker over the blade, then over his hand, up his arm and over his entire body for all to see. The flames flew above his head and burst out around him, killing off the few demons in reach and for once he allowed himself to enjoy their final cries for those who had died at their hands.

It did its job. All the demons stopped to turn their gaze upon the blue flames surrounding Kurt, and Kurt did one last thing to make sure the demons would leave the village and the wolves here alone. He could see Blaine staring at him in his human form once more, pleading with him to hold on a little longer, but he couldn't. He wouldn't let these demons hurt the children and women in that village nor the wolves around this lake.

White fur sprung from his body as he morphed into his Hound, sinking onto all four paws while his blue flame still hung to his body. Kurt could see those demons who had been trying to get into the forest were now turning towards him and no one else. He felt better knowing the village was safe, but now he had an army of demons who knew who he was and were starting to creep towards him.

Blaine's howl drew the wolves from their daze, teeth snapping into the necks of demons and tossing them away from Kurt. Black fur shot over a group of demons to stand before Kurt, who morphed back into his human form, gripping his katana and letting his blue flame die away to just flutter over his blade. He recognised the two black wolves protecting him as Will and Puck, he could see Sebastian's wolf in the distance fighting off a group of demons, who were attacking him with fire, his fur scorched on his back and over his tail.

Leaving Puck and Will to deal with the demons, Kurt turned to the ones behind him where Blaine had shifted, teeth tearing into the neck of a large and powerful demon. Pulling his pistol out, Kurt fired into the crowd, his aim true as one by one the demons alight in his blue flame and tumble to the ground as ashes. Kurt's heart cried out for their souls, wishing they'd chosen a different path and wondering how he'd feel about the violence if life had been simpler for him. He doubted he'd approve of all this, wanting instead to find a diplomatic route but life hadn't turned out like that.

So here he stood, dodging attacks and firing into the crowd of demons who dared to attack the wolves or lunge at him. Puck was at his side, throwing away all who took a swipe at him, while Sebastian jumped around the crowd, stopping demons from attacking his wolves and those of the other clans, all the while an eye of Kurt. Will barked orders at the wolves, beckoning them to create a circle around Kurt, keeping the demons back as Blaine jumped the protective circle and snapped at any demons who came within reach.

Lips pressed against Kurt's ear, while long pale fingers slipped over his shoulders and his chest as he sent one last shot into the back of a demon that had jumped Sebastian.

"He's here." Brittany whispered into his ear.

Kurt followed Brittany's gaze onto the lake, bright blue eyes scanning the surface of the water while his heart hammered against his chest. There, in the centre of the lake, a thin black fog swept across the surface of the water, spreading out over the entire lake, and stood in the centre, swirls of black fog sweeping around long, thick legs and strong arms, stood his demon.

Green eyes stood strong against a broad jaw line and a smug smile on thin lips, a toned chest rippled underneath his white, blood stained shirt while black fog swam around his form. Kurt noticed the demons had stopped attacking him, instead concentrating on the wolves who were surrounding him, distracting them. He felt Brittany's fingers leave his chest as she stepped back, but he didn't move... he couldn't move.

He watched Hunter's lips move, his words lost in the battle between them, but Kurt's pistol still dropped from his grasp onto the pebble beach. The pull on his body increased as he watched Hunter whisper another command into the wind but he fought it, clenching his muscles to keep him rooted to his spot, fighting with all he'd learnt from Jesse and Sebastian.

He could feel the pull of the spell on his body while his ability fought against it within him, each fighting to win, while Kurt bit his lip to stop the cry of pain he was feel at the battle going on in his body... but what puzzled him was a third pull, situated deep within his soul, flowing through his veins, fighting for his Hound to win.

Shots fired down on the beach from the cliff above the lake, golden eyes looking up to see Adam and Santana looking down on them. A beep in his ear signalled Kurt to a new call and he fought to raise his hand to his ear while still fighting his legs, which have started to shake.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Kurt whispered, that being all he could manage.

"The town's safe, no demon has entered in over an hour. Finn, Azimo and Kyle are still there to protect it... Is that him?" Santana asked, looking out to Hunter.

Kurt spotted Brittany appearing next to Santana, "Yeah..."

Kurt's foot moved towards the lake as he groaned in frustration, "Kurt, fight it! Don't let that fucking ass win!" Santana screamed into his ear.

"I'm trying." Kurt panted, his energy being sapped from him with the pull of three forces, "There's something pulling at me, Satan... It's not Hunter and it's not my ability."

"... It's Blaine." Santana spoke softly, "You swallowed his blood when you mated, it's rooting you to the ground, to him, use it with your ability and you should be able to fight this."

"That's why you wanted me to mate with him." Kurt cried out when he took another step, throwing a flamed sai at a demon who ran at him.

"Yes. Now fight! I do not want to go through the hassle of getting a new roommate, so fight you delinquent idiot!"

Kurt smiled at the insult, "That was rubbish."

He heard a sniff on the other side of the line, "Yeah well, I don't want to lose you."

His heart sunk at the pain in her voice, swallowing hard and growling as he forced his feet away from the lake, swinging his katana into the neck of a black witch then dodging another blast. He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him and he knew he could tell, knew the Alpha was preparing himself to attack and stop Kurt if he had to.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kurt whispered.

He fought with the other wolves, taking on any demon or black witch that dared to come near him. Another sai flew into the belly of a black witch, who had her clawed hands around Blaine's neck, watching Blaine shake off the ashes before taking on another demon. He tried to pick up his pistol but felt Hunter's spell stopping him, giving up, instead concentrating on the swing of his katana.

Sebastian skids next to him, morphing into his human form, picking up the pistol and checking the bullet count then firing into the crowd. Blood streamed down his cheek from a deep wound in his head, claw marks, some deep, stretched across his neck and shallow wounds in his side and legs.

"Kurt, we had a deal. Fight that bastard or find my teeth in your windpipe." Sebastian growled, kicking away the dead body of a demon he just shot.

"I'm trying." Kurt huffed, thrusting his sword through the neck of a demon.

"Try harder." Sebastian snapped, morphing back into his wolf and diving at a black witch.

Feeling his body twisting towards the lake, he released his blue flame, letting it engulf his entire body, using the small pull he can feel from whatever he had with Blaine to twist his body back around and send a whip of fire around the lake, ashes exploding into the air as he took out a large number of demons.

Tumbling to the floor, Kurt kicked the demon who attacked him away as his body turned to ashes from the touch of his flame, but it was enough for Kurt to lose his concentration, his feet taking him to the shallow water's edge. His breath caught in his throat, trying to stop his feet but his panic was causing him to falter.

"Kurt!" He heard Blaine cry out.

A growl behind him had Kurt closing his teary eyes to the world, waiting for Sebastian's teeth to tear through his neck. He was trying, he was trying with everything he had, but his feet still dragged through the water, spilling around his ankles. This was it, this was the end but at least Hunter wouldn't be able to get a hold of his soul. Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought about the pain he'd leave Blaine with and he wished he could turn back time, stop himself from falling for the Alpha, stop himself from mating with him and causing the pain he was going to feel once Sebastian fulfilled his promise.

A scuffle behind Kurt had him twisting his head to watch Blaine push Sebastian away from him, teeth snapped and barking at the other while Sebastian tried to get passed Blaine, eyes frantically going to Kurt as he walked further into the lake. Bypassing Blaine, Sebastian ran at Kurt but slammed into an invisible force. Kurt watched the ripple spill all around the lake until his eyes landed on Hunter.

A barrier, the lake was surrounded by a barrier, no one was getting in... and no one was getting out. He watched Blaine and Sebastian shifting into their human forms, fists pounding on the barrier. He watched the tears in Blaine's eyes run down his cheeks and turned away, not wanting to see the pain in those loving eyes.

A shot from the cliff made him jump, but the bullet aimed at Hunter bounced off the barrier. He was alone, he was the only one who could stop this now. He could just make out Adam and Santana running down from the cliff.

"Kurt! Fight it! Don't give in to him! Please!" Santana was crying, he could tell.

The black fog reached Kurt's feet, lifting them from below the water so he could walk across the surface towards the demon. Kurt increased the flames around his body, finding himself gaining a little more control, his feet slowing down but still moving forward. His brain buzzed as he tried to figure a way out of this, closing his eyes in frustration as even the pull he was feeling to head back to Blaine wasn't working.

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice sounded in his ear and it broke his heart, a sob escaping his lips, "Kurt, please, don't let him win. You can fight this. I know you can."

Kurt opened his eyes and gasped, Hunter was there just a few feet away from him.

"Courage." Blaine whispered into his ear.

Blue flames erupted around his body, allowing him to step back from the demon.

"Kurt, kill the flames." Hunter ordered.

The flames were gone, leaving Kurt gasping for air at how quickly he'd obeyed the order, his heart beating too fast, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't do this, he couldn't fight this demon, he needed to escape, he needed a new plan. He found himself standing next to Hunter, Blaine's voice screaming at him in his ear but he blocked it out, the pain that choked voice caused him too much to bear.

The smell of freshly cut grass assaulted his senses, his tear filled eyes widening as visions of the Elysium fields flooded his mind. Was Hunter doing this to him?

"Seems you've been working really hard since I last saw you. Finally figured everything out?" The huffed laughter he gave off disgusted Kurt, made him want to tear the demon apart, "Well not everything, still struggling with putting the key away... thankfully for me."

Hunter kept his distance a few feet from Kurt, but the eerie black fog crept all around him and Kurt, making him feel sick and making his need to step away greater... but his body wouldn't listen, not to him... not to the bond he had with Blaine.

"Kurt, time is precious, and I need you to fulfil your destiny." The smirk on Hunter's lips sickened him, "Kurt, open the Gates of Tartarus."

_One step, Two steps_

A glow in Kurt's chest took his breath away, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He could just make out Sebastian calling out in his ear behind Blaine's open cry. His body felt light and dizzy as if he were to faint, almost glad when a large hand rested on his back to hold him up. He didn't understand what was going on.

_Three steps, four steps_

He felt so light, his eyes couldn't focus on anything but the strong light filling his senses and beyond that a set of gates... but not any gate. That was the Gates of Tartarus and he could just make out the lock glowing and unsealing, the large gates opening with an ancient grind on old hinges. He could feel something else as well... a freedom... a freedom from the pull towards the demon.

"Yes, Kurt, keep it up, open those gates wide for me." Hunter hissed.

_Five steps, six steps_

He could just make out the commotion in his ear, something about the demons increasing in strength, becoming harder to fight off. He could see a white light in front of the gates... taking steps away from the swinging metal. Kurt jolted in Hunter's hold, eyes focusing on the demon in front of him, and the gates stopped, half way open, but the light around his body still hovered, reaching slightly above his head. Why was he feeling so dizzy?

_Seven steps, eight steps_

The growl from Hunter was terrifying, black fog wrapping around Kurt's neck while his eyes turned completely black and again Kurt felt the tug of the spell on his body.

"Kurt, open the gates. I need them to be completely open!" The demon cried, shaking the Hound.

"Kurt, don't do this! I know you can win, just fight! Please!" Santana was back in his ear.

Kurt's head shook mindlessly at Hunter, his flame returning to his body forcing Hunter to pull away. He could hear the applause in his ear as he stood tall but on wobbly feet. His head felt so light, but in a strange way it was helping him to focus on the pull from his ability and the pull from his mating with Blaine, giving him a strength he didn't know he had. The black fog around Hunter slashed against his flame, trying to get through and wrapping around Hunter when Kurt's flame flickered out towards the demon.

"Kurt, get rid of the flames and open the gates!" Hunter screamed at him, the black fog fighting against the flames to get to his body.

Kurt shook his head again, a sad smile on his lips as he found his voice, "You can't win."

_Nine steps, ten steps_

Kurt's breath catches in his throat when his flames fire out towards Hunter, engulfing the demon who screams through his pain, arms flailing and the black fog trying to wrap around his body to put out the fire. Kurt watched with tired eyes as Hunter's body crumbled to ashes, floating on the water's surface.

Water splashed from the beach, Kurt turning to watch Blaine and Santana tread the water to get to him. However, Kurt could see what they could not, even with his blurred vision. He could see the powered up demons following after them, and he knew he had one more thing to do. He needed to close the gates. Building the flames around his body again, he cried out into the sky, sending his flames out over the lake, over the beach and into the forest, igniting the bodies of every demon and black witch it came in contact with; he was so grateful Brittany was still watching from the cliff.

Ash fell like a thick fog around the lake, all the wolves stopping to watch in amazement then howling their victory for all to hear. Blaine was still treading towards Kurt, but Kurt was too weak, feeling his soul slipping from his body. Tears slipped down his cheeks once more while the light around his body lifted above him.

_Eleven steps, twelve steps_

"Kurt! Kurt!"

Blaine's voice had so much joy in it now that it shattered Kurt's resolve, turning teary blue vacant eyes onto his Alpha. He didn't know what was going to happen now, he didn't know if he could do what he needed to do... he didn't know if he could make it back.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered.

Blaine watched in horror as Kurt's eyes closed, just as those words were whispered to him in the wind, and his body went limp, sinking below the surface of the water. Frozen, Blaine's eyes stared at the spot Kurt's body disappeared under, his heart clenching in his chest until Santana's scream shook him from his trance.

Diving beneath the water, he searched the darkness for his mate, arms reaching out to feel for him. He couldn't see anything and it terrified him, arms frantically reaching out for anything but it was just water that rushed between his fingers. He could feel his lungs fighting with him, begging for air, but he kept searching. The look in Kurt's eyes just before he fell was so foreign, so lost and empty, he hadn't seen anything like it since that night he accused him of being a demon and he never wanted to see it again.

Something brushed his fingers and he grasped at it, his heart fluttering at the small orb squeezed tight in his fist and he reached out with his other hand, fingers fisting in a material and he pulled it towards him, his arm wrapping around a lithe, lifeless body. He held on tight, his whole being filling with fear with how still Kurt was against him.

Wes and Santana stood, knee deep in the water, waiting anxiously for Blaine to resurface while the other wolves watched on from the beach. Gasping for air, Blaine resurfaced, coughing up water, while holding Kurt's body with his quivering limbs. Unable to take the limp body for Blaine's arms, Wes helped Blaine to stand and dragged him to the pebble beach. There, Blaine carefully lay Kurt's body down, pushing his hair out of his face and stroking his cheeks as the tears finally fell, sobbing hysterically.

"Kurt?" He choked out.

Santana knelt on the other side of Kurt, her green glowing hand wandering over his body, her own tears spilling. A crowd had gathered around them, all the wolves looking on in horror, sadness and hope. Thad was sobbing into the chest of Ethan, who held him tightly, tear filled eyes wide as he gazed down at Kurt. Wes paced around them until David drew the Beta into a hug where he buried his face in David's shoulder.

Santana removed her hand, the green glow disappearing. Blaine's eyes widened, gripping her wrist and pulling it back over Kurt's chest.

"No, no no no. Keep going, you have to keep going." Blaine begged, his other hand gripping Kurt's.

Santana shook her head, wiping her eyes only for more tears to fall, "Blaine... it's not going to do anything... his soul's not here."

"What?" Blaine sobbed, reaching down to stroke Kurt's cheek, willing his beautiful blue eyes to open again.

"His soul's in the Elysium fields." Came Brittany's cold voice as she approached the group.

Sebastian growled at the witch, blinking back his own tears, "What about the gates?"

"I don't care about the fucking gates! What about Kurt?" Blaine yelled at the Alpha.

"The gates are closed once more." Brittany answered, ignoring the irate Alpha.

Sebastian's head jerked up at that, "Kurt was able to close them?"

Brittany nodded, "Yes."

"When's he coming back. Tell me he's coming back." Blaine begged.

Brittany studied the Alpha for a moment, "He could come back tomorrow... or he may never come back. Depends on how strong he is."

"His body won't survive without his soul." Santana panicked, gripping Kurt's arm, willing his chest to start moving again with deep breaths.

"It will for a while... but not forever." Brittany looked away not wanting to see the pain in Blaine's eyes any longer.

"He'll come back. He has to." Blaine cried, bringing Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles as his sobs took over his body again.

Wiping away his tears as best he could, Wes knelt next to Blaine, a comforting hand on his shoulder before whispering words of encouragement and hope, urging his Alpha to move Kurt to the village where they can keep his body warm. A numb nod from Blaine was all Wes needed to advise everyone to move aside.

Slowly the wolves started to disperse, heading back to take away their dead and tend to their wounded in silence, a stray howl in the air when someone finds a close friend or family member. With care, Blaine lifted Kurt's body into his arms, holding him as close to him as he could, walking through the forest to the village, the hands of his clan reaching out to comfort him, while Santana stayed by his side.

He couldn't take his eyes of Kurt; his hair, wet and falling back over his head which leant against Blaine's shoulder. His pale skin looked as white as can be against his chestnut hair and dark lashes dotted with water droplets. He tried not to breathe too deeply, that beautiful scent now just a memory stuck to the forest and to his clan, but not to the wolf in his arms. His lips were parted ever so slightly, but no air escaped, no matter how many times he begged. Blaine's ankle throbbed under the additional weight, but everyone knew better than to offer Blaine any help.

Adam returned to the town to send for Finn, Carole and Burt on Santana's request. Once back at the village, Blaine found himself surrounded by the women and children, all bursting into tears when they catch sight of the lifeless body in his arms. He fought against his own heart to not cry with the women, stepped passed them and straight to his cabin.

His mother was the worse, falling to her knees at Blaine's feet, sobbing her grief into her hands and Blaine had to steel himself as Jane stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes slipping between Blaine and Kurt. She pressed her forehead to Blaine and spoke to him, her throat too raw from her sobs to speak.

_I will find him. I will spend every moment that I can in those fields to help him get back._

Blaine just nodded, biting down on his lips to stop the sobs engulfing him, shutting his eyes to the world for a moment before opening them to the still, motionless body of his mate. A kiss from his mother and too Kurt's forehead allowed Blaine to carry on up to his cabin where Nathan was waiting for him, remorse in his aging face for his youngest son.

In the background, Blaine barely made out the voices of Wes and Jeff, but could care less at the moment for what they were talking about, nor for why Wes sent Jeff back to tend to Nick, then silently followed behind Blaine.

A hand on Blaine's shoulder with a gentle squeeze was all that passed between them, a silent reminder that he would be there for him. Wes was already in front of him, opening the door to the cabin and rushing to the fireplace to start a roaring fire to help keep Kurt warm. Stepping into the bedroom, Blaine carefully lay Kurt down on the mattress, wrapping the blankets around his body, joining him under them and in the confines of his room, let his tears fall again, his head pressing into Kurt's chest, willing his heart to start beating again.

"Kurt... I-I hope you can h-hear me... Please, y-you've closed the gates so... please come back to me." Blaine sniffed, laying next to Kurt, not caring for their wet clothing and wrapping his arms around Kurt's body.

"I know... I know you're t-tired but please... come back to me. I can't do this without you."

He lay a gentle kiss against the still warm lips of his mate, sobs rippling through his throat once more. All he wanted was for those lips to respond to him, to feel the gentle touch of a breath against his lips, to hear a gentle thump beneath his chest, but nothing came. They had won the battle against the demons, but Blaine didn't want it if this was the price.

He wanted his Hound back, he wanted his hunter to open his eyes... he wanted Kurt to look up at him and smile that smile which infected his soul. He would stay by Kurt's side for as long as it took to again see those diamond blue eyes Jeremiah had promised him all those years ago.

* * *

**This was so hard to write, when I did I just had to write and not stop otherwise it wouldn't happen, then I had to go back and painstakingly rewrite every paragraph.**

**So there you have it, I've done what I've done on purpose because I don't believe that someone can obtain a new skill and be able to do everything needed of them with it in this sort of time period. Honestly, for Kurt to be able to withstand Hunter's possession without resorting to his Hound hiding in the Elysium fields would've taken him a few years of training. I do however believe in unexplainable circumstances which meant Kurt was able to travel all twelve steps in the heat of the moment. His ability is a skill, his Hound is who he is and reacts to what he needs. Which is why Kurt still wasn't sure of what was going on while his Hound was moving.**

**I hope, really really hope, you liked where I took this and hope you stick with me for the final part to this story.**


	26. Chapter 26 and Epilogue

**I've been mulling it over in my head as to when I was going to release this chapter, but today I got my 300th review for this story on this website, so I thought, why not.**

**So here we go, Chapter 26 and the Epilogue**

**Enjoy**

Clouded cerulean irises faded in and out of focus, pupils dilating and constricting in a bid to find something to focus on and deal with the blinding light surrounding the numb body laid out across the dewy grass. From this position, laid stomach down, all that could be seen was an endless field of fresh green grass and a blue sky stretching over the horizon. If there was sound to go with what he could see, he didn't hear it, a shrill siren flooding his ears and making it impossible to concentrate.

However something was amiss, the grass wasn't all green and the there wasn't a Hound in sight, instead a black fog was trickling across from somewhere, turning the once green grass yellow, wilting under the touch of the dark energy. Eyes tilted up, forcing a light and dizzy head to rock back, following the black fog to the partially open pearly gates and behind those ancient bars, the fog became dense and eerie, terrifying sounds emitting from the darkness as it tried to escape its prison.

Slowly, as the cloud lifted from his mind, Kurt groaned, shaking out his white fluffy head and body, his tail flicking out behind him. He gradually walked across with a stumble towards the gates, but stopped when he realised he was moving... in the Elysium fields. Looking down to lift up his paws one at a time, realisation hit him, diamond blue eyes piercing through the black fog and allowing a flicker of blue flame against each paw to guide him through the black fog, which shrunk away from the fire. He raced to the gates, not daring to look into the black pit behind those bars, the ringing in his ears joined by the terrorizing wails of what lay within. Leaping up on his back paws, Kurt pushed against the heavy metal with all he had, his blue flame firing up around him as the black fog tried to wrap around the Hound to pull him into the darkness.

He remembered everything, the battle by the lake, Hunter's possession, opening the gates and then his soul slipping from his body. He remembered the look on Blaine's face just before his eyes closed, the joy, the love... then the despair. He put everything he had into closing the gates, wanting to get back to Blaine, wanting to wipe that look off his features and return to his arms. Eventually the gates closed with a heavy clang, rocking against the force.

The black fog lifted from the fields, allowing the Hounds to return and the grass to grow green again under their paws. They gathered to watch Kurt's Hound whine at the gate and pace back and forth, as he tried to figure out how to get the key out of his body and into the lock. He didn't know what to do or where to start, instead, sitting down in front of the gate and closing his eyes. He knew the key was inside his soul somewhere but he had no clue about how to get it out. This is what he dreaded, being stuck here, not knowing what to do or where to go. He tried toconcentrate on... something... anything which might help, but nothing came to him.

He felt a nudge against his back leg, diamond blue eyes opening the gaze down into the identical eyes of the tiny new cub, her tiny little white tail wagging behind her and pink tongue poking out as she panted happily. Kurt's eyes widened as he stared into the eyes he knew so well and took a deep breath of the scent which used to rock him to sleep at night. It was his mother, Elizabeth, her eyes, her scent was right there, in front of him after all these years of wishing she'd turn up. She was right there, and Kurt wanted to cry.

He watched the little cub scurry around him before sitting in front of Kurt then jumping up on her back legs to claw at his chest. He frowned wondering what the cub was doing until she looked up at the lock then back up at Kurt. Kurt gazed down at his chest and felt a tingle spread before a blue glow seeped through his white fur. Concentrating on the glow and tingle, he felt something pulling from his chest with a dull ache and worked on increasing that pull, fighting passed the pain it was causing.

Eventually a small blue orb settled before him and he watched as it hovered over to the lock and sunk into it, causing a bright light to engulf the entire gate, followed by a loud clunk as the gates locked shut. As the light faded, the black fog which was forever present just behind the pearly metal was gone, just a pure brightness now swirling around, forming clouds of light.

A strange weight had been lifted from his soul, leaving him feeling light, at peace... and free. But as he gazed over the endless fields, Elizabeth's cub falling asleep between his front paws, he wondered how he'd ever get out of here.

* * *

Sue had decided to leave Lima in Finn's hands for a year, with an agreement that if Kurt didn't wake by the end of that year, she would bring in a replacement. Nathan had been to and from the council to get Kurt's Hound welcomed back into society and to send out a warning to the demons; still work in progress as various clans were still sceptical, but Nathan had faith that the future would be bright.

Will and Emma had been allowed to remain in the town since they'd lost the remainder of their clan and weren't ready yet to start gathering a new family. Blaine and his clan of sixteen remaining wolves, including Jeff and Nick's young cub, Riker, had also been allowed to live in the town limits because of their connection with Kurt, building homes on the outskirts around Santana's house.

It had been a good distraction for Blaine, Wes and Jeff doing all they could to stop him from spending every day and night at Kurt's side, watching his Hound's light fade away, his body becoming colder with each passing day, despite the constant fire burning in the bedroom and layers of blankets tucked around him. Blaine had built their house at the highest point on the land they had been given so that the morning sun and midnight moon could ghost over the house and through the windows, bringing light and colour to each of the rooms.

He hadn't decorated yet, wanting to do that with Kurt once he woke, but right now, he lay, in what would be their bedroom, unmoved in six months while white drapes fluttered around the four posts of the king sized bed. Burt would visit weekly and just sit with Kurt, telling him tales from the week and how grateful the residents were for what he'd done for them. Santana would be over every day to check on Kurt's condition, and Blaine would stand over her, hoping for good news... but it never came.

Blaine would sit next to their bed, watching his mate, hoping to catch an eyelid flutter or for his chest to rise but it never came and it was killing him. He knew Kurt had been hesitant to mate with him because of this and even though he didn't regret mating with this beautiful soul, it was tearing him apart to watch Kurt fade away before him. He'd let his hair grow, hadn't shaved in months, he was a mess but he didn't care, the only person he wanted to look good for hadn't opened his eyes in six months.

His clan was struggling without their Alpha to the point where a week ago, Wes and Nick had stormed into the house and dragged Blaine away, forcing him to cut his hair, shave his beard off and drag him away to Louisville, promising that Santana and Finn would watch Kurt.

The trip was so good for Blaine, allowing him to reconnect with his clan, to relax and enjoy their days and evenings out, to sing away the nights and enjoy the drunken nature of his wolves. Kurt never left his mind, he wouldn't let him, eyes always glancing down to the leather cuff on his left wrist, but he didn't let it stop him from enjoying one week away. It helped, it made him feel like he could pick himself up and carry on, not move on, he would never be able to do that, but he could keep his head high and do everything he could to make sure his clan grew and they were happy. He would be strong for them.

It was with lighter feet that Blaine and his men returned to Lima, stopping by the lake to pay their respects to all the men who had lost their lives on that fateful day. Blaine's eyes gazed over the centre of the lake, revisiting that moment in time where Kurt had turned to him with those eyes and whispered an apology before his soul had disappeared and had yet to return.

He wondered what Kurt was doing up there, if time stood still in the Elysium fields or if his soul had gotten lost to the point that he had now been reborn in a new body. His mother would spend as much time as she could in those fields, talking with other Hounds, trying to sniff out Kurt. At first they'd had hope, other Hounds talking about Kurt wandering the fields, hours after he'd locked the key away in the gates, but after that, no one saw him, the spot next to the gates left empty.

A tap on the shoulder drew hazel eyes to his Beta, returning his sad smile.

"Your father wanted us to see him once we got back, you coming?" Wes asked, rubbing Blaine's back comfortingly.

"Give me a few minutes; I just want to have a walk around." Blaine swallowed a large lump in his throat.

A nod was Wes' response, followed by a tap on the shoulder before morphing back into his wolf and heading into the forest.

With slow, steady steps Blaine circled the lake, replaying everything that happened that day. He did this at least six times a week, thinking about how everything played out, if he could've done anything different, but the results were always the same. There were just too many of them, too many demons and black witches forcing Blaine away from Kurt's side, purposely keeping them apart and nothing Blaine could've done about it.

He found his feet taking him to the hidden cave behind the lake, his mind playing tricks on him when he thought he smelt that sweet lavender he hadn't be allowed to breath in so long. His mind went back to the first time they came here, when Blaine made his claim on Kurt. He'd been so nervous, but so sure of himself and of what he wanted and when Kurt accepted his claim, he'd never been so happy. He remembered the flush on Kurt's cheeks and the stunning smile he'd graced Blaine with, and then he thought back to the blue lips and dry, green tinted skin of the man he'd left in their bed a week ago... his heart aching for the loss of his mate and he almost didn't want to go back and see how much worse Kurt looked now, wanting to instead remember the Kurt from that night and the many other they spent together.

Stepping into the tunnel, retracing his steps, he frowned, the scent returning but stronger this time, as strong as it had been on that night.

"You're going crazy, Blaine." He muttered to himself, turning from the tunnel to gather his thoughts and take a deep breath of fresh air.

A short, high pitched bark sounded through the tunnel, startling the Alpha, eyes turning back and trying to focus through the darkness to see who had discovered his and Kurt's hidden retreat. He spotted a shadow racing down the tunnel and stepped back out to watch the tiniest white wolf tumble out of the tunnel on unsteady paws and wag her little white fluffy tail at Blaine, pink tongue sticking out in her excitement.

The scent of lavender hit Blaine's senses, his hand thrown over his mouth as the sobs he hadn't allowed himself to cry in four months released, tears spilling down his cheeks. That scent, that was his scent, Kurt's scent... He dropped to his knees, unable to support himself any longer, scooping the small bundle into his arms, staring into those blue eyes he'd missed so much.

"Kurt...Oh no... Kurt... I'm so sorry... I... I tried, I tried to... b... but I couldn't... I... I just wanted you to be happy... and... and free." Blaine's sobs took his words away from him, his chest unbearably tight.

The tiny white ball of fluff stretch her paw up over his chest reaching up to lick his cheek, causing Blaine to cry harder, holding the small cub as close and as tightly as he dared. He couldn't breathe through his sobs, he couldn't see through his tears while his body just crumbled around the tiny cub whose lavender scent was drowning him.

"Elizabeth!"

The high pitched voice had Blaine's head shooting up, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in disbelief. The small bundle in his arms barked back at the tunnel, her tiny tail wagging fiercely.

"Elizabeth, where'd you..."

There, stood at the entrance to their hidden retreat, was the most beautiful sight Blaine had ever seen. Dressed simply in a pair of grey jeans and a white shirt with a lighter grey vest, hair styled as perfectly as it always was, stood the man of his dreams, wearing an equally shocked expression on his face while tears pricked his eyes.

Slowly, Blaine stood on wobbly legs, taking one shaky step at a time over to Kurt, until he stood before his Hound, his eyes taking in those beautiful blue eyes he could drown in, open to the world once more, just like he'd wished. That slightly tilted nose above plump pinks lips, tipped ears framing his chestnut hair. His skin was no longer dry and tinted with the sickness of death, but soft and fresh with a slight blush on his cheeks. The lavender of his mate spiralled around him and he couldn't help but close his eyes and take a deep breath, moaning, happy to finally have that scent sinking through his pores again. He opened his eyes again, smiling at the teeth biting down on that plush bottom lip, not realising how much he'd missed that nervous habit.

"Hi." Came Kurt's gorgeous voice in a whisper.

"Hey." Blaine choked out, his free hand reach out to stroke the silky soft skin of his mate, "Are you real?"

His heart leapt out of his chest at the little giggle Kurt let out, followed by a slightly sad smile, "Yeah, I'm real..." A pale hand rested over his chest and Blaine couldn't describe what that simple touch did to his tortured soul, "And so are you." He watched Kurt blink back his own set of tears.

Hazel eyes pierced cerulean blue, just taking the other in, familiarising themselves with the other in a silence which had them both sharing a shy little smile. A slight tilt of Kurt's head had Blaine leaning in to press his forehead against his, noses brushing and for a moment, Blaine just revelled in the rush of air billowing from between those perfect lips. A skim of his Hounds lips on his was all he need to surge forward into a heated kiss, moaning as they reconnecting with every sensation that kiss could give them and Blaine didn't think he could cry any more but he did, letting Kurt wipe them away then drag his hands through his curls.

Peppered kisses were exchanged as neither of them were quite ready to pull away, Kurt's fingers still wrapped in his hair then slowly dragging down his neck and onto his chest, either side of the small ball of fluff still in his arms, whining in disapproval of having just been crushed between the pair.

"When did you wake up?" Blaine asked, his eyes still not able to take in the sight of his mate, awake, breathing and looking so healthy. He had a sudden urge to bite into Kurt's neck to feel the pulse flutter under his teeth.

Kurt took the small cub from Blaine rocking her gently, scratching behind her ear, "Six days ago." Kurt was biting his lip again and Blaine didn't have the heart to tell him to stop, "I felt something... I felt something all the while I was up there, something warm and gentle... but then it started pulling away and it was so painful and as I reach out to try and find it, I found myself waking up... in our house." The blush on Kurt's cheeks was too adorable.

"What happened up there?" Blaine asked, his hands stroking Kurt's hair, skin and body, not wanting to pull away from the Hound he was beginning to think he'd lost.

"I managed to close the gates and I put the key in the lock but then I didn't know how to get back. I searched and searched but the fields just went on and on... there was nothing, only this little one... Time is different up there, Blaine, you don't feel it passing, I had no idea how long I was up there... and then I started to feel that pain... like I was losing something... then when I woke up, I found out you had gone away and I figured it was you I was reaching out for... because you weren't by my side anymore."

"The guys dragged me away, telling me I needed a break. I didn't want to leave you." Blaine panicked, silenced by a porcelain finger on his lips.

"It's okay, if anything, it was a good thing... I needed to feel that pull, needed to feel like I was losing something because it brought me back to you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt, laughing when the small cub whined again.

"Where'd she come from? And why does she have your scent?" Blaine asked, using a finger to rub her forehead.

"This is Elizabeth... and she's my mother's soul. I don't know how I did it, but when I woke up, this little snowball was cuddled on my chest... she hardly had any fur then." Kurt's smile was so warm as he pulled the cub close to kiss her forehead.

"I wish I could've been there." Blaine whispered, watching his Hound.

"You're here now." Kurt leant over to kiss Blaine tenderly, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too... so, so much. I was worried I was losing you, your body was getting so cold and.."

"Yeah it was quite hard to move for a day or two." Kurt smiled, enjoying the huff of laughter he gets from Blaine.

"I'm still worried I'm dreaming right now... I have dreamt of this a few times."

Kurt's smile drew him in once more, "I hope this isn't a dream, I'm tired of dreams. I'm ready to live and be free... with my mate... and our little girl."

The kiss was chaste, but no less prevalent, "I will show you the world, my wolf, and I will not let you... or our sweet little girl, out of my sight. I love you."

"I love you too." He sealed it with a kiss, "She has your blood, Blaine. She has your skin tone and your hair." He chuckled as Blaine mumbled, 'poor kid' under his breath, "My Hound must've used that pull from the blood I had of yours in my body and used it to bring this one to us."

The proud smile on Blaine's lips and the loving tears in his eyes would stay with Kurt forever as Blaine took Elizabeth in between his hands and held her up high, a gentle laugh escaping as the little cub barked at him, "You used my blood?"

"Yeah, she's your daughter."

"Our daughter." Blaine corrected, cuddling the cub to his chest, scratching behind her ear.

Blaine breath caught in his throat as Kurt stepped up against him, hand on his chest, looking at him with those loving yet sultry eyes.

"How about you give us the tour of our new home?" Kurt urged.

With a smile on his lips that had almost felt foreign after so long, he took Kurt's hand in his and lead the way to where they would start their lives together in a freedom his Hound had never had before... and he couldn't wait to begin.

_Epilogue – Sixteen Years Later_

Kurt followed the scent of lavender and honey through the forest from the Anderson village, having sat down with Nathan about his last Council meeting concerning the reintroduction of his Hound. Things were finally starting to settle down after a lot of hardships and most clans accepted him now, but even though there was still a long way to go, Kurt was just happy that from here on out, whoever inherited his soul would be safe from the horrors he and his soul's ancestors had faced.

He'd also informed Nathan on his weekend in New York where he'd visited the academy to make sure everything was in order. He'd been running the academy as Master Hunter for the last ten years once Sue decided to step down from the post. They had moved to New York with Blaine's clan once Kurt got the position, but when Burt passed away five years ago Kurt didn't have the heart to leave Lima, travelling up once a month to the academy instead.

The town itself still remained filled with humans but the clans around had expanded beyond imagination. Sebastian had moved away a year ago, which he'd given to a new clan. Puck's clan had doubled in size, Will and Emma had returned to their village to the south with a clan of twenty wolves and Nathan had kept his clan around the same number, not wanting to upset the balance he'd enjoyed for so many years.

Blaine's clan was bursting at ninety wolves; all of which lived in the log built cabins around the outskirts of Lima. Even after all these years, Blaine still managed to pull in at least one more wolf with each trip he took every four months, his freedom and kind hearted Alpha nature still holding him in the highest esteem among wolves.

Giggles caught his highly tuned hearing as he stomped through the tunnel behind the lake, grumbling to himself as he leant against the entrance to the cave, hand on his hip, glaring at the two Hounds seated in the cave.

Clearing his throat, Kurt watched Elizabeth, curly dark brown hair tumbling over her shoulders, framing her olive skin and eyes which had become more teal in her years, jumped to her feet, her silk sash falling from her head and around her shoulders. The other Hound stood too, grinning sheepishly at Kurt, running a tanned hand through dusty blonde hair, while mismatched eyes looked for a way out.

Kurt pointed to the ring on his daughter's left hand, "If that's what I think it is, you, young man, are in trouble."

"Dad, it's okay, we're not going to mate until we've both graduated from college but we wanted to do this now so everyone knew. You know what that Alpha at school's like around me, this way he'll know he can't have me... I want this daddy, look I gave Liam my claim too."

Elizabeth reached for Liam's left hand, showing him the ring. Kurt frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "And what do you think your father's going to say?"

"Actually, Mr. A, I asked Lizzy's father for her hand before he went away." Liam spoke up rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you didn't think to ask me?" Kurt's voice rose higher than he'd hoped.

"Usually you only have to ask one parent, sorry Mr. A, I meant no disrespect." Liam bowed his head to the elder Hound.

Kurt sighed, pushing himself off the wall and pulling Elizabeth into a hug, "It's okay. I am happy for you two. If I'm honest, I saw this happening since you two were both pups. Just promise me you'll get your education before you mate. Please!" Kurt begged his daughter, cupping her cheeks.

"I promise dad." Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

"Good." Kurt sniffed the air, smiling fondly, "Your father's back, go and say hi."

He watched Elizabeth and Liam rush out of the cave, hands clasped together, "Liam! Keep your head down around Blaine!"

"Yes, Mr. A!" Liam called back, both he and Elizabeth morphing into their white wolves and racing to the lake, Kurt morphing and following behind them.

As the lake came into view, a gang of wolves trod through the pebble beach, lead by a black wolf with hazel eyes. Elizabeth's wolf raced over to Blaine, rubbing up against her father, tail wagging excitedly, while Liam lowered his head to the ground, waiting for Blaine to nudge his side before walking with Elizabeth.

Kurt morphed back, watching the wolves nudge each other before going their separate ways. As Blaine morphed back with Elizabeth, he pulled his daughter into a tight hug, breathing in the scent he loved so much and could never imagine himself without.

"How was your trip, father?"

"Good, we had a lot of fun." Blaine nodded, eyes flickering gold when he catches sight of the ring.

"Did you give Alex my gift?" Elizabeth was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Blaine smiled at the mention of Jeremiah. He had found him on one of his tours around Westerville thirteen years ago, and from then on had made it his mission to keep in touch with the Hound, going to visit him whenever he could, "Yes I did, he loved it. Now, why don't you go tell your grandfather I'm back. We can talk more there."

"Sure."

Elizabeth kissed his cheek then morphed back into her wolf, disappearing with Liam. Hazel eyes met diamond blue across the lake as they walked towards one another, greeting the other with a passionate kiss, while hands wrapped around their bodies. Kurt moaned into the kiss, taking in all of his Alpha, nuzzling his cheek and neck.

"I missed you." He whispered, kissing over Blaine's neck.

"I missed you too." Blaine pecked him on the cheek.

"Did everything go well?" Kurt asked, keeping his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck.

"Excellent, just what we needed to keep the juices flowing. We were thinking of Washington next time. Some good clubs down that end that I'd like to revisit." Blaine smiled, hands moving to rest of Kurt's butt.

"You taking me this time?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, you know I didn't take you because you had one of those stupid hunter meetings." Blaine growled, nipping at Kurt's jaw.

"Yeah well, I'm free for the next few months, so next time, I'm coming with you." Kurt tugged at Blaine's ear, enjoying the groan he elicits.

"Good... what did I miss?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's butt.

"Not much since you already knew Liam was going to claim our daughter." Kurt gave Blaine a look he knew all too well, raising his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, I noticed the ring, when did he do that?"

"Today. So you, my oh so adorable, infuriating mate, are going to have a word with your daughter on the importance of getting her education first."

"You didn't do that?"

"Yeah, but I'd feel better if she got that talk from both of us."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt with a happy moan, "Okay, I'll give her the talk... Once I take care of my mate's needs."

Kurt smiled with a moan, pressing his body against Blaine's, his arousal evident, "Oh really, I think it's your needs you can feel... but if you want to take care of me... you'll have to catch me first."

With one last promising kiss, Kurt morphed into his Hound running into the forest, a rush of arousal surging through him when he hears Blaine's howl just behind him, following him into the thick of the forest they both knew off by heart.

* * *

**I want to start off by thanking everyone of you who've read this, followed and favourited, especially those of you who reviewed. Between this site and Scarves and Coffee, this story has gotten over 400 reviews and I couldn't feel more humbled by the support I've gotten. It took a lot for me to come back here and continue writing and at times I thought about dropping this story but then I'd get a new review, get my energy back and I'd be right back into this story.**

**It's been a joy to write this and I hope it's been the same for you too. I don't know what's next for me, writing wise, but we'll see.**

**There were three other endings for this story but this is the one I finalised and it's the one I'm most happy with, I took one last look at it before posting it and knew this was where I wanted this story to go and end. I hope you like it.**

**So, I'm going to sign out for now and maybe, hopefully, I'll see you all when I come back with some other story.**

**Thank you**

**darkkixie x**


End file.
